Day of The Wolf - Zombie Apocolypse II
by Awatere11
Summary: 4 months later - Having survived the winter, the pack is ready to begin recons again. There will be new members, more injury and struggle and Jack once again has to reassess his relationship with the enigma he shares a bed with. Or is that all? Oh yeah, there may be some zombies … smut … bloodshed and tragedy. Come on over, I don't bite. But Ianto does. Rated for smut/Violence
1. Chapter 1

1

Sean struggled as he felt his strength begin to wane.

He looked up into his captor's eyes and froze.

Ianto was pinning him to the chair, his feral growl deep and melodious as he laid his weight on him.

 _His eyes were grey._

 _No blue._

 _No._

 _His eyes were silver moons._

Sean felt himself slipping into the twin moonbeams as Ianto mesmerised him.

Sean's struggles slowly ceased as he became hypnotised by his brother's stare, deeper and deeper into the strange waters flowing, swirling.

Sean could taste blood, but it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the strange melody and the grip on his wrists that held him captive.

The embrace that warmed, soothed.

Sean lost the world around him, lost the sounds of those struggling in the room.

Ianto was the only thing.

Ianto's eyes bored into his very soul.

Sean heard music, faint tinkling like wind chimes.

 _This was gonna hurt._

Sean's eyes slid to the fangs protruding from the sides of Ianto's mouth and he whimpered.

 _Yeah._

 _This was gonna hurt bad._

Then.

Ianto blinked.

Sean did not have a gradual awakening from his fugue, more of a splash of iced water to the gonads kind of awakening and the pain was intense.

Sean threw his head back and screamed as the pain flowed to his fingertips, his whole body convulsing.

"Hold him" Ifan yelled, "Hold him boy."

Ianto tried to regain Sean's attention and changed the tune he was humming to one their mother sang them to sleep with as children.

Sean's fearful gaze went back to Ianto and he began to relax again.

"Christ on a stick" Owen muttered, "How the fuck did he let it get this bad."

"Always hated needles" Ifan sighed, "Little bugger would only say he had a boo-boo if a limb had fallen off."

"Hold on, here we go"

Owen applied more pressure as Ifan held Sean's bottom jaw. With a wet "Shhhwwwwick" the tooth finally came free of the gum and Owen fell back with the pliers held high on triumph.

"Fuck!" Sean roared as Ianto released him, leaping into the air to land nimbly at the side of the chair.

Sean leaned forward and Ifan offered him the cup of salt water.

"Rinse and let me have a bloody look, ya sook" Ifan scoffed and Sean moaned as he held his jaw.

"You're lucky" Owen said as he examined the molar, "Bloody thing was rancid. You were cruising for a nice abscess there, mate."

"Thanks" Sean mattered as he bit down gently on the piece of gauze his grandfather thrust at him.

Relieved of his duty, Ianto made for the door.

"Oi! Z-boy" Owen called after him, "How did you hypnotise him like that?"

"It's all in the eyes" Ianto quipped uncomfortably as he fled.


	2. Chapter 2

2

They were getting ready for the recon, Ianto had checked everything and was finally checking with the pups.

Billy held him tightly as he whispered his need for a new jacket and Ianto hummed softly, clothes already on the list.

Spring flowers were blooming and Ianto frowned at Tosh who was on her hands and knees as she weeded her little garden border.

Blossom was sitting on the grass, the sunny day that was promised bringing many out to sort their home frontages.

Just starting her third trimester, Tosh was also blooming and Ianto was revelling in the sound of the baby's heartbeat. Just as happy to sit with his ear to her belly as Jack's chest.

"You think you can get back up from down there little sister?" Ianto asked softly and she smiled as she brushed back her hair.

"If not, I'm sure they'll throw a bucket of water over me" she quipped and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You are not a whale! You are bloody gorgeous" Ianto admonished and Owen heard from the gate.

"Yep. She sure is" he bent down and kissed her lightly, excited to be in on the recon.

Ianto wasn't as pleased about it, but the council had voted. One of the things he was getting used to was the relinquishing of control. He liked not being the one that had to make the decisions and he was biting his tongue more often when he disagreed.

Owen wanted that ring he had promised her, wanted to show his family that he could bring home the bacon.

Cardiff was waiting, the list was so long that if they waited another day they would need a bloody two trailer truck.

As the transporter rolled out, the children ran alongside calling out and waving.

Ianto looked over at Jack who was grinning as he returned the kisses being blown by Mica and swallowed down the crippling fear that had been striking all morning.

He had tried to talk to Jack but had not found the time so he settled into the mattresses still in the back and tried to trust in the decisions being made.

He drifted, more asleep than awake and when the transporter lurched to a halt, he was jolted out of his fugue.

"What the fuck is this?" Owen demanded, leaning forward with his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know" Jack said softly, looking at the haphazard placement of vehicles across the road.

"A roadblock?" Sean offered form the passenger seat and Jack hummed.

"This wasn't here when we came through last" Owen muttered and Jack nodded as he scanned the area.

Ianto had stretched and moved to the door, waiting to be let loose and Jack thumbed the locks. As the door slid open, Ianto alighted and began to stalk forward.

He scented the air and slowed his movement, trying to appear as normal as possible.

Jack left the transporter and walked to the front bumper, watching his mate as he walked slowly towards the barrier.

The first shot echoed as the ground kicked up by Ianto's feet and he stopped, turning back to shout at Jack.

The second shot hit Ianto in the thigh and he dropped with a bark of pain. Jack began to run towards him and felt the bite as a bullet hit him in the chest.

The Transporter rolled forward and Sean leaned out to drag Jack's body inside as Ianto writhed in the dirt.

The Transporter started to move closer, desperate to retrieve Ianto but that was when they opened fire, pelting the Transporter and the ground around Ianto.

Afraid for Ianto, the Transporter stopped.

Ianto gasped and groaned as his fingers examined the wound. _God it hurt_.

A man rose from behind the barrier and Ianto saw the rocket launcher, rolling to scream at them to retreat.

Owen didn't need telling twice, the rocket launcher now visible to him as well.

The Transporter roared back at speed, Ianto laying in agony as he watched his family retreat to safety.

"You OK Z-Boy?" Owen's voice demanded down the coms.

"Owen, keep him calm" Ianto huffed, careful to keep his back to the slowly approaching team of attackers, "He'll revive with a bloodlust."

"I know" Owen sighed, "You stay safe Fang Face"

"Don't come for me" Ianto whispered, "Don't risk yourselves."

"Yan!" Owen scolded.

"Don't risk yourselves" Ianto snarled.

"You come home" Owen said softly, his fear making his voice wobble.

"You kidding?" Ianto huffed, "Tosh would kill us both if I don't get out of this mess."

"Just remember, you're tagged and the coms are open" Owen reminded him, "Just don't react when I start going off on one, OK?"

"Love you too" Ianto said before closing his eyes and feigning unconsciousness.

Rough hands rolled him and he forced himself to stay loose and floppy as he was manhandled onto someone's shoulder.

Ianto made sure to memorise the scent of this one, the satisfaction of this one's pain would soothe the burn.

He was dumped onto what felt like wood. A flat bed?

As the vehicle was started and they drove off Ianto listened to Owen as he ordered Sean to let Jack out and he knew Jack was running, chasing the vehicle desperately before falling to his knees with horror.

Finally the pain was too much and Ianto gave into the call of darkness.

The red tail lights winked and disappeared as Jack knelt in the bloodstain left by Ianto, sobbing and gasping with anger.

Flipping open the VM, Jack stood and began to walk with purpose.

Owen and Sean carefully drove the transporter around the roadblock and slowly crawled along the road behind Jack.

A shadow in the dark.

Heading towards Cardiff, towards Ianto.

Towards bloodshed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto knew he was in a cellar and he resisted the urge to panic.

What were the chances of cannibals twice in one lifetime?

Ianto cautiously opened his eyes and scanned the room.

He wasn't alone.

A man sat in the far corner, cradling a small boy in his arms, rocking as he tried to calm the child.

Another child was huddled in the opposite corner and as she shifted Ianto was sickened to see a baby in her arms. Hers? Her sibling?

Ianto rolled his eyes towards the door and saw a man sitting in a chair, the shotgun casually laid across his lap as he smoked.

"Awake are ya?" he drawled, before banging on the door at his back.

The door swung out.

Ianto noted that small fact as two more men entered. The last man to enter was large and smelt bad. This one made the girl cradling the baby whimper.

The boss then.

He was hauled to his feet and the pain in his leg almost made him pass out. His nostrils flared as he made eye contact with the one in charge.

"Check him over" the man demanded, "Gotta have some sort of tracking device."

Ianto couldn't help but smile.

The man stepped forward and slapped him across the face.

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Your friends are getting close" the man snarled, "We have a nice wee surprise for them when they get here. Let's see how that vehicle rolls over landmines."

Ianto continued to glare at him as the voice in his ear went ballistic.

"They're half a click out!" a voice called from another room and Ianto noted the military speak.

"How far from the first line of mines?" the man was practically jumping up and down and Ianto named him "Jumper" in his head.

"About five minutes from Boom" came a gleeful reply and Owen informed Ianto that they had stopped.

The men fled the room, eager to watch the show and Ianto sank back to the floor.

"Mister" a small voice whispered and Ianto looked over at the girl.

Now that she had moved into the light, Ianto could see she was older than first thought. Definitely her child, attached to her breast as she inched closer to him. Seventeen? Eighteen?

"Mister" she repeated as she looked fearfully at the door, "Are you OK?"

"Are you?" he answered and she ducked her head.

"At the moment." She sighed, "This wee one has given me a break. They don't wanna fuck me now they've seen how he wreaked me coming out."

Ianto felt sick as he processed that they had been using her for sexual satisfaction.

"The baby, is it ….."

"My boyfriend, Carl, tried to protect me." She let her face drop for a second, then drew herself up, "I protect me now."

Ianto nodded as Owen told him that Jack had slipped from the vehicle to check to perimeter.

A curse told Ianto that the news wasn't good.

"Ianto, they have snippers and I think they're on to us" Owen said, "We … I mean."

"I will find a way out and I will find a way home" Ianto said calmly, the girl raising her head to stare at him.

"We will wait for you, we'll fall back to the farm" Jack's voice was strong and Ianto closed his eyes as warmth washed over him. "You come to Poppy's and we'll be there waiting baby."

"Jack, I love you" Ianto whispered and he heard the tell-tale sound of Jack sighing.

"Come back to me baby" Jack demanded, "If I don't have you back in my arms by this time tomorrow I'm coming for you. Come hell or high water."

"I can do this" Ianto said, more to himself than Jack, "I can get out."

"We'll be at the old homestead waiting for ya" Owen reconfirmed and Ianto smiled softly.

"Hey little brother" Sean's voice was teary, "You better come back. Nainny will kill me if I lose you again"

Ianto's snort comforted them all.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto counted the time by the baby's feeds.

Emily and baby Leon were waking him every three hours and Ianto knew she had very little to offer, no food or water had been provided and she must be getting low on milk production by now.

The man was called Art and his son was Freddy.

Ianto now knew that Emily had been snatched during the early days of chaos where as Art and Freddy were only about a week ago. He also now knew that many people had come and gone while she watched from the corner. Some swapped with their families for supplies, some to become Z fodder.

"So how were you surviving?" Ianto asked and Art sighed.

"We had a bunker, well. Me wife's father had one." He shrugged, "In the back yard, hidden as a tool shed. We were there for Sunday dinner when the shit hit the fan. Pardon my French wee one, well, we headed for the bunker thinking we would be there for a week at the most. We thought the military would clean up the mess and life would go on."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "I think a lot of people did."

"Finally we started to run low on food and we went out to see if things were better" he sighed and closed his eyes, not needing to say what happened next.

"I'm so sorry" Ianto murmured, "I lost family too."

The coms had long since died, the battery power depleted and Ianto was trying to memorise everything for the future debrief as a way to distract himself from the silence. He missed Jack's breathing in his ear, missed the comfort.

When Emily handed over the baby so she could pee in the bucket, he found the little mite was quite feisty and affectionate.

He looked at the little hands that stroked his whiskered face and wondered if Tosh would have such a small baby.

"He seems so small" Ianto said softly, letting fingers explore his hair.

"Yeah" she huffed, "The skinny prick raped me and brought him on early. I worry that he's not growing but… well, they bring new clothes and he is getting bigger."

Ianto cradled the baby to his chest and hummed softly, lulling it as he felt its hunger. Poor wee mite.

"I don't know what to do" Emily said sadly as she returned from the corner, "I'm so hungry. God, even some water would be nice. They usually feed us once a day but you've put them out of kilter. They've forgotten."

"Have they?" Ianto asked, "Or is this to see what you will do, how you will respond to me if I am to blame."

"They don't do the big head case stuff" she snorted.

"Nah," Art agreed, "Too bloody stupid. I go, they forgot."

"Really" Ianto frowned, "Not exactly the sharpest knife in the block?"

"Well, it was two days before they found my ankle holster" he scoffed, "No gun, I'd lost that long ago but they see a flash of leather and go ballistic."

"Ankle holster?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, "you in the force?"

"Before this?" he sighed, "Yeah. Detective."

"Why were you still wearing it?" Ianto cocked his head.

"My tobacco." Art shrugged.

Ianto grinned, deciding that he liked this man and the way he kept rubbing his son's back.

"Well" Ianto sighed as he rose gracefully to his feet, "Time to go home. I want my lover and a good hot bath."

Emily looked at his leg and her eyes grew wide as firm flesh was viable through the torn cloth.

"How do you suggest we get out?" Art asked with interest.

Ianto winked then threw his head back and screamed.

A deep howl reverberated off the walls and Art's young son finally turned his head to look in Ianto's direction.

 _He was blind. Oh god what a horrible thought. The end of the world without being able to see what's happening._

Ianto sank to the floor and crouched, watching the door.

Emily instinctively scuttled over to Art and leaned against him for reassurance as Ianto seemed to change.

The door opened and their regular chair idiot entered. He looked around and his eyes fell on Ianto, squatting on the floor.

"What's wrong with you" he snarled, "got a stick up your butt? When I'm done with you, that howl will be well broken in!"

Ianto struck.

He moved with liquid grace as he leapt, crossing the distance with his mouth opening and his fangs detracting to their full length.

He sank them into the man's throat, silencing the scream that was bubbling up and Ianto snarled as he felt the pop of skin.

Blood ran down his throat and Ianto swallowed, disgusted and aroused by the act of taking a life. The man convulsed silently as Ianto lowered him to the floor and let him fold in the growing pool of his own blood.

Ianto rose and moved towards the open door.

Emily looked over at Art who rose and adjusted his grip on his bairn.

After making eye contact, he nodded and they moved forward.

Following their saviour into the light.


	5. Chapter 5

5

They moved quickly, the body count growing as they followed the sounds of struggle.

They found the twisting corridor opening into a large room and Ianto stood in the middle, panting with the exertion.

Emily forgot her fear as she saw his wounds and she ran forward with a cry of horror. He had multiple stab wounds and his left eye was swollen almost completely shut.

A baseball bat lay broken on the floor at his feet and she whimpered as she saw the bruising on his arms and shoulders that matched the width of the bat.

"Oh my god" she whimpered, "They've beaten you."

"Yes" Ianto looked at her and she saw his eyes glowing with a slivery sheen in the half light, "But I killed them."

"Oh god" Art breathed, "What now?"

"Now?" Ianto huffed, "We run."

"But why?" Emily asked, "You killed them."

"Not all of them" he growled, "Jumper isn't here, so he will have men with him."

"Shit" Art swore, "He's right. No prick face."

They quickly checked the house and found food, Emily groaning as she ate canned peaches with her fingers.

Ianto cajoled them into moving and was disappointed to find the driveway empty.

He worried about travelling by foot, knew Emily would slow him down but there were no vehicles and no time to procure one.

They travelled across the lawn and into the hedge way, down the alley and into a street.

Ianto knew where they were, recognising Splott.

He wondered if he was ever going to get away from this bloody place and as they walked he thought of different retrievals they had travelled to at the various places around the area. _Oh Jack_.

Art asked if they could find a vehicle and Ianto shook his head. "When we get to the outskirts maybe. Too late now, we lost the head start we needed. A moving vehicle would attract attention and we want to be as unnoticeable as possible until we know we have lost them."

Art was impressed with Ianto's stealth and on more than one occasion by his fierce anger, as he took down Z after Z with whatever he had at hand.

It was while swinging a fence paling at a Z that Ianto slipped, falling backwards and felt the pop of his shoulder going out.

His scream was swallowed as he writhed on the grass and Emily thrust the baby at Art as she tried to comfort the Welshman. Ianto swore and groaned, feeling his stomach rolling with the pain.

Finally he rose, looking for the Z and was impressed to find it impaled in the fence.

"I got angry" she said with a shrug, "I had three brothers. What kind of sister didn't learn how to spear tackle."

"We need you" Ianto said as he hugged her with his strong arm, "Your baby needs you, don't risk yourself for me. You are more important."

"Agreed" Art said as he returned the baby to its mother and tried to help Ianto.

"It's dislocated" Ianto groaned. "Guck, hurts."

"Guck?"

"Your son has good ears" Ianto huffed, "Too much poison about without my language adding to it."

"Thanks but he's heard me more than once" Art laughed and Ianto smiled through his pain.

They soon found themselves in the outskirts and Ianto talked Art thorough the skill of hot wiring. It was growing dark but they drove carefully, avoiding the use of their headlights that might be seen.

It wasn't until they had passed the barricade that Ianto relaxed and let himself drift. The pain was now a burn.

They were almost there.

Almost to the old homestead when Emily looked back and saw the winking lights.

"Oh god, they're headlights, aren't they" she whined.

"Pull off!" Ianto demanded, "Into the lay-by."

"We have to travel by foot, across the fields" Ianto informed them as he started to walk.

"But the Zs" Emily groaned, "Oh god, you're still bleeding."

"They won't come near us" Ianto said softly, "I don't smell like you."

"Because of your teeth?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ianto snorted, "Because of the teeth."


	6. Chapter 6

6

They stopped in the moonlight and hunkered down behind a grassy bank.

They were all exhausted and Art had turned his ankle more than once, limping with a hopping gait to keep up.

Ianto was panting with pain but still unwilling to spend the time to reset his shoulder, knowing he would not be able to hide his bark of pain.

Emily was nursing little Leon when Ianto began to growl.

A deep, low warning rattle deep in his chest as he rose and looked over the top of their little hideaway.

Torches, wavering in the distance told them that they were still being pursued and Ianto laid his head against the cool dirt as he tried to calculate how close they were to the homestead.

Throwing his head back, Ianto howled.

Not a yodel, a cry or a scream.

A wolf's cry that echoed into the very bones of every living thing in the area.

Ianto had hoped that Jack would hear him, would be close enough. He hadn't expected the help he received.

The woods nearby seemed to shift, move like a wind was blowing that only the trees could hear. Then, to his amazement, lights began to flicker and glow.

Their pursuers were almost to them and Ianto whimpered as he tried to calculate a strategy to protect his new pack, his new pups.

A breeze blew past and he scented roses.

Screaming echoed back as a scuffle seemed to occur. The torches wobbling and flying about erratically.

"IANTO"

Jack sounded far away but Ianto called back an answering howl anyway. _My love._

Ianto knew he was near the end of his tolerance, the ability to stand was gone and he struggled to keep his eyes open as he emphatically called to his mate.

"IANTO"

Jack was running, wide leaping strides with a strength he had never felt before as the desire to reach his love, his heart's only keeper, had him in overdrive.

He ran as he had never run before. Even the Doctor had not evoked this level of speed.

He came up over a dell and saw Ianto collapsed in the arms of a young woman who was rocking him. She was elfin in appearance and Jack did a double take.

A man stood nearby with a baby in his arms and a small boy clinging to his leg. He looked like Sean Bean in a Game of Thrones setting with his hair blown back and his brown leather jacket open to reveal a matching vest.

Ianto's moans of pain reached him.

"IANTO"

He ran, stumbled, catapulted down to Ianto and grabbed him from the woman and Ianto screamed with pain as his shoulder was wrenched.

"Oh god, baby" Jack sobbed, his hands shakily checking for wounds.

Owen and Sean finally reached him, panting and struggling to remain calm as they fell beside Jack and began to help Ianto.

"The men" Emily whispered, "The chasers. I think they stopped."

"Yeah?" Jack said distractedly as he helped remove Ianto's jacket.

"The roses" Art whispered, "The scent of roses and then the screaming."

Jack finally stopped and looked at him with his mouth gaping. Then he ran in the direction that Art had pointed.

He knew what he would find, knew before he got there that there was no need to hurry yet he still ran.

A rose petal on the ground, became a peppering of red that was almost black in the moonlight.

Then a path.

Rose petals littered the ground, becoming a carpet of red surrounding the bodies.

One lone Mara waited for him, its head cocked jauntily as it flicked a rose petal at him.

"Thank you" Jack whispered and it smiled.

"Not for you" it whispered as it twisted and turned, imploding and flickering out.

As it faded from view and became a single red petal its final words lingered.

"For the Wolfling"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto woke in a familiar state.

The bath was hot and soothing as Jack knelt beside it, holding Ianto above the water.

Owen was kneeling to the side, muttering as he ran the scanner over his damaged shoulder again.

"It's been torn to buggery, shit Z-boy" Owen sighed, "Must hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Jack" Ianto croaked and Jack hushed him as he swished the water over the shoulder. The feeling was bliss and Ianto moaned.

"Just yank it back" Ianto whimpered, "it'll knit."

"You and your bloody voo-doo hoo-doo shit" Owen snarled as he grabbed the forearm and yanked viciously.

Ianto's scream was bloodcurdling and he fell back against Jack.

"Ianto!" Jack cried as he felt Ianto go limp, losing consciousness with the pain.

"Calm the fuck down!" Owen barked, "He's fine."

Jack pulled the loose limbed man from the bath and onto the floor, wrapping him in the blanket he'd laid out. He carried his love downstairs to the bunker and settled him on their bed.

The first bed they had shared, their first whispered endearments in the dark were here. Their first real fight.

Jack settled next to him and tucked the blankets around them both, waiting for the new day coming.

Twice, Owen came to check and Sean finally peeked around the door, his fear evident in his hesitation.

"He's OK" Jack said softly, "He's just exhausted."

Sean edged over to the bed and reached for his brother's hand. Her looked into his peaceful face and sighed as he rubbed the knuckles of the hand with his thumb.

"He's my baby brother" he whispered to Jack, "Everything that's happened. He's still little Ianto."

"He's my beloved" Jack answered. "Everyone sees the big man, the leader. The Alpha. He's my love. My sweet boy who cries in the dark for those he can't help. He still mourns your sister and nephew. Sees him in the children playing."

"I promised Mam that I would watch over him" Sean sighed, "Every time we left the house I would hold his hand and keep him safe. Now look at us. When did he become the protector?"

"He always was" Jack answered truthfully.

Sean looked at him with surprise.

"I told you" Jack smiled, "Torchwood. We saved the planet so many times, fought alien invaders, help lost souls. This man, this little brother is already a hero so many times over. He's met the queen, eaten dinner with dignitaries and danced with a three legged alien. Ianto was born to save. To protect. To love."

"That's it, isn't it" Sean huffed, "Love. He seems to have an endless supply."

"These new people. I don't know anything about them accept for the fact that he was willing to die to get them to us." Jack solemnly declared, "That makes them family now. Pack, as Ianto would put it"

"What did his father do to him?" Sean whispered.

"Saved us" Jack shrugged, "made him mine."

"You think it'll be OK?" Sean asked and Jack saw the little boy he must have been once.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Sean, I believe that we will all be OK as long as we have one another. We need to keep together, help each other and protect what we have. We will survive because that's what we are hard wired to do" Jack shrugged.

"And those who don't?" Sean asked.

"You know the answer to that" Jack told him calmly, "They're roaming the land eating flesh."

Sean fell silent as he contemplated this, then he sighed as he drew his legs up to spoon his brother.

Jack reluctantly left them sleeping and went upstairs to check the new members.

Art was feeding the baby who was loving the stewed apple. Jack had also realised early on that Art's son was blind and had found him an old keyboard that he was playing with. The boy was musically inclined and Jack wondered if he had received any tutorage.

Art was also watching his son and looked over at the larger than life man who had calmly accepted them as part of the deal.

"Where is the girl?" Jack suddenly asked and Art nodded towards the kitchen.

Emily was kneeling as she wept silently, her fingers scrabbling against the cool tiles.

"Hey" Jack squatted and pulled her into a hug.

"Safe" she faintly sobbed and Jack crooned. "Oh God, we're safe."

"You and Art?" Jack asked and she snorted.

"Just fellow captives" she sighed, "My baby's daddy is gone and I … god I'm all alone … oh god"

Jack let her cry some more and rubbed her back. When she had calmed he spoke.

"You are not alone, you are here with us" Jack assured her, "Ianto has brought you to us, we will take you the rest of the way. Home."

She looked up at him with confusion.

"Ianto is special, you noticed that. We have a village, hidden away with other people who love Ianto, other people he has saved, loves and sees as pack." Jack soothed, "You are pack now, as well. You can be safe, well looked after and your baby can grow up without fear of Zs."

She let herself give in and let the lovely man hold her.

Safe.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tosh was the first to know of their approach with the coms crackling to life.

"You there sweet cheeks?" Owen's voice teased and she smiled.

"Hey lover" she purred and Owen laughed softly.

"Well?" she demanded, "What did you bring me?"

"We didn't make it to the city hon" Owen said softly, "We met resistance."

"Are you OK?" Tosh asked as she hit the switch for the alarm.

"Yeah" Owen huffed down the link, "Just bloody tired baby."

The transporter rolled through the bubble and into the main street. Sean was first out and when he turned and looked back they knew before Jack appeared that Ianto was hurt.

Sean's face betrayed his worry as he helped Jack down the steps with Ianto in his arms.

"Oh god" Alice breathed as she rushed to embrace them.

"He's OK, just needs to be quiet for a while" Jack whispered as Ianto snuffled against his neck.

Anna led the way into their home and to the bedroom, folding back the bedlinen while Jack waited patiently with a sleeping Ianto in his arms. Finally, he laid him in the bed and began disrobing.

"He is OK though?" Anna asked softly.

"Shoulder damage, healing as he sleeps" Jack whispered, "The girl in the transporter is a new mother who has been starved. The baby seems healthy but was prem. Also, Art's son is blind. They need some attention."

Anna was out of the room before he finished speaking and Jack smiled as he knew she would be fluffing for the rest of the day.

"Sneaky" Ianto muttered.

"What baby?" Jack asked.

"Sic'ing her onto them like that" Ianto kissed his throat, "Poor Emily might find herself squashed to Nainny's breast like a wee Bairn."

"A blind child as well" Jack sighed, "Poor wee bugger."

"Yeah" Ianto breathed, "we need to help him."

"OK, it's OK, we'll love them" Jack soothed as he encouraged Ianto back to sleep.

Ifan had already thought about the boy and Freddy had a rabbit firmly in his grasp as he beamed out at the room.

"He's a squirmy beast" Ifan warned, "You hold him tight. If you can keep Fluff still for a few minutes I can clip his claws."

Ifan worked quickly and was well finished, letting the boy keep the rabbit firmly clasped against his chest as he rubbed his face into the fur.

"He likes you" Ifan smiled, "Good. We do the horses next."

The gasp of delight filled Art with emotions he thought he had pushed well away and he turned away to wipe his eyes.

"It's OK" Anna said as he rubbed his arm, "You've survived. You got him to safety. You did your job sweetie."

"He has his mother's smile" Art swallowed and she nodded.

"And he'll never see it" she whispered as he sighed sadly.

"Now, you are staying here at the pub until you know what you want to do" she informed him.

"There are many houses still vacant, you can chose where you want to live in good time but for now, let the poor boy enjoy other children again. Breathe. Mourn. Heal."

"Thank you … um"

"Call me Nainny" she smiled, "Everyone does."

"Oh god" he swallowed, "Thank you so much."

She patted his arm and left him to his thoughts as she went over to Emily.

"You OK dear?"

"Clothes" she said simply and Anna huffed with amusement.

The floor was littered with clothes. She was picking through them and finding little bits and pieces that were like spun gold to her.

"Well, when you're done there you can go run a nice hot bath" Anna informed her, enjoying the look of incredulity that crossed the girl's face.

"Dinner is in three hours, so that's a nice big soak" Anna smiled, "Don't worry about the wee bit, he'll be well smothered by everyone who see it as good practice for when Tosh has hers."

"The pretty Asian lady?" Emily asked.

"Toshiko. Yes. She's Owen's lady."

"Ah" Emily smiled, "Ianto called him Dr Grumpy."

"Yep" Anna laughed, "That's him. Heart of gold though, mostly hidden beneath a crusty exterior. My husband is the same. Ifan can come across as a bit scary until you realise he's a pussy cat."

"Meow" Ifan said as he entered and kissed his wife.

"I'll give you meow!" Anna scolded as she pointed at his feet.

"They're clean" Ifan whined, "I did them at the door, mother."

"You know the rules old man!" she scolded and he slumped out to remove his boots.

Emily gathered her "keep" pile and crept upstairs for a hot bath and more contemplation.

Anna watched her leave and sighed.

That one needs feeding.

Not just with food.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto woke to silence and a cold bed.

He huffed as he carefully extracted himself from the bedding and limped to the window, looking out onto the street below.

Children were laughing and he strained to see them playing in the grass by the pub.

Ianto stood and contemplated the last few days as he scanned the area.

Something was not quite right and he frowned as he tried to put his finger on what was bothering him.

The Transporter.

Ianto hurriedly dressed and limped outside to look at the empty parking space.

"You missed them by about an hour" Tosh said quietly from her front porch and when Ianto swung to look at her she saw his dismay.

"Jack went with them." she said to comfort him, "Taking another back road he knows into Cardiff, will be back by dinner time."

"And I didn't get a say in this?" Ianto demanded with his hands on his hips.

"You were asleep" Anna said calmly as she walked over, "We all voted. You were supposed to stay off that leg!"

"Jack went and didn't even tell me?" Ianto was incredulous.

"He said that he tried to wake you but you were so exhausted" Tosh said sadly, watching Ianto wilt.

"You are in no fit state to go anywhere and those supplies are still needed" Anna pushed him back towards his home.

"But Nainny …"

"Don't you 'but Nainny' me young man!" she scolded, "You aren't too big for a cuff about the ears!"

"Can I at least sit with Toshi?" Ianto whined as he gave up the fight.

"Yes! I suppose so" she smiled as she let him limp up the path and settle on the swing seat Tosh was perched on.

"Are you worried?" Tosh asked softly, placing her hand over his as he said hello to bump.

"I don't know" he sighed, "Just … out of sorts I suppose."

Tosh sat looking at him and she noticed how unique his eyes were. They seems to flow, like water with small flecks of gold.

"I never noticed that your eyes change colour" she said and he huffed.

"They didn't. Only since I started …. Becoming … whatever kind of freak I seem to be" he closed his eyes so she couldn't see them anymore and let his head fall back.

"Oh Ianto" she sighed, "You have woken up out of sorts. I don't ever want to hear you use that word to describe yourself again, OK?"

Ianto snorted and kept swinging.

"Wait here" she patted his hand and rose, waddling inside.

A few minutes later she returned with a box. Ianto opened an eye and watched her as she riffled through the box. Finally he leaned over to look inside.

Eye glasses.

She held up a pair and hummed, then put them back and rummaged some more. Then she gave a sound of delight and pulled out a pair.

Plain black frames with a pale blue tint to the lenses.

"Owen was right about it being a clinic," she smiled, "One room was set up for an optometrist. These are plain glass lenses for people to choose their frames but I remembered these. See?"

She handed them to Ianto who held them up to the light.

"Try them on" she promoted and he shrugged, then slid them on.

"Oh" she breathed.

"Do my eyes look alright?" he asked.

She leaned forward and looked at his eyes through the lenses and the gold flecks were gone. He tipped his head down and looked over the top of the frames and they were back.

"Oh my god, they work" she smiled, "Oh Ianto, you look so smart in them as well."

"Thank you Tosh" Ianto smiled as he relaxed back into the swing and gathered her against him.

She smiled as she settled into the hug, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Anna found them there, Ianto watching over the sleeping woman with a hand gently smoothing the bump as he hummed.

"You look handsome" she gushed as she noted the frames.

"Toshi gave them to me so my eyes look normal" he smiled.

"Oh sweetie" Anna sighed, "You are anything but normal."

Ianto tried to hide his hurt as he looked away.

"You are special" she continued as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"My special wee bairn."

Ianto relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

10

They weren't back at dinner time, or at bedtime and Ianto stood in the middle of the street at three in the morning as the Transporter finally rolled home.

It came to a halt and he could see Owen through the windscreen, he looked like death warmed up.

Jack was out of the vehicle before the door was properly lowered to become the steps, rushing to Ianto with a look of glee.

"We found more survivors" he enthused, "Another family of preppers who needed us."

Ianto looked around Jack at the faces peering out around Sean who was helping Owen with something.

Ifan.

Ianto surged forward as he realised that his grandfather was hurt, Owen holding him up as he tried to make his way down the steps.

"I'm alright boy" Ifan huffed, "Bloody slipped and put me knee out."

"And the blood on Owen?" Ianto asked.

"Zs and a poor bastard who was so bloody desperate that he ran for us, right through a pack of Zs." Owen huffed, "Didn't stand a bloody chance."

"We nearly lost you anyway!" Jack growled, "Trying to get to him."

"He was just a kid" Owen replied, "Just a poor, stupid teenager who didn't deserve to die like that."

"Owen" Jack warned.

"I know, I know. We've gone over it" Owen grunted.

Ianto watched the family as they emerged, a couple with three children. Two boys and a girl. They were shell shocked but in good condition and Ianto stepped forward to say hello.

As he went to speak, the man gave a cry of alarm and pulled the little girl back behind him. Ianto stopped and blinked with surprise.

"Sorry" the man simpered, "She hasn't learned to fear. We kept the kids away from it as much as we could. You could have said something."

"Say what?" Owen snarked as he pulled out a box of supplies.

"That you have one roaming free here!" the man accused as he pointed at Ianto.

Ianto stepped back with horror and Owen made a noise of annoyance. Ianto turned on his heel and stalked off as Owen let look a mouthful of ugly at them.

Jack found Ianto in bed, his back to him and he slid in to warm up, spooning.

Ianto huffed and stared into the dark as Jack tried to cuddle.

"Babe?" Jack whispered, "You mad at me for going?"

"Babe?"

"Is it because I brought them back?"

"Babe?"

"Go to sleep Jack."

Jack sighed into Ianto's neck knowing neither would sleep.

.

.

.

Jack was not surprised when Ianto slid from the bed at sunrise and moved to the bathroom.

Ianto remembered the frames and as he settled at the breakfast table he smiled lightly at the little girl. Big blonde ringlets that bobbed as she wriggled in her chair. The father tried to make her keep still and noticed Ianto watching.

"I'm sorry about last night" the man started awkwardly, "We were tired and confused and you move like … well you seem to glide like the fast moving ones. It was rude of me to explode like that and I hope you don't hold it against us."

Ianto smiled tightly and looked at the door. Billy came barging in and headed straight for Ianto.

"Taddy, you didn't wait for me!" he scolded Ianto who held out his arms and Billy happily climbed into his lap.

"Well, you didn't wait for me yesterday either pup" Ianto replied as he hugged him.

"Daddy said you were tired and I wanted to play. Nainny said to let you sleep as well" Billy looked up and smiled, "You look cool. I like that shirt Taddy. So blue."

"Yes" Ianto looked down at it, "It's one of my favourites from once upon a time ago. Haven't worn it since the world ended. Found it and decided I wanted to feel like me again."

"You always look like you, Taddy" Billy laughed as he tucked into Ianto's eggs.

"Thank you stinker" Ianto growled as he tickled the wee boy.

Billy giggled and struggled.

Jack had walked in and chuckled at the fun, sliding into the seat next to Ianto.

Ianto rose and placed Billy in the chair, then left.

Jack sighed as he wondered if he should look for carpet on the next recon so he would be more comfortable in the dog house he seemed to be building himself.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto was weeding.

The back garden had begun to flourish and he wanted to help the bulbs along. In his mind's eye, he saw the garden as it might be and was quietly enthused.

The rustling from the nearby woods didn't scare him, he was well used to the small eyes that watched. They had since he had been a small child.

He felt Jack looking for him but didn't react when the back door slammed and Jack walked out into the yard.

"I wondered if you were going to come to lunch" Jack tried, looking at the pile of weeds.

"I thought I would just make a sandwich" Ianto answered softly as he flicked another handful of weeds into the pile.

"What is it!" Jack demanded. "Are you still angry that we managed to do a recon without you?"

Ianto threw down the trowel and looked up at Jack.

"Well?" Jack prompted, "Or is it the fact that we did OK."

"Jack!" Ianto huffed, rising and pushing the glasses up on his nose.

"And as for those" Jack pointed, "As sexy as you look in them, what the hell are you trying to prove with them?"

"I just want to fit in" Ianto barrelled back, "You know? Be unnoticed?"

"Ah shit" Jack sighed, "Baby. You will never go unnoticed. You are too handsome to sink into the background."

"They were afraid of me" Ianto explained, "Imagine what they will think of me when I have to show myself."

"Oh, when Clark Kent has to become Superman?" Jack scoffed, "For god's sake Ianto, give them a chance. Once they get to know you, they won't even notice your individuality."

"I don't want to fight" Ianto turned to face him, "I don't want to have to walk around on eggshells in my own home."

"I don't want to either" Jack sighed, reaching for Ianto.

Ianto allowed Jack to hold him, even if he was a bit tense and Jack kissed him gently, murmuring his apologies for upsetting the apple cart.

"It's not that you brought them back, or even that you went without even letting me know you were leaving me" Ianto said as he leaned into the hug, "It's that they have no knowledge of me. The others met the real me, it made them look at me as someone to hide behind. Not from."

"They will learn to love you" Jack assured him, "Gods, how could anyone not."

"You left me" Ianto said again, a pout felt against Jack's neck and Jack finally realised what the problem was.

"I'm sorry. I should have woken you so it wasn't a shock." Jack kissed him again, "You should have been at the table when we discussed what we were going to do so you could visualise and calculate times. We weren't back when we said and you thought things had gone sour."

"Things have gone sour" Ianto muttered as he nuzzled him.

"Sorry babe" Jack grinned as he rocked him.

After a few minutes, Ianto leaned back and smiled.

Jack finally felt the warmth of the sun and he relaxed as he saw forgiveness behind the frames.

"Lunch?"

Ianto nodded and went to wash his hands as Jack looked at the garden. Pretty little flowers peeked out and Jack grinned as he saw the work Ianto had done.

The leaves in the trees seemed to rustle and Jack felt a shiver go up his spine, then he went inside ot find Ianto.

"How's your leg with all that kneeling?" Jack called out and Ianto walked back out as he dried his hands.

"Good. Almost good to go Cariad" Ianto answered as he reached down to collect his jersey he had placed on the bottom step.

Ianto looked to the trees and nodded politely before accepting Jack's hand.

Jack grinned at the endearment, now sure he was forgiven.

They walked hand in hand to the pub and Anna smiled as she watched them enter. Billy ran over and started talking excitedly about a sleepover with Stephen and Liam.

They settled at the table and everyone spoke at once, several conversations overlapping as they ate.

Ianto kept his head down as he listened to the ebb and flow of the conversations, catching words as they flew. Suddenly his head shot up and he stared across the table at the new family's father. Vic looked back defiantly as if he knew his comment had been heard.

Ianto politely stood and left the room, making for the back room of his house.

Janet seemed to know he needed something and was waiting just inside the door. Her moan of welcome a balm as he slid into her arms.

"He called me a weirdo" he whispered to her, "He told his children that I was a weirdo. He thinks I'm a strange thing."

Janet sighed as she held him and she looked out the window at the pub.

Did he now?

Janet wondered if he really wanted to meet one in the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Excuse me" a voice called out and Ianto dropped the book he was reading while sitting on the old sofa he had dragged out to the porch and found the new family's mother, Fay standing outside the gate.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well, Jack said we only had to ask if we needed something and … well."

Ianto gracefully rolled from the old sofa and stood, placing the carefully bookmarked novel on the sofa and walked to the gate.

"Anything within reason." He smiled politely.

"The house we picked is grand, it's just, well. The washing line is bloody useless though" she sighed and Ianto nodded as he opened the gate.

They walked to the house and Ianto examined the crime scene.

"Well, this is easily fixed" he said as he mentally measured the length of wire he would need, "Problem is how it was broken."

"Pardon?" she frowned.

"Well, it would appear that someone has been swinging on this and it broke" Ianto smiled, "Little monkeys. Probably one of mine."

"Yours?"

"Mica is my sister's girl. Mine now" he shrugged, "Billy adopted us, declared us his parents and it was so sweet. An argument about me and Jack being a same sex couple when there is a need to procreate … something like that. Billy was most offended on our behalf, lovely wee man."

"So you and Jack" she smiled, "He is handsome isn't he."

"Yeah" Ianto grinned as he paced the distance.

"So are you" she pointed out, "What a handsome couple. He is so … in charge and you are so …well … mysterious."

"Mysterious?" Ianto turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've watched how they defer to you like you are in charge but you never say anything, never seem to make a decision."

"Ah" Ianto smiled.

"We have an understanding" he told her, "They all decide what they want and then I give them what they need."

She laughed at his logic and then asked, "So why did you not come on the raid, or whatever they call it."

"A recon" he corrected, "I was injured on the previous one and they voted to let me sleep."

"So they really have a voting system then" she noted and he nodded.

"We … not they. You count as well." He said.

"Were you all together the whole way?"

"No, the last recon brought back Emily, her bub and Art and his boy" Ianto knew where to get some wire and gathered what was needed.

When he returned he was met by Vic who followed him to the back of the house. He stood silently watching as Ianto tied the wire and then gaped as Ianto calmly twisted the whole thing with his fingers.

"That should do it my lovely" he said and she clapped.

"Oh wonderful!" Fay clapped as she pulled on the wire, "Little buggers better not swing on this one!"

"Don't worry, I'll have a word" Ianto assured her, "They only did it because the house was empty. Now it's been chosen they'll be more respectful."

"Right, ya done then?" Vic barked and Ianto swung towards the exit.

"Vic, don't be bloody rude!" Fay growled, "He just fixed this for me."

"Well, that's his job isn't it?" he said and Ianto returned to his sofa.

He looked at the book and sighed, not wanting to read now. The children were busy, Jack was off with Sean doing something with the tractor … that man and tractors.

Ianto decided on a walk, clear the head.

The scream had him running.

He entered the backyard he had not long since vacated and found their visitor standing with a trapped family at her mercy.

"Janet!"

Janet turned slowly to look at him as the children cowered behind their terrified mother. Vic slammed out of the house with a gun and raised it.

"You shoot my Janet and I'll bloody string you up" Ianto warned. "Janet, go home dear."

Janet stared at Ianto and then quietly walked back out of the section.

"Well, you need to fix the hole in the fence there" Ianto said lamely as he tried to swallow down a hysterical giggle.

"What was he?" the little girl asked.

"Janet is a girl. A weevil" Ianto answered, "An Alien. You just met a real live alien."

"WOW!" the kids enthused.

"She doesn't usually come out, she lives in my house and I think she was curious about you" Ianto explained, "Janet is shy."

"Will she come again?"

"No sweetie, she just wanted to meet you" Ianto sighed, "My fault. I told her about you and how that I felt sad that you needed to leave your home and come here."

"Are you an alien too?" one of the boys asked.

"No" Ianto shook his head, "just Welsh."

They giggled and ran off to play as Ianto turned to Vic.

"That weapon is not listed" he pointed, "Anyone with a weapon has to declare it."

"It's mine and I don't have to tell you anything ya poofta!"

Ianto was going to see about that.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack wasn't sure if he was angrier about the gun or the weevil. Ianto had left out the 'poofta' bit once he saw Jack's anger surfacing.

Jack strode over to the house and demanded Vic show him, and how many bullets he had.

Vic told him to stuff off and control his 'wife'. Told Jack that he thought this was a safe haven, not a bloody fish bowl and if they were going to be monitored they may as well have cameras in every room so the prison would be properly outfitted.

Jack went home and told Janet that she was very naughty and then went to Ianto and yelled for a bit about him snooping on the new people.

Ianto didn't say a word, just let him rant. Then he reached out and calmly slapped Jack across the face, then leaned back to the prior stance.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"Being a divvy!"

Jack gaped.

"Fay asked me to fix the clothes line and we were doing grand, I had left and was walking past when I heard a scream and ran out back to find Janet. He came out with the gun. That's it" Ianto said calmly.

"But I thought you didn't like them" Jack frowned.

"I thought you wanted me to try harder" Ianto shot back, "You know what? Go fuck yourself sir!"

Ianto pushed past him and Jack grabbed for him.

"Sorry" Jack said and Ianto huffed. "Ianto, I don't understand."

"Doesn't always fix things Jack" Ianto pushed him away, "I am trying hard, but when the shit hits the fan … it's on you. OK? I will not be the one …."

"Ianto?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto go still. Ianto was listening with his head cocked and he suddenly jumped.

"He's hitting her" Ianto gasped, then he ran for the house.

Jack followed and as Ianto effortlessly crashed through the front door, Jack caught the tell-tale noise of flesh in flesh.

By the time Jack caught up, Ianto had the man by the throat as he snarled in to his face.

No glasses. No mask.

Vic was meeting the real Ianto and his bladder was the first to surrender.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked as he helped Fay to her feet.

"He didn't mean it" she said, "It was my fault. I started the argument."

"If you like fighting, I'm right here" Ianto said as he placed Vic down onto his feet. "You ever strike her again and I will bite your fucking hand off."

Ianto's fangs were visible and Vic squeaked with fear.

"You wanted to know why I am treated differently," Ianto told him, "now you know. I am weird, like you said. You called me strange, well in this world everything is different."

Ianto shook him a wee bit and snarled, "Still wanna take on this poofta?"

Jack listened with growing alarm. He hadn't been listening and perhaps he should have.

"Vic. My partner is right" Jack joined the conversation, "You need to seriously think about your actions here. Your family is welcome. You however, have yet to show your worth in this community. Ianto, love, please let him go."

Ianto turned and looked at Jack, then released Vic and stepped back.

"What the fuck are you?" Vic whispered.

"Someone even a Z can't kill" Ianto finally snapped.

"Ianto!"

"Oh, don't worry" Ianto snorted, "I'm going. They're all yours."

"Ianto"

"But be warned, he knows we're queer!"

Ianto stalked from the house and into the street.

"What happened" Ifan asked, "You tore in there like a mad thing."

"Yeah," Ianto laughed sarcastically, "That's me Poppy. A mad thing. At least I don't hit my partner. At least I'm not a bloody bigot."

"What do you mean?" Ifan bristled.

"Nothing" Ianto huffed, "Nothing at all. Hope they enjoy their stay here in fucking paradise."

Ianto walked away and Ifan waited until Jack left the house and walked over to him.

"What does the boy mean?" Ifan demanded, "Is that prick hitting his wife?"

"Not anymore" Jack sighed.

"And the bigot remark?"

"That one was new to me" Jack sighed, "Ianto didn't tell me there was a problem there."

"Didn't he?"

Jack looked at Ifan and wondered just how stupid he had been.


	14. Chapter 14

14

News spread like wildfire and by the next morning Vic found himself in a land of silence.

Whispers and growling in the air woke Ianto and he lay in the bed as he listened to the village make its own mind up and sighed.

This is not what he wanted, discontent in camp could mean lapses in judgement.

Vic was also finding the village's opinion of him a little unnerving.

He entered a room, silence.

People calmly gathered themselves and walked out not making eye contact.

He walked down the street, silence.

People calmly crossing the walk adjacent to him as if he stank.

He asked for a cup in the kitchen, silence.

Nainny pointed, then scooped up the children and sent them out for vegetables from the garden.

He finally sought out the last person he wanted to speak to.

Ianto was kneeling by the SUV, checking the tyres as the shadow fell over him. He had heard him approach and had his scent memorised so he simply reached for the pressure gauge.

Vic cleared his throat and Ianto glanced in the side mirror. The man looked broken and Ianto frowned again, annoyed that it would fall to him to fix.

"You know what's going on?" Vic asked and Ianto snorted then cocked his head and listened to the wind.

"Jack and Ifan are arguing over the next recon date, Owen and Tosh are moving furniture in the baby's room, several people are preparing lunch and your wife is …" Ianto sighed.

"My wife?"

"Crying by the well" Ianto pointed.

Vic took a few steps and then looked back at Ianto.

"She loves you. Or she wouldn't forgive you" Ianto leaned back against the warm metalwork, "She keeps letting you slide, letting you slide. When you beat her to death, she will still be whispering your name with her last breath."

Vic stared at Ianto was a sickening dread.

"My mother took almost forty minutes to die, sucking air and blood as her smashed and unrecognisable face still turned towards his voice" Ianto told him.

"How old were you?"

"Four" Ianto smiled, "I hid under the table and had the perfect spot to watch her bleed out. My Tad cried when he realised what he had done. I was too injured to help, he had beaten me when I had tried to protect her. Imagine your children cowering over your wife's body as you smash them with a tennis racket. Can you do that? Because I think you can."

Vic wanted to vomit but his gaze was caught, unable to look away from the swirling pools of silver.

"If you ever touch her in anger again, I will tear your throat out with these fangs" Ianto rose and stood toe to toe, "The last thing you will ever see is your own flesh in my jaws."

Vic swallowed.

"Now go, comfort and apologise." Ianto waved his hand, "Don't fuck up or the bogeyman will come."

Victor stumbled as he was released and Ianto grinned.

"Victor" he snarled, "For I am he."

Of that fact, Vic had no doubt.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto wandered into the woods and settled on a tree stump.

He knew they were there, they always were.

"The blind boy" he said softly, "Please don't take him. He is happy. There is always adjustments to be made, poor wee mite is just overwhelmed."

There was no answer but as Ianto cocked his head to listen, he was sure he heard agreement in the breeze.

Freddy was standing by the man gates to the play area and Ianto slid an arm around him as he kept humming softly. Ianto knew that hearing him approach helped, too many were scaring him by mistake when he hadn't heard them coming.

"Hello Ianto" Freddy smiled in his direction.

"Hello Freddy" Ianto squeezed a bit and then released him.

"Ianto?" Freddy was frowning and Ianto paused, "Why is the lady crying all the time?"

"The new family?"

"She cries a lot, she's afraid" Freddy said with a frown still in place, "The Daddy is mean. Why is he so mean?"

"Some people are just like that" Ianto sighed, "Even now when we all need each other, his need to be mean is stronger than his need to help."

"He won't make it" Freddy said softly, before slipping from his arm and walking towards the laughter.

Ianto watched as Billy ran to take his hand and lead him to the swings. Ianto then turned his head and looked into the tree that shaded the area.

He didn't need to see the small eyes that gleamed from the leaves to know they were being watched. Judged.

Ianto now knew that he had been on the wrong track and his eyed dropped to little Shiloh as she sat forlornly watching her brothers integrate with the other children.

They weren't watching Freddy after all.

With a soft sigh, Ianto pondered the problem and decided to stay out of it. Jack had made it quite clear that he thought Ianto was too close to be objective.

Ianto found Jack working on maps of the area, looking for alternate water sources in case the well ever dried up.

"Jack, you got a minute?" Ianto began, placing a hand over Jack's in the hopes of showing that he was not seeking a fight.

"What is it babe?" Jack straightened up and smiled.

"The youngest child, Shiloh. Is she OK?" Ianto asked as he pretended to study the nearest map, "She seems to have trouble assimilating."

"I thought we agreed that you would leave them alone" Jack sighed, "It's OK now."

"It's just … well some can see …"

"Ianto." Jack warned, "This is not our problem."

"And when she is taken?" Ianto asked calmly, "Will I be blamed when she disappears off the face of the earth one day?"

"What the hell are you talking about" Jack scoffed.

"The Mara!" Ianto growled, "They are watching her, but you know what? Not our problem. Right?"

Jack took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back, looking at Ianto in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Third time this week I've seen one near her" Ianto confirmed as Jack leaned back against the table, "They are definitely assessing. I'm not saying anything to stop them, I just don't want you angry with me for knowing when it happens."

"Shit. What do we do?"

"Well, we can warn them which may force the Mara to take her by force in broad daylight and cause chaos, we say nothing and let her go" Ianto reasoned, "Or we tell some of the others and we take action."

"If we move her or make her assessable?" Jack said defiantly.

"They take one of her brothers I guess" Ianto shrugged, "Next saddest child."

"Jesus"

"I thought it was Freddy that they were watching. God, I think I saw too late" Ianto sighed.

"Hey, hey" Jack pulled him into a hug, "This is not on you. OK?"

"My personal vote?" Ianto said softly, "We tell no-one and let what happens, happen."

"But she will be taken" Jack frowned.

"If everyone tries to save her and she is taken anyway?" Ianto pointed out, "If they cost another child's freedom in her place? If this were before, she would be gone and we would let her go for the betterment of the planet. You know we would."

Jack groaned at his reasoning.

"I love you" Ianto crooned, "But this is the end of the world. My babies, our children. Or theirs."

Jack nodded as he knew Ianto was right.

It would not end well and anyone involved would get blood on their hands. They might decide she is OK and leave her be. They might be trying to see what they would do. They might be watching Ianto.

Jack had not told him of the comment. Their Wolfling was unaware of their affection.

 _Let it go._


	16. Chapter 16

16

Freddy had gone with Ianto willingly, the promise of a new friend hard to ignore.

He knew he was in the house where Ianto lived and when Ianto started to speak softly to someone, explaining that Freddy's eyes didn't work, he heard a soft sigh.

He stepped forward and tried his best smile. One his Mammy always liked.

Another sigh, followed by a deep moan.

The breath in his face smelt bad, but grandpa's had smelt bad too.

The hand that touched his face seemed old and wizened, cold.

Another moan, sad and melodic as his cheek was stroked.

"Freddy, this is Janet" Ianto said calmly, "She is my friend. She would like to be your friend as well. Janet has a problem with the way people see her too."

"Is she blind?" Freddy asked.

"No. She looks different. Freddy, Janet is a creature called a weevil."

"Like in the cereal?" Freddy frowned, that sounded silly.

"No, like an alien being" Ianto laughed softly.

Freddy gasped and reached out a hesitant hand.

"He would like to touch your face darling" Ianto crooned, "He wants to use his fingers to see what you look like."

A groan, like a sad rattle.

"No, he won't be afraid love" Ianto sighed, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You are beautiful to me. Freddy will think so too."

Something hard pressed against Freddy's hand and he gasped. He had touched a stuffed crocodile once and it felt almost the same. The skin was leathery yet warm. He mapped the head and found it large, her eyes inset like a person and her nose seemed really little for such a big face and such … wow.

Freddy's unseeing eyes widened as he carefully felt her teeth and her eyes rolled to look at Ianto.

Ianto grinned at her to show encouragement and she huffed.

"Oh wow" Freddy breathed, "You are amazing! Like, wow! Cool!"

Janet seemed to bask in the praise as Freddy grinned and stroked her face some more.

"Janet lives here with me and Jack" Ianto explained, "She gets scared but feels safe in here. You can come visit anytime you want. She loves sitting with people and spending time. You don't even have to talk if you don't want to. She gives great cuddles."

"Is she scary?"

"Yes. It's not her fault but people don't see past that scary face long enough to find the lovely person within." Ianto said sadly.

"Any time?"

"Yeah. She takes her walks at night so people don't see her and get scared. It hurts her when people scream"

"I wouldn't scream" Freddy said with wide eyes, "She's cool."

Janet hummed with delight as she gathered him to her breast.

"Janet was a mummy but her baby died" Ianto said sadly, "She is lonely. I would appreciate someone helping her feel loved."

"Awesome!" Freddy crowed, "A new friend!"

Jack came in to find music playing. He wandered through the house and found Freddy sitting at the grand piano with Janet watching him, her hands clasped together with delight as he played.

Ianto was singing softly and when he saw Jack he opened his arms and invited him to dance.

Jack shook off his surprise and stepped into those arms, dancing a slow waltz as Freddy changed the tune to … yeah.

Jack couldn't believe it.

Moonlight Serenade.

He laughed softly as he stole a kiss and Ianto touched his face lovingly.

Jack began to sing.

I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight.  
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night.  
The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade.  
The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming.  
My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade.  
Let us stray till break of day  
In love's valley of dreams.  
Just you and I, a summer sky,  
A heavenly breeze kissing the trees.  
So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night.  
I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight,  
A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade.

"I never heard the words before" Ianto whispered and Jack grinned.

"Oh Ianto," he whispered, "you are my moonlight serenade"


	17. Chapter 17

17

Tosh was snoozing in the sunshine with Blossom as Owen and Ifan swore at the bloody wind turbine above them.

The tower loomed over the village like a lighthouse in the middle of nowhere and it overshadowed the water tower beside it.

They had almost urged the broken thing back into service but now that it was time to hook it to the internal grid they realised that they needed to shut it down.

"If we traipse all the way back down and tell them, we will need a bloody meeting, a vote and then it'll be tomorrow before we can come back for five minutes of down time!" Owen was arguing, "we shut it down, hook up and flick it all back on. Say it was an accident or something."

"Where are the Zs?" Ifan strained to see any and the coast looked clear.

"None for miles or Tosh would have her sensors going off!" Owen pointed out.

They actually had it up within two and were pleased with themselves. The village was probably none the wiser.

The children were playing tag as they ran around in the long grass behind the pub. Butterflies and crickets bounded ahead of them as they roared through the game and Ianto was absently listening to them laughing as he painted Tosh and Owen's fence.

The first scream was to be expected. Someone got caught.

Ianto snorted and wondered which one, at their ages they all screamed like little girls. Ianto grinned at the thought.

Another scream and he dropped the brush back into the pot, frowned and turned his head to listen.

"Oh god" Nainny cried in the distance.

Ianto sprang to his feet and was already in motion when he heard a small voice scream for Taddy.

Ianto ran for the babies, fear grabbing at his gut as he heard another adult cry out with fear.

Art was running for his son. Screaming his name as Freddy walked in a small circle. Hailey already running, almost had Paige. Billy was leading the charge in the other direction to the Zs, the other children following him as he screamed for his Taddy again.

The Zs were closing fast. The children were running and when they saw Ianto they changed course like a herd of sheep and headed for him.

A Snarl of Zs. That's what Owen came up with to describe groupings and Ianto had laughed at the time. Now he saw them gnashing and snapping as they advanced and decided that Owen had it well pegged.

Freddy still looked in his father's direction with open fear on his face, unable to move as he had no idea what to do, or what was coming. Only his father's fear in his shouts keeping him from bolting.

Vic had finally made the small huddle of parents and he was calling for Shiloh who was nowhere to be seen. When she sat up and revealed herself where she had been sleeping in the long grass, Ianto's heart stopped.

She was right in front of the Zs.

Fay was screaming as she clung to her shocked husband.

Ianto ran. His stride lengthened and he dropped to his hands, his back arched and he changed. They watched with open mouths as Ianto seemed to transform into a monster that rivalled the Zs he was now galloping towards with incredible speed.

Shiloh turned and saw the Zs, her need to run finally kicking in and she ran towards her screaming mother, her little ponytail swinging she turned to look over her shoulder.

Ianto's gallop became a lope as he mentally measured the distance to the Z reaching for her, then he gathered himself and sprang.

The Z was still turning its head as it registered movement and Ianto hit it full on in a spear tackle.

"Get the kids to the middle grid!" Jack yelled as he began to run towards the battle.

As parents scooped up children, they all turned and headed for the internal grid that had been set up in case of shield failure. Jack pounded past Freddy as Art was scooping him up and Art saw a snarl of anger on Jack's face.

Art turned as he began to run, seeing the spear tackle.

Freddy wailed with fear as he heard the horrible screaming when Ianto received his first vicious bite to his arm. Through to the bone, the Z ground its teeth on it as Ianto took another breath.

Ianto threw off the Z, the blade glinting as it was flicked back into the rotting corpse's eye socket and Jack slammed into it, pulling it back off the blade which allowed Ianto to swing around his chest and bury the other blade into the face of the Z that was coming at his throat.

There was no need for words as they worked, killing and protecting. Back to back.

When Ianto suddenly turned then grabbed Jack and threw him behind him, Jack experienced free flight for almost thirty seconds before slamming into the spot where Freddy had stood. _Jesus._

Ianto's snarls became huffs of pain as he struggled against the incoming tide. Fifteen of the fuckers had gotten through and despite their efforts, eight of them were proving difficult, wanting Jack and trying to evade Ianto.

Ianto screamed again as his arm was wrenched.

The enraged roar of Janet rattled through the village as she exploded from the house and ran with a twisted gait past the confused people. Freddy called her name told her that Ianto had cried. Something was hurting him and she put on more speed as she crouched into her run, her snarl now cutting her face apart.

"What the fuck was that, they never explained what she is" Vic asked fearfully as he looked after her, safe within the small grid.

"That was Janet" Freddy said calmly, "She's an alien and she likes strawberries. I take her some when I go to play the piano for her."

"Alien?" Vic gasped.

"Ianto and Jack used to work for a place called Torchwood where they worked with aliens. Janet is like … their pet." Freddy smiled into the sun, "They had a pterodactyl too."

"You have got to be kidding" Vic said softly. "I thought he was bullshitting me"

"No he's not" Owen said as he handed Blossom to Tosh, having collected the baby from their front lawn as he had helped Tosh grab the laptop and run.

"We worked there too" Tosh confirmed. "Janet is not from Earth."

Owen pulled his gun from its holster and nodded at Ifan as he flicked the safety off then stepped outside the grid.

Ifan was standing just outside the grid further down the street and he looked in the direction of the fight and sighed with relief as Jack and Ianto limped into sight with Janet following.

Owen looked at Ifan as they worked out what had happened.

They had underestimated the proximity of the Zs.

This was on them.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto panted with his mouth wide open, betraying his distress as Billy clung to his good arm. The boy was almost hysterical as he watched Owen's shaking hands tend to Ianto's injured arm.

"My Taddy, oh my Taddy" Billy was sobbing, burying his face into Ianto's blood stained shirt.

"Come to Daddy darling" Jack tried coaxing him away again and Billy roared as he clung tighter.

"Leave him Cariad" Ianto growled, "He's in shock. If you pull him off he'll start that horrible screaming again and they ….ahhhhhhh….they just got Blossom settled."

Jack settled for cuddling the boy against Ianto's uninjured side as he kissed and crooned to them both.

Ifan limped in and wearily threw the shirt he had been wearing into the "incinerate" bin.

"They gone?" Owen barked, pausing between stitches to look up at Ifan.

"Yeah. Burned them, didn't wanna bury them so close." Ifan huffed, looking over at his injured boy.

"Oh Ianto" Ifan groaned as he saw the blood still dripping from the wound. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Not your fault" Ianto panted, "Bloody ….sensors should have picked them up. We had a blind spot"

"Stop talking" Owen demanded as he also looked worriedly at the pool he was kneeling in.

Tosh waddled in and stood watching for a few moments and then huffed angrily. "When you're done there, I want a word with you."

Owen looked over at her and frowned, "Yeah, well. Some folks in shock need seeing to yet and Nainny thinks Hailey broke her finger when she scooped up Paige but isn't saying anything because of Ianto being more important. Where would you like to slot in dear?"

"I'll slot into the point where you are willing to tell me how the grid got turned off manually and then reset a few minutes later." Tosh said calmly and Jack looked up from his lover's face to gape at Owen.

"What?" Jack asked slowly.

"The grid was turned off. The Zs entered and then the grid was reactivated." Tosh repeated, "The passkey was Owen."

"Owen?" Jack whispered, "You did this to my Ianto?"

"Stop it!" Ianto snapped, groaning at the movement.

"Oh baby" Jack crooned, his glare telling Owen he was gonna be lucky if he didn't get a thump out of this one.

"I was there too" Ifan defended his friend, "We didn't see any Zs, the sensors were clear. It was a maximum of two minutes. We monitored, no signs. As you said, a blind spot."

"Stop fighting" Ianto huffed again, "What's done is done. We need to fix the blind spot, comfort the kids and bring in new safety procedures and maybe a protocol for if they get in again."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, if it's not too much to ask for. Owen, can you please finish stitching me up so I can go home and cuddle my boy properly." Ianto demanded and Owen swung back to him with a muttered apology.

Jack didn't know if he should ream them out or go with Ianto but his lover's eyes told him that he just wanted to go home.

As Jack led his little family out into the street the clapping began.

Ianto paused and looked up with surprise as the village praised him for his actions and he looked to Jack for support.

Jack slid an arm around him, being careful not to jar the arm in a sling and helped him out the gate.

"Thank you Uncle Ianto" Paige said as she reached her arms up for a hug.

Ianto lent down and groaned softly as he accepted a squeeze of his neck and a kiss to his cheek.

"They were really bitey ones" she said sadly as she looked at his arm, "Will you be sick now?"

"I might be a bit under the weather for a few days munchkin" Ianto agreed, "Maybe you can draw me a nice picture for my bedroom wall so I can feel better a bit quicker. You always do the best ones."

Paige preened as she skipped back to Hailey who mouthed her apologies and Ianto smiled back.

"I know this was scary for everyone, this was more than a test. This was a horrible reality check."

"We got too comfortable, didn't we" Sean agreed as he held his own family close. Rhys nodded as he stepped forward to pat Ianto's shoulder affectionately before stepping back to Alice.

"Ianto is right! We need to check in case there are more in the woods, do a complete review of protocol and procedure, and maybe even run a few simulations." Art agreed, "What if Jack and Ianto are on a recon and we get hit? If not for them, we would be toast!"

"Agreed" Vic surprised everyone, even Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I understood this place before, but I do now" he looked around the group, "I want to pull my weight. Ianto, I never want my children to know that level of fear again. I see now, this is why we are here."

"Fear is the one thing you can't save them from, you can only arm them to work through it" Ianto answered and Vic nodded.

Vic was working through a lot of things today.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Twilight.

Ianto was running, loping along the road with his body crouched low as he skimmed across the asphalt.

He had been feeling antsy all day, unable to settle and as the hot spring day had turned to soft evening rain, Ianto had escaped.

The children were all in the pub, renamed the big house with the rest of the pack, watching old movies.

I suppose they are all old movies now, no Hollywood or actors to make more. Every movie ever made had become instant classics.

Ianto pondered this as he bounced along, several dogs keeping pace with him.

The road had been hot with the sunny rays and the sudden light downfall was now steaming up the road, turning it into a parody of a river covered with mist.

The light was diming and Ianto's eyes were adjusting as he turned a corner and slowed. He could see something glinting in the half light and he slowed to a stop as the drizzle stopped as well.

Apart from the dripping from wet trees, there was silence.

The large black dog that Ianto had called Busta started to growl. His hackles rose as he stalked, stiff legged, closer to the vehicle that had run off the road.

Ianto wondered if the dog was keying off his own unease of actually saw something from his angle. Ianto scented the air and took his own step forward, also to the left as he tried peering into the dark interior.

No smell of Z was apparent and Ianto climbed down into the ditch and touched the back of the vehicle, trying once more to see inside.

A hand slapped against the window and he gave a short bark of alarm, rearing back to land in the soft grass.

A face appeared, staring out with open fear and Ianto found himself crawling towards the window.

"Hello" Ianto called out softly and the face disappeared, returning with another.

The window began to roll down. The male looked out of the crack and eyeballed Ianto.

"How long have you been in there?" Ianto asked as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Three days" the man replied, "Bloody tyre blowout, sent us in here."

"Where were you heading?" Ianto canted his head.

"A little village near here," the man said, "I attended a situation there before the shit hit the fan. I know it's not far and has plenty of places to hide but we don't know if it's safe. Been jumping from place to place ever since."

"Ah. Paramedic. Right?" Ianto's memory banks finally remembered the man, "You were the one who slapped the woman."

"Oh my god!" the man tumbled from the car and moved towards Ianto. "Torchwood!"

"We came to the village, it's just down the road" Ianto pointed and the man whooped as he turned to his family peering out of the vehicle.

"Hear that? I told you we were close" he rushed back to the car and lifted out a small boy and helped his wife to her feet.

"Oh god, I don't believe it" she burst into tears as the boy approached one of the dogs with the wide eyed wonder of a toddler.

Ianto gave a soft growl and the dog dropped to the ground, letting the boy touch its face.

"Sorry, he loves dogs" the man explained and Ianto grinned.

"We have dogs, cats, rabbit, horses and lots of animals" Ianto told the little boy who cooed with excitement.

"You have luggage?" Ianto asked as he reached out a hand.

The man reached into the car and Ianto got a sudden flash, "Logan!"

The man turned and smiled, "yeah. My wife is Heather and our little animal lover is Gill."

"Hello Gill" Ianto squatted to the boy's level and got a spontaneous hug.

"What about those zombies?" Heather asked nervously and Ianto stood.

"None near us" Ianto told her, "The dogs are happy. Zs freak them out."

"Yeah, well they freak me the hell out too!" Heather snorted as she smiled back at the handsome man standing there in wet, tight clothing.

As they walked towards the village Ianto fingered the Bluetooth and informed Tosh that he was returning with friends.

Tosh asked yes or no answer questions as per protocol and lowered the shield to allow entry.

As they walked into the village the little boy on Ianto's shoulders let out a cry of delight as he saw the children running for Ianto.

Ianto knelt and let the boy down and he ran to the children, babbling with excitement as he was quickly surrounded.

"Oh my god!" Heather began to sob as she clung to her husband, "They have kids."

"Welcome to your new home" Jack said as he stepped forward with his hand out in welcome.

Logan sidestepped the hand and hugged Jack as his own tears started.

Jack held him as he wept and Heather sighed as she watched her little boy run off to play.

Home.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Owen remembered Logan and was glad to have another medical mind about the place.

Ianto gave them space for a few days and waited ot see what they would do, how they would approach the questions he knew they were secretly dying to ask.

"Hi" came the beginning, as Ianto sat in the morning sunshine with a cup of Nain's soup for breakfast.

"Good morning Logan" Ianto smiled politely.

"Heather and Gill are still asleep. Thought I'd grab a little bit pf peace while I can" Logan simled, "Gill can't get enough of your dogs."

"They're not actually my dogs" Ianto pointed out, "More like they chose me. If there is one he likes in particular let me know, I'll have a word with the dog and maybe Gill can have him stay over."

Logan laughed as he leaned back in the chair, thinking Ianto was playing with him.

"Busta, come" Ianto said softly and the large dog materialized from thin air.

"Shit! Where was he!" Logan looked around and found three more dogs silently watching.

"They were always there, ya see dogs are good at blending in. Like wolves. Waiting and watching. Assessing." Ianto pointed and Busta dropped to his belly.

"Like you" Logan paointed out.

Ianto canted his head and smiled as Nainny came out with a bowl of porridge for Logan. Logan tried to say no but she wasn't having it, knowing he hadn't eaten yet.

"Like him. What?" she asked.

"Loke a wolf. Calm, assessing and ready to spring, coiled yet explosive. Dangerous yet …" Logan searched for a word as Nainny's hands clentched at her sides, "inviting."

Nainny relaxed and smiled, "Yes. We are his family. Pack. Mess with us and he'll flip from lovely boy to animal."

Logn nodded and tooka bite, "Wow. Wonderful"

Nainny wandered back inside and Ianto smiled.

"Busta, walk" Ianto asked and the dog rose to tit's hind legs and took a few steps on it's wobbly hind feet. "Well done."

Logan would swear on a stack of bibles tht the dog was laughing.

"Ianto, how does it really work?" Logan asled softly, "I mean. Do we really pick a job and nmp in?"

"We havea meeting this afternoon, we do every Friday. We discuss things and make deicsions. Everyone votes." Ianto confirmed "I kow Poppy told you this already."

"Yeah, but really?" Logan huffed, "Just like that?"

"Yep" Iant closed his eyes.

"There wasa settlement near here. About twenty moles north. They were broadcasting for other survuvors, something about a bunker." Logan said and Ianto now knew where the Zs had come from.

"Yeah. North" he frowned as he curded the blind spot once more and the fear it had instilled in the children.

"Penny for them?" K=Logan asked.

"What? A hunk of copper for my thoughts? Nevr!" Ianto scoffed as Logan laughed.

The grid was down the other day and Zs came from the north, well fed and fast moving. I wondered where they had come from." Ianto told him.

"Was a fat farm originally or something" Logan tried to remember, "Maybe they lived on reserves for a while. Ever see an obese Z?"

"No" Ianto said with surprise.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto was aware of a small body pressed against him and at first he thought it was Billy hiding from someone, like a game.

He then registered the fact that this particular body was quite a bit smaller and he opened an eye to find Gill snugged against him on the old beat up sofa.

The sofa had been pulled from the house onto the veranda and Ianto like reading on it in the afternoon, usually with a dog or child for company. Gill was a first time visitor though, a sneaky one at that.

Ianto considered this as the small child sniffled and burrowed into Ianto's chest. Ianto placed an arm around the boy and heard a little sigh of contentment.

"Oh god, there he is" Heather's voice sounded more amused than worried so Ianto looked over to his front gate where she was leaning over to get the latch.

"Sorry about that" Logan laughed as he jogged up, "Little bugger always finds a hidey-hole to sleep. Did even before the end of all things."

"That's OK" Ianto smiled, "Many a child has wound up here on the sofa for a snooze with Uncle Ianto."

It wasn't until Logan squatted by the sofa and locked eyes with Ianto did it register that his glasses sat on top of the book nearby.

"Wow, amazing eyes" Logan said softly, "Quite hypnotic."

"Careful, they can be" Sean called out as he stood at the gate with Heather. "Some of the adults want to go berry picking, wondered if you wanted a ramble?"

"Berries?" Logan swung to look at Sean.

"Yeah, wild strawberries up the road a ways. We think there used to be a house there that burnt down or something and the garden was let go. Some nice herbs as well." Sean answered as Logan considered.

Ianto felt a small shudder as he knew a burnt house was marking the spot where blood had been spilt by the cannibals.

"What do you think" Logan asked, turning back to Ianto, "Wil you be going with?"

"Sounds like a plan" Ianto smiled and a small voice joined in.

"Me come too?"

"You think you can behave?" Logan asked Gill and the little man nodded excitedly.

"You will need a coat" Ianto said as he helped him sit up, "The day changes quickly. Can't have you getting a chill, can we."

Gill ran off to find his mother, sure she would have a coat.

"He isn't usually this quick to get attached to someone" Logan said without malice, "He really likes you."

"You'll notice that most of the children do" Ianto grinned, "I'm a wild beastie."

Logan laughed and looked around the village, "We be where the wild things are, aye?"

Ianto laughed with him and they watched Heather walking up the road with an excited little boy all rugged up in a bright red jacket.

"Well, who looks like a properly dressed berry picker now?" Ianto smiled.

Gill grinned and did a little twirl, landing on his butt.

"Come on idiot" Logan laughed, "You are such a clown."

"I'm a mad berry picker!" Gill informed him and they laughed as they wandered over to the pack waiting to forage.

"Ianto, sweetie" Nainny Called, "Can you bring back some parsley?"

"Pick or plant?" Ianto called back.

"Oh, I suppose a plant would be nice" came the reply and Alice shook the trowel at him to show that she was on it.

They walked down the road and Tosh turned off the bubble, allowing them to leave then reset it.

Art was holding Freddy's hand as he excitedly talked to Billy about a game they had been playing. He was so relieved that they were friends, Freddy had never had a friend so close before and was revelling in the affection the other boy showered on him.

Ianto was still thinking about the Zs and the possibility that they were closer than he had thought. Was the fat farm still there?

Is that where they had come from?

Were more Zs coming?

As he enjoyed the warm day he tried to ignore the chill of the conversation he would have to have later with Jack. One way or another, Ianto had to go check for himself.

He wouldn't feel safe for his pack until he knew for sure that the Snarl of Zs were all there were.

.

.

.

 **Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chap but I had a bloody migraine that as enjoying the laptop screen, I had to post and leave.**


	22. Chapter 22

22

"You can't be serious" Owen scoffed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I am" Ianto frowned, Very. I want to go check."

"So, let me get this straight. You want to trek for a day, across the bloody countryside, with rain coming and going like a bloody fart in a baked bean factory, check a fat farm which may or may not be there for Zs and then traipse all the way back if there are no Zs …." Owen was speaking in a low drone that was incredible annoying.

"Owen" Jack hadn't spoken for the entire meeting and now everyone turned to look at him.

"Aw, come on Jack. You're not buying this shite are you?" Owen sighed.

"Ianto has a point. The Snarl came from that direction, what if there are more that haven't come this way yet. If this Snarl got the idea, won't they?" Logan had been hesitant to speak but had grown angry at Owen's dismissal of Ianto's idea. "I'll go with him."

"I agree with Ianto" Art nodded as he reached for a sandwich, Nainny's egg sammies were a favourite.

"This isn't a bloody vote" Owen barked.

"Why not, we vote on everything!" Ianto demanded.

"We haven't discussed this enough for a bloody vote, you need to tell them that it means taking the bubble down, if you don't kill them all you'll be leaving a trail and the other small fact that some of those bastards might still be alive and you are alerting another group to our existence!" Owen said smugly.

"So we send the drone" Tosh smiled sweetly at Ianto who winked back as their plan fell into action.

"What?" Owen spluttered.

"Well we send the drone and see for ourselves. If the drone is lost, it's just a drone." Tosh shrugged.

"But … but …. It ..." Owen frowned as he realised he had been played. "Bugger."

"I only need to be within half a mile of the place to make it work" Tosh said eagerly.

"You mean I will" Ianto corrected her. "You watch from the feed."

"But …"

"But you are still with child and I will be compromised with fear for you!" Ianto said softly and she coloured as she rubbed her belly.

"I love you too brother" she smiled.

"I say no and she wants to kill me, you say no and she thanks you?" Owen gaped.

"She likes me" Ianto pouted.

"I'm her bloody … her …."

"Mmmmmmm, still no ring on it" Ianto sing-songed as Owen growled.

"I want to see if they are all still in good condition too. I wonder why all the Zs are not fat" Ianto looked into space.

"Don't be silly" Hailey laughed, "The Zs ate the fat ones. They didn't get a chance to turn."

"Out of the mouths of babes" Art laughed.

"Hey, I'm not a baby" Hailey frowned as Art snorted.

"Not baby, babe" Art purred and she finally realised that he was winking at her.

"Oh!" she blushed and looked at him through her bangs as everyone watched with surprise.

 _Art? Really?_

Ianto pondered this as the conversation washed around him.

Age was not important, Jack would be a lonely man otherwise. She was young but in this world, she was a survivor.

Ianto watched as she shyly slid over to sit closer to him as he looked at her with shock at his own actions.

As Art slowly smiled, Ianto did too.

Yeah. Nice match.


	23. Chapter 23

23

The rain did not arrive, Ianto was ready the next morning and not surprised to find Jack and Sean waiting with Logan and Art by the bubble.

"Oi, wait for me" Owen called as he came jogging up with Rhys in tow.

"We can't all go" Logan pointed out, "Who will defend the village?"

"You want to ask Hailey and Alice that? Go right ahead but be sure to duck!" Rhys laughed softly, "They are armed to the bloody teeth, those girls."

"Yes. This place is safe, safer than where we're heading" Jack agreed, "The women have it all in hand, besides, Ifan is pretty handy with his bloody shotgun."

"Vic still has his gun as well" Ianto said softly as he adjusted his backpack.

"Yeah" Jack agreed sadly, that prickle still sharp between them.

"Well, let's go. Lead on McDuff!" Owen said as he waved his arm.

"Sure Owen" Ianto called after him as he strode off, "But don't you want to check out the fat farm with me?"

Owen stopped walking and slowly swivelled to look back at the party.

"That way" Ianto pointed and Owen grunted, then began a new stalking direction.

They wandered for over three hours, then they saw the compound.

Ianto felt tendrils of fear twisting around his spine as he noted the CCTV on the high fence as they crouched on the crest of the hill.

"They're moving" Rhys whispered and Ianto nodded, the motorized sound already reaching his ears.

"So there's people on there" Logan sighed.

Ianto looked over at Jack and they had one of their silent conversations that weirded Art out and then Ianto rose and approached the fence.

He calmly walked the perimeter, stopping to nod at the camera as it started to follow him. Camera after camera until he must have lit up every screen inside.

Ianto waited and after a few minutes a door opened and a man walked to the middle of the compound, stopping to stare at Ianto.

"Hello, nice day for a wander" Ianto said politely and the man gaped.

"Jesus, you're alive?"

"Last time I checked, yes" Ianto laughed softly, "Why. You thought you were the last people?"

The man stepped closer and studied the lithe young man who stood adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Heston" the man finally said.

"John" Ianto replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Where did you come from?"

"Nearby" Ianto canted his head as he allowed the man to see his weapon on his hip, "Just out for a stroll before dinner."

"Jesus Christ" Heston turned and made a motion with his hand and another person appeared. A woman this time, looking furtive and afraid.

Ianto smelt the gun oil on her though, recognised the military stance as she stopped to talk to Heston and the way she scanned constantly. This was a well thought out rouse to appear harmless.

Ianto wondered if his pack would look any different to an outsider and decided to try again.

"Are you OK?" He asked, "I have water and food if you are low on supplies."

They regarded him silently, then the woman disappeared back inside.

Ianto gave them another few minutes as the man fidgeted and then he started to walk away.

"Wait! Hey, don't go" Heston cried, moving to the wire.

"Well, you don't seem to need me and I'm sure my family are waiting for me back at my own camp" Ianto said, "I'm not prepared to play games."

"Neither are we" a new voice said and Ianto turned to see a man step from the doorway. He was middle aged and carried himself as pure military.

"I've not said anything untrue" Ianto growled, his hackles rising as the man approached.

Four dogs appeared from behind Ianto and approached the fence, placing themselves between their alpha and the fence as they silently snarled at the man.

"I think we are on different agendas," Ianto sighed, "My children don't seem to like you and I never make the mistake of overlooking their opinions."

"I don't understand, how can you just stand there when Zs are about?" the man demanded.

"They don't bother me and I don't bother them" Ianto decided. His children were right, these were not their kind. "I have no business with you, you have nothing to offer me."

"Wait, wait." The man touched the wire … not electrified then? "where is your camp?"

"A days' walk that way" Ianto said pointing in a direction that was not his village, "I have to go."

"Will you be back?"

"No" Ianto frowned, he was getting a strong dislike now, "You'll not see me again and if I see you, you'll find me a formidable foe."

"Wait. Are there others?"

"Not like me" Ianto grinned, his fangs gleaming and the man stepped back with shock.

"I'm a horse of an entirely different colour."


	24. Chapter 24

24

Surveillance was set up, cameras and motion detectors as they started to watch the compound.

Ianto was glad they hadn't sent the drone over, knowing it may have given away their technologies and power.

Better to let them think they were just a few survivalists.

Target practice was postponed, no noise to be made that wasn't necessary.

As they were unsure if the others would try to find them, the children were encouraged to play on the opposite side of the village.

The meeting was mostly without Ianto saying anything, his report setting off rapid fire questions and discussions that he saw as secondary to the real problem.

Military presence so close.

How long had they been there? Since the beginning?

Did they know where they were?

Did they watch him walk the other way for over an hour before circling back?

The sun was shining as Ianto stepped out of the meeting, leaving it still in progress. He sought the children out, finding them playing statues.

Billy was laughing so much that he kept stumbling and Ianto was pleased to see that the music was being provided by Freddy, who held the cassette player with a wide grin as he listened to the shrieks of the children.

Ianto was glad they hadn't been warned to be quiet, regardless of what was happening these children deserved a normal life. Well, as normal as possible.

"You OK?" Anna asked as she settled next to Ianto.

"They trust us to keep them safe. I worry" he shrugged.

"Oh darling." She sighed.

"Taddy!" Billy ran over and threw himself at Ianto who stood and caught him.

"Can we spend time?" Billy asked softly, Ianto's heart melting at the thought.

"What would you like to do?" Ianto asked.

"Aunty Alice says we have to do homework before school tomorrow" Bill made a face, "Can you help me? I need to make a paper plane."

"Oh wow, Uncle Owen is an expert at paper planes!" Ianto told him with wide eyes and Billy gasped.

They went in search of Owen and found him in the medical room, checking his instrument trays.

"Hey Owen, got a minute?" Ianto asked. "Left the meeting too?"

Owen looked up and saw Billy looking at him hopefully.

"Just inventory. Bloody horrible job. What's up sprog?" Owen asked Billy.

"Taddy said you are an expert at paper planes" Billy breathed with excitement, "Can you show me how?"

"Homework assignment" Ianto informed him and Owen grinned.

"Expert huh?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mad ninja skills kinda expert" Ianto deadpanned and Owen preened.

An hour later, the place looked like a bomb site with planes everywhere.

"I like this one the most!" Billy held up one Owen had made with a bend in its nose.

"Concorde!" Owen laughed, "Yeah. You need to streamline it and off it goes."

"Cool!"

Ianto watched and felt a melancholy. Those planes would never fly again. They were making dinosaurs.

With that sad thought, Ianto let the two plane enthusiasts to it and went back into the afternoon.

He stood and looked at the sky.

No more planes.

It all belongs to the birds now.

And, he hoped, Myfanwy.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Dozer was enjoying the chance to stretch his legs and Ianto felt guilty for not exercising the horse sooner.

He went in a wide circle, riding past Tosh's monitors for her as he looked for signs of tampering or movement beyond the fence of the compound.

Dozer seemed calm and unperturbed by the day and the dogs loping along gave no indication of danger so Ianto was sitting back on the saddle thinking about planes still.

The body was a surprise.

The woman was face down in the dirt and Ianto sat for some time looking for any signs of life, then nodded to a dog, who approached and sniffed at her.

The dog looked at Ianto with sorrowful eyes.

Dead.

 _Booby trap?_

One of the larger dogs delicately caught her clothing with his teeth and rolled her over as Ianto held his breath.

 _No bang, no boom. No bomb, not a trap then._

Ianto dismounted and approached warily, scanning the area with his eyes and nose, also tasting the air.

She had been dead for about a day. The wet clothing a testament to the morning dew. The sun had dried her back but not her front.

The gun shot to her forehead reminded him of Suzie and he shuddered from the memory. He had helped move her body, his unspoken question about what had happened compounded by the Gwen Cooper problem.

Jack had thanked him for not asking, he had his own problems at the time.

Ianto touched her face and found rigor mortis was still setting in. Not long ago?

Ianto looked for a casing but found nothing. Whoever has shot her had known to take the bullet shell but they didn't know he had a doctor on hand to dig it out.

Ianto placed the body in the horse and started to do the long circle then stopped.

 _Damn it._

Ianto started to untie the body from the saddle.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Ianto pulled the body off and chastised himself for his stupidity.

If there was a tracker, he had almost carried it into the village.

No. Owen would have to come to the body.

If it was still there when they returned.

Ianto frowned and then with a grimace, he removed a knife and began to dig.

With the bullet in his pocket and blood on his hands, Ianto rode back to camp, via the large circles. He made a mental note to add wet wipes to the next recon, to be added to recon backpacks.

Jack was horrified to see him ride in with blood on his hands and clothing but relieved when told it was from a dead body.

He examined the bullet while Ianto scrubbed himself down and agreed it was from a pistol, probably military issue Dessert Eagle.

Jack was also worried about the casing being retrieved and was surprised by Ianto's thoughts on a tracking device within the body. He wouldn't have thought of that either.

Owen rode out, gingerly hanging onto Ianto like a limpet as he rode pillion.

Jack thought he looked like a muppet backpack but held back the desire to say it out loud.

The body was still there and they scanned it thoroughly for trackers, viruses or any other Trojans. Finally satisfied, Owen began an autopsy.

"Well? Anything?" Jack demanded.

"Jesus Jack, give me a goddamned minute would you? I'm not exactly proficient at field autopsies!" Owen snarked.

Ianto found himself clutching at Jack, who immediately cuddled him as the woman became meat.

"What is it hon?" Jack asked softly.

"Suzie" Ianto whispered back, "Lisa. God, a beautiful woman reduced to … hunks of flesh. It's not right."

"Easy, easy" Jack soothed as he rubbed Ianto's back and then took his face in his hands, kissing him with as much love as he could muster.

"Oi, no mouth to mouth you two" Owen ribbed them and Ianto looked over at him, a smile finally forming.

"The gunshot is not what was killing her. Looks like radiation poisoning or something. It was a mercy kill. Probably led her away from their base before …. Pow" Owen made a gun shooting motion at his head.

"God, she was dying?"

"Yeah. This s not good. How many are in there, how many are sick with this and how long before they turn? We all know that you can't contain it. One dies in the night, a Z rampages by dawn" Owen frowned.

"The compound is to keep Zs out" Ianto huffed, "Hopefully it will keep them in as well."

"Do we warn them?" Owen asked, "Tell them that all dead need a head shot or they'll come back?"

"Am I a bad man if I say no?" Jack answered with a frown.

"Nah." Owen rose and brushed himself off.

"Just a realist."


	26. Chapter 26

26

"You busy?" Ianto asked and Billy looked up from the picture he was drawing.

"No. Just doing a picture for Uncle Owen" Billy said as he examined the picture, "It's of him with bubba. He's going to be a daddy real soon."

"Yeah. I think he's nervous. That's why he keeps checking his stuff. The planes did a good job of distracting him but I think we need to try harder." Ianto said as he settled on the floor.

"Yeah? Like what? Billy canted his head.

"Well, maybe we could do a picnic? You, me and Uncle Owen? Daddy's busy and I would like some time with you. Uncle Owen would too, you know you're his best bud" Ianto shrugged.

Owen jumped at the idea and eagerly followed Ianto into the meadow.

They chose a spot and laid the cloth, Owen showing Billy how to weight the cloth down with stones.

The food was delicious, of course it as. Nainny packed it.

Billy laid on the ground looking up at the clouds as Taddy and Uncle Owen took turns choosing clouds and arguing about what they looked like.

Billy liked spending time with Taddy. He liked the way Taddy seemed happier, too.

Owen was laughing at Ianto's decision that a cloud was a rabbit. Apparently he thought it was a dog.

Billy focused and frowned as the cloud drifted by.

"You're both wrong" he finally said and the two men rolled their heads to look at the boy laying between them.

"Oh yeah?" Owen challenged.

"Yeah. It's a wolf!" Billy pointed out and Ianto canted his head as he studied the cloud again.

"You know what? I think he's right" Ianto muttered with fake annoyance.

"Bullshit!" Owen snarked looking up, "Ah bugger. Maybe, I suppose."

"This looks like fun"

Everyone tilted their heads back to find Captain Jack Harkness in full hero pose, coat and all.

"Aren't you bloody hot in that?" Owen asked with awe.

"Nah. Wool breathes" Jack grinned. "Whatcha doing?"

"Cloud analysing" Billy answered, "It's not easy Dad."

"Oh, OK" Jack threw himself down and lay so his head was next to Billy's. "Lay it on me."

"That one. I think it's a …"

"Dog? No. Wolf." Jack said automatically and Billy grinned.

"See? Dad says Wolf too!" Billy informed Ianto with glee.

"Bugger" Owen sighed, rising and brushing himself off.

"Nice to spend time again sproglett. Gotta go, Tosh will be nearly ready for an afternoon nap and I like to talk to bubs" Owen said then blushed as he realised what he had said.

"That's nice Owen" Ianto said absently, "Means when bubs is born it'll know your voice."

"Yeah." Owen scurried away as Jack rolled his head to watch him.

"You think he'll be an OK dad?" Jack asked.

"Think so" Billy answered and the two men grinned over the child's head at each other, "He seems to wanna try. Needs to work on patience though"

"Good to know squirt" Jack grinned and then he watched as Ianto yawned, his teeth gleaming as he let his jaw unhinge.

"God, I'm so tired" Ianto sighed, "I hate night patrol."

"Then let me do it!" Jack offered.

"No! You are needed for daytime, you calm people better than me. Besides" Ianto paused for another yawn, "I have night vision."

"Show off" Jack teased and Ianto snorted.

"Taddy?" Billy rolled his body so he was flush with Ianto.

"Yes beast of mine?" Ianto asked as he looked lovingly at his cub.

"Will I grow up to be big and strong like you and Dad? I'm awful small." His worry etched his face and Ianto swallowed the sigh.

"When I was your age, I was small too." Ianto said calmly, "Me mam thought I would be about five foot when I was grown up because I was so weedy and her Da was small."

"Really?"

"Yep. Sean used to tell people I was adopted because I looked so pitiful. No one picked me for sports teams and eve the school bully couldn't be bothered." Ianto said ruefully.

"Wow, they were stupid" Billy muttered.

"You think?" Into teased.

"Sure. You can save them … or tear their throats out." Billy snorted, "Bet they were sorry when the Zs ate them that they didn't have a clever and brave friend like you."

"Aw little cub" Ianto cooed, "You are my precious star."

"And you are my Taddy" Billy sighed, "I'm so lucky."

Jack looked at Ianto as he melted and agreed.

 _I'm so lucky._


	27. Chapter 27

27

"Where are you going now?" Billy pouted, then coughed.

"It's my turn to do a check honey, Taddy will stay with you" Jack said softly.

"I don't want Taddy! I want you!" Billy huffed. "You cuddle better!"

Ianto tried not to show the hurt at the statement as he turned to check the bridle and Jack frowned at Billy for being so demanding.

"Billy, I can't always be here when you want me. I know you are sick but Taddy is the one who knows how to fuss the best. You need to be a good boy and do as Taddy says, then you will get better" Jack said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Not fair!" Billy stomped over to stand by Rhys, "You get to go and do stuff, I have to stay here. Taddy won't let me do anything!"

"Billy, that's not fair. Your Tad has been very good at looking after you, you know some of the other kids are a lot sicker with their colds" Rhys scolded.

"Don't care. Gonna be stuck on the sofa again watching boring movies" Billy turned and stormed off toward the house leaving Ianto slumped against the horse.

"He doesn't mean it hon, he's just poorly" Jack soothed.

"I know, doesn't mean I like cleaning up his snort any more though" Ianto snarked, "Bloody spring colds."

"I just don't know where it came from" Jack muttered, "Who brought it in"

"It's a summer cold, you heard Owen." Ianto sighed, "They were all playing in the long grass and all got wet and muddy, then didn't come inside. It's not a viral thing. Just a cold."

"OK" Jack grimaced, "Doesn't make this easier. He's being horrid."

"Well, some kids are good and some aren't. Turns out that he is a bad patient." Rhys smiled as Ianto kissed Jack goodbye.

Ianto found Billy curled up on the sofa.

"Thought you were sick of that place" Ianto said, "Maybe you want to lay in bed for a while."

"No! Bed sucks" Billy grumped.

"OK, you don't want a movie, do you want to play a game? I could read to you" Ianto offered.

"Dad reads to me" came the reply.

"OK. How about I get you something to drink and you think about what you want. Or I could just let you be" Ianto huffed, rising to leave.

"Don't wanna drink"

Ianto grunted and turned, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Billy whined.

"I have work to do, I'll just be in the other room and when you have decided what boring thing we can do, yell" Ianto was losing patience.

"I'm sorry Taddy" Billy said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry you are sick and I'm sorry Dad couldn't stay with you and you are stuck with me. Just lay there and decide on what I can do for you" Ianto left and Billy lay there, now certain that he had hurt Taddy's feelings.

Billy slid from the sofa and padded into the kitchen where Taddy sat at the table. As he thought, Ianto wasn't working on anything, but sitting with his head in his hands.

He has upset Taddy.

"Taddy?"

Ianto swung around, the small voice tugging at him.

"Sorry I'm being mean" Billy whispered.

"Oh darling little cub" Ianto scooped him up and into his lap and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry that you feel so yucky that it comes out like that, too."

"I don't think you're boring, not really" Billy sighed as he felt warm for the first time that day, "I know you love me and want to make it better. I'm sorry I'm a big troll."

"Oh my baby" Ianto rocked him, soothing and loving his sorrow away.

"I wanted Daddy too." Billy whined.

"Daddy will be back soon, if we get dinner underway, he will have time to read some more of your story to you afterwards" Ianto promised, "I'll listen too. Daddy has a lovely reading voice."

"I love you Taddy"

"It's OK little cubby, I'm not mad at you. I know you feel yucky. Poor baby, Taddy wishes he could make it better" Ianto crooned.

After a while Billy went limp and Ianto carried the sleeping child to the bedroom, placing him in the big bed where the scent of the men lingered.

As Ianto climbed onto the bed to watch over him he lamented the child's temper, a side effect to his illness and he wondered of the other parents were faring as well with their little mud frogs.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Jack returned that evening to find a sleeping baby and a frazzled partner.

"Hey babe" Jack said as he looked around the bomb site of a living room, "Looks like he felt better."

Lego and action men were scattered about the room and dirty dishes were stacked on the coffee table where a half coloured picture lay with various crayons rolled across the table and some were on the floor.

"Oh yeah" Ianto sighed, "ate like a bloody horse."

"Great" Jack grinned as he cleared a spot to sit.

"Threw it up everywhere within half an hour" Ianto groaned.

Jack's grin waned as he noticed the damp patches on the carpet.

"Aw, poor guy. Owen said Paige is bad too, her wee eyes are almost swollen shut." Jack rubbed at a patch of something on the arm of the chair that resembled pizza sauce, "He thinks it may have been something in the mud."

"You done?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, Why? What have you in mind" Jack leered.

"I'm going for a run" Ianto rose and Jack made a small sound.

"I've been locked up all day with this kid of ours. Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly" Ianto said as he reached the doorway, "But I swear to god, the urge to smother him with his pillow is not far off."

Jack watched him until he was out of sight, the dogs loping alongside him as he seemed to bounce with pent up energy.

Jack looked around the mess and decided to clean up.

An hour later, he had the place in some sort of order, the coffee table getting a good tidy and he was putting the crayons in the small bucket Ianto was been using for the colouring stuff.

"Daddy?" a small voice said from the bedroom doorway.

Jack looked up and saw a very small child dragging a blanket like a cuddly, his PJs too big and his face too long.

"Come here darling" Jack crooned, holding out his arms.

Billy scuffled over and seemed to collapse into him, a small sigh as Jack kissed his forehead barely audible.

"Poor baby boy, Taddy said you are so sick." Jack crooned, "My poor wee man. Daddy wishes he could make it better."

"My tummy hurts" Billy grumbled, rubbing his face into Jack's chest.

"Come on, Daddy will give you a cuddle and read, OK?" Jack lifted him up and settled him into his lap on the sofa.

Ianto had placed the current reading book by Jack's end of the sofa, so Jack hooked it over and began to read.

Billy was soon asleep again, curled up like a little kitten and Jack easily manoeuvred him on the sofa into a comfortable sleeping position and covered him with the blanket.

It had been a couple of hours now and Jack was hungry. He rose and padded into the kitchen, not surprised to find a plate of sandwiches and cake on the fridge shelf.

Ianto, as usual, had thought of him.

Jack checked the time and frowned, he must have really wanted to blow out some cobwebs.

Jack returned to the living room and checked the baby, retrieving another blanket as he worried about him getting cold.

Jack checked the fireplace and found it set. He smiled at Ianto's thoughtfulness again as he struck a match.

The fire was soon roaring and Jack watched his boy sigh and roll over, flinging off the blankets and showing his bare back.

 _How do they do that? PJs too big and still manging to bare some skin._

Jack leaned over and pulled the PJ top down, covering Billy's back and leaned back against the couch as he sat on the floor.

Jack checked the time.

Four hours.

Jack rose and wandered out into the street, looking up the street in the direction Ianto had headed.

Owen exited Vic and Fay's with a medical bag in his hand, he walked towards Jack as twilight lengthened the shadows, as though Owen's was reaching for him.

"How's your snot maker?" Owen asked.

"Asleep. Threw up a few times apparently, think it might have helped. His fever seems to have broken" Jack answered.

"Good."

"Shiloh?" Jack asked, nodding towards the house Owen had just left.

"No. Michael" Owen sighed, "Seems to have the tummy thing happening as well."

"Ah, bugger" Jack sighed.

"Why are you out here?" Owen asked, looking at the open doorway to Jack's home.

"Ianto took off on a run and it's been more than four hours, he's usually back by now" Jack frowned as he looked up the street again.

"There!" Owen pointed, "Here he comes."

But it wasn't Ianto that came down the street.

A lone dog limped into the village, covered in blood and obviously terrified as it keep looking back over its shoulder.

Jack was running before Owen registered the problem.

Ianto was not following behind it.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Jack wouldn't wait, relieved that the dog was willing to return in the direction it had come, even though it was obviously afraid.

Another couple of dogs joined him and Jack found it eerie as he walked in the half light.

He had seen Alice walking over and knew she would watch Billy, Stephen being unaffected by the mud sickness.

Jack knew that the others would follow as soon as they had gathered and he used the spray can from the emergency box kept near the bubble to mark his progress.

Green paint marked his path like breadcrumbs.

He was a good hour in and was now on the verge of hysteria when the limping dog stopped and dropped to its belly as it bared its teeth in a silent growl.

Jack crouched, creeping forward until he was beside the dog, looking for the source of its agitation.

In the darkness, with only the moon for illumination, Jack saw what was alerting the dogs and felt his own hackles start to rise.

Ianto lay in the field.

Jack went to rise, then froze.

He crouched again and began to scan the area.

No blood.

No dogs and no blood.

So why was this one covered in it?

Where were the others?

Why was Ianto down?

Jack drew the Webley and began to stalk the perimeter, now sure of the danger as he examined the trap set for him.

He found no sign of snipers or traps and he motioned a dog hoping he had gotten the hand signal right.

The dog walked into the field and approached Ianto with its hackles raised.

It began to scream, a shriek that chilled Jack's blood.

The dog fell on its side as it convulsed and frothed.

Jack watched with horror as it began to bite its own tongue off, blood spurting as it gargled on its own blood.

Jack checked the perimeter again, confused now.

The transporter could be heard in the distance, its search light like a beacon as it moved along, checking for green paint in the dark. Thank god for the moonlight, almost full.

Jack waited until they were close and waved them down, quickly explaining the situation.

Tosh lumbered from the Transporter, panting at the effort.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded with shock as he watched her large girth descend.

"Ianto needs me" she huffed, "Get out of the bloody way!"

"No!" Jack said, grabbing her arm, "There is something in the field killing the dogs when they go near him."

"Fuck" Owen walked carefully to the perimeter, noting the footprints where the grass was worn by Jack's pacing.

"I'm going to go in" Jack declared, as he tied a length of rope around his waist and thrust it at Art and Sean who were watching. "If I die, pull me back."

"What?" Art asked with confusion.

"OK" Sean nodded, looking at the rope to judge the length.

Jack began to walk towards Ianto.

"I'm getting life signs" Owen called out, "He's alive."

"I don't get any other life signs in the area, bar us" Tosh said as she fiddled with the PDA, "I don't think this is a trap, or if it is, it was abandoned still set"

Jack was almost to Ianto, past the dead dog and they could only watch as his knees buckled and he gave a guttural cry as he fell.

"Pull him back, fuck, get him back" Owen yelled, helping to pull as they struggled to pull the limp body back.

Jack had been gutted, his entrails dragging on the ground, his blood black in the moonlight.

"Still alive" Owen panted as he checked the captain over. "Fuck."

Owen pulled his own gun out of his holster and calmly shot Jack in the heart.

Sean looked at Art with surprise as Art howled.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked and Art looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"He just shot Jack!" Art pointed at Owen.

"So?" Owen asked with a shrug.

"Oh my god, you just shot him" Art repeated.

"Ah, shit" Owen sighed, "You remember that little talk about Jack being unable to die?"

"Well he looks fucking dead to me!" Art roared.

Jack's gasp into existence silenced the group.

Jack sat up and looked at his front with anger, "Fuck! Ianto liked this shirt on me!"

Jack then spun his head with horror to look at the silent form.

IANTO


	30. Chapter 30

30

"I don't understand" Art repeated.

"Where did the fucking dead dogs go?" Owen asked as Jack began to pace, still rubbing his chest.

"You can accept a Z hybrid but you can't accept an immortal?" Sean asked calmly, showing the Jones deadpan was alive and kicking.

"I didn't … I mean .. I don't … Jesus" Art sagged, "You shot him in the heart."

"Fucking hurts!" Jack snarled, "Quicker that watching me slowly code out as I have one heart attack after another. Felt like electric shocks .. it … oh god …. Ianto."

"Fuck" Owen rubbed his face.

"It's not electrical, whatever is holding him there" Tosh confirmed, "I'm picking up a huge rift spike here"

"The rift?" Art asked with confusion growing.

"The fucking rift!" Owen spat.

"End of the world and the rift is still active Owen" Jack huffed. "So, something came through, right?"

"Yes. About eight hours ago" Tosh confirmed.

"Tosh, into the transporter. I think I know what this is" Jack looked around with dread.

"What is it?" Owen asked softly.

"You've seen the Predator movies?" Jack asked and Owen nodded.

"Yeah."

Jack sighed as he squatted and looked into the surrounding trees.

"What the fuck?" Owen snarked, "Does Hollywood really have to pinch real aliens all the time?"

"What?" Art was now catching his breath and stepped forward.

"They don't look like the movie version, fucking ugly things actually" Jack rose and swore softly.

"So he's bait" Owen pointed out.

"Yes. It's here somewhere, watching us. They don't usually speak our language but they do understand us. Fuck. Ianto!" Jack looked to the prone form again.

"Everything happening and we forget what we were here for" Owen laughs softly, "Fucking aliens, crashing the party."

"I want everyone in the transporter. I can survive whatever it has to throw at me" Jack demanded.

"Agreed" Sean clapped his hands and ushered everyone to the transporter, the door slamming shut was a balm to Jack's nerves.

Now Jack knew what was going on, he knew the course of action to take.

He calmly removed his coat, laying it on the bumper and his ruined shirt joined it.

With his braces slapping at his thighs, Jack turned and faced the trees.

"You had better rethink this course of action" Jack called out, "He is not the best choice for a game."

Jack listened, but nothing came back.

Jack scanned the trees that surrounded the field and tried to detect a cloaking device.

As he fiddled with his VM he heard rustling and looked up.

The leaves were moving.

Jack looked to his Webley, then huffed with soft laughter as he holstered it. No longer afraid for his beloved, Jack grinned ferally into the dark.

"You had better release him from the thing you are using to keep him immobilised."

Jack looked at Ianto and saw no change.

"You are out of time" Jack yelled, then he turned to the transporter, "Whatever happens, do not open the door until Ianto is standing with me."

Owen gave the thumbs up through the portal and Jack stepped into the field.

"I know you are there. You are in violation of the Shadow Proclamation. This planet is not for hunting, it is protected" Jack yelled, taking another step forward.

"You must leave and release my mate."

Jack heard the rustling increase like a breeze picking up.

"Last chance."

Jack looked up at the tree he was standing under.

"Very well." Jack waved his arm, "He's all yours."

The trees seemed to sway and move as life erupted from them.

Jack took a grim satisfaction in the screams, the loud thud as the creature fell from its tree across the other side of the field.

Jack stood in hero pose as it writhed, its cloak falling as it struggled with its attackers.

The Mara were well pissed.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto screamed.

Jack was running, not caring if the shield was deactivated or not, not caring if it meant a horrible death.

Jack ran to his beloved as he writhed in the grass.

Thankfully, the Mara had overridden whatever was holding Ianto inert and Jack was able to pull him into his arms as Ianto screamed again.

"It's OK" Jack soothed, "you're safe, you're OK now"

"Jack" Ianto gasped, grabbing for him and burying his face in his chest.

"Oh my beloved" Jack crooned.

"Jack. What the hell is it?" Ianto asked, grief crossing his face as he sighted the dog.

"That!" Jack pointed.

"A predator? A fucking predator? I thought we were protected from those bastards" Ianto shook.

"You know them?" Jack said softly.

"T1 had one, bloody thing was creepy" Ianto shuddered at the memory.

"A live one?" Jack asked with awe.

"For a while. The self-destruct is quite impressive" Ianto snorted, "Could have been quite a catastrophe if it wasn't in a containment cell. Bloody mess."

"Can you stand?" Jack asked, helping Ianto to his feet.

Jack remembered the disorientation of their containment fields, the way they fought. John had almost failed but Jack had managed to not only conquer the predator after them, but win their freedom.

 _Gods, how many years ago was that?_

 _How many lifetimes?_

Ianto was straightening and looking at the commotion on the edge of the clearing.

"They seem lively today" he quipped.

"Come on, they don't need us for an audience." Jack said, knowing it would take the creature a long time to die as they tore pieces from it with their little hands and sharp teeth.

They walked to the transporter and the door flew open, Owen stumbling out to grab Ianto into a hug.

"God, I fucking hated that" Owen said as he squeezed.

"Let him in here so I can have a look at him" Tosh called out and Ianto gasped.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here!" Ianto demanded.

"Actually I'm in here!" she said with a cheeky grin.

"You could have been coming into anything" Ianto was getting angry, "You placed yourself and Bit in danger!"

"You place yourself in danger all the time!" Tosh pointed out.

"Yes but that's different!" Ianto spluttered.

"How! Because you're expendable?" she asked, then frowned.

"That's it, isn't it" Sean asked, "You see yourself as less. As expendable compared to the village."

"I am. Always." Ianto said calmly as he placed his hand over Tosh's belly, "We will give our lives in a heartbeat for one more of yours."

"Shit. The self-destruct" Jack flew from the transporter to find ….

Silence.

The field was empty.

No dog.

No alien.

No Mara.

"I know you can hear me" Jack called out. "Thank you."

The trees bent to listen.

"For what it's worth, I appreciate your affections for my mate" Jack said, quieter as he knew he had their attention.

"I know we don't always agree but we do have one thing we agree on," Jack turned in a circle, "The importance of Ianto."

The rustling died and now it was so silent it was as though the world had stopped.

"My love. My heart. I will do all I can to protect him" Jack said, "I know I will fail. I am human. I am infallible."

Silence.

"You are more than I can ever imagine, ever aspire to understand"

Gentle rustling.

"Thank you." Jack smiled as he felt eyes on him, "We can share, right? He is not a chosen one. He is simply more and I will happily share him with you, if we can both agree to never let him fail."

Jack held his breath.

The wind whispered.

"YYyyyyyeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto was slumped against Jack and Jack kept checking him for damage.

"Stop it, 'm OK" Ianto mumbled as he tried to get comfortable.

The Transporter prowled into the village and Rhys was there to help lower the steps as he scanned for Ianto, the relief on his face evident.

Jack carried Ianto down the steps and Ianto fought to get his feet under him, again complaining that he wasn't hurt.

"They have a venom, it can …"

"I know!" Ianto huffed, "I'm bloody well fine."

He pushed Jack towards their home, "I want to go to bed. I want my son!"

Jack followed with confusion as he looked back at Owen and shrugged.

Ianto was already climbing into the bed, Anna standing to one side with her arms folded.

"What happened" she asked and Ianto growled. A low rumble that had Jack shrugging again.

Ianto lay there staring into space and Jack reached out to touch his face.

"Those poor dogs" Ianto whispered, blinking back tears.

"It was them or you. He needed you for bait, they were like an entrée" Jack agreed.

"My poor dogs" Ianto repeated.

"I'm sorry baby" Jack sighed, rubbing is shoulder.

"It gutted one, it …" Ianto closed his eyes.

"I wish I could have helped" Jack said softly, "I wish I had saved your dogs for you."

"I love you" Ianto whined, his eyes wide.

"Sleep," Jack said, "We'll can talk tomorrow. Nothing urgent."

Jack waited until Ianto was asleep and slid from the bed. He walked out to the front porch and found Ifan waiting with Owen on the sofa, Rhys leaning back against the post with a beer each.

"He OK?"

"Asleep." Jack accepted a bottle with a soft sigh and winked at Ifan, the brewer.

"Anything we can do?" Rhys asked, ever the helper.

"He just needs time to grieve for the dogs and lick his wounds, so to speak."

"Fuck. How many did he lose?" Ifan sighed.

"Four." Jack looked at the dogs laying on the lawn, "These three are all there is left after those two we lost during the infiltration."

"Fuck" Owen spoke, "He needs his dogs. Like a pack, makes him feel centred."

"Yeah" Jack sighed. "We've not seen many though."

"So we add dogs to the bloody recon list then?" Owen scoffed and Ifan nodded.

"Boy needs his fur mates." He pointed out, "Their deaths will weigh on him, and he will punish himself for taking them on that run."

"Who would have thought" Jack sighed, "A bloody Predator in the middle of the end of the world?"

"It's not the end though" Owen said quietly, making everyone looked over at him, "I mean, it's a change. A new day, a different world. Not the end though, my Tosh has the proof of that hope inside her right now."

"Owen's right" Jack smiled, "Just the turning of a page."

"Yeah." Owen said, pushing himself up and heading off for Tosh, "Turning a page, a new adventure."

Jack left the others and went back into the house, finding Billy had found his Taddy and was now snuggled safely in his arms.

Jack grinned as a snore rent the air and Ianto opened his eyes with surprise as he watched his baby snore like chainsaw.

"Poor little bugger" Jack sighed, "He really is sick."

"Maybe we should put him back in his own bed" Ianto conceded, "He'll get too hot with me if he's running a temperature, you know how hot I get when I sleep."

"Oh baby" Jack leered, "You're hot anytime."

"And just like that, I knew I was getting better" Ianto quipped as Jack picked up the boy.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. The urge to hit you overrides my urge to sulk."

"Ah," Jack crooned, "Glad I could be of service."

"Yes well as you would put it" Ianto grinned, "You can service me anytime you want sexy."

Jack laughed softly as he carried Billy back to his own bed and Ianto settled back to sleep.

His nightmares not far away, waiting as well.


	33. Chapter 33

33

 _Ianto was running, loping along the road with his body crouched low as he skimmed across the asphalt._

 _The road had been hot with the sunny rays and the sudden light downfall was now steaming up the road, turning it into a parody of a river covered with mist._

 _The light was diming and Ianto's eyes were adjusting as he turned a corner and slowed. He could see something glinting in the half light and he slowed to a stop as the drizzle stopped as well._

 _The large black dog that Ianto had called Busta started to growl. His hackles rose as he stalked, stiff legged, closer to the clearing that was visible through the trees on the side of the road._

 _Ianto wondered if the dog was keying off his own unease of actually saw something from his angle. Ianto scented the air and took his own step forward, also to the left as he tried peering into the dark interior._

 _He felt a weird case of Deja vu, he had been here before._

 _But he hadn't_

 _This felt strange, disjointed somehow and he knew his internal hackles were fully raised as he took a step forward._

 _Busta bounded out into the meadow and Ianto could only watch as he began a high pitched scream._

 _Blood spurted like a fountain as the dog's throat seemed to tear open._

 _Ianto took a step back, cold fear stopping him from running in case the … whatever keys off movement._

 _Busta's mate, a pretty pink nosed pit bull he had named Mouse ran in immediately and as Ianto watched with horror, the dog flew into the air and was neatly cut in half by an invisible blade._

 _Now he is ready to run, the only problem being Trix who was with pup. She stood in the clearing, shock also immobilizing her and Ianto reached for her, the dog gave a soft little yip and fell._

 _Billy._

 _Billy is crying his name._

 _Sitting in the middle of the field full of flowers._

 _The dead dog is gone, Billy sits in its place with a posy forming in his lap._

 _Ianto cries his name but nothing comes out._

 _Silence._

 _Billy looks at him with the flowers wilting, rotting in his hands and Ianto sees his fear moments before his head explodes like a ripe water melon, spraying brain matter across the pretty spring flowers._

 _Ianto barely had time to register his death, clutching at his throat as another scream starts to choke him cloyingly, then he was falling as well, into the black._

He woke with a scream strangling him. Caught in his throat and Jack grabbed for him, trying to hold and soothe him but Ianto threw him off and leapt from the bed as anger made him shake.

"She was with child!" he raged, "I thought they had a fucking code!"

"Ianto, come back to bed" Jack tried to soothe.

"She had four pups in her! They never take those with life in them!" Ianto argued.

"It wasn't following the rules by being here in the first place" Jack answered, "It was obviously here poaching."

"Poaching" Ianto scoffed, then sighed, 'Sorry Cariad. This isn't you fault."

"Come here" Jack crooned, "Let me take your mind off it."

Ianto slid back into the bed and Jack reached for him, wanting to soothe, and wanting to feel his warm skin.

Ianto was shuddering, uncontrollable convulsions across his skin as he raged.

The dream had been so real.

He breathed Jack in, trying to focus on his scent, his musk.

"Cariad" Ianto whispered, "I need you in me"

Jack didn't answer, none was needed as he kissed Ianto and reached between them to prepare his love.

Ianto sighed and relaxed, finally giving in as Jack stretched him, the burn taking his mind off the terrible image of his baby's head disintegrating.

Soon Jack was sliding inside and Ianto growled softly, Jack taking the hint and moving with intent.

No soft loving, gentle haze here.

Hard and fast.

Skin in skin, slapping together as Jack grunted and ground his teeth with concentration. Ianto threw his head back and his teeth glistened as he gasped for air.

Jack had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Ianto" Jack gasped as he came, pounding into him as he filled him with his love.

Ianto cried, big tears that rolled down his face as he shot his load between them, slowly coming down as Jack gasped and stuttered through the last of his on prolonged orgasm.

Finally, Jack carefully lay beside Ianto, reaching out to clean them both with tissues as Ianto sighed.

"We'll run out of those soon."

"Then we'll get more. Gotta be bloody hundreds in the supermarkets still."

Ianto just hummed as he fell asleep, safe in Jack's arms.

Jack held him tightly and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

For them both.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Jack woke to an empty bed and he followed the sound of music to the piano room.

Janet swayed as Freddy played, Ianto sitting next to him playing as well.

The music box music was magical and Billy wasn't the only one listening. Art, Sean and Owen were watching Janet with open amusement as her hands lifted into the air like she was trying to snatch the sound out of thin air to keep for later.

"Hey" he said as the music ended and Janet swung to complain.

"Come on" Ianto laughed, "You know that's the finale"

She huffed and wandered back to her room as everyone laughed softly.

"We came to talk about the next recon" Owen said, still shaking his head at Janet.

"Yeah, next week." Jack nodded.

"Um, it's Friday today" Owen said softly, "You have been locked away for three days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We leave in two days" Owen smiled, "I know you two will want to come with. We need to go to Cardiff and this time we'll use the tunnels to go under the shit above."

"Who knew the day would come when the sewers were cleaner than the streets" Ianto snorted.

"So? We need to go over the plans again" Owen shrugged as Sean waved a pad.

"Leave it with us, we'll chew on it this avo and tonight we'll bring our thoughts to the meeting" Ianto offered which soothed the room and smiles came out.

"Why were you all so nervous" Ianto asked Sean as everyone began to move.

"Jack" Sean whispered back, "I don't think he's keen to put you in danger."

Ianto snorted and rolled his eyes "Tough."

Jack found Ianto on the old sofa, watching the street as the children ran up and down, shouting at each other and the world in general.

"Ianto?"

Ianto started, turning with his teeth bared, making Jack step back.

"Jesus!" Jack huffed.

"Sorry" Ianto said softly, rising to approach him, "You startled me."

"Gods, god thing I dind't touch you" Jack frowned, "You are so bloody jumpy."

"I'm just tired Cariad" Ianto said, reaching for him but Jack straightened up and frowned some more.

"I knew you weren't sleeping" Jack sighed, "You can't keep burning the candle at both ends."

"It's just the dreams" Ianto let his hand drop and Jack saw a flash of hurt brfore Ianto smiled softly and shrugged, stepping back.

"Ianto" Jack stepped forward but Ianto was already walking away.

"Meeting about the Recon, remember?" Jack yelled after him.

Ianto stopped and turned to glare at him, "Why. You obviously don't trust me. I should just go sleep in the long grass with the other fucking dogs."

"Ianto, stop it." Jack snapped back, instantly regretting it but he was fucking tired too. Ianto's night terrors waking him as well, each night.

"You know what?" Ianto sighed, "Do whatever. I'll do whatever."

"Whatever" Jack retorted and watched as Ianto slowly walked across the road towards the big house.

Jack sighed and went back inside to check on Billy who was having a hard time choosing a t-shirt. Finally happy, he ran out to join the other kids and Jack wandered over to the big house to find out about the recon.

He entered looking for Ianto to apologise for his words, hoping they could clear the air and go home after the meeting for a nice picnic lunch. He was already listing the food he wanted to ask Anna for in his head.

Everyone stared at him and the silence was unnerving.

"What?"

"Why are you still here?" Ifan asked with open confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jack laughed, "We're not going until day after tomorrow."

"Fuck!" Owen sighed, "Ianto has already left."

Jack's turn to gape.

"He came in here and demanded the list, then stormed back out." Ifan sagged in his chair, "The silly little bugger had a bug up his arse again, he left on his own did he?"

"Fuck!"

Jack ran. Hoping he was wrong, they were wrong.

The grab bag was gone from the edge of the bubble.

Ianto was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Jack left within half an hour.

Billy was to stay with the grandparents and Owen didn't mince words as he climbed into the transporter and Jack tried to make him get back out.

"Owen, Tosh is gonna pop any day" Jack sighed as Owen clicked the safety belt.

"Fuck off. Tosh is OK with this, so let's go after him" Owen snarled, "Silly fucker is probably on foot."

"He left the dogs here" Jack said, "He didn't want to risk anymore."

"Well, come on." Owen slapped the dash, "Tally-ho and all that shit."

"My god, what a words-worth" Jack muttered.

They rolled out and took the route agreed to at the previous meetings, knowing Ianto would stick to it. Ianto, if nothing else, was a stickler for the details and would never alter a plan.

They pulled into the first designated stop point, one of the farms half way to Cardiff and Jack exited the Transporter, calling out Ianto's name.

"Oi, I think we just missed him" Owen called out, "A shed is open and a fuel container is here in the gravel. I think the little bugger has a bike."

"Fuck!" Jack sighed, knowing they would never catch up with him until they were in the sewers now.

They found the motorbike sitting by the entrance to the sewers and Jack admired it before ensuring that the transporter was well hidden and joining Owen at the entrance.

"Fuck, I hate this place" Owen muttered as he flipped down the night vision goggles and stomped forward.

Jack smiled softly and followed him.

They were about a mile in when Owen stopped and stared at the paint on the wall. He followed the arrow to the left and they continued for another three arrows and two more hours before reaching an up arrow.

They climbed up into the street and looked around.

"Any sign of which direction he took?" Owen asked as he continued to turn in small circles as he looked.

"There!" Jack pointed to a splash of paint and they began walking again.

"Why is he heading this way? Tesco's is back the other way" Owen grumbled.

"His flat" Jack realised, "He's heading home."

"Why?"

"Photos? Armory? Coffee beans?" Jack laughed as they cautiously felt their way, aware of the occasional Z that wandered about, not seeing them as they crouched behind vehicles.

They reached the building and Jack showed Owen how to jiggle the front door and get in. They headed up the stairs to the correct door and Jack pointed as it stood wide open.

"Ianto?" Jack called out as he stepped inside.

"Fuck! Look at those books!" Owen enthused, "Can we fit some of those?"

Jack huffed as he made his way to the bedroom, stopping to look at the photographs hanging in the hallway.

Happy shots of a family, Rhia holding a baby Mica with Johnny holding David in his arms.

They were grinning for the camera in their Sunday best.

Jack knew the pretty broach that Rhia had probably adjusted numerous times in front of the mirror had been their mother's and the dress she had worn for that occasion and then carefully folded away for best had been a gift from her brother.

Another picture, this one faded with age. Ianto must have been about four, clinging to his big sister who defiantly hugged him to her chest as she glared off camera at someone.

"Ianto?" Jack called as he pushed the door to the bedroom open, seeing the light spilling from the open curtains.

He then looked at the bed and smiled as he wondered at the things those covers could whisper.

He stepped towards the bed and reached out to brush a few speck of dust from the prim white sheet.

It smeared.

Red.

Blood red.

Jack looked at his bloody hand with confusion, then leaned over the bed to see the source of the blood.

The body was badly mauled, not much left but the t-shirt had been torn from it and thrown to one side. Ianto's Pink Floyd T-shirt was badly torn but still recognisable.

Jack was frozen as he stared at the patches of alabaster skin that seemed to shine.

"FUCK!" Owen cried as he pushed past him and fell to his knees, his hands shaking as he reached for the mangled mess, coming away with a tooth.

A long, curved fang that was unmistakable.

It was one of Ianto's.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The transporter rolled into the village and was met by a small crowd.

The news had travelled fast that something had happened, the radio silence unnerving.

When Owen slowly stepped down and walked over to Tosh, grabbing her and burying his face in her neck as he began to sob Ifan was the first to twig.

"No"

Anna looked at her husband as he took a step towards the transporter and seemed to deflate, falling to the ground.

"Ifan!" she cried as she rushed to him.

"Oh god" he wailed as he clung to her, "No!"

She looked up at the transporter as Jack stumbled out and looked around vacantly. Blood on his hands.

He reached in and dragged the body bag out, lifting it tenderly as he whispered to it that they were home.

The village erupted.

Jack walked slowly with his parcel of woe as several people burst into tears. Billy came running and his pace slowed as his face slowly fell to match the decline in movement.

"Daddy?"

Jack stopped walking and slowly turned, the black body bag shining in the afternoon light and Billy began to wail.

Anna left Ifan and hurried to the child, cuddling him to her as she tried to soothe him.

"No, not my Taddy. Please, I didn't mean it when I told him to go away, I didn't mean it. Please, not Taddy" he cried as Anna rocked him and sobbed.

Jack resumed his long walk to the front porch where he laid the body bag on the sofa, where Ianto liked to watch the children and he fell to his knees, weeping as he pulled the corners straight and whispered that he was on his sofa now.

Tosh felt her knees give as she went down, crying out with horror as the first pains hit.

Owen ran to her and Alice helped him raise her and get her into their house where the birthing suite was ready.

The night was long.

It was filled with agony and tears.

In the morning, as the first rays hit the dew covered grass, a cry rent the air as a new life was born.

Jack roused from his position on the porch and sat up, the old quilt falling from his shoulders and he reached over to check Ianto, pulling the blanket up over the plastic more, knowing he hated waking up cold. He then added the quilt to the top, Ianto would usually hum when he did that. Almost a purr.

Jack laughed at himself.

 _It's finally happened._

 _I've gone mad._

 _I'm worrying of a corpse is warm enough._

He watched as people gathered and waited for news. They weren't disappointed as Rhys ran from the house and through them to approach Jack.

Rhys stalled out at the top step and he nervously pulled at his shirt as he approached the body.

"It's a wee boy" he whispered, "A bonny little bit. Ianto. That's what they're calling 'im. Ya hear that Ianto me … oh god. Ianto" the last word was whispered as Rhys sat down on the step and began to weep.

"He's so small and feisty. Railing at the bloody world" Rhys sobbed as Jack stared at him silently, then lowered his head to rest against the corpse again.

"Do you think we can go see?" Hailey asked from the gate and Rhys turned to wave them on.

Ifan and Anna came soon after and stood on the path at the bottom of the steps.

"Billy is fine, he's with us" Anna said softly, "I think that's for the best right now. He's a bit overwhelmed and afraid. I thought Sean might come around later for a few things for the wee lad."

Jack looked at them like they were speaking a foreign language.

"And the funeral" Ifan stopped speaking and took a deep breath, "I mean, when we bury …"

"Pyre" Jack said suddenly, silencing everyone within range.

"Funeral Pyre" Jack expanded, "He made me promise that I would burn him. He didn't want to be … he was afraid that he would turn like his father did. The thought of being buried alive terrified him."

"Oh god" Anna whined.

"OK, when we … say goodbye. I don't think the little ones should be there" Ifan squared his shoulders as he spoke, like he was expecting an argument but Jack just shrugged.

"I don't care who comes or what they say. I'm building him a pyre fit for a fucking king and I will send his ashes to the wind" Jack said hollowly. "I hope the fucking Mara choke on them."

"Jack …"

"Just go" he sighed, "Please. Can't you see that it doesn't matter?"

"Nothing does."


	37. Chapter 37

37

"What are you going to do?" Rhys asked softly and Jack shrugged.

"Jack?" Sean asked from the gate and Jack sighed.

"Nainny sent me to get a few things for Billy" Sean explained and Rhys frowned.

"What things" Rhys asked with open confusion, "Why isn't he here?"

"Well, things are … we just think it's best" Sean floundered.

Jack turned to Rhys, "Can you stay with Ianto?"

"Sure buddy" Rhys smiled.

As they walked down the hallway Sean fidgeted and Jack waited for whatever was to come. How bad could it be? The worst had already happened.

"Um, the blades. Did he have them?"

"No. Still here. He left in a hurry and forgot them" Jack huffed.

"Oh."

Jack opened the door to Billy's room and stepped aside to wave him in.

"Can I have them back?"

Huh?

"The blades. They are family property and I would like them back, so they stay in my family" Sean said slowly like he was talking to a small child.

"They were Ianto's" Jack said feeling like he had stepped into another dimension.

"They are really ours"

"They are really Billy's now" Jack finally started to wake up, "I will teach him how to wield them like his Taddy did when he is old enough, thanks."

"Well, actually" Sean winced, "I thought I would be doing that."

"Get out" Jack snarled.

Sean's eyes went wide as Jack's hand enclosed around his throat and he began to propel him back down the hall way.

"Get the fuck out of our house!"

"Stop it, you know this is for the best. You can't look after him. Look at you, you've lost it!" Sean tried to shake him off.

Jack continued to push until they exploded from the front door and Sean was thrown unceremoniously into the pathway.

"Bill is my son. MY son. When I am done grieving I will raise our son as Ianto would have wanted me to." Jack roared, "Who the fuck do you think you are to come into our home and tell me that I don't matter, that that we had doesn't matter."

"I never said that" Sean cried from the ground with horror.

"You fucking bastard, you even set foot in our house again and I will fucking kill you!" Jack bellowed, "You try and keep my son from me. You fucking try."

"Sean, get up" Ifan said from the footpath and Sean gingerly rose.

"He's my boy!" Jack yelled at them, "My Ianto's baby. You don't get to keep him. He's mine!"

Jack began to sob as he struggled to get back to his spot by the sofa, "All I have left of my beloved, all I have."

"Sean, come here" Ifan growled and Sean sheepishly crawled over and got to his feet.

"What the hell did you say to him to rile him like that?" Ifan demanded.

When Sean repeated it, Anna beat Ifan to slap her grandchild as hard as she could.

"How dare you. You bloody fool!" she cried.

"Nainny." Sean wailed.

"Get the fuck away from our porch, you make to much noise" Jack roared, "Ianto hates noise when he's sleeping! Ah, for the love of the gods."

"You, get home right now" Anna snarled, "I'll deal with you later."

"Sweetheart, we aren't taking Billy away." She crooned.

"It's OK Anna" Jack sniffed and she felt her heart sink at the use of her name instead of title.

Just when she thought her heart couldn't break any more than it already was, she watched as Jack stroked the quilt fabric and felt totally bereft.

"It will be OK" she promised and Jack snorted.

No such thing.


	38. Chapter 38

38

The pyre took shape as the day progressed and by mid-afternoon Jack was satisfied with it.

He had pulled creeping vines from the trees and decorated it, wild flowers placed amongst the wood.

It looked ethereal and he hoped Ianto liked it.

He took the old quilt Ianto loved so much and wrapped him in it, wanting to remove him from the bag but with it enough to know there would be a messy sight for the others if he did so he settled for totally covering and hiding it with a quilt.

He then carried the body to the pyre and placed if carefully in the nest on top, where pillows and twigs along with dried leaves waited.

Jack wondered if he should just lay down as well.

He imagined the flames licking at him his clothes and hair going as his skin burned.

He imagined holding Ianto and the distinctive smell of his musk.

It would hurt. But at least he would feel something.

Better than this … emptiness.

He sighed and placed more flowers, then climbed down and pushed the wooden ladder into the tower as well.

Better make it good so the Gods could see.

Jack lit a match and tossed it, watching the tinder take as the pyre began to burn.

Jack felt a hand slide into his and he looked down, finding Billy standing there with tears streaming down his little face.

"Do your grandparents know where you are?" Jack asked hoarsely.

Billy nodded.

"We're right here boy" Ifan said softly and Jack turned back to watch the flames as they flickered in the sky.

Owen carefully helped Tosh walk to watch, the small bundle in her arms clutched by both parents.

Tosh came alongside Jack and turned her body so the baby was shielded from the heat.

Jack looked down and saw a pair of almonds peering back from the blanket.

Then thin, long fingers appeared, pulling back the blanket as the baby blinked at him.

Jack wished he could feel joy. A new life, a wonderful gift but all he felt was raw.

In almost thirty minutes as the pyre burned, the night fell. People came, left, cried and threw things onto the fire.

He watched until the pyre was little more than a pile of ash and he walked over to kick it over and make sure it was all out.

Then he waited for it to cool so he could collect the ash in order to scatter it around the perimeter of the bubble.

Ianto would like that.

To be surrounding his family, his pack.

As Jack waited he looked to the trees on the hill and silently cursed the Mara again.

.

.

.

It walked slowly, the scent of Ianto still in the tarmac that he had jogged on as he ran towards the farmhouse and the motorbike.

It was limping, blood dripping from its jaws and in its matted hair.

A soft growl as it slowed and changed course, starting to cross the field as it followed the track to the final destination.

It slouched towards the village in the dark.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Jack watched Billy as he silently stroked Janet's arm.

He turned a page in the album and they both sighed softly as they viewed another picture of Ianto. This one was of him laughing from the back of Dozer. Sitting high in the saddle as he looked back at someone. Probably Jack, judging from the look on his face of pure delight.

Jack could almost look at it, just a quick glance and then look away.

 _Get your face controlled so no one knows you can't breathe._

Sean walked in and stood nervously, signalling the end of the visit.

"Come on Billster" he said softly, "Nain has dinner almost ready."

"I'm not going" Billy informed him without looking up. "I'm Billy, not Billster."

"Jack, you know he has to go now" Sean addressed Jack who smiled grimly at him.

"Not my choice. Billy is making his own statement" Jack said as he watched Sean nervously move towards the door.

"Look! Taddy was smiling in this one as well Janet!" Billy pointed to one of Ianto smiling as he stroked a dog.

Janet sighed and stroked the page.

Billy nodded his agreement.

Jack watched as Sean stormed off and waited to see who would come next.

"You know Nainny will be disappointed of your meal gets cold babe" Jack said softly.

"You can make me a sammage" Billy muttered as he cuddled into the weevil.

"Well, he won't have to because I've brought the meal over here" Anna said as she carried a tray in with three plates.

Billy looked at the plates and took a sharp intake of breath.

"I think one is for Janet love" Jack said as he guessed the reason for Billy's upset.

"We were three" Billy said sadly, moving from the weevil to his Dad's arms.

"As long as there is a 'we' it'll be OK little one" Jack soothed.

"But Uncle Sean said you aren't my family anymore" Billy sighed, "He says I have to be a Jones now."

Jack glared at Anna, then looked out the window as he struggled with his temper.

Anna struggled with her own anger as she tried to find the right words.

"Uncle Sean doesn't speak for the family" she finally said, "He just talks out of a hole in his bloody behind!"

Billy gaped at her, then giggled.

"I know you want to stay with Daddy" she soothed, "You can. Of course you can. You belong here, I know you want to be here."

Billy wiped his face and sighed.

"We only wanted to give Daddy some space to grieve" she explained, "So if he wanted a wee cry he could without upsetting you as well."

"I want to be here" Billy repeated, "Uncle Sean said …"

"I told you already" Anna scolded, "Stop listening to Uncle Sean's bum farts!"

Billy giggled again and then his face fell.

"What?" Jack asked softly.

"Taddy's gone and I'm laughing" Billy sniffed as he went back to Janet who crooned at him.

"Its OK baby" Jack sighed, "Taddy would want you to be happy. He hated it when you were sad."

Billy sniffed some more as Janet moaned.

.

.

.

The village was visible as he paused and moaned with pain, leaning against a tree.

Close.

They were close.

The sound of children laughing whipped around him in the breeze and he opened his mouth, tasting the air.

The leaves above him rustled as they watched.

The Mara quietly closed in.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ifan was frowning as the meeting took a downhill dive.

First, Owen had been unbelievable grouchy. Apparently little Ianto was not settling into a routine.

Then Ifan mentioned the need to keep the kids out of the southern grass as it was perfect for hay making.

They were well into spring and the summer was set to be a hot one.

The grass had to grow so it could be harvested for hay so that the stock had feed in the winter months. This was not something they could table for later, they needed to lock it down now, or they would have to go to other farms to hay make.

This means the children have only the northern and western fields to play in. The western field was full of rocks and scorned, the northern one still had the remains of the pyre in it.

Jack had demanded more time to make sure the ashes were ready to scatter and some complained about the ashes being scattered at all.

This is when it all went pear shaped.

Ifan rose to defend his nephew, pointing out that what he had wasn't bloody "catching" when the alarm went up.

Jack was saved from saying that he had already done it in the moonlight.

The dome was down and Tosh was running, little Ianto on her shoulder as she tried at reach the safety grid and open her laptop one handed.

Those who had received training grabbed weapons and they headed out to find the children.

"They're not that way" Rhys yelled, as he turned to head for the field they preferred.

"Shit!" Jack gasped as they increased their speed, knowing that was the direction the last Zs had come from.

Owen had reached his family and took the baby, letting Tosh work to find the fault that was keeping the grid down as he held the baby with one arm, the gun in his other hand pointed at the ground.

"Billy!" Jack yelled and cocked his head listening.

The return yell confirmed his worst fear.

They were in the southern field.

As they reached the field they found the children standing there looking confused.

"Daddy?" Billy called, "There's nothing here!"

As he called out, a Z burst from the tree line, heading straight for the children and Jack yelled with horror as he raised the Webley and fired.

Two more Zs stumbled out, soon eclipsed by the fourth, fast moving one.

He was trucking at great speed and Art dropped to a knee, aiming the rifle as he took it down.

The two slower ones were soon taken down as well, but then two fast movers ran into the field and the children were moving too slowly.

"Freddy, keep coming" Art yelled as Freddy kept hold of Mica's hand and ran like he had been taught in the drills.

Billy slowed and turned back to help and Jack knew this was gonna hurt.

Billy picked up a stick and swung it at the first Z as Jack screamed with horror and began to run faster.

"Billy!" Anna screamed, "Run baby!"

Paige turned back and ran for Micha and Freddy as Billy yelled at them to move.

"Oh god" Jack panted as he tried to gain more speed by leaning forward into the sprint.

Then the Z had his baby.

It happened in slow motion.

Jack running.

Billy screaming.

The Zs teeth as it opened its mouth and brought it down towards the arm it had seized.

The fast moving black creature roared so loudly that the ground seemed to shake with the vibrations.

It hit the Z and both of them tumbled away from the child.

Jack shot the other Z who had tried to grab Billy during the confusion and everyone looked at the dead Zs with shock.

The black beast was gone.

.

.

.

 **You lot are turning me soft, god damn it. You are making me feel bad so I'll fast track a couple of chaps so you can all see what the hell is happening …. Love you sweeties.**


	41. Chapter 41

41

Pain.

Consuming, like being dipped in molten lava and the beast screamed silently, its jaws wide as it thrashed in the small bowl like nest of roots it had fallen into.

Something had broken in the tumble and it whined softly as a dog approached and sniffed the injured limb with a whine of its own.

"Fuck" he swore as he collapsed and felt the change beginning, the metamorphous from beast to man.

The scream was smothered by the hand of a Mara, who had swooped from the canopy of leaves above to comfort him, crooning and stroking his face as bones snapped, realigned and finally Ianto lay gasping and whining with overloaded pain receptacles.

 _Hush little Wolfling._

Like the sound of branches snapping, the noise echoing back off the trunks of trees.

Like Popcorn popping, it gradually slowed it's momentum into only an occasional pop was present and Ianto stretched his back, arching as a cat does.

The dogs settled against his naked body as he convulsed and gurgled, the transformation finally complete.

The Mara was joined by several more who brought leaves, moss, pelts and flowers to cover the pale skinned man that was now near comatose in the roots of a great tree.

He was soon completely covered, like a patchwork quilt of Mother Nature's making, and two Mara stayed to watch over him as the dogs sat like bodyguards, scanning the area.

The shivering stopped and he slept, drifting in a black sea with golden threads in the sky above that seemed to float and warm the air.

Ianto sighed softly as he shifted in his sleep, no longer in pain.

The sunlight faded as the shadows lengthened and Ianto stirred, hungry.

A dog had gone hunting and returned with a rabbit that Ianto grabbed eagerly, only to groan at the thought of raw meat.

The Mara seemed to understand and the rabbit transformed into berries, crab apples and, to his immense amusement, skittles.

"Skittles?" he whispered and the Mara giggled.

" _Taste the rainbow" it said, "Share the rainbow."_

"No doubt in my mind that you spent too much time with kids!" Ianto snorted as he chose a plump berry and flicked it into his mouth.

It exploded with flavour and he felt the power as he swallowed. He went to choose another berry and froze as he stared at the Mara.

"You did this!" he accused and the Mara raised a craggy eyebrow.

"All this time, I blamed my father but it was you" he sighed.

" _Your maker is mixed, yes" the Mara said softly, "The man made you, the woman moulded you and the Mara caught it in a bottle like lightening."_

Ianto frowned as he tried to unravel the many layered statement and sighed again.

"Jack" he sighed, "You saw him. He was so afraid of me."

" _Not you" the Mara replied, "The danger to the youngling."_

"No." Ianto shook his head as he flopped back into the leaves.

" _He grieves"_

"As do I" Ianto whispered, rolling back into the warmth.

The Mara sighed and withdrew to consider and speak with the goddess.

Ianto slept again.

Badly.

.

.

.

 **OK? Peace in the Valley once more? Gods, me and my bloody bleeding heart, couldn't sleep for the sound of your fingernails being bitten. You are all so lucky that you're cute!**


	42. Chapter 42

42

"We've checked the barn as well" Sean said softly as Jack rubbed his hands together under to table and tried not to interrupt.

The meeting wasn't going well.

"Well, there is no sign of them near the breach" Alice sighed and reached out to still her father's hands.

"The dogs are gone" Jack growled, "Why try and make out they are just hiding somewhere. The last three pack members and they ran when the Zs came, we brought the dome back down and now we have no fucking dogs left"

"We don't know that for sure" Ifan shot back.

"They have never missed a meal" Owen spoke up, agreeing with Jack, "I agree with Jack. The poor bloody things spooked and ran, now they are locked out."

"Then we let them back in" Hailey begged.

"It's been all night" Jack said softly, "If the Zs didn't get them, they are half way to London by now."

"But …" she looked around the table, "They were Ianto's."

"Now, like him, they are no one's" Jack rose to leave the table and Alice moved to flank him.

"Dad" she said softly, reaching out to hook his arm, "It was just a battery failure. A solar battery died and we have fixed it. A single failure would be adjusted for within seconds by the mainframe system now."

"I know" Jack said, shaking her off and striding from the room.

He walked out to the middle of the field and looked around at the battlefield from the day before.

He replayed it in his head, each Z as it dropped, each child from start point the direction of run.

The stick Billy had wielded lay in a pool of blood and he stared at it, sickened by the black globs of congealed rotten blood.

The Z's blood smelt foul.

He went in his mind to images of the creature, what the others were calling the Beast.

It saved his child.

He refused to call it that. It had moved more like … a wolf.

He walked along the trail of destruction until he got to the edge of the safety ropes, marking the side of the dome.

He sighed and rubbed at his face as he asked himself why he was here, what was he looking for.

 _Hope._

Jack looked up with fright, the Mara's answer whispered in his ear like a lover.

He scanned the trees and looked for signs of the pesky midgets.

Leaves moving.

Jack fingered his comms, "Tosh, I need to step out. Can I have a five second drop?"

"OK" came the reply with the sound of the baby in the background as Owen sang to him.

Badly.

Jack watched the shimmer fade and he stepped through, feeling it recharge behind him as his coat billowed around his shins.

He walked towards the rusting leaves.

As he neared the treeline he heard a soft chuff and he stopped walking, relieved to hear a dog.

The first dog to emerge was an old coot and was more gum than teeth, who Ianto had affectionately called him Gramps.

"Hey Gramps" Jack said while popping to a knee, "Where have you been hiding?"

He was not expecting the snarl as his scraggly hackles raised.

The other two dogs silently stalked from the undergrowth and stood staring him down as he became aware of his position.

Jack slowly rose and frowned at them.

"What the hell's got into you" he snorted.

 _Loyalty._

"You know, I'm getting sick of this shit!" Jack yelled at the trees.

The answer came from the deep darkness within the woods.

A soft groan.

Jack frowned and looked at the dogs again, then back into the dark as he tried to see who was hidden from him.

"Hello?"

A dog turned and ran into the undergrowth, followed by Gramps.

Only the bitch remained, eyeballing him with a silent rage.

"Well?" Jack shrugged.

Finally Strumpet turned and slowly walked after the other two, looking over her shoulder at him in warning to stay back.

He warily followed, keeping a good distance as he walked into the woods.

The undergrowth seemed to move and part to provide a safe path as he walked towards the huge tree.

Down the rabbit hole.


	43. Chapter 43

43

A mass of leaves and fur was visible and his hand twitched to grab his Webley but he resisted as he stepped closer.

Another groan, this time Jack was sure it came from under the mess so he moved closer and tried to peer into the leaves.

A soft sigh and rustling, then Jack smelt it.

He reared back with distaste as he smelt death.

He watched with surprise as the dogs took turns leaning over the side of the makeshift nest, cocoon or whatever and sniff at the lump, whining softly.

"Leave me alone"

Jack felt his world tilt on its axis as Ianto's slurred speech came through.

"Baby?" Jack whispered.

"Too early"

Jack swallowed his heart that was trying to tear its way from his chest via his throat.

"Ian … Ianto?"

"Too early, sore"

"Let me kiss it better" Jack shuffled forward, keeping a wary eye on the dogs who were watching close enough to tear his face off.

Jack slid into the nest and felt into the mound, finding warm flesh.

He knew he was crying, silent tears as he brushed the leaves away from his lover's face and Ianto screwed his nose up as the light hit.

"Jack! Turn off the light, too early" Ianto whined softly, still more asleep than awake like he used to be.

Jack ignored the stench as he pulled his coat off and draped it over them both, placing as much of himself against the naked man as he could, he drew the coat up over themselves and blocked out the light.

Ianto's breathing was soft music and Jack wondered if this was real.

Ianto snuffled, fingers reaching for his shirt and Ianto gripped him and smelt him, breathing in his musk.

"Jack" he sighed softly as he smiled.

"Hello honey" Jack sobbed unable to control his emotions anymore.

"What's wrong?" Ianto blearily looked at him as sleep fled.

"I missed you darling" Jack crooned "My handsome man."

"Huh?" Ianto rubbed his face into Jack's shoulder.

"Wake up baby" Jack begged softly.

Ianto slowly moved and stretched, groaning as he shook himself awake.

Jack watched each yawn, each movement.

"In your flat, we found a body" Jack said softly, waiting patiently as Ianto seemed to be on low batteries.

"A squatter. A survivor, but he panicked and attacked me" Ianto rolled his head to face him, settling against him again.

"You killed him"

"Almost got me, he was good" Ianto sighed, "Smashed my jaw."

"And knocked your teeth out" Jack groaned as it started to make sense.

"You found them?" Ianto's eyes twinkled, "How much do you think the tooth fairy would leave for those babies?"

Ianto regarded Jack as he stared back.

"What?"

"Why did you hide?" Jack whispered.

"Argh. You saw the thing I am, the way I have … changed." Ianto sighed. "I will scare them."

"Ianto, I thought you were dead"

"I know." He answered, "I saw the pyre. Realised the misdirection. Thought, maybe … maybe it's for the best. Look at me."

Jack sighed.

Ianto frowned and then rolled his eyes.

"The … creature that came to save our son, that is not something I fear. Watching it run away, going home to an empty bed, that is what I fear" Jack stroked a soft cheek. "No whiskers"

"Well, to be blunt and to steal your term. It's like a reset" Ianto frowned as he struggled to explain, "I think they … the Mara or whatever, keep resetting me in the image they prefer. Or maybe the animal is the one they prefer, they are quite mad, you know."

"Ianto" Jack grinned.

"Hello Cariad."


	44. Chapter 44

44

It was getting dark and Jack easily smuggled Ianto into the house but Janet was not so easy to evade.

Jack had Ianto in his arms one minute, then fresh air as Ianto was snatched up in a bone crushing hug while she crooned and scolded.

Ianto had no fight and could only hold her, to soothe her in the hopes that she might loosen her grip enough for him to breathe.

Finally she relented and he took a shuddering gasp of air as Jack huffed with laughter.

He left her to check out their Ianto as he ran a bath and added lavender oil to the water.

Whatever had happened to Ianto, transforming seemed to sap him of energy and Jack revelled in the opportunity to tend to him. Well, the gift of doing anything for him. Really.

"Cariad?"

"Bathroom babe" Jack called out softly and Ianto padded down the hall, weaving slightly with fatigue.

"God, I feel like I'm drunk" Ianto sighed a Jack rose to remove the greatcoat he had given him.

"Maybe in time, it'll lessen? Like learning to live at height?" Jack shrugged, confident that Ianto would be OK.

Ianto stepped into the water and sighed with delight as it engulfed him and Jack closed his eyes for a moment, overcome again.

"If you keep doing that…" Ianto warned, "You'll walk into something."

Jack opened his eyes and smiled as he watched Ianto slide under the water and wet his hair, coming back up with a whoosh of water.

Jack reached for the shampoo, real shampoo that he always looked for each recon because it always pleased him so when it was presented along with any chocolate that he knew Ianto would give to their boy.

Jack lathered the hair and watched as Ianto scrubbed at himself with the bar of homemade soap. He stopped to smell it and Jack smiled.

"Alice" he said softly and Ianto grunted, sniffing it again.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked from the hallway and Ianto froze.

"In the bathroom brat" Jack called out.

"I told Nainny the lights were on so I could come home, where did you go? I was waiting …."

Billy gaped at his Taddy, sitting there with the soap in his hand, eyes wide with fear.

"TADDY" Billy screamed, leaping clothes and all into the tub, slashing water over Jack as he grabbed at Ianto.

Ianto dropped the soap and held his baby, huffing at the display as Billy wept.

"Jack? The boy wanted to …." Ifan was in the doorway and he gripped it with white knuckles as his legs started to fail him.

Jack rushed to grab him and lead him to the closed toilet. He sat him down and then went back to the side of the bath where he could touch his love.

"Son, I understand that a mistake was made, understandable and nobody's fault" he soothed is little boy, "The man had a nice funeral and would have liked to have been loved so much, I bet."

"Daddy put flowers and stuff in the wood, it looked really pretty" Billy enthused.

"That's nice darling," Ianto crooned

"Then Zs came and tried to eat me but a cool black dog came and saved me" Billy sighed.

Ianto looked at Jack who reached out to touch Ianto's cheek, "Not a dog. A wolf. A Wolfling."

"That's old magic talking" Ifan whispered as he stared. "It's in our blood, the wolfing ways. It is said that once upon a time we could talk to the trees, commune with the woodland sprites and in the moonlight, we could change form to commune with the beasts"

Ifan frowned, "Stuff and nonsense, but I used to love my Nanny telling us the old stories of the bear people, the wolf people and even cat people."

"Wolf people" Jack repeated.

"Yeah, like werewolves but … well not dangerous. More like shapeshifters. You know, that True Blood show about the vampires and such, they had them on there. Shifters." Ifan smiled, "Anna loved that shit. Specially the blonde vampire, Eric. Serious competition there! Then bloody Twilight has to go make it all … blousy."

Ianto smiled and wiped the hair back from his baby's face as he whipsered, "That was me."

Billy blinked up at him.

"Like Poppy said, I can turn in to a large wolf and I came out save you" Ianto whispered.

"But why did you hide?"

"I was afraid" he sighed, "I am something scary, maybe mean and dangerous."

"Don't be daft!" Billy huffed, "You're Taddy!"

"Yes" Jack agreed, "You're the one thing we can count on to never hurt us."

"Your Nainny is gonna have my arse for not telling her straight away" Ifan sighed softly as it finally sunk in.

Ianto was home.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Ifan had promised to keep his boy's return quiet until they were ready to come out to face the others and he left to confide in his lovely woman, knowing her tears would be happy for a change.

As he walked back in the soft light of the evening, he didn't see Sean pass heading confidently in the direction he had just come from.

"Jack?"

Jack swore softly and rushed to head Sean off, hoping to protect Ianto's wish to hide for a little bit longer.

"I came to get Billy, he needs to come home to bed" Sean declared.

"I just settled him in our bed, he'll be at the breakfast table" Jack said, trying to stop him from walking towards the bedroom and the child eagerly waiting for a cuddle with his parents.

"I'll wrap him in a blanket then" Sean quickly said, "You seem to have those to burn."

"I thought we had this conversation!" Jack growled, "Get out of my house if you're here to throw your weight around again. Billy is mine and he's staying here. I bet Nainny doesn't even know you're here!"

"He needs to be with family!" Sean said angrily, "You know he's no good being raised by a …"

A low rumbling growl echoed through the house and Sean froze as he looked around for Janet.

When she walked into the hallway and stood behind Jack showing her teeth he was more confused than ever.

Ianto had been getting dried and dressed, standing inside the bathroom listening to his brother's poisonous words, now he was about to mark his territory.

He stalked, stiff legged from the bathroom, his torso still glistening and just his so tight jeans covering his lower half.

Jack watched with awe as Ianto's hair actually rose on the back of his head and his teeth gleamed while stalking towards his frozen brother.

"Oh my god" Sean whispered as Ianto came face to face with him and leaned in to sniff him with distain.

"Ianto?"

Ianto huffed into his face, making him flinch.

"Its OK baby" Jack soothed, "He's just leaving."

"What did you do!" Sean demanded as he swung to glare at Jack.

Jack could have warned him that breaking the eye contact with an angry beast was a bad move but he just smiled as Ianto struck.

Ianto grabbed Sean by the back of his neck and Sean gave a garbled scream as Ianto bodily swung him into the wall, then proceeded to drag him down the hallway.

Those walking home from the nightly meal heard Sean's screams as the front door swung open and everyone stood gobsmacked as Sean came flying through the air to land in a heap in the middle of the road.

He lay there groaning with pain as all eyes were focused on the one who stormed forward and kicked the gate open, splintering it as he advanced on his brother.

Ianto reached down, his skin rippling with soft fur as it began to sprout and cover him, dragging his brother back to his feet.

Ianto's face was beginning to elongate as his teeth grew as well. Jack decided they had seen enough, at least he hoped Sean had.

"Ianto, baby, put him down" Jack called softly.

Ianto swung to look to him, Sean swinging in his grip like a rag doll.

"Ianto, settle down baby" Jack walked slowly forward with his hands out, palms up, "It's OK. Nobody is going to take our boy. Calm down."

Ianto blinked and a shimmer passed over him, the fur disappearing and a man stood looking at his lover with adoration.

Ianto released Sean, who folded onto the ground again, and stepped into Jack's arms as Jack crooned and soothed.

"He was being mean to you" Ianto huffed, sounding more childish than Billy.

"I love you so much, my sweet boy" Jack said as he kissed him and stroked his bare skin, revelling in the heat.

"They're looking at me" Ianto whispered with a shiver.

"Then let's give them something to look at" Jack leered, grabbing Ianto's face in his hands and thoroughly snogging him as he rubbed their bodies together.

They broke apart and Ianto laughed, his head thrown back as the relief in jack's love made him feel renewed.

"Ianto!" Paige yelled, breaking Hailey's hand hold and running to him with her arms out, "My Ianto!"

Ianto scooped her up into the air and she screamed with joy, grabbing him by the neck as she came dawn and smothering him with kisses.

"You were gone and we missed you. Uncle Jack made a big fire and now you're home." She said excitedly, "YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Jack watched with a grin splitting his face as he agreed.


	46. Chapter 46

46

"So, we did all that crying, wailing and burning and it was a son of a bitch that wanted to kill you?" Owen gaped.

"Little ears!" Ianto growled softly as he cradled the wee bub with a look of pure bliss that made Jack's jeans feel too tight.

"Sorry Ianto, shit. Iantos. Iantoets? Iantee?" Owen giggled with slightly crossed eyes.

"Little Toto will have his Daddy's mouth anyway" Tosh sighed, "He heard too much in-utero to be saved now."

Ianto giggled as he leaned in to kiss a small head and the baby cooed back with equal delight.

"Damned if you aren't a bloody miracle on so many levels" Owen laughed, "You came back from the dead … again, you make Captain Swing it About happy and you even stopped my rugrat from crying."

"Not hard Owen" Ianto said softly as he watched the baby pout, "You just need to learn how to burp him properly. For a wee thing he's very hungry and sucks a lot of air, judging by the amount of wee farts I'm feeling popping against my hand."

"Do you think it's something I'm eating?" Tosh frowned as she leaned closer and smelt the shame from her wee boy.

With a giggle she mimed being gassed at the baby as he gleefully popped off a few more.

"That's my boy" Owen said proudly, "Do it like ya mean it!"

"Maybe stick to plain food for a few days, see if your milk changes for him" Anna said as she watched her lovely boy and his new favourite member of the pack … next to his own two fellas, "Could just be adjustments. We'll watch the diet and try a few different things, see if it helps."

"He looks so happy there" Tosh grinned.

"Ianto's heartbeat sounds quite hypnotic" Jack said softy as he watched the little boy's eyes blinking at the sunlight and he shifted in his seat to help shield him.

"Taddy? You busy?" Billy called out from the side of the house and Ianto rolled his eyes as he handed the baby over and stood to follow the voice.

"You're taller!" Tosh gasped, "As tall as Jack!"

"He always was" Jack smiled as he touched Ianto's hip to keep him there a moment longer, "He just hid more."

"I don't hide!" Ianto scoffed, turning to bestow a smile on his beloved.

"Not anymore" Jack crooned as he leaned in and kissed him.

Ianto snorted and stole another quick one, then jogged off after his child who let out another lusty bellow.

"See that?" Anna said with a soft smile, "What a good Taddy."

"Yeah" Jack sighed dreamily as he stared after him.

"Well gone, that one" Owen snorted as he nodded at Jack, still standing there with a goofy look on his face.

"Well, we lost him. Now he's here in living colour" Tosh defended him, "If I died you would be sad, right?"

Owen balked and looked horrified at the thought.

"Then I was here again, and you had me back in your arms" she sighed, "You'd be happy too."

"Happy?" he scoffed, "Woman, neither of us would be able to walk for a week when I was done being 'happy' with you!"

"And on that note!" Jack winked as he slid his hands into his pockets and headed for the object of his desire.

He found Ianto and Billy laughing as they tried to get Gramps out from under the house. The dog was being stubborn and Billy was laughing so much that he was choking as Ianto told the dog off, while on his hands and knees.

"Now that is a sight worth seeing!" Jack drawled as he took a good look at that luscious, plump arse wriggling.

"Jack!" Ianto scolded without any force and Jack winked.

"Oh"

Ianto rose and told Billy that if he ran to play with the older kids, Gramps would get lonely ad go looking for him.

As Jack watched Billy run for the other children, Gramps peered out and Ianto looked down at him.

"Stop being a grump. He's missed you too" Ianto said softly.

The dog seemed to consider and backed under the house, then shot forward.

Jack grinned at his move and parodied clapping as Ianto took a bow.

They heard the squeals as the dog found the children and the other two dogs joined in as they all frolicked.

"Now, Captain Harkness" Ianto said calmly.

"Yes Mr Jones" Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I believe our bedding needs changing due to a certain youngling and toast this morning"

"Ah! The Great Toast Debacle of Friday Morning on the Fifth!" Jack said imperiously.

"Yes!" Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Indeed, sir."

"So?"

"Wanna … go play in the sheets?"

They both took off giggling like little children as they headed home for a good roll in the bed.

Jack almost walking funny at the thought of reconnecting after so long apart.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Ianto reached the bedroom first but Jack was quick to trip him as he reached the bed and they both fell into the turned-back bed with matching giggles.

Jack was kissing, pawing and panting as he tugged at Ianto's clothes and Ianto pulled Jack's t-shirt off as well.

The sound of ripping filled the room as Ianto's shirt gave and Ianto huffed happily as Jack began to lick and suck at his nipple.

Ianto mewled and writhed as Jack held him down, pleasuring him while palming him through his jeans.

"Pants off!" Jack growled as he pulled at Ianto's zipper and Ianto whined softly, going straight to Jack's groin.

Jeans pooled on the floor as the two men slid back on the bed and Jack gleefully flicked their pairs of boxers over his shoulder while leering down at Ianto who was looking adoringly back at him with his mouth open.

Jack laid on him, placing as much skin on skin as he could manage while Ianto's arms slid around Jack's shoulders and embraced him in a wonderful hug.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed, nuzzling his love's neck.

Jack shuddered as he felt teeth nipping and then with a viper's speed, Ianto sank his teeth in.

Jack yelped as Ianto rolled them over, pinning Jack to the bed as he growled softly, his tongue licking at the mouth full of Jack.

"Ianto" Jack gasped as Ianto tightened his grip, then reached down and started fingering Jack's hole.

"Oh gods, fuck" Jack's eyes rolled back as a lubed finger slid in.

 _Where the fuck did he have the lube?_

Jack gasped as another finger joined the fun.

Ianto was soon finger fucking him as he begged and then Ianto relaxed his mouthful, only to reseat his teeth on the juxta point between neck and shoulder, causing Jack to freeze as he was immobilised, to Jack's surprise.

Like a Vulcan Pinch, Jack felt all power leave his limbs and he could only bark as the fingers were replaced with Ianto's throbbing member.

Ianto started to pound into him, still growling and holding him dawn and Jack had never been so turned on by the loss of control. Jack let himself go limp and his eyes rolled back as Ianto found the sweet spot.

Jack knew he was making decadent noises as he was debouched but he didn't care.

It was glorious.

Ianto lost control, making the whole bed shake as he slammed into him again and again, and tasting Jack's blood like a fine wine.

Jack became aware of whining as Ianto stuttered, his hips slamming against him and pushing, pushing, pushing so deep that Jack knew there would be bruises from Ianto's hip bones on his thighs but he couldn't stop grinning through his gasps for air.

Ianto released his mouthful as he threw his head back and howled, coming in Jack with hot spurts.

Jack felt his own release, watching Ianto above him.

 _So beautiful._

Ianto fell forward and Jack caught him, rolling so they were side by side, face to face as they languidly kissed.

"I love you" Jack whispered.

"And I, you!" Ianto sighed, "My Cariad."

"I never want to be apart again" Jack said softly as his shoulder and neck throbbed, "Please let's agree to do all recons together."

"Agreed" Ianto whispered.

"One more thing" Jack sighed.

"Hmmmm?"

"Marry me."


	48. Chapter 48

48

Things were strained as Billy reached for the maples syrup to cover his pancakes with.

Taddy was writing out a list so maybe they were going on a recon.

That sucked because it meant sleeping in the big house again and he really didn't want to.

Daddy was watching Taddy really closely, like they were fighting but they had both seemed to be speaking to each other.

Taddy sat and slid the syrup closer so he could reach it and Daddy leaned back.

It was like he was waiting for something.

Taddy leaned back and he stared at Daddy like there was something on his face.

Daddy smiled.

So they weren't fighting then.

Taddy cleared his throat and stared at Daddy some more, then he smiled back.

"Well?" Daddy finally spoke.

Taddy huffed, then shrugged, "Still thinking Cariad."

Definitely not fighting.

Comforted by what appeared to be some sort of game, Billy chewed happily and enjoyed some fresh strawberries.

"Ianto, I love you."

Taddy smiled and ducked his head as he blushed, so strange to see big strong Taddy embarrassed but Billy knew it was part of their game.

"I love you too Cariad"

Daddy preened and pushed his chair back further and threw his arms wide, "What's not to love."

Taddy grinned and shrugged.

"Please, don't keep me holding on like this" Daddy begged, "You know it's bad for the digestion!"

Taddy smiled, a blinder that had Daddy going all gooey with that soppy grin he got when Taddy smiled like that.

"Please my only love"

Taddy was rolling his eyes now.

"Well, I suppose there or pros and cons here."

"Cons first!" Daddy demanded, slamming his hand down in fake anger that made Billy giggle.

"You fart in the bath!"

Billy choked in his milk as Daddy looked horrified.

"Once! One time and I am branded for life" he wailed.

"You NEVER wipe your boots when you know how much I hate it!" Taddy added.

"But … aw. Not fair, you know the boots are my friends. These guys follow me everywhere, my shadow is kinda attached to them" Daddy pouted.

Taddy cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "You forgot to bring me breakfast in bed!"

"Because you were up and cooking before I woke up" Daddy howled, falling form the chair to the floor in mock despair.

Taddy huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Any pros?" Daddy said in a sad, shaky whine.

"Well….."

Daddy dragged his worthless body to the table and dragged himself up, his chin resting in his arms as he looked at Taddy with huge puppy dog eyes. He made little sobby noises and poked his bottom lip out so far it touched his hand.

"Well, there is one thing that you, and only you can do right."

Daddy looked at Billy and gasped, "Not in front of your pup!"

Taddy grinned as he leaned over and into Daddy's face.

"You keep me warm." He whispered so softly that Billy could barely hear, "So, for that reason and for that reason alone, yes! I will marry you!"

Daddy screamed like a girl as he leapt to his feet and began to run around the kitchen.

Billy rolled his eyes like Taddy does and stole one of Daddy's pancakes while he was busy.

It had been a no brainer.

Of course Taddy loved Daddy.

Twpsyns!


	49. Chapter 49

49

The family wandered over to the big house, Jack bursting to tell everyone the news.

The argument must have been going for a while and they walked into furious silence.

"We miss something?" Jack asked softly.

"Sean here, the fucking twat, thinks that Ianto shouldn't be in the village when he's dangerous." Owen was shaking with rage.

"I did not say that!" Sean roared, "He's my brother. I love him. But I have a son, we have children and if he can turn into that .. that …."

"Wolf that saved said children the other day" Alice reminded him with Jack's patented glare.

"I'm just saying, and I know I'm not the only one here thinking it, that he needs to be thoroughly investigated to see if he's safe!" Sean huffed, then yelped as the wooden spoon came across the back of his head.

"You bloody well behave!" Anna roared at her grandson, "You bloody little shit!"

"Nainny!" Sean howled as he rubbed his head.

Ianto had taken a step and Jack reached out, intent on holding him in the spot, knowing he was about to run.

"If you can't live with Ianto, maybe you need to be the one to think of living on the outskirts" Tosh said calmly as she breastfed the baby.

"What?" Sean squeaked, "How can my concerns for our safety be my prob …."

Jack hadn't managed to catch Ianto, but instead of running, he was advancing.

"You listen to me you little shit!" Ianto snarled as he reached across the table and seized his brother by his collar, dragging him across it to meet him face to face, "Nothing is taking me from my pack. Nothing. If you continue to be a threat I will drag you to the woods and leave you there. Do you understand me?"

Sean blinked as the rest of the room sat enthralled by the display of power as Ianto dragged him the rest of the way and then held him up so his feet were off the ground, shaking him like a rag doll, "Answer me god damn it!"

"Babe" Jack said as he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "I think he understands."

"My pups, my loves" Ianto panted as he dropped his brother to the ground, "my pack. My mate. Mine."

"Yes," Jack grinned, "Yours."

"Sean!" Anna barked, "Get off the floor, right now!"

Sean stumbled to his feet and blinked with shock.

"You are not welcome in our house" Jack said calmly, "If you keep fucking with my husband-to-be, I will end you!"

"Husband to …. Oh my god!" Tosh rose and gaped, "You … really?"

"Yeah" Jack grinned, "I asked him to marry me."

Sean had managed to slink around the group and he turned back, "What?"

"Yes" Ianto said, "I said yes."

"I … well …" Sean took a step forward and openly twitched.

"Just say it!" Ianto growled, "Whatever homophobic or negative thing …"

"No." Sean said as he reached for Ianto's arm, "No. You're my little brother and I just ruined your morning's good news. I was just a first class shit, again."

"I'm used to it" Ianto sighed, "Even when we were kids, you always belittled anything I did or said. The amount of times I was reduced to tears because my report card was better than yours."

"I never meant to …. I just seem to say all the negative shit and forget to say the good stuff" Sean slumped.

"Is there any good stuff?"" Ianto asked as he leaned against Jack.

"Sorry" Sean whispered, "It's like a habit, I always felt like the stupid one, always watched Nainny fluffing over you while I sat on the side-lines."

"Sean, you never sat on the side-lines" Ianto frowned, "You were at every important event on my life. You are my brother!"

"And I need to remember that you are still mine" Sean agreed sadly.

"So, a wedding?" Tosh decided to change the atmosphere and watched faces light up.

"Next Recon, we have along of things to get!" Ianto grinned, "Maybe tomorrow"

"So soon?"

"Well, the last one was a misfire" Ianto said ruefully, "And we have a wedding to prepare for."

Sean asked to go and Jack hesitated, even as Ianto said yes.

As they walked home Jack reached for Ianto's hand, "Why did you agree to letting Sean come?"

"So he can see what is still out there" Ianto replied "He's got too complacent. Too big for his boots. Maybe a few Zs will remind him that he needs a monster or two in his back pocket."

"Don't talk like that" Jack growled, "You're not a monster!"

"No, but he has to see that."


	50. Chapter 50

50

Ianto was touched by the well-wishers who took the time to visit and bring gifts to show their pleasure in the union.

From food to handmade gifts, Ianto and Jack were told how much they were loved and Ianto sighed as they finally saw the last one out.

The children were all in class, something they pretended to hate but everyone could see that Alice had them all well in hand and they clearly loved her teaching methods.

Getting a school established was a major concern for Ianto as well as other parents, books were on his list and he was determined to bring home appropriate teaching tools for his pups.

As well as the standard school stuff, Ianto was also wanting to teach survival skills and self-defence.

Jack had already agreed to the idea and was going to start anti-Z classes for the older kids after the wedding celebrations. The adults had already started lessons.

With the Recon ready to go in the morning, this was their last window of opportunity to … ahem … enjoy some alone time before their beast of a child come storming in demanding food and love. Sometimes not in that order.

Ianto was packing, wanting to make sure that if Jack (or he) was injured, there would be clean clothes for the return journey. He didn't want to scare the children with soiled clothes.

Jack caught him in the bedroom, bending over as he searched for an errant sock.

"Hello gorgeous" Jack purred as he plastered himself against Ianto. Forcing him onto the bed. He knew Ianto could easily buck him off but was rewarded with a soft huff of amusement as he pretended to be trapped.

Jack began kissing his neck and shoulders as he pulled at his shirt.

"Ah, Cariad!" Ianto whined rolling under Jack so they could kiss.

"My love" Jack sighed as he lowered himself onto him, rubbing their groins together.

Clothes may have been torn but they were going on a recon they could get more. Right?

They wound up on the floor as they rutted against each other, desperate for release and Ianto finally slid into Jack with a cry of delight.

Jack cling to him, not feeling the cold floor, or the bunched up clothes under him, only the warm breath on his neck, the licks and nips as Ianto loved him.

Jack started to whimper as he neared completion and Ianto slid his hands down, grabbing Jack's knees and pulling them up for deeper penetration, grunting as he rushed to join him.

Jack came with a teeth grinding growl and Ianto huffed with laugher as he kissed him, enjoying the wanton look of his beautiful mate.

They lay on the floor, skin cooling and stickiness becoming apparent.

"Shower?" Jack muttered and Ianto hummed, kissing him and then rising.

Jack watched as his Wolfling walked gracefully into the bathroom and started their shower.

Thanks to the solar panels, the water was guaranteed hot and Jack realised Ianto wasn't coming back.

He struggled to his feet and walked into the bathroom and was rewarded with the view of a gorgeous Welsh-wolf under the spray, his eyes closed as he let the water wash down his face and body.

Jack stepped in behind him and began soaping his body, looking at the enhanced muscle tone under the pale yet strong skin that was so smooth.

He especially like when Ianto turned and he could run his fingers through the soft chest hair.

"We need to go over the list again, before we go" Ianto said softly as he stepped forward, plastering Jack against the tiles and Jack grinned as he felt the contradiction to Ianto's warning.

As they kissed, Jack reached between them to palm that wonderful hard-on that just kept on giving.

The bloody lists could wait.


	51. Chapter 51

51

They rolled out after breakfast. They had decided on dawn but then Billy had a nightmare and Ianto didn't want to leave until he saw his baby smile again.

That sorted, they headed off into the morning mists.

It was going to burn off and turn into a wonderful day, the heat already making the seed pods pop as they drove along the overgrown roads.

"This will all be gone soon" Rhys said as he peered out the windows, "Amazing how Mother Nature reclaims."

"This time next year, we will barely tell where the road is" Ianto agreed, "These burnt out houses will be invisible under the ivy and rambling rose."

They travelled past a farm and Ianto craned his neck and made a small noise, making Jack stop the Transporter.

"What is it baby?" he asked, trying to see what Ianto did.

"See the big trailer unit?" Ianto pointed, "The thing it's attached to it a combine harvester. If it goes, it could do the hay bales a lot easier that the horses and us. God, do you think it still goes after sitting all winter?"

"We could check on the way back" Rhys agreed, "But that trailer could hitch to this now."

"What?" Ianto swung to look at him with surprise.

"The hitch," Rhys pointed, "It's adjustable. We could tow it."

"We could fit more books," Ianto enthused and Jack sighed.

At least they weren't going into Cardiff this time. They travelled to the next town and Ianto scanned quickly, finding no immediate danger.

As the transporter pulled up outside what had been the local school, Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let his jaw drop, tasting the air.

"Several" he said softly, "In and out."

"Rhys, you and Owen stay in here until we have a clear zone" Jack said as he moved towards the door, "Sean, you stay behind us with Hailey, don't lose your footing or fall behind. Remember the training lessons."

They spilled into the street, Jack in the lead with Ianto scanning the building. Hailey held her machete with a look of grim glee while Sean fumbled with the shotgun.

"I told you, guns are the last resort" Ianto hissed, "As little sound as possible please!"

"I know, it just feels … good" Sean muttered, then stopped talking at Ianto froze.

"Jack" Hailey whispered and Jack swivelled on his heel to look at Ianto who was staring up at the upstairs window.

"Fuck" he huffed and they all looked.

A face looked back.

"Human or Z?" Sean asked and Ianto shrugged.

"Hard to tell, could have be a naturally thin person, or ….nah. Look" Ianto sighed.

A hand was slapping at the glass as a green tongue licked the glass.

They entered the interior and closed the door behind themselves, remembering the rule to trap those within so they could clear and not let any more enter unseen.

They moved swiftly, Ianto taking the lead now as the blades whistled.

Sean watched with awe as Ianto twirled, parred and slew all those who slouched towards them.

Finally, he stood panting softly as he wiped his blades on a curtain, bodies lying at his feet.

"Let's load up please" Ianto said politely as he strode forward, "Books, supplies, anything my babies will need to survive."

Sean didn't argue as he stepped over the corpse of what had once been a pretty woman, felled by Hailey's machete during the melee.

Jack watched as Sean balked at the gutted body in his way and smiled to himself as Ianto turned and casually kicked it out of the way, sending it splatting against the wall.

Sean looked at the pulverised Z and then turned to Jack who shrugged.

He motioned him forward and Sean gingerly walked through the blood trail.

Jack couldn't hide his grin as he followed.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Late afternoon, still in the schoolhouse.

They had worked quickly to glean anything of use and now they were down to the bare bones, fire extinguishers, First Aid kits etc.

Ianto was standing, staring at one of the classroom walls.

Jack looked up from the plastic toy box he was filling with art supplies and looked over at the still form of loveliness.

He was about to call out to him when he noticed the straight back and tight stance. Something was wrong.

Ianto was opening and closing his hands like he wanted something in them, but couldn't reach it.

Jack walked over and placed a hand in the small of Ianto's back as he said his name softly.

Ianto turned and Jack saw tears forming, pulling him close and kissing him gently.

"What's wrong babe?" Jack whispered.

"All those babies" Ianto said, turning back to the wall.

Now Jack saw. It was a display of class photos. Children the same age as their wee boy waiting back at home. All grinning for the camera, also held by someone who no longer exists no doubt.

One small girl had braces on her legs, another sat in a wheelchair.

Dressed in blue cardigans that all looked handmade, not exacting matches that showed a small town that agreed to a general uniform. Some had patterns in the wool, others wore simple patterns. All looked happy, and well cared for.

The group shot had them all surrounding those weaker children with loving hands on them, showing the comradery.

Jack hoped their deaths were quick, prayed that they didn't suffer.

Jack squeezed gently as he shared the grief for little souls that never had a chance to shine. One town, about twenty odd kids, now gone.

Some faces were similar showing bloodlines and some were uniquely different, showing the cultural mix.

Jack saw the hope, the promise and sighed as Ianto leaned into him. They took a moment to say a silent prayer for those little innocent souls, then Ianto took a deep breath and turned to Rhys who was walking past.

"Stephen's birthday next week" he informed him and Rhys turned with surprise, "Maybe you and I should find the Headmaster's office. The confiscated contraband is sure to have something a boy of his age would want."

It was obvious from Rhys' face that he didn't know about the impending birthday and was extremely grateful to be given the heads-up.

Although he and Alice were living together, Ianto knew their relationship was still forming. Rhys loved her, and Stephen, that was obvious and Ianto really did want him to succeed.

"Bloody brilliant idea mate!" Rhys boomed, slapping Ianto's shoulder affectionately.

Jack let his hand brush against Ianto's as they went back to work and Ianto's look of affection was enough to sustain him.

Ianto and Rhys made their way to the second level and soon found the office. Ianto calmly shouldered the door, making the door frame buckle and splinter.

"Wow!" Rhys enthused, "You go for it Hulk!"

Ianto snorted with good humour as they went through cupboards and drawers, the small pistol on a lock box the most surprising find.

They then found a drawer full of toys and small weapons. They sniggered as they pulled out the homemade stuff like slingshots and small spud guns, then whistled as they found switch knives, knuckledusters and to the immense delight of both men, flavoured condoms.

They laughed and threw them at each other like they were the children, then slowly sobered and placed the things in a bag.

"For Owen" Rhys whispered as he shook a playboy at Ianto and Ianto snorted as he covered his mouth to stop the others finding out they were having too much fun for a recon.

"Some good stuff for gift bags at the party" Ianto said as he checked the other drawers, "That small bowie knife will be his favourite thing though. I'm going to tech knife throwing soon, he'll be the envy of the other kids."

"Yeah?" Rhys grinned as he examined the pearl handle knife.

Ianto grinned at Rhys and opened the small bathroom door, letting out a Z.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Rhys let out a hoarse cry as he stumbled back, falling over the chair behind the desk and landing heavily on his wrist.

Ianto heard the dull snap moments before Rhys let out a bellow of pain.

The Z had been advancing on Ianto but the sound of pain had its attention now and Rhys was scuttling back on his butt as it moved closer.

Ianto snarled with rage as he stepped between them, face to face with the monster.

The Z seemed to consider, then snap into his face, missing his cheek by a whisker.

Ianto snapped back and Rhys watched as a huge hunk was removed from its face as Ianto tore at it, his hands more claw like as he reached up and tore at its throat with large growling and snarls.

Jack reached the doorway, a look of horror at the scene as Ianto danced with the Z, blood and flesh flying.

Rhys was standing now and he raised the chair with a roar of rage and swung, catching the Z midriff and sending it flying against the wall.

He released the chair with a yelp and cradled his arm as the wrist complained at him.

Ianto stepped forward, grabbed the Z's head in his hands and with a roar of rage he tore it clean off.

The Z's body folded like someone had switched off the power but the head continued to snap.

Jack strode forward and grabbed it from Ianto's hands and dropped it to the floor, then stomped n it with a snarl.

Silence.

Then Rhys started to laugh.

God, his wrist hurt but that was so damned weird.

Ianto blinked as he looked form the destroyed head to Rhys and started to chuckle, then it grew until they were both laughing hysterically.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Owen demanded as he stood in the doorway.

"We found you some literature" Rhys stumbled over the last word as tears started to fall, "For medical purposes!"

Ianto grabbed the playboy and shook it at him while holding the desk.

"Adrenaline?" Owen asked Jack who grinned and nodded.

Owen stomped in then snatched the magazine from Ianto's hand and examined it.

"Well. Yes. Good. I might need the reference next time I have a tit in my hand" Owen muttered and they were screaming with laughter again, "Make a change from looking at the ones in here!"

Owen stomped back out, shoving the magazine into his backpack as Jack joined in the laughter.

"Don't be mean" Jack giggled, "He's challenged at the moment."

"Yeah" Ianto hiccupped, "He still needs to put a ring on it."

Jack nodded and left the room as Ianto bent down to help Rhys up, in all the giggles they had forgotten to tell Owen that Rhys was hurt.

Owen let loose a mouthful of ugly when he saw the wrist and Jack was absent so Sean helped as Ianto continued to forage.

When Owen was finished, he went out to the Transporter with Rhys and settled him in the back, amongst the many beanbags they had taken.

He then decided to look for Jack, looking for sign of struggle or open doors that might tell him where Jack was.

He kept the axe held high, a fire axe that was lightweight but effective and he was getting quite fond of it.

He found a small row of shops, more touristy than anything and inside one, he could see Jack pouring over something.

"Jack?" he called softly as he entered, not wanting to startle him.

"Look" Jack pushed a tray towards him and Owen realised that they were in a Jewellery store.

The tray of rings sparkled and Owen swore softly as he inspected them,

A small love heart shaped diamond took his fancy. Not white, more of a pinkish tint to it and Jack grinned as he saw Owen reach for the one he had been admiring as well.

"Yeah?" Owen said as he held it up.

Jack reached under the counter and produced a ring box that was also a love heart.

"Yeah!" he agreed.

Owen grinned as he accepted the box and they stepped out into the day.

To the sound of snarling.


	54. Chapter 54

54

The dogs were a menagerie of breeds, from large and scary to petite and just ridiculous.

Owen squeaked and stepped back as Jack stepped forward to shield him from the angry mutts.

Ianto was running towards them and slowed to a trot as he took in the dogs, he then stopped and popped to a knee.

"Hello" Ianto said and they swung to face him, all deflating as they viewed his soft smile.

"Oh my" he whispered, "You are all so hungry"

He rose and headed into the store next door, exiting with a bag of dried dogfood, tearing it open in the street.

The dogs forgot their fear as they saw the food and they rushed forward to gobble at it.

"Poor babies" Ianto crooned, "So hungry."

A small terrier mix approached and whined, placing a paw in his foot.

"Where are they?" he asked and she started to walk away.

Ianto carried the bag with a few handfuls of food inside as he followed and Jack followed with Sean.

The little dog stood by the front porch of a house and peered underneath, making Ianto drop to his belly and peer into the dark as well.

"Oh wow!" Ianto exclaimed and then to Jacks' horror, he wriggled under.

Jack was unsure what to do so he tipped out the rest of the dogfood and watched the little dog eat.

"Baby?" Jack called after a while and he head a faint reply that was unintelligible.

He sat on the grass and was pleased when the dog climbed into his lap seeking comfort. Sean looked in the neighbouring houses for anything worth taking and found some bedding and kitchen stuff as well as food.

Jack rubbed little ears and crooned as he heard Ianto getting closer, finally emerging without his shirt.

Jack watched as Ianto pulled out the t-shirt and carefully unfolded it to show three tiny puppies.

"Oh my gods, their little eyes aren't even open yet" Jack crooned with glee.

"They won't last but a few days once they toddle out in front of the Zs." Ianto said as he stood and slapped his leg.

The little terrier followed.

Jack looked up at the street sigh and read 'Hesterton Rd' and he called after Ianto, "Hey babe. We can call her Hesta"

"What?" Ianto turned with confusion.

Jack pointed to the sign and Ianto laughed as he got the name.

"Yeah, sounds good Cariad" he called back and then continued to the transporter as Jack walked on air behind him.

Rhys made room in the bean bags for the little mother and her pups as Ianto crooned excitedly to them.

"Wow" Owen snarked, "Someone's clucky."

"Stuff it Owen" Jack muttered, "Leave him alone."

"It didn't mean …"

"I know, but look at him." Jack sighed, "He is besotted. He has missed the pack, just the three tired dogs. Look."

Owen turned to see the other dogs standing at the door and Ianto whistled softly, encouraging them in.

"Aw, we're gonna smell of dog breath" Owen moaned and Sean was the one to slap at him.

"Leave it" Sean hissed, "He loves the company when he runs in the mornings. They'll help protect the place."

"Yeah, no rats!" Jack said with a snort.

"Rats?" Hailey squeaked with horror.

"With the world changed, rats and other vermin are going to be in heaven" Ianto agreed, "The other animals will either keep the cull going or we will be overrun."

"Oh my god" she was scandalised.

"Not our place though!" Ianto assured her, "Not with dogs around to keep them down."

As they headed home Ianto kept checking the dogs, sure one had been left behind until he had checked at least five times.

Happy with his new pack, Ianto settled and hummed happily.

Jack could only smile.

Ianto was happy.


	55. Chapter 55

55

They pulled into the farm, seeking the harvester and Rhys was out of the Transporter and heading for it before Ianto could scan.

This led to a bit of a dressing down from Jack and he looked so contrite that Ianto took pity and reminded Jack that he had checked the day before.

"Not the point" Jack huffed, "We are not safe. Not out here in the real world!"

"I think he gets it" Owen sighed as he walked past and gave Rhys a pat in the arm, "Don't mind him. He just doesn't like it when we die."

While Rhys and Sean poured over the harvester with Owen pretending to understand them, Ianto and Hailey headed for the house.

"You remember your training" Ianto said as he pushed open the door to the house and let her in.

He didn't tell her that he had swept the house the day before, setting a piece of grass in the door jamb that was still there, so he knew there was nothing in there.

He walked behind her as she swept each room, her nervous energy bouncing off the halls.

Finally, she got to the top floor and was able to inform him that the house was clear.

"Good girl" he smiled as he hugged her, "That was perfect. I'm so proud of you, everything was executed perfectly."

She sagged in his arms and let the tension bleed away, the praise like a cooling balm.

"Can I explore?" she asked as she straightened up, "That room back there was a teenage girl's, I recognised some of the stuff. I really …"

"Go. Forage." Ianto said then kissed her cheek lovingly, "Anything you want, and there is plenty of room still. Maybe even some larger items, I know there was a couple of pushbikes out in the barn by the Harvester, I think there may have been a dirt bike too."

He watched her eyes light up as he spoke of the one thing she missed the most, her dirt bike.

She sped off and he hummed as he entered the master bedroom and opened the closet.

"Pay dirt!" he muttered as he ran his fingers over the expensive clothes. His suspicions about this one were right, just as the Harvester was top of the line and still brand new, the clothes were label. Rich weekenders who played farm.

It was a relief to know they had probably been in the city when it all kicked off, the house had no death in it. He could explore and linger without feeling the heebie-jeebies he got when in the houses that had that sweet smell of death lingering.

There had been two children in the family, the teenage girl's room that was currently being trashed by an over enthusiastic girl still hyped up on adrenaline and the other child's room was obviously a boy. Ianto happily chose things for Billy and found a brand new low calibre rifle with several boxes of ammo. It must have been gifted close to the End of All Things because it was still in its packaging.

Ianto felt melancholy at the thought that the boy hadn't even got to fire it, running his fingers over the weapon as he considered.

Before The End of All Things, Billy would still have been far too young for this, but this was After the End. This was a different time. Ianto made the decision and scooped everything up, adding it to the pile of items he was collecting.

The boy was also older than Billy and the clothes were two sizes up, in perfect condition. This time next year, they would fit.

Ianto was pleased.

He passed her on the stairs, heading up as he headed down.

Soon they were packed up and ready to go, all pleased with their additions.

The dirt bike went as well, Hailey whooping with joy as Ianto kicked it over.

The four wheeler brought more whoops as Owen found his new favourite toy, knowing that it would be a great addition as the other two were on their last legs.

They set off for home, Ianto and Owen on the bikes as Jack drove the Transporter and Rhys drove the harvester.

As they neared the village, Jack called ahead and the dome was dropped, letting the bikes roar in ahead of the other two.

The larger dogs lopped alongside the slow moving motorbikes, looking like a true pack and the three village dogs rushed to them with glee.

Everyone came running as they heard the bikes and Ifan clapped with glee at the new additions.

Ianto kicked the stand and rose from the bike, looking like the hottest thing under the sun.

Jack brought the Transporter to a halt and watched as he straightened his back and rubbed his shirt down while telling everyone the bike was Hailey's.

"OMG, sex on a stick" Hailey gushed as she peered out the window as well, making Jack laugh as Owen swore softly.

"He doesn't even know he's doing it, does he" Sean sighed as he opened the door and let the steps down.

"Natural!" Jack said as he watched the lithe man bend over to greet a small one, "Like a duck can swim, Ianto can ooze fucking sex appeal."

"Got your ticket, eh?" Hailey giggled.

"Oh yeah, all aboard that crazy train" Jack leered.

"For fuck's sake!" Owen growled as he shook his head in the doorway.


	56. Chapter 56

56

The children were amazed when they had returned with the huge harvester following the bikes but when they let down the steps and Owen reached in for the mother dog and puppies, they erupted with glee as they saw the toy boxes.

The other dogs were greeted happily and everyone was soon unloading the Transporter and trailer.

Ianto managed to smuggle the gun and some clothes into their house while everyone else was preoccupied and then let the rest of the children's clothes land in the soft grass by the road.

Yelling. Laughter and bickering as they argued over what was best for whom and Ianto watched as Billy took control, metering out the clothes calmly.

More clothes from the school's sick bay and lost property were also swooped on.

Rhys managed to hide the goodie box and Hailey had everyone pausing as she shrieked with glee while launching herself at Art who caught her with the look of a happy man.

Billy was finished with the clothes and pointed out the need to unload, making the kids leave their piles and help.

"Sounds more like his Taddy every day" Nainny laughed as she watched and Ifan nodded his approval.

"A Jones for sure!" he said, then kissed her on the cheek before pitching in.

"What a great beast!" he said as he walked around the harvester, "Perfect. Fuel though, might become an issue."

"We can re-work it for your moonshine" Art called out as he finally put Hailey down, "Might mean a few carburettors before we get it right and it will burn through the lines quicker, but we can work it out and mix it with fuel from the towns. We've not started syphoning all those vehicles out there yet."

"Art's right" Sean agreed, "We can work the knots out, it should run clean."

Ianto passed, carrying the t-shirt carefully folded and he beckoned his pup to come see what he had.

Kneeling, he bent so the mamma dog could see as he carefully exposed the little puppies and Billy crooned with glee.

"We will need a little nest for them, somewhere warm and safe" Ianto said softly as they watched Hesta lovingly nuzzle at her babies.

"Oh my god!" Alice breathed as she peeked over Ianto's shoulder and soon an argument developed in the main street.

Everyone wanted to care for them, everyone thought their home was the best one for the puppies to be in and not one single one noticed Ianto calmly walk away and lead Hesta into his own home.

Billy ran ahead and pulled at the sofa, exposing the corner of the living room, then pulled his bean bag into it.

"Good boy" Ianto smiled as he entered and saw the little nest being built, "Now she will need a blanket too."

Billy left the room and returned with a blanket from the end of his bed, tucking it around like a bowl.

Ianto knelt and placed the shirt into the middle with the babies now nestled inside.

Hesta jumped in and slowly trampled around her pups as she sniffed at the blanket and then looked at the boy.

"You pretty little girl" Billy crooned, "What a pretty little mommy."

She sniffed at him and then decided he was pack, her saviour's scent on him.

She settled to feed and Billy watched with wide eyes as the little puppies latched on to suckle.

"Will they get cold Taddy?" he asked Ianto with a worried frown

"No sweets, Daddy will light the fire and keep the room warm for them" Ianto assured him, "And mammy Hester will sleep with them like a big hot water bottle."

"Are we keeping them?"

"Pack is pack. We will have to share!" Ianto scolded lightly.

"One? Can I have the black one?" little eyes pleaded and Ianto knew he was melting.

"If Daddy says so" Ianto finally said, knowing the answer and letting Jack be the hero for their son.

Billy crowed as he rose and raced for his Dad, also confident of the answer.

Ianto huffed softly as he rubbed behind her ears and told her she was a good mamma.

Soon Billy had other kids coming in and it took Ianto a while to figure out he was making them wait so one at a time at a time could see.

"So Hesta doesn't get grumpy" he explained and Ianto grinned at him.

Jack come in and craned over the side of the sofa to watch the puppies sleep.

A little burp. Snore. Whimper.

Ianto crooned.

"Ianto?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"We are keeping them, right?"


	57. Chapter 57

57

"Cariad, I think the others want some too" Ianto chastised and Jack pouted.

"But … we brought them dogs who already need homes, they can pick one of them! Wanna keep these!" Jack demanded.

Ianto smiled as Jack all but stomped his foot for emphasis.

"Jack! We cannot have four dogs all to ourselves!" Ianto laughed.

"Why not!"

"Jack has a point" Rhys said as he carried in some dog food with his good hand, "We do have a plethora of dogs, anyone needing one to love can easily choose one already running around. After all, all of the dogs are really Ianto's."

"They are everyone's" Ianto argued, "They just know I'm the alpha."

"You're my alpha" Jack purred, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Cariad!" Ianto growled, but Jack saw the twinkle that told him he had won.

"Now!" Jack clapped his hands, "Last time I proposed, we got side-tracked with the whole infiltration thing and then came the move. This time, I don't want to wait for the perfect date or day or some significant alignment of the bloody stars!"

Ianto giggled, then schooled his features, "Are you telling me you want to elope?"

"I don't know. We could ride off into the sunset on the horses I suppose" Jack pretended to consider.

"But think of Owen, running after us while bemoaning the loss of a booze up" Ianto sighed theatrically.

Jack groaned and fell back against the sofa.

"I suppose we could just do that? A big party with lots of food and drinks?" Ianto shrugged.

"Poppy can do the honours, it doesn't matter, only what we say to each other, declaring our joined hearts" Ianto said as he reached over to catch a little puppy that was wobbling.

Jack was glad Ianto didn't see him go all mushy at the last part of that sentence as he grinned like a loon.

"Our son will want to be involved so he can do a speech or something, he would like that" Ianto straightened up and Jack had himself under control again, enough to nod anyway.

"He's quite the little king-pin around here" Jack agreed.

"Well, he will lead one day" Ianto smiled, "I see him as one of the council when he is grown."

"Yeah, me too." Ifan said as he entered and walked over to the corner so he could peer at the pups.

"So they finally noticed we were gone then" Jack grinned.

"Yep, all wandered off feeling a bit sheepish" Ifan grinned back.

"And the dogs?" Ianto asked hopefully.

A couple seemed to choose kids they liked and followed, the rest are on the porch with the originals." Ifan said softly.

"I was hoping more would find a home" Ianto sighed sadly.

"Baby, I think they did chose a home" Jack said as he pointed.

Ianto turned and watched the dogs gingerly creeping down the hall towards them and he shrugged, then waved them in.

Jack knelt to light the fire and the dogs quickly surrounded him, looking like a council of elders as they peered into the growing embers.

"He'll get it right, give the man a chance" Ianto laughed and the dogs looked at him, then retreated a little bit.

A large collie mix leaned against Jack and placed its head on his shoulder.

"Someone likes you" Ianto said adoringly as he watched jack tilt his head to touch it to the dog, accepting his new friend.

"They can sleep in here, we can get some of the spare mattresses from the big house and make them an area by the bay window." Jack looked up as he spoke and watched the delighted smile bloom on Ianto's face.

"Oh Cariad, what a great idea. You don't mind the smell of dog?"

"Baby, I don't care the smell of Owen after a curry, dogs are so much kinder!" Jack retuned and Ianto laughed as he knelt, throwing his arms around his love.

"I never thought I could be so happy, so loved" Ianto whispered as he kissed him.

"Don't mind me" Ifan laughed softly, "I'm happy for you both."

"You happy to do the ceremony?" Ianto asked as he turned his head to look at Ifan without letting go of Jack.

"Of course, finally get a word in edgeways with your Grandmother around" he huffed happily.

They laughed as Billy came flying in and threw himself on the couch, followed by a little pug who had arrived in the Transporter with Owen.

"Got a new mate?" Ianto asked as Billy lifted the dog on to the sofa.

"Yeah, he's me mate, aren't you Grunta!" Billy crooned.

Ianto looked lovingly at his child as another dog crept into the sofa for some love.

So happy.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Ianto had stolen the baby while Tosh slept and was standing in the meadow with the little boy as the dogs frolicked around them.

"See? He's a big doggie but kind" Ianto pointed out as a large doge pretended to be afraid of a smaller one.

Little Toto stared up at Ianto with wide eyes as his little mouth made a perfect O and Ianto grinned at him with love filling his very essence.

He heard rustling and looked up at the trees, then stepped forward to present the child.

"Look! He is named for me, the youngest of my pack. He will be loved and blessed. Please give him your blessings too" Ianto commanded and he knelt as the first Mara broke from the tree line and galloped towards him.

Soft cooing as little fingers touched the baby's fleshy arm and Toto cooed back with wide almond eyes.

"He likes you!" Ianto grinned as the Mara blinked.

Two more came forward to examine the child.

"This is mine" Ianto told them sternly, "but I will let you see him, just remember that he is not to be a chosen one, please don't do that."

 _Agreed._

"Good, then you are welcome" Ianto told them as he sat cross legged and allowed the baby to lay in the cool grass.

Little Toto laughed as a Mara inadvertently tickled his foot and Ianto laughed as well, then showed the Mara what he had done.

More cooing as they all took turns making him laugh.

"Thank you" Ianto said to them as he gathered the baby back up, "He liked your attentions, you made him very happy."

Ianto rose as the Mara scuttled back to the trees and watched him stride back for the baby's feed.

They were smitten.

Ianto walked through the grass, feeling it slap against his claves and he knew it would be a good harvest. The dogs that had gone with him bounded ahead, their tongues lolling as they raced for the buildings.

Tosh stood on her front deck, waiting for her baby as her breasts ached to feed him. As she watched Ianto wandering towards her, she couldn't help but grin.

He was talking to the little baby who was staring up at him with a serious expression.

"What are you two conspiring about?" she called out, rewarded with a blinding smile.

"Just agreeing that you are one hot mama!" Ianto laughed as he handed over the baby and she kissed his cheek before settling to breastfeed.

You would think that flopping out a boob in front of him would be embarrassing but it felt like the most natural thing in the world and his soft coo as he reached out to stroke Toto's cheek was soothing.

"Is that better yon man?" Ianto gushed and then awed at his little one.

Owen walked out of the house and watched as Ianto bent down and kissed the baby's head then rose and turned to leave.

"Don't I get any attention?" Owen snarked.

Ianto swung around and kissed Owen's cheek before he could react.

"OI!"

"Never happy, you!" Ianto quipped as he walked down the path to the gate, "Make your mind up!"

Tosh laughed as she rocked her son and watched Owen goldfish, then grin.

"Cheeky bugger."


	59. Chapter 59

59

"I don't need a stag do!" seemed to be the silliest thing to say as Owen had already conspired with Art and Sean.

Jack and Ianto found themselves in the middle of a weird drinking game where each time one of the lovebirds touched the other one, they all had to drink.

"That stuff will rot your brain!" Ianto was warning them as they all crowed while pointing at Jack's hand on Ianto's thigh.

"Oh come on baby" Jack leered as he leaned in close, "They just wanna have fun!"

"Yes dear" Ianto deadpanned, "All girls do apparently, according to the song!"

More wild screams as they all fell about laughing and Ianto sipped at his again, wondering if raspberry pulp would cut the bitterness some more.

Poppy's home brew was being well loved and Ianto knew there would be a few sore heads tomorrow.

Thank goodness the kids were having a movie night at the Big House. Janet had already wandered through with a handful of apples, causing screams of laughter like it was a funny thing to see. Her huff at them seemed to make it funnier.

"I think Z-boy's right" Owen sighed, then hiccupped with a wet grin, "I gotta go."

"Thank you Owen" Ianto smiled as he watched him struggle to his feet.

Owen was patting his pockets as he turned in circles, looking for something and Ianto frowned.

"Can I get you something Owen, me old china?" Ianto giggled.

"Just … ah … Yan? Can ya ring me a taxi mate? Can't seem to find me bloody phone" Owen muttered.

Ianto couldn't hold it back, he flopped back against Jack as he brayed wildly at Owen then struggled to regain his composure.

"Owen. You live next door buddy. Remember? Zombies? End of the world?" Ianto asked.

Owen stopped turning and raised his eyebrows.

"Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string, absolutely everything. No phones, phones all broken. Hello, is anyone there? No! 'Cause the phones aren't working!" Ianto snorted and several others laughed.

"Fuck!" Owen gave a look of genuine surprise, then grinned.

"I got me a well fit bird waiting, eh?" Owen staggered down the hallway and Ianto gracefully rose to follow, worried about him going down the front steps.

As thought, Owen stumbled. Ianto caught the back of his shirt to stop him from falling on his face and he swung against the porch post with a little squeal, then laughed at himself.

He tripped out into the street and looked at the large Transporter as it sat waiting for the next recon.

He walked cockily up to it and stood with his hands on his hips, wobbling slightly.

The others had followed Ianto out and lined the veranda as Ianto stood next to Owen, still with a handful of shirt.

"I know your secret" Owen hissed at the vehicle and Ianto canted his head with interest.

"What secret buddy?"

"Well? Tell us!" Owen demanded as he shook his finger at the grill.

"Come on ya bastard, where the fuck is Optimus Prime!" Owen shouted angrily and Jack collapsed onto the front grass as he howled with laughter.

"Ah shit!" Sean said seriously to Rhys, "Look. He broke Batman!"

Rhys sat on the top step while he tried to control the tears running down his face as he laughed and Sean patted his shoulder affectionately.

"Tissss OK man!" Sean slurred, "Me brother got it. See? He the fucking Crow!"

"What does that make me?" Rhys giggled out and Sean frowned.

"What the fuck, you're Yogi Bear!" Sean laughed.

Poppy swore as he struggled past them to help his grandson and Rhys pointed. "No see? He's Blade and that's Whistler limping over"

Now Jack couldn't breathe as he screamed into the dirt, the gorgeous man holding a shirt full of idiot looked lovingly at him and grinned, his fangs shining in the moonlight.

Tosh appeared in the doorway of their house.

"Owen Harper! You get your bloody skinny arse in here right now!" she roared.

Owen squealed and jumped about a foot in the air as he turned to face his woman.

"NOW!"

He scuttled into the house and she waved before shutting the door.

"He's in trouble now" Sean giggled.

"Nah, she'll forgive him" Ianto said happily, "She always does."

"Well, I need a drink!" Art wobbled back inside and the others followed, Jack waiting for Ianto who was re-entering the property.

"That was close." Jack said as he pulled him onto a kiss.

"I know, I thought no one would ever realise that you're batman!"

You cheeky Welsh bit of kissable arse!" Jack roared as he chased Ianto back inside.

The Transporter had no opinion.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Ianto had spent some time with Owen the next day, once we had resurfaced and gingerly wandered into the, luckily, overcast day.

The next day was the wedding and Ianto was up a ladder stringing bloody solar fairy lights through the old power lines between houses.

The children were playing in the main street, running around the ladder as they roared and laughed, the football almost flat but still capable of being fought over.

Jack was watching Ianto from Tosh's side as she held a sleeping baby to her chest.

"He was funny though, you have to admit that!" Jack said.

Tosh was about to reply when three of the children, fighting over the ball, hit the ladder.

The ladder toppled and Jack cried out as he watched Ianto falling from the top.

Of course he fell to his feet, landing with his knees bent, looking like a cat.

"Oi! You lot!" Tosh roared, waking little Toto who screamed with fright.

Ianto vaulted over the front fence and bounded over, sweeping the baby into his arms as he crooned lovingly. A little face slowly un-creased and eyes blinked furiously at him.

"I know darling," Ianto said gently, "What a carry on, eh?"

A shuddering breath and little hands grasped at his t-shirt.

"Aw, not fair. My wee star was almost asleep, weren't you little pup" he smiled and the baby finished blinking, then smiled back.

"Wind!" Owen snarked as he stormed past, rubbing his head.

"Just because he doesn't do ti for you!" Tosh called aft him and Ianto frowned.

He followed Owen in and found him sitting morosely on the sofa. Ianto sat beside him and angled the child so it col see them both.

"He doesn't smile for you?" Ianto asked softly as Owen looked at the little hands clasping Ianto's fingers.

"He seems to like me, yeah. But not smile, not even a little one. As for laughing? He can be in full bloody flight and I walk in … bam. Serious as all hell" Owen huffed.

"You don't' think it's because you are so serious?" Ianto speculated as he watched the little face.

"Dunno, he likes you, Jack, even Art gets a smile this morning. Me? Mr Serious!"

"Here, hold him like I do" Ianto shoved the baby at its father and Owen gingerly accepted him.

"See? He knows you're nervous." Ianto pointed out as the little boy's eyes widened.

"Ah, hey little man" Owen said softly.

"He's taking his cues off you. Smile. Be a little calmer, he'll respond" Ianto huffed, "David was the same, a serious wee lad with …"

Ianto stalled out and sighed softly, letting his head fall back.

"That was not your fault" Owen said as he cuddled the baby and turned to comfort his friend, "You saved little Mi. David was not on you. Nor was Rhiannon. I never want you to blame yourself for that night of hell. It's a miracle we got her, hot to mention Alice and wee Stephen."

Ianto opened his eyes and regarded Owen, then softly said, "Look down."

Owen looked down at the baby in his arms and found a happy little face beaming up at him as he snuggled against his chest.

"Oh….oh ….look!" Owen gushed, "Oh, he does like me."

"Of course he does, you just keep confusing him with your frowning a him all the time"

'I do?" Owen said with surprise, "I didn't realise I was doing that."

"Well, try smiling and relaxing." Ianto patted his knee, "So will Toto."

"Ianto, I … I know I never said but, well." Owen smiled softly at his son as he spoke, "I am glad you're here. You know, that you made it."

"Aw Owen" Ianto reached out and hugged him, encasing the baby in love, "I'm glad you're here too. Let's work to keep it that way."

Owen sighed and nodded as he let his forehead rest against Ianto's.

A small coo of pleasure from their chests firmed the idea.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Ianto was humming while he checked the suit one more time as it hung in the steamy bathroom.

One more night, tomorrow he would stand before the village and declare his undying love for his mate.

Ianto ran his fingers over the fabric, pleased that this suit had survived the many things they had endured since The End of All Things.

Jack had not seen him in a suit for so long, this was going to blow his mind.

Ianto smiled as he thought of his mate, sleeping next door to please the women and their demands for tradition.

Ianto giggled softly as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall.

 _Tradition._

Two men getting hitched and they worry about what he is wearing that's blue.

Ianto paused as he realised he was the bride, then let soft laughter escape.

Ianto stopped outside Billy's room and gently pushed the door, letting it swing into the dimly lit room.

Billy was curled up in the bed, a small lump that belied his recent growth spurt.

"You not asleep yet wee pup?" Ianto said softly as he reached out to touch his son's cheek.

 _Heat._

Ianto frowned as he moved his hand to soothe across Billy's brow.

 _Hot._

"Billy Bubs?" Ianto rose, as he listened to Billy' short rasping breath.

Ianto didn't think, he acted.

Scooping his child into his arms, he ran for next door.

Owen opened the door and snorted, "Christ, couldn't wait one bloody night? You even brought your own bedding for fucks s…."

"My baby, something is wrong with my boy!" Ianto looked frantically past Owen as Jack thundered towards him, feeling the fear from Ianto as it filled the front entrance.

"Babe?" Jack reached for the bundle, snatching the child and unwrapping him.

Jack lifted him up and placed his lips to his cheek, then his cheek to Billy's forehead.

"Oh gods, he's sick" Jack gasped, turning to Owen.

"Sick bay, now!" Owen demanded, pointing at the front bedroom that had been converted into a working sick bay.

Ianto stood against the wall, his pale face stark against the red wallpaper.

"Shit, looks like his appendix" Owen uttered as he prodded at Billy's stomach.

"Owen?" Jack glanced up from stroking his child's cheek.

"Shit" Owen repeated as Billy cried out, invoking a reaction from his Taddy.

Ianto rushed forward, thrusting Owen back with such force that, had Jack not caught him, he would have splatted against one of the walls like a bug.

Ianto crooned as he shakily soothed his son, looking back at his mate for reassurance.

"It's OK, Owen can fix it" Jack assured him.

.

.

.

Ianto waited nervously with Jack as they operated.

Ifan finally came out and took a seat next to them.

"He's lost a lot of blood, the blood bank will need replenishing by the village, but it looks good so far" he said softly as he watched Ianto collapse against Jack with relief.

"The only thing is…" Ifan paused and looked at Jack, then at Ianto's pale face, "It had burst. Our worry now is infection"

Ianto stared at his grandfather as Jack frowned.

"What about the antibiotic we filled this pace with?" Jack demanded.

"The kids." Ifan shrugged as he reminded Jack of the swamp sickness that struck down the children.

"Ah shit!" Jack slumped, "We used it all?"

"There's some left, but not enough for the course he'll need" Ifan looked sadly at Ianto as his face crumbled.

"It was on the recon list" Ifan said softly, patting his boy's knee.

Ianto straightened up and glared defiantly at Ifan.

"Get me the list, I'm going now."

"Boy, these are not just dime store drugs. We need from hospitals and Doctor's surgeries." Ifan warned, "We need it from London."

Jack stiffened at the thought of returning to the Land of the Lost as Ianto rose.

"I'm already there!"


	62. Chapter 62

62

They travelled in silence, the two men lost in their own thoughts.

Jack kept thinking of Unit, Zs, other survivalists bent on protecting what's theirs, the danger lurking behind each corner.

The ways he could lose him.

Ianto only thought of his boy. His pup, depending on him.

They arrived at the blockade and drove off down a side lane, parking the transporter where is couldn't be seen.

Then they walked through the side streets until they got to a sewer gating, popping the cover and descending into Weevil Country.

Jack let Ianto take the lead, his determination spurring them both on and past Jack's fears.

As they pushed into the heart of London, Jack found himself trying to picture the former life above them.

People bustling about, parents walking hand in hand with their children.

Coffee shops, libraries, art galleries.

Black Taxi Cabs, horse drawn carriages, double deckers, life. Everyday life, snuffed out in such a short, brutal way.

So many places the Tardis landed, streets the doctor ran down.

The Doctor.

Jack snorted at himself, knowing he was never going to come. He would have by now.

Ianto stopped and motioned for them to go up, the ladder in front of them leading to the surface.

Jack hesitated, then pushed up the manhole cover to peek out.

A deserted street.

He slid it back and they emerged into the dawn.

Jack watched as Ianto scented the air, turning in small circles as he checked for danger.

"Babe?"

Ianto nodded and moved forward, his eidetic memory showing him the way. Jack followed, scanning behind them as well as ahead.

The sound of their footsteps sounded amazingly loud. Every crunch or shoe scrape. Ok, Jack sounded amazingly loud, Ianto was silent running.

As they walked, Ianto turned at the corner and pointed, "Up there. Royal London Hospital. We keep going on Fulbourne St and hit White Chapel. We turn left and she's right there!"

"The Royal London? A teaching hospital?" Jack panted as they walked.

"Yeah, think about it. They would have been the first to shut down, their supplies should be fully stocked still, unless someone raided them" Ianto smiled and as they turned again he watched Jack's face change.

Ianto was walking backwards, trusting Jack to cover him and didn't see their destination ahead, only the face of his beloved following him.

Horror.

Ianto stared at him and then knew that whatever Jack could see was not a danger, but it was gonna hurt. He took a deep breath.

Ianto swung to see and made a small noise of despair as he looked at the destruction.

The fire had gutted most of the building and what was left was the mere bones of the once huge establishment. Ianto fell to his knees as Jack rushed to comfort him, their quest stalled out at the largest hurdle yet.

"It's OK, we have options, and it's OK" Jack was repeating to them both, trying to calm himself as well as Ianto. Ianto's shaking stopped as he listened to Jack's heartbeat and recentred himself.

 _No time for nerves, fall apart later!_

"Shit, the London Bridge Hospital?" Jack said as he gathered Ianto to his feet.

"Or St Thomas, I suppose" Ianto slumped.

"Which do you hold most faith in?" Jack turned to him again, pushing him to focus.

"London Bridge" Ianto frowned, "Better visuals for fast movement, we can get in, get out and with it being a private Hospital I think they may have closed up shop quick smart when this all happened. St Thomas would have gone until they broke trying to save those that were unsavable."

"I agree" Jack looked around, "We need transport."

Ianto started to walk and Jack ran to catch up.

They got to a red double decker and Ianto slid on board while Jack stood with his mouth open, "Babe? A bit conspicuous?"

"Unit are not out only problem and I think they would be looking elsewhere, why watch a hospital? That's where the Zs will be milling" Ianto called out, "Their regressed memory taking them to familiar places. The square will be packed, the bridge. We will need a tank."

Jack snorted as he agreed, they were going to have to plow the road. Literally.

"We close the doors, we have a moving fortress. You wanna meet those primates in a small car?" Ianto called back and Jack paled at the memory of those zoo animals roaming with the Z virus burning through their veins.

Gods, he had forgotten about those.

Obviously, Ianto hadn't.


	63. Chapter 63

63

The bus went, so did they.

They began to pick up speed and Jack braced himself against the front dashboard as Ianto began slamming vehicles out of the way, ensuring a fast escape if need be.

If they were pursued there would be no time for driving around obstacles.

They got to the hospital without issue but Jack could tell that Ianto was becoming more on edge the closer they got.

Bringing the bus to a halt outside the ER doors, Ianto turned to jack, "We go in hard and fast, sweep and clear."

"How do we get past the doors?" Jack pointed at the reinforced bulletproof entrance.

Ianto snorted and then put the bus in gear, "Hold on Cariad."

Jack barely had time to curse as the bus surged forward and up the front steps, crashing through the doors and stopping in the receiving lobby with its arse still hanging out in the ambulance bay.

"Fuck!" Jack laughed softly as he staggered down the steps of the bus, "You bloody maniac."

"Come on, any Zs in here will be making a b-line for us" Ianto effortlessly slid off the bus and strode forward.

They encountered the first ones on the stair to the second level and Ianto dispatched them in the small space with ease.

They got to the second level and Ianto froze, a look of surprise as he turned to Jack.

"What?" Jack hissed and Ianto pointed.

The door was barricaded.

"Shit, you think anyone in there is still alive?" Jack frowned as he examined the weird tower of tables and chairs that was actually easy to move if you knew how.

They soon had room to slide between them and the door, looking at each other for a moment, then knocking.

Nothing.

Ianto listened with his ear against the door, "No sound."

Jack took the jemmy bar and popped the lock, allowing them entry and they moved inside, surprised to find more barricades waiting.

They carefully pulled the outer barricade flush before closing the door and slid through the maze of barricade until they were standing in the nurse's station.

Ianto scented the air then canted his head and turned to Jack with three fingers held up, Jack popped down so he was not easily seen as Ianto strode forward to the desk and rang the bell.

They waited.

Finally a woman came out of a side room with a gun raised.

"Hello, I'd like to make a withdrawal, do you have the keys to the drug room?" Ianto smiled as he spoke pleasantly and she blinked.

"My son had a burst appendix, he's had an operation but the infection is our concern" Ianto continued to speak as the hand at his side waved in the direction of another room and Jack craned his head to see a second raised gun, a rifle this time.

One more somewhere.

"How old is he?" she asked with a clipped British accent.

"Eight going on eighty the way he complains" Ianto smiled.

"Have you come far?" she was now facing him on the opposite side of the desk and Ianto sighed softly.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm not here to steal food from you and I am not here to overthrow you. I only want some antibiotics for my boy, then I will leave." Ianto assured her.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked as she nervously looked back in the direction she had just come from.

"Because I haven't hurt you, I haven't even raised a weapon and I am ignoring the two pointed at me' Ianto answered, "Yeah. I know he's there."

The man stepped out and Jack noted with shock that he was a mere boy of about thirteen.

"And the other one?" Ianto asked softly, "There are three heart beats."

She looked at him with wide eyes, horror crossing her face.

"My brother is not coming out" the boy snarled, the gun wavering.

"OK" Ianto shrugged, "I only want to save my boy. I don't want to hurt you, but I will kill you all if it means my child's life. You understand that, right?"

Jack stood, finally showing himself. "No need to panic."

They all turned and stared at the small child in his arms, playing with his braces.

"Babe? Found number three, or should I say…" Jack grinned at the toddler, "This wee stinker found me."


	64. Chapter 64

64

Ianto acted like only he could.

If he had a visible tail it would be wagging as he crooned at the little boy, reaching for him.

"Oh you are so lovely, look at those dimples!" Ianto gushed, "You look like a really big boy!"

The little boy grinned back and reached for Ianto enjoying a hug.

"Oh, Cariad. He's hungry, are you hungry dumpling?" Ianto moaned.

Jack opened the backpack and rummaged around, finding the sandwiches still intact.

"Hope he likes chicken" Ianto said as the child eagerly snatched the sandwich Jack offered.

"Aw, poor wee man" Jack sighed, rummaging for a can of soda. "You want some Fanta?"

Little eyes bugged as he saw the can and Jack laughed softly as he popped the tab for him.

"The machines were raided early on" the boy said, Travis.

"We love them too" Ianto grinned, "Luckily we got into a warehouse with junk food. The kids did a victory dance to rival all victory dances!"

"Kids? You have kids?" Sarah gaped as she held the can for little Clay.

"We have a safe community" Jack decided he liked them and watched the nod of agreement form his love.

"Oh god" Sarah gasped, rising from her chair with hope, "the radio message? We heard it, then it stopped. We thought it was the winter that cut off communication but they never started again."

Ianto sighed, "They were near us and we tried to help"

Jack grimaced, "They couldn't accept that the Zs were dead and tried healing them, keeping them in quarantine."

"Oh god" Sarah dropped back into her chair with a moan, "The fools."

"It was a massacre" Ianto agreed.

"All gone?" Travis asked softly as his baby brother was falling asleep.

"Yeah" Ianto nodded, "We moved before the snow, found somewhere more … isolated from danger. Easily defended and large enough for the whole pack."

"Pack?"

"Ianto has dogs, a lot of dogs" Jack said quickly, "Loves them, and they love him. We call the kids pups it pleases them and the joke spread. We now all call it the pack instead of the village."

"It sounds like a real community" she sighed as she stroked her son's little bare foot.

"Well, you'll see for yourself" Ianto said confidently as he rose to peer out the window, to the street below, "We can leave at first light. It disorientates them, sunrise."

"What?" Travis squeaked with terror, "We can't leave. We're safe here!"

"I'm guessing there were more of you. Each recon for food took another, and another until you're all that's left." Ianto said, hating to be cruel, "Who goes next Travis? You? Your mom?"

"Then the remaining one? Until he's all alone?" Ianto pointed to the baby.

Come with us, he has a chance at life. Real living, not just existing. Other kids, we even have schooling" Jack begged, "Please. What point is it to save my son at the expense of yours?"

"Oh god" Sarah whined as she struggled to think it over.

Ianto watched her struggle with the decision as he waited for the answer, and Jack knew that he was taking that baby home one way or another.

"OK" she agreed and everyone let out breath they didn't know they were holding.

Ianto relaxed as he began to formulate a plan to extract them.

"But Mathew and Giles up on the fourth floor have to come too!"


	65. Chapter 65

65

"There's something you need to know before we move out" Ianto said calmly, turning to face Sarah.

She looked at him expectantly and noted the fear in his eyes, this must be bad.

"I'm … different. I'm not one of those things but I was bitten and survived. It changed me, made me … sharper. A better killer." Ianto said as he waited for her to step back, "When I step out of this door I will become something else. For that baby, I will destroy anything and everything that comes near him. It will scare you."

Sarah didn't step back, instead she stepped forward.

"All the shit I have seen, all this madness. You tell me you survived?" she asked.

"My father worked in a government lab and they vaccinated people for various things, he was trialling a new vaccine and gave it to me. I don't know if it caused something, changed something or if it was just dumb luck that my bite was not severe enough or something" Ianto shrugged, "All we know is that I'm still me but … more."

Sarah looked at Jack who was looking at Ianto adorningly and smiled, "I'm usually a good judge of character and anyone who is so openly loved, can't be bad."

Ianto relaxed as he was accepted and then he looked up at the ceiling.

"Your friends, they might not be that friendly anymore" Jack warned as he watched Ianto stalking slowly around as he tried to listen for signs of life.

"They're not going to be heard down here" Sarah frowned.

"Remember how he said he was altered" Jack whispered, then nodded.

Ianto was crouching, his mouth open as his fangs were exposed.

Then he stood and turned to Jack, "I hear two male voices. Still human."

"Yeah?" Sarah asked with delight.

"Arguing about the toilet paper?" Ianto frowned.

"Oh my god" Sarah clapped her hand over her mouth and giggled, the same old argument about changing the roll over.

"They have bog roll?" Jack snorted.

"Sounds like they had a lot of supplies but argue about who moved what and … oh. They don't like sharing. Each has their own roll." Ianto snorted.

"Oh my god, that sounds so them" she sighed.

Ianto led the way, stopping several times to clear the way and by the time they were the two floors up Travis had a wee bit of a crush on the superstar killing with such ease. Jack grinned to himself as Travis held Ianto's backpack and watched gleefully over the top like it was a teddy bear.

They reached the door to the men's bolthole and Ianto motioned Sarah to step forward.

"Mattie? Giles?" she called out knocking softly.

Shuffling as heard, then "Sarah?"

"Hey"

The door opened and a portly man shot out, engulfing her in a hug, "What the hell are you doing up here. We agreed not to risk it until the end of the month forage and …."

He stopped speaking as he sighted Ianto, snarling softly as an approaching Z.

Travis stepped around Ianto and watched with an excited titter as Ianto calmly tore the thing's throat out.

"Ew, he was ripe" Travis snorted.

"Yeah, must have been an early turn" Ianto canted his head, "Some are really rotten but others seem fresh. Shame, means some have survived for quite a while."

"Er, hi?"

"Hello, Ianto Jones and this is my partner, Jack Harkness" Ianto said with a polite nod.

"Jack Harkness?" a voice bellowed, "Torchwood's Captain Jack Harkness?"

A lithe man pushed past the portly one and stood gaping at Jack.

"Giles? Your real name is Giles?" Jack laughed and slapped his leg, "My god Streak, I never thought of that as a possible name. Mark, maybe Shaun."

"I know, me Dad wanted a posh git" Giles grinned, "Jesus Christ, it is you!"

"Lieutenant Baxter!" Ianto suddenly exploded with glee, "I know you! You sent him that stupid sound maker that says "I am God" every time you push a button. Drove Owen mad!"

"Well, Streak! Sarah and her family are coming with us, back to our place, you coming with?" Jack asked.

"Fuck yeah!" he grinned, "We're in."

"Giles." Ianto said calmly, "Do you like being called Streak?"

"Not really, my superior gave me the name and it stuck" he grimaced.

"Well, then. Hello Giles, nice to meet you" Ianto held out his hand as his fangs gleamed.

Giles looked at him with wonder as he accepted the handshake.

"When do we leave?"


	66. Chapter 66

66

The bus was waiting and Jack took the wheel, grimacing as the bus backed out and made a loud grinding noise.

Great, any Zs in the area will soon be investigating.

Ianto found the funny side and was snorting as he tried to control his mirth but it was catching and soon Giles was giggling as well.

The dull thudding of Zs against the bus echoed in the bus and Ianto stumbled up to the second level so he could see how many there were.

It was like the sea, the incoming tide as they surged forward. A mass of moaning Zs.

Ianto swore softly as he leaned over the side and found one trying to climb up. He reached over the side and felt Giles grab his shirt as he hooked the hand of the Z and swung it out, dumping it into the writhing mess.

"Jesus, you're strong" Giles laughed as Ianto casually tossed another one high.

"Yeah, all those few minutes running through the hospital gym really worked for me" Ianto quipped.

They were powering along when the bus made an awful screeching noise and Jack swore.

Travis swore as he rushed to the front, "Fuck! The viscera are blocking the air filter."

Jack managed to fight the steering as the bus died and it coasted over to a building.

Everyone was now downstairs looking out the windows at the Zs surrounding them as Ianto checked his blades and squared his shoulders. He turned and nodded to Jack, who opened the door.

Ianto danced.

Everyone plastered themselves against the glass as they watched his beautiful display of prowess, blood splattering against the glass, making more than one jump back with a cry of alarm only to laugh as the glass saved them from harm.

Eventually they opened the doors and stepped out into the carnage.

Bodies lay like trees blown down in a storm as Ianto stood at the epicenter panting softly.

"Holy shit!" Giles said softly as he picked a careful path over some body parts.

Ianto turned to look at them as they approached, his fully detracted fangs impressive in the sunlight.

"Jesus." Travis whispered and Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Nah, just our savior" Sarah snorted as she walked past with the toddler on her hip, little hands reaching for Ianto.

"Hello wee pup" Ianto grinned as he put the blades away with his fangs following and accepted the squirming beast.

"OK, this isn't working babe" Jack called out as he strode up the steps of the library, "Everyone in here. Babe? Sweep and clear?"

Ianto ran ahead, thrusting the little boy at Jack and Jack kissed a smiling face, "Uncle Ianto will get rid of the bitey things darling."

Sarah smiled as the display of affection and looked over at Travis who was holding a knife of his own, following Ianto.

"Travis?" she called out, making Ianto hesitate at the doors.

"It's OK, I have him" Ianto called to her and winked. Turning and disappearing inside.

"It's OK hon, Ianto will already be way ahead of him, clearing a path. He might let him think he got one." Jack assured her, "He likes that boy of yours. Sees a good soldier."

"He is a good boy" she agreed.

They entered to find Travis triumphantly wiping his blade on a dead body, a look of total joy.

"A good kill, quick and efficient" Ianto was saying, "You need to remember to look behind you though, it nearly had you."

"Yeah" Travis straightened, "Lucky, you called out."

Ianto patted him on the shoulder as he agreed and winked at Sarah, letting her know he was well aware of the situation and let it play out for the boy.

They pulled the carcasses out and braced the doors as they settled and discussed their next steps.

Ianto walked to the mezzanine level looking out over the library interior and Jack found him there.

"Hey babe" Jack said softly

"I keep thinking of our boy, needing us. God, I hope he's OK" Ianto turned to Jack for comfort and Jack held him in the stacks, rubbing his back and soothing him as Ianto breathed in his mate.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked softly.

"We need another vehicle. We can't travel by foot with the baby" Ianto said as he drew strength, "A minivan or …."

Ianto blinked, then grinned.

"What?"

"A firetruck!" Ianto enthused, "the fire station is just down the road. The forward vehicle was a ten-man truck with axes and such on board. Designed to push through the debris of major accidents."

"OK, we do that then" Jack grinned back, relieved to see his man coming back to fighting strength.

"OK, let's do it."

Ianto stalked off while Jack went to ready those down stairs, full faith in the plan.

Ianto hadn't failed him, never will.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Ianto slid out the side door as he headed in the direction of the firehouse.

Billy was foremost in his mind and he was starting to feel desperate.

Time was slipping away and he knew the antibiotic supply back at the village was almost gone. Their window was closing. Fast.

By this time tomorrow either Billy was getting a new supply of drugs, or they failed.

Turning a corner, he looked down the street for Zs and found the way clear, turning towards the direction he needed to go was not such a fortunate experience.

He found his way blocked and swore as he knew it meant the firetruck couldn't get through. He would need to shift the old truck that had ploughed into the car out of the way.

He looked around as he told himself to think.

God damn it.

Think.

Ianto finally decided to use the winch on the front of the truck, attached to a lamppost to winch the truck and car pinned beneath forward.

He was relieved to find the cab free of a Z or two, the key in the ignition.

Even more so when a turn of the key showed the electrics still had juice.

Thank fuck for small mercies.

Ianto wound out enough cable to reach the lamppost and hook it around the post, ensuring it was securely tied.

 _Wouldn't do to get all this way only to be cut in half by a loose cable._

As he stood in the middle of the road watching the truck inch forward he became aware of that tickle on the back of his neck. He swung to see what was spooking him and came face to face with a huge silverback gorilla.

It stood watching him from the footpath, next to the post he had just called into service and was so huge that he seemed to fill the whole street with his presence.

Ianto knew he should be afraid but the desire to make contact was overwhelming and he whistled softly to see what it would do.

The gorilla seemed to regard him for a moment, then turn and bark at some nearby shrubbery.

Three chimps and a female gorilla emerged, walking stiffly past as the gorilla continued to watch Ianto as he worked.

The female stopped and stood close enough for him to touch, a small baby crooked against her chest. Ianto was entranced as the small face blinked at him with equal surprise.

Then she displayed her teeth and moved on, following the chimps.

Ianto felt that it was the most surreal moment of his life, some weird twilight zone shit.

The truck was close enough to the pole that the engine would fit though so Ianto turned off the winch and stepped back, freezing as he felt the solid wall of a body behind him.

Heat.

Not a Z.

He turned slowly and smelt the fetid breath of the gorilla.

The teeth were bigger than Ianto thought and his own fangs slowly appeared as he mirrored the pose.

The gorilla turned his head, so did Ianto.

The gorilla reached out and Ianto stayed frigidly still as a finger gently touched his cheek.

The gorilla chuffed into his face.

Ianto blinked as the heat hit his eyes.

The gorilla turned his head to look in the direction of his … pack? Troop?

"It's OK." Ianto said softly, "I won't follow you."

The gorilla took a step back, still maintaining eye contact, then backed down the footpath.

Ianto forced himself to turn his back and continue to check the truck as the gorilla retreated with some dignity.

When Ianto turned back, they were gone.

Ianto took a few minutes to lean against the truck and breathe as he shook with the adrenaline overload.

Wow.

That had been intense.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Ianto led the way, hurrying them though the darkened streets.

It was risky moving at night but he knew Billy was running out of time.

Ianto also worried that Clay might attract Zs with his little toddler noises.

Luckily the wee mite was asleep in his mother's arms as she moved with haste, flanked by her two friends as Mathew kept a hand on her back, her son Travis forming a heavily armed rear, watching Ianto for any instruction.

Ianto was, of course, in front with Jack at his six.

They reached the firehouse within the time limit Ianto had estimated, relieving everyone as he swung the door shut and made them safe again.

For now.

The vehicle was ready to go; supplies had been loaded by Ianto before collecting the mini pack, neatly sitting along one wall.

Ianto manually wound the chain to open the large fire house doors, allowing an exit for the large truck and swore as several Zs appeared in response to the grinding sound of the chains.

"Ianto, get in!" Jack yelled with alarm as he saw several more rounding the side of the doors.

Ianto swore as he ran for the open door, hating that he was right about heightened nocturnal Z activity.

Giles swung the huge wheel, lumbering the beast out into the road and several Zs went under the chassis, Travis plastered to the passenger window with a look of glee.

Ianto remembered Rhys describing Mica's enjoyment of the same thing as they had rolled out in the beginning.

They motored along, lulled by the thuds.

Ianto suddenly remembered the bus and with a frown he moved to the back of the truck. He checked for the worst news and found it.

Damn.

Right again.

Ianto didn't like the way the back doors swung out like those of an ambulance and Jack tried to keep a firm hold on him as he swung the left one, trying to kick off the Z attached to the bumper.

He knew as it happened that he had asked for it and could only reach back to thump Jack's hand off as the Z reattached itself to his foot, pulling him out the door.

Jack screamed with horror as Ianto flew into the dark.

"Billy. Keep going for Billy" Ianto screamed after the truck, "I'll make my own way back. I'll come back. I always do!"

"Stop stealing my lines" Jack roared, "I love you. You bastard!"

Jack slammed the door and placed his forehead against is as he fought the tears forming, praying that Ianto was right.

He hadn't been wrong yet.

Would be a hell of a time to be proven wrong.

.

.

.

Ianto rolled under a nearby car and shimmied as far as he could to the curb the vehicle had been parked against.

He knew the Zs would lose interest as he lay still and silent.

He cursed silently at his stupidity as he waited for the Zs to wander off. He hated doing that to Jack but he knew Jack would have gone with him, unable to release him.

Billy needed those drugs more than Ianto needed Jack right now. Jack had to get home.

He would follow them.

He promised, and he always kept his promises.

After a while he felt it safe to surface, sliding out and heading for the nearest place of safety.

A church stood out to him and he hoped the doors would be unlocked.

Yep.

He stepped inside and closed the doors again, scanning for Zs.

What he found was worse.

Thank god enough time had passed that they had decomposed and were more mummy-like than just corpses.

Parishioners who had come seeking shelter, hope and redemption at the end of all things.

An elderly couple still holding hands.

A mother cuddling her babies to her as her husband nursed the oldest child, no older than four? Five?

Over twenty people sitting dead in the pews.

Ianto examined the dead with a dispassionate grimace.

They were too peaceful, in spite of the bullet holes in their brows.

He examined everyone and then searched the secure church for at least an hour, coming to the conclusion that they had overdosed, judging by the masses of empty prescription bottles in the sink.

They had pooled all their pills and enjoyed a blissful way out.

The police officer at the back of the church had calmly shot each person in the head once they were dead … he hoped, then killed himself.

Jesus.

Ianto was in a crypt.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Ianto left the church before first light, having earned a few … oops. Caught some sleep, yeah?

He jogged in his usual lopping gait as he dodged around the few Zs with ease, following the direction of the firetruck.

The first birdsong began and he rounded a corner with a light heart, only to find his worst nightmare waiting.

The firetruck.

Ianto immediately went into stalking mode, scanning for danger a he carefully worked the perimeter. He couldn't smell Jack, hear anyone within and knew it was abandoned during the night.

But why?

He got close enough to see the front and found a large hole in the bonnet, consistent with a high caliber round to the engine block.

Someone had shot the motor.

Ambush.

Ianto scouted for another half hour before picking up Jack's scent and angrily stalking after them.

Whoever had done this was in for a nasty surprise.

.

.

.

Jack struggled against his bonds as he watched Billy's needed medication get dumped on the ground as they searched the bags.

The warehouse was cold and they were all shivering as they stood in bare feet. Their coats and shoes in the pile that was growing.

A large cage with at least twenty Zs inside ran the length of the wall and Jack couldn't help but wonder what the hell they had them for.

Then he saw a bone on the ground that was definitely a femur, and he wished he hadn't looked.

They were going to be fed to the monsters once these arses were done torturing them.

Jesus.

"Nothing ese" the Tall Arse said to the squat arse.

"Take them down with the others, we'll work out what to do… wait. Not her. I want her" the Squat Arse said as he pointed at Sarah.

Really? Over my dead body … several deaths, in fact.

Travis was a little roughed up but remaining calm as he held his little brother, the fear masked well by anger.

Giles was on the ground, cradling an unconscious Mathew and showing the depth of their relationship as he struggled to remain calm as well. He made eye contact with Jack as they nodded to one another, resolved to hide their true identifies from the scum cockily walking around them in their fucking red caps.

Jack knew the kids were afraid but little Clay was trying to be brave as he clung to Travis, watching the man who was getting way to close to his mummy.

"You might want to reconsider this action, this isn't going to end well for you little piggies" Jack leered, getting the desired reaction as the man dropped his hand from her breast to look at Jack.

"You are mighty cocky for a man in chains" Squat Arse scoffed, rubbing his crotch suggestively, "Maybe I should keep you instead."

"Sorry, I'm taken and he'll be here soon to claim what you've taken." Jack laughed in his face, straining against the chains to spit at him.

The man slowly wiped his face as his leer changed to a vicious snarl and he struck Jack solidly across the face, splitting his lip.

"Yeah. Good idea, mark me up. Blood me. He'll really love that, got some of me on you?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he jauntily cocked his head, "You just marked yourself as the one who drew my blood. When he comes, you will be his main target."

"You know what? I'm getting fucking sick of this bullshit" Tall Arse said as he raised his gun.

"You see that gun? I'm going to shove it up your fucking arse" Jack snarled, straining again.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you fucking pig!" Jack showed his teeth in a silent snarl, "You really think bricks and mortar will keep him out? You think a gun can save you?"

"Oh yeah?" Tall Arse laughed sarcastically, "So what the fuck are you. The big bad wolf? Don't look so scary from here!"

The noise was like the grinding of gears in a semi-truck while jackknifing in the black ice.

It was like a jet engine on back blow as the plane taxied on the runway.

It was like hell's gate swinging back to allow something to slouch forward.

Jack smiled and relaxed as the howl made the windows rattle and the Zs in the cages suddenly stopped moving, all turning in unison to look in the direction of the noise.

"Nah, I'm not the one to fear." Jack laughed, "He is."

"What the fuck!" Tall Arse whimpered.

Jack watched dispassionately as other men ran from the back of the warehouse to face the doors, some looking at the Zs with open horror as they began to push against the side of the cage in a unified motion.

"That wolf you were talking about?" Jack called out in a sing-song voice, "You are now fucked. Good and proper fucked for your time is nigh!"

Ianto roared again and the cage tilted.

"… and the wolf is at your door."

 **Little pigs, little pigs, I'm coming in!**


	70. Chapter 70

70

The men began to back away from the doors as something large hit them from the outside, hard enough to buckle the frame.

Jack was spellbound as he watched a second hit, estimating the size of the angry monster to be that of a small VW.

 _Yeah. Well fucked!_

The third time was the charm and the doors finally gave, flying open like a fist through newspaper.

The beast was huge, all teeth and claws with piercing blue eyes that scanned the room, falling on Jack.

"Ianto! Gun!" Jack yelled, watching the beast swing its mighty head to clamp down on Tall Arse's arm, cleanly removing it with surgical precision.

The Zs were loose, surging across the concrete floor towards the men.

Ianto crouched, his sleek black coat seemed to gleam in the sunlight the shone through the broken doors as he scented the air.

"Told you" Jack laughed, "Proper fucked!"

Ianto pounced.

Like a slow motion clip from animal planet, Ianto rose into the air and seemed to hover in midair before coming down on Squat Arse with his jaws open.

Tall Arse was still screaming as he clung to the remains of his arm and backed into a couple of Zs without even registering his doom.

Gunfire broke out and Jack swore, watching Ianto whip around as the bullets bit at his flank.

"No!" Jack screamed, blood now flowing as Ianto turned his attention to the gunmen.

Then came another roar, this time from the doors and several men screamed with new horror as the silverback rampaged through the hole, into the interior of the warehouse where he quickly decided he wanted the man who was still standing still with shock.

The gorilla took the man down with ease, his mighty arms swinging as he crushed the man's skull.

Ianto roared, stepping off the body of Squat Arse to run at the gunmen, the Zs flanking.

"Just stand still" Jack called out to the others, "Just be calm. Ianto's scent is on us. We're OK."

Jack hoped his bluster was right, standing firm like this was all pre-rehearsed.

 _When in doubt, fake it until you make it baby!_

The place was in chaos but the area in which they were restrained was an island of calm, proving Jack right. Thank fuck!

Finally, the only noise left was crunching of bones as the Zs enjoyed their snacks.

The silverback was dragging a body by its leg, the sex undeterminable as the partially decapitated head lolled back and forth. He stopped at the doors and looked back at the huge wolf who stood panting as he shuddered and shook with the pre-shocks of his impending transformation.

Then he stepped up to the entrance and looked out, into the light.

With two lumbering steps, he was gone.

Jack waited and watched as Ianto fell onto his side, screaming through his body's revolutions.

"It's OK" Jack tried to calm them, "He's just transforming. It's OK."

It took almost fifteen agonizing minutes for Ianto to gain some resemblance to his former self and he struggled to rise, to go to his mate who was calling out to him desperately.

The Zs had wandered off, finding the light a natural homing beacon and they were safe in their bonds.

"That's it darling, come on baby, you can do it, reach the winch" Jack kept encouraging Ianto as he fell, stumbled and crawled over to release the chains.

Finally, Jack was free and he ran to his love, scooping him up and crooning as he checked the damage.

Ianto was bleeding from several wounds and Jack moaned as he pulled his t-shirt off to try and contain the worst one in Ianto's side.

"Oh my darling, my brave, brave beloved" Jack crooned, his hands shaking at he pressed against the wound, wincing as Ianto cried out.

Giles found Jack's coat and ran to cover Ianto, cursing as he took in the state of the man in Jack's arms.

"Transport" Jack snapped, unable to look away from the eyes of his beloved, boring into him from a too pale face.

Mathew had stirred and was groggily stumbling towards them, a first aid kit he had found somewhere in his arms.

Travis thrust Clay into Sarah's arms and ran for the back of the warehouse, intent on finding the transport requested.

He came running back with a wide grin, "A truck with a covered back, down the back and the keys are in it!"

"Can you drive?" Jack asked, looking at Sarah who nodded and followed her oldest back into the warehouse.

Ianto had calmed and Jack looked at Giles and Mathew, considering.

"Never speak of this. Never speak of the things you see in this warehouse today" he demanded, "Promise."

"Jack. We will never betray you or this magnificent creature" Giles said softly, reaching for Jack's arm.

Jack nodded.

Then he leant over Ianto and placed their lips together, loving, giving, pushing, healing, being, joining, sharing life force.

The glow that surrounded them was almost ethereal and both men clung to each other as Giles and Mathew watched with awe.

The glow faded as the roar of the engine filled the warehouse, signaling the truck's own awakening.

Ianto stirred.

Blue eyes blinked, then focused as Ianto slowly smiled up at Jack.

"Cariad"

"Hi. Come here often?"

Ianto laughed, then grimaced as he tried to stand. Jack helped him up, careful to keep the coat around him but Giles had seen the healing skin.

Ianto straightened his shoulders and turned to face Giles, serene in his movements.

"Thank you" Gailes said softly.

"You are pack." Ianto said simply with a shrug, "I will always come for you."

"Pack" Giles repeated slowly.

"Yes. You are part of my pack." Ianto repeated.

"Oh, ta" Giles said stupidly as Mathew snorted with mirth at the situation.

"I am your wolf." Ianto smiled and Giles snorted too.

"No shit!" Mathew muttered. "The wolf in Welshman's clothing."

"Yes. I am the wolf. I am borne of the bad wolf, I am of time and space.

I am the cold spaces between the stars. I am eternal.

Where there is fear, I bring strength.

Where there is danger, I bring safety.

Where there is pack, I bring unity.

Where there is Jack, I bring love." Ianto said slowly as he blinked.

"Ianto?" Jack held in tightly.

"Cariad. It's OK" Ianto reassured him.

"I am the Good Wolf!"


	71. Chapter 71

71

To Jack's relief the medication was still intact and he scooped it into the backpack quickly as the truck came rumbling up to them.

Ianto accepted Giles and Mathew's help into the back where a mattress and some blankets had ben dragged by a diligent Travis.

"Come on Ianto" Travis said softly, helping him to the bedding and Ianto sank into it with a soft groan.

Jack cursed at not being able to stay with him. Then saw the sliding partitioned window.

He climbed into the back and cradled his love, knocking on the glass.

"Yes? May I take your order?" Sarah quipped, breaking the tension.

"Third star on the right, and on 'til morning" Ianto muttered as he started to fall asleep.

Jack remembered how he had found him in the woods and knew he was going to be out of it for a while as he gave instructions out of town.

"You want fries with that?" Sarah asked and Ianto huffed with mirth.

No need to hide now, they were blown. Any other units would already know about them and any Zs already alerted as well.

As for the silverback?

Jack knew he needn't fear him.

They rolled along until they came to the transporter and Jack carefully moved Ianto to the beanbags he loved.

A soft groan of pleasure enough.

Travis wanted to stay, so he settled next to Ianto, stroking his hair as he slept, like a child comforting his teddy.

It was almost dusk when they reached the village and Owen stood in the center of the road with his gun drawn to meet them.

No code words, no calling ahead as the comms were long gone.

Jack carefully did the combination of toots on the horn and watched Ifan argue with the young doctor before a nod brought the shields down and they entered.

Jack opened the doors of the Transporter and called out, "Ianto's hurt. We were ambushed."

Owen forgot his role as head rooster and blundered aboard, fear in his eyes as he searched Ianto for injuries.

"Mostly healed" Owen panted, "Fuck. What did this?"

"Bullets. High caliber bullets" Travis told him with huge eyes, "They shot the fire truck and stopped it dead!"

Owen gaped at the boy and turned to Jack, "More strays?"

"Yeah, Travis and his brother, along with their Mum. Also Giles and Mathew, Giles is an old friend" Jack assured him, "Safe. Ianto already likes them."

"Oh. Well, if Z-boy likes them then …" Owen stopped talking as a small blade flicked against his neck.

"What did you call our Ianto?"

"Jesus kid, he knows I call him that. Always do. Shit, go eat some lettuce or something. Chill" Owen snarked, "Mama has a stew on I think."

"Oh thank god!" Jack sighed, "I'm fucking starving. We've not eaten since yesterday."

"Then get your sorry arses over to the big house before she scents your hunger. Jesus boy, you would never hear the end of it, a child of hers … hungry!" Ifan snorted.

The others had left the truck and stood in a huddle, fear evident.

"Hello, I'm Hailey. This is my little sister Paige. Are you hungry?" Hailey held out her hand and Sarah accepted it with a soft sob.

"I'm Travis, this is my mum, Sarah and little Clay is my brother" Travis smiled, "That's Giles and Mathew from the hospital as well. Ianto saved us."

"Well, of course he did" Tosh said as she walked around the transporter, little Ifan gurgling with delight as he sped Ianto.

"Hello wee pup" Ianto crooned, being rewarded with a bubble.

"Wow, a big spit bubble. You been working on that?" Ianto asked seriously.

Ifan smiled.

"Oh my god, he's gorgeous" Sarah gushed.

"I think so" Tosh agreed.

"They're hungry missus" Owen called out as he found the wound in Ianto's side, not yet healed.

"Oh, come on. We just milked the cows so the milk is so fresh and creamy" she told Clay.

"Cows?"

"Yes, we're self-sufficient here."

"Oh god" Sarah wept as she was led to a warm fire and hot food, her babies safe.

"Owen" Ianto slapped at his hands, "My baby?"

"Is Billy OK?"


	72. Chapter 72

72

Billy was asleep. His angelic face turned towards the door and Ianto let out a sob as he hesitated in the doorway.

"I smell" he whined, pushing out again and Jack frowned, following him back into the hallway.

"Ianto?" Jack knew that was just an excuse, something was wrong.

"I just, it …" Ianto huffed and let Jack slide his arms around him, pinning him to the wall.

"It's OK" Jack soothed, the last few days catching up as Ianto shook.

Jack led him to the bathroom and started the shower, letting the water get almost too hot, then pushed Ianto in. Ianto gasped and let his head fall back against the tiles as it was all washed away.

Jack removed his clothes and joined him, nothing sexual just loving as he groomed his mate, singing softly as his fingers trailed over new scars and old.

Ianto's skin shook with tiny shocks, all the murky negativity of the recon washing down the drain.

Finally, Jack pulled him out of the water and shut it off, then was toweling him dry and encouraging him into a pair if PJ bottoms.

Leading him back to their pup, he pushed him into the bed where he gathered the limp little body into his arms and slept.

Jack sat by the bed and compiled a report for the council, knowing they would want every detail and when it got to the transformation, Jack hesitated.

He watched Ianto's eyelids flicker as his eyes rolled around in his head, dreaming.

He then skipped over the wolf, and the silverback in the report. He knew Ifan would question, but in private. That man knew when to ask and when to hold back as well. Runs in the family.

All that mattered was that they were safe, their pup was recovering and there were new pack members to assimilate.

Jack then began to go through the empty houses left in his mind, trying to decide which were best suited to the two families.

Ianto would want those children close.

Giles had proven a good ally, he had kept his head and worked well. Both men had, well ok. They all had. They were going to make excellent additions to the security detail.

Travis has heart. A good solider.

Owen wandered in and handed Jack a report on security while he had been gone and Jack looked at him gratefully, the distraction from his overactive mind welcome.

Another hour and Billy stirred, automatically rolling to burrow in his Taddy's smell.

Ianto muttered and held him tighter, waking him.

"Taddy!" Billy cried, grabbing for him with glee.

"Hello little one" Ianto smiled softly, tracing the contours of Billy's face with his fingertips, "My darling."

"Oh Taddy" Billy laid against him, a smile to break hearts and Jack put aside his work and slid onto the bed, spooning his baby from behind, creating a Billy sandwich.

"Daddy?" Billy turned his head and Jack kissed him gently, "Hello."

"How are you feeling baby?" Ianto asked softly.

"Tired. Poppy said that's normal but I feel so heavy. Like my arms and legs are full of stones" Billy sighed, reveling in the return of his family. "Uncle Owen is teaching me chess."

Ianto told him the story of their quest, the hospital, library and church. Jack hadn't heard about the church and laid silently trying to picture it, shuddering at the thought.

"Even the babies?" Billy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, they had all given up." Ianto pouted, "Poor lost souls never even tried to survive. I wonder how many did that. Daddy and I have found other signs of suicides since this all began. What a waste."

"They could have come here, we would have protected them" Billy declared, sure that his parents would have saved anyone and everyone who asked. Settled in the knowledge Taddy told him things other grown-ups wouldn't.

Ianto smiled at his pup's blind faith and looked over at Jack, smiling wider as he saw the beautiful man in repose, having fallen asleep while they were talking.

"Taddy?" Billy whispered.

"Yes my wee pup?" Ianto smiled lovingly.

"I was scared this time"

"Oh baby, it's OK to be scared. I get scared all the time" Ianto assured him.

"You do?" Billy showed genuine surprise.

"I'm just a man, like you. I worry that I say the wrong thing, I miss an important thing or that I am not acting correctly or a situation. I worry how others see me, judge me. I worry if my shirt is clean, if Daddy is happy, you! Oh darling I worry if you are hungry, happy, tired. Sometimes I drive Daddy mad worrying about little things. No just big stuff" Ianto smiled, "That's normal. It's healthy. You show me a man without worry or fear, I will show you a man who is to be feared. The day you stop thinking outside of your own bubble is the day you get someone killed."

Billy considered as he listened to the soft snores of Daddy behind him.

"Some people don't have big enough hearts" he finally declared and settled to drift off again.

Ianto watched him sleep and agreed.

Some people don't deserve the hearts offered, he was so lucky to have the hearts beating in unison with his own.

Ianto tried to calm his mind, listening to their breathing as it unified and adjusted his on to match.

He closed his eyes and began to drift, sure that their hearts were now beating in unison as well.

Big hearts, big enough for the village.

Big enough for those in the world that still needed them.

If he ever feared running out of room in his heart, his son would take up the slack.

His pup was becoming a man.

Ianto felt a spark of pride.


	73. Chapter 73

73

The next day Ianto was up early and investigating the house across the street.

It was a four-bedroom place and he knew Travis would love turning one room into his own lair.

He was walking across to the big house to see who else was up when Billy called out from their front door.

"Hey! Should you be out of bed?" Ianto smiled, waiting patiently as his little man walked slowly over to him.

"I'm allowed little walks!" Billy whined, "I wanna go with you!"

"OK darling" Ianto sighed, "Let's take it slow."

They wandered to the big house where Nainny's shrieks of delight told Ianto that his little pup had told a little white lie.

Fussing, she made Billy sit in Poppy's big arm chair by the fire and Ianto sat by Sarah and Travis.

Clay was with the other children, already making friends and Sarah was watching with pleasure.

Ianto spoke with her about the house and she eagerly agreed to check it out after breakfast.

Jack came in looking for his family, heading over to kiss Billy and sit with him as they played a game of chess. He watched Ianto lead Sarah and Travis from the room and smiled as he saw them follow without question.

Sarah ran her fingers over the faded wallpaper in the living room as she looked out the large bay window onto the street.

"That one across the road is ours" Ianto said softly, "Billy and Travis can be good friends. Billy knows all the good hide-n-seek spots around this pace."

Travis came racing into the room with glee, "The back one? The one with all the shelves? Was that a study?"

"Yah" Ianto grinned, "I thought you light like it as a workshop or library. I would make it a den."

"Oh cool!" Travis enthused, turning to race back out.

"I've not seen him look so young since all this started" she sighed.

"He had to grow up too quick, doesn't hurt for him to be a child again, even just occasionally" Ianto grinned as he watched Rhys wander past talking animatedly to Art.

"He's with Hailey, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he's a good man" Ianto nodded.

"They all seem good people" she swung to run her hands over the ornately carved mantle.

"Some." Ianto sighed, "I've had some disappointments and the council is so that I am not the one deciding what or who or where. I don't want to be in charge, don't want to be the king. I don't get listened to and a large vote I guess, but this way I also get to step back when I feel I can't decide or be fair."

"You?" She swung to look at him with humor on her eyes, "Not fair?"

"I can be awfully stubborn and can sulk like a trouper too!" Ianto admitted as she laughed softly.

"You're human then, suspected that meself!"

"Cheeky!" Ianto laughed with her, tuning as Travis reentered the room and headed for him, throwing his arms around him.

"Hey, hey what's this?" Ianto asked softly as he felt the young man shaking.

"Thank you, thank you for saving us, for all of this. My little brother is playing and laughing. I don't believe it but right now he is on his hands and knees being a doggie" Travis snuffles as he wiped his face, "All the kids are being dogs, a pack of nuttas crawling around the village barking their heads off."

Ianto laughed and shook his head, "My pups are all a bit mad. Go join them."

Travis looked at him like he was nuts.

"One day, those pups will look for the alpha of the village or guidance. Billy will be one, that's a given. Whether I like it or not, I know he will get a free pass because of his parents. You are one of the oldest here, you can start to lead now, show them the way" Ianto reached for his shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"Council?"

"We aren't animals. We're not stupid either. We need rules, discipline and order. The council decide when to plant, sow, argue about parties and when hell comes to our gates, the council will declare war." Ianto said softly, his face full of sorrow.

"It will happen?"

"We've already had Zs in here, had the threat of other humans and seen sickness." Ianto pointed out the window as the children crawled past with a laughing Billy being pushed in a wheelchair by Paige. See that? They are your family now. "

Travis nodded and grinned as his little brother came into view, a stick in his mouth.

"I understand"


	74. Chapter 74

74

The harvest had begun.

The whole village had been called in to help and the bailer was doing its job as the horses pulled the trailer around for the hay to be tossed onto.

It had all dried well, baled easily and so far, touch wood, there had been no problems.

They stopped for lunch and settled for a picnic as the children ran around like loons.

"So, the wedding" good old Owen, right for the jugular.

"Yeah" Jack looked at Ianto, "We were waiting for Billy to get the all clear."

Bullshit, it's been almost a month" Owen snorted, "cold feet? Or is it paws?"

Ianto frowned at Owen and then poked out his tongue, making the baby laugh.

"OK!" Ianto rose, and brushed off his blue jeans Jack loves so much, "Come on Cariad, the beer is getting warm."

Everyone sat with a look of shock as Jack rose and took Ianto's hand, "Are you sure?"

"All I want is you" Ianto shrugged, "You are my center, my whole. As long as our hearts beat, they will beat together. If it makes everyone else feel better for us to officially claim what we already own, then sure. I will take your heart in exchange for mine, it just means we have to give them back to each other for a moment."

Jack grinned and turned to Ifan, "Ditto. These are our vows!"

"Shit!" Ifan struggled to his feet, "Well Jack do you take Ianto?"

"Yeah, you bet."

"Ifan, do you take Jack?"

"Anyway I can get him" Ianto giggled.

"Perverts! And husbands!" Ifan waved his hand in a parody of a priest giving blessing, "Right go on then. Kiss ya bastards!"

Jack kissed Ianto, pushing him back into the hay bales and Ianto clung to him.

Everyone laughed as they cheered and clapped.

"We will have another, proper one at Christmas!" Ianto declared, "Pool the resources for a good knees up!"

Everyone clapped.

"Honeymoon!" Jack crowed and Ianto slapped at him.

"Good idea!" Tosh laughed as she adjusted the baby pack, "We can manage without you. Go have a couple of days on retreat. I would say go find yourselves but I think you've done a lot of exploring in that area already."

everyone laughed as Ianto blushed.

"Well, I do have some favorite spots already marked out and intend to mark him a bit more" Jack leered as Billy pretended to gag.

"Stop it!" Ianto snorted.

"Harassment, that is!" everyone bellowed and Ianto laughed happily as Jack bowed.

"I know just the place" Jack said softly, pulling Ianto into his arms.

.

.

.

They rode out at dusk, making their way into the next valley and into the front yard of the house they had taken the trailer from.

The horses were safely locked in the stables and they moved into the house.

No hot water, but they didn't care. Hot and sticky from the day's work, the bath was room temperature and soothing.

Ianto had been sunburnt lightly across his shoulders and Jack found some Aloe Vera crème in the medicine cabinet, lovingly applying some as Ianto sighed with pleasure.

They moved to the bedroom and Jack was pleased to find the bedding didn't smell musty.

Ianto didn't care, flopping naked onto the white sheets like a wanton callboy.

Jack growled as he licked his lips and crawled across his lover licking as he went.

Ianto giggled as Jack growled and bit at a chosen spot, then moaned as Jack palmed his erection as well.

"Jack" Ianto gulped, "Oh god."

Jack rose and impaled himself on Ianto, reveling in the sensation of being filled by the most sensual lover he had ever known.

As he rocked them both to completion, he let his head fall back and rode the whirlwind.

Ianto's shouts turned to a deep growl as he suddenly slammed Jack back into the mattress and started to fuck him so hard, Jack forgot to breathe.

Finally spent, Ianto collapsed, laughing softly as Jack gathered him into his arms and they kissed.

The night spun around them as they sheltered in each other's arms.

Listening to the heavy rain outside.

/

.

.

.

 **Merry Christmas everyone … just remember I was nice. Yeah? Right?**


	75. Chapter 75

75

Next morning, Ianto woke to a long and gentle blowjob that had him mewing into the pillow as Jack fingered him as well.

Jack loved fucking, but making love was so much better.

Breathing your lover's breath, looking deep into each other' eyes as they whisper endearments.

Into arched his back as he cried out, urging Jack on.

They lay in the semi darkness, both glad Jack had gotten out of bed in the night and shut the blinds.

Then Jack went to get breakfast, returning with the basket Nainny had provided.

Strawberries, last of the season, and wonderful chocolate cake. The bottles of home brew were in the bottom.

"God, what a decadent breakfast" Ianto laughed as Jack took a big bite of cake and hummed.

"Oh. Cariad!" Ianto exclaimed, pushing him back and licking his chin, where chocolate icing had been smeared.

"Oh gods" Jack whimpered as Ianto rubbed against him, licking his face.

Jack had a brilliant idea and took the remaining piece of cake, slamming it into his crotch and rubbing it in, then a bit giggly, he told Ianto that there were some 'crumbs' down there.

Ianto leaned back and looked down, then snorted with mirth as he crawled down and nuzzled into the mess.

Jack's eyes rolled back as Ianto licked, nibbled and occasionally bit.

A nice, sticky morning.

They washed and went downstairs, intent on finding something to do that didn't require much and found some books.

Jack liked laying on the sofa with Ianto laying on top, reading as Jack sang softly and tried to distract him.

In the end, the book wound up on the floor with a bit of slap n' tickle more entertaining.

They let the day go by, only stopping their … er …connecting … if ya know what I mean. SNORT … to eat and wash.

By the time they were ready to head home, they were so satiated that both men were nodding off to sleep on their mounts.

"We're frunk" Jack muttered.

"Frunk?"

"Drunk" Jack laughed softly, "Don't' know why it came out like that. So happy."

"Yeah, I never understood the "Drunk on love" thing until now. Maybe you were saying fuck drunk!" Ianto grinned back, loving his dopey mate.

As they got closer to the village, Ianto started to feel uneasy.

The closer they got, the more antsy he became until Jack noticed.

"Babe?"

"I feel … something's wrong" Ianto frowned, "I gotta go"

He slid from the horse and took off at a low to the ground lope, moving faster than the horses could.

Jack kicked his horse into high gear and both animals galloped for home. Ianto's fear had unnerved them both.

As Jack neared the village he heard Ianto make un ungodly howl and he knew it was bad.

He drew to a halt and fell from the horse, heading for Art who was weeping softly as he waited for Jack.

"Where is everyone, what's happened!" Jack demanded, watching Ianto tear across the meadow.

"The kids… they were playing in the mud bank by the river … Paige, I mean …" He swallowed and Jack sat on the fence, "I… god. Jack, I … we didn't know how deep it went. They could get right inside, they …."

"Oh my god!" Jack remembered the rain, "Please tell me it didn't collapse from the rain."

Art closed his eyes and hung his head and another howl sounded.

This one echoed around the valley and was answered by several wild animals in the hills.

Then it sounded again, this time sounding so hollow, so bereft.

Jack rose and started walking towards the sound, not wanting to know, not wanting to reach the source of Ianto's despair.

The children's muddy tomb.


	76. Chapter 76

76

Jack ran to where Ianto was laying in the mud, writhing as he howled.

Owen was trying to get hold of him. To lift him off but Ianto kept bucking and struggling to stay close to the little ones, buried under the wet dirt.

"We've been digging for over fifteen minutes" Ifan panted, waving his hands at the mound of dirt, "Poor wee buggers have suffocated by now."

Ianto roared and started to transform his hands first as he demanded the shovels he needed and he began to dig in earnest.

Jack grabbed a shovel and joined in, spurred on by his mate's despair.

People gathered, shocked by the huge animal that made inhuman noises as it desperately sought the babies buried beneath.

Then he dropped to his side, his face against the dirt and stilling as if dead.

Jack fell to his knees, afraid to speak, to interrupt what was an intense moment.

"Boy. It's been almost an hour" Ifan said sadly as he reached out to stroke a muddy pelt.

Ianto stood and looked at where his feet where, a moment of scary calm, then he started to slam both feet down at once, mud flying from his massive coat and Jack shook from his stupor as he began to understand what was happening.

Finally, the ground gave, collapsing and the people gasped at what was shown to them.

A large cavern that seemed to descend into the bowels of the earth.

"What the hell is that?" Sarah asked as she clung to Travis.

"An underground caving system!" Jack said gleefully, then swore as the huge beast thrust itself into the hole, wriggling and straining as it slowly slid inside.

"Ianto! Shit, wait for me" Jack yelled, grabbing at the fluffy tail, now all that was visible as Ianto descended into darkness.

Owen lunged forward, thrusting a touch into Jack's hands and then retreating to hold Tosh.

Perfect moment for the rain to return.

People swore, then moved to erect an awning over the site, hoping to stop any water from going in.

Owen and Ifan looked at each other as they silently worried, knowing the real water to be worried about flowed beneath them and was probably what made the caverns in the first place.

It was out of their hands.

.

.

.

Jack was glad he had removed his coat while shoveling, the weight of his clothes almost too heavy to move as it was.

He could tell they were pretty deep underground, the torch flickering as he scanned the area.

The water had broken their fall and Ianto had dragged Jack to the land easily in his large jaws.

He could also tell the children had landed in about the same spot, little footprints leading away, some smashed by large dinner plate sized Ianto ones.

Jack counted four sets, including baby Clay's. Billy, Liam, Shiloh and Clay. Little buggers!

A huff off in the darkness alerted Jack that he had fallen behind. He quickly caught up, slipping and sliding until the mud disappeared and they were walking on rock.

"Babe?" Jack called out and Ianto hesitated, swinging the large head to watch him catch up.

"Are they OK?" Jack asked, "Do you smell any blood?"

Ianto chuffed positively, then to Jack's delight licked the side of his face lovingly.

"We need our babies, then I am giving you such a big bubble bath you dirty boy" Jack purred and Ianto chuffed with humor, starting to walk again.

"Ianto?" Jack said after a few minutes, "If there are no footprints how do you know they didn't go down that other tunnel?"

Ianto stopped and turned to face him and Jack could have sworn that he rolled his eyes.

After a moment Jack giggled.

"I know. I'm tired, OK? Not always this thick!" Jack laughed as they started to walk again, "of course you can smell them."

Ianto slowed, then stopped and hunkered down, peering into a small tunnel.

Jack stepped around him and got onto his hands and knees, calling out with hope.

"Daddy? That you?"

Ianto sat back on his haunches, tears rolling down his furry cheeks as little faces appeared, children clambering up towards the sound of Jack's voice.

"Uncle, we losted!" Clay wailed, grabbing for Jack with huge eyes.

Billy was not looking at Jack, but at the huge wolf.

He walked over and looked up, marveling at a wolf the size of a small horse in the small cavern. Then he examined the face, a hand reaching out to stroke the ears, and giggling as a nose nuzzled into his chest.

Then he gasped and looked at the blue eyes again.

"Taddy?"

.

.

.

 **This was the best way I could think of the introduce the wolf to the family. Now they have seen the Ianto-wolf they will not have a meltdown if he is called into battle.**


	77. Chapter 77

77

The two older boys were fine to walk but Shiloh started to whine almost immediately.

"She's been doing that since we fell down!" Liam huffed, "We were taking turns carrying her but Clay is tired and so little, he needs help too."

Ianto walked calmly listening as Clay laid across his back, little hands in his furry neck as the baby snored loudly.

Jack had Shiloh on his hip, the other hand on the baby's back to steady him on the big furry bed that undulated as Ianto walked.

Jack was glad the mud had mostly washed off and the walk had dried them but he knew Ianto wasn't' smelling so sweet so the poor little bugger must have been so overwrought to be this exhausted.

Ianto stopped and looked hard at something, making Jack curious as he reached out to touch.

"What the hell is it?" Jack whispered as he felt the smooth surface.

Ianto seemed to be considering, then chuffed and pushed Jack towards the exit. Jack nodded, rising with a sleeping child in his arms.

As they reached the water, Ianto looked up and saw that the hole had been widened by those working under the awning. They would still need a way up though, the drop being almost ten foot.

Ianto looked back at the baby, now awake and blearily blinking at him and he nosed the little boy's hands.

"I think he wants you to hold on tight darling" Jack said softly, watching as Ianto seemed to shrink.

Then he leapt.

.

.

.

It was Rhys that saw them coming, shouting for everyone to get back as Ifan struggled to his feet.

Ianto come out of the hole was a fluid grace, landing in the soft mud and collapsing down, to lessen the impact for the little one on his back.

"CLAY" Sarah screamed, struggling across the mud to grab her little boy.

"You see Mama?" Clay was laughing, "I flied on Ianto Doggie!"

Ianto was already pulling the large ladder towards the hole with his teeth and Art ran with Rhys to help.

The firetruck ladder slid in easily and touched the bottom of the pit. Art called down and Rhys got on his belly, ignoring the wet mud as he called down to the children, encouraging them to climb.

Liam was first up, Sean plucking him from the ladder and openly weeping as he kissed his face.

Billy gleefully climbed out, hyper with the new found knowledge of his Taddy's magic and he turned to encourage Shiloh.

She didn't' like the ladder and was crying as Jack crooned and cajoled her up each rung.

When she was finally close enough, Rhys reached down and hooked under her arm. Swinging her up into Art's hands.

She ran to her parents, apologetic and crying as she told them she was wet, dirty and so very naughty.

Jack climbed out last, looking back down at the hole with that thoughtful look he gets when he is about to make a lot of work for everyone.

"We fill it in?" Ifan sked.

"No. I think we need to find a way to cap it, but leave it. Could be a good hidey-hole if trouble comes." Jack said and the wolf chuffed, narrowing its eyes.

"Well, maybe I do want to explore!" Jack huffed back, "Come on Ianto, you know that wasn't natural down there."

Ianto gave Jack a look that told him the subject was for another time and he started to walk slowly towards home.

The village had turned out and clapped as the large wolf came into view, limping slightly as Billy now sat proudly on his back.

Tosh had the wee bub in her arms so Blossom was free to toddle towards them with her arms out.

Ianto chuffed softly, crouching with his belly on the ground.

"Look Lossie! It's my Taddy!" Billy laughed, lifting the little girl up to see Ianto's eyes.

Ianto grunted, lifting himself and nuzzling the little girl, then walking slowly into their house.

"Is he OK?" Tosh asked, her adopted daughter running towards Jack now.

"Yeah, just wet and cranky" Jack lifted Blossom up and kissed her face then placed her back down to watch her toddle back to Tosh.

"She's getting big" Jack grinned, "Little darling."

"Yeah, I don't know if it's a good or bad thing that she's so easily entertained by everyone these days" she laughed, "I don't know where she is half the time."

"Time goes so quickly" Ifan said softly as he patted Jack on the back, "I remember that wee one being born in my front parlor."

"A lifetime ago" Jack agreed softly as the violent death of her family sobered them for a moment, then was gone. "Hard to imagine, she's survived two winters."

"And many more to come, I hope" Ifan nodded, finally letting Jack follow his family.

After a moment's thought, Rhys followed Jack through the house.

"Billy! There you are mate. Listen, your Taddy had a bit of a hard day there, maybe you want a sleep over at ours? Stephen would love to hear about your adventure" Rhys offered.

Billy looked to his parents and then whooped as Jack nodded. Billy ran to get his overnight things and returned.

"A bath before you get dirt all over Alice's house!" Jack roared after them as they left.

"Well?" Jack turned back to Ianto who was shaking as he collapsed on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

Jack knew the transformation would take a while so he took the time to run the bath and add some scented candles and bubbles, both the bath kind and the alcoholic.

When Ianto finally slid into the water and into Jack's arms, Jack was almost asleep.

Jack took the old butter container that sat on the edge of the bath and filled it with water, using it to wet Ianto's air, then use the green apple shampoo he loved so much.

Jack made a mental note to check their reserves as Ianto hummed happily.

Wouldn't do to run out of apple shampoo.


	78. Chapter 78

78

"I know what they were" Jack said softly into the dawn muted rom.

"What?" Ianto struggled awake and rolled to look at Jack.

"Silurian tunnels" Jack said as he turned his head to look at the lovely man who held his heart in the palm of his hand, "A reptilian race that lived deep in the earth, had some desires to overthrow humans. I don't remember all if it, they were pretty much gone by now, the Doctor moved them on, I think."

"So, we found … what. Part of their underground system?"

"I think so." Jack grinned, "Middle earth. They are hooked into the earth's core, perpetual energy. If we can hook into their technology, this village can have power, real power. Not this gentle solar energy we are so careful with."

"There's more though" Ianto said as he sat up and stared at Jack, "Those underground systems must go all over the bloody place!"

"Wales, England, I think some of Scotland, but as I say, I was never that enthralled with reptiles so I only studied enough to pass." Jack pulled Ianto into a kiss.

"So, I take it we're exploring" Ianto hissed with excitement making him squirm.

"Not today!" Jack chastised, "The whole place wants to pamper you! You will act soft and slightly needy, for them. Yeah?"

Ianto giggled as he considered, "Will there be cake?"

Jack laughed and then growled as he deepened their kisses, turning them into foreplay.

Ianto cried out as Jack prepared him, whispering sweet nothings as he did his own pampering.

He slid in facing Ianto, a leg hooked on his shoulder for deeper penetration and he watched Ianto's eyes roll back as he seated himself.

"Fuck Ianto" Jack muttered and Ianto huffed as he agreed, wriggling deliciously as he whimpered and moaned.

Jack kept up a good pace, gasping as Ianto's fingernails dug into his hips, egging him on.

They both came loudly and messily, Ianto's convulsions milking Jack as they clung to each other.

Ianto was asleep again as Jack rose and padded into the bathroom, humming happily.

The knock to the front door shortening his tooth brushing and he padded to the door and let Rhys and Art in.

"Where's our wolf?" Art asked rubbing his hands together.

"Hey" Ianto said softly, yawning as he stretched, letting his robe fall open and Art looked away with embarrassment as Rhys ogled.

"Christ mate, you are a big boy!" Rhys chortled and Ianto's arms dropped as he pulled the robe together with a soft snort.

"The womenfolk sent us to see if you were up to a spot of breakfast over at the house." Rhys said as Jack handed Ianto some pants.

"If you've shagged him half way to Easter, I think we are supposed to carry him!" Art deadpanned and Ianto laughed softly.

"What's on the menu?" Ianto asked as he sniffed the t-shirt, making a note to do some laundry later.

"God, you should see the feast. This kids are dying to tuck in" Art laughed.

"Well, I better hurry" Ianto smiled as he reached out and straightened Jack's collar.

"Thanks hon"

"I'll give you hon!" Ianto growled and Jack laughed as he leapt away from the swatting hand.

They made their way over to the big house and Ianto was horrified to see the big chair by the fire was covered in a large crocheted rug of reds and golds. A foot rest pulled over and a small table by the chair showed he was going to have to stay there while he ate.

He walked over and settled into it with a soft blush as another blanket was placed over him.

Jack watched and wondered if he would melt under all that, then decided to wink and leer instead of intervening.

 _He's a big boy._

A plate of bacon, eggs and homemade chips appeared as Ianto groaned with delight. Jack sat in another chair and sauced Ianto's plate, kissing his sooth cheek as Ianto hummed happily around his rasher of bacon.

"Which pig is this?" Jack asked as he bit into some of his own.

"Bilbo" Owen answered.

"Really? I thought he was getting his leg over" Jack said with surprise.

"Nah. Blossom took a dislike to his cologne or something and bit his face pretty badly." Sean said from the other end of the table, "Of all the young boars, he suddenly became the most work."

"Bugger" Jack sighed, "story of my life. Only pretty until you get your face bitten off!"

Everyone giggled as Shiloh examined her bacon.

"Is this a piggy?" she asked with a small pout.

"Don't be a numpty!" Liam snorted at her, "It's bacon. Not pig!"

She nodded and started to chew happily again.

Jack smiled at Liam and reached out to ruffle his hair at the good save.

"Mew-mew had kitties!" Clay said with a look of open glee, "Me can have one when they big."

"Oh god!" Ianto gasped, "Kittens?"

The place was becoming a bloody zoo.


	79. Chapter 79

79

Ianto endured the fussing as best he could, trying not to openly grimace as yet another person leaned over to give him an awkward hug.

Jack was hiding his mirth in the food as he ate with gusto.

Finally, everyone else settled to eat and Ianto was able to slip some of the food to the dogs.

He was reminded of the scene in The Grinch when he was fed all the cake and stuff. God, they had totally bypassed the rationing and cooked a feast.

Ianto tried to rise and was pushed back as he was told to settle.

"I need the toilet" Ianto said calmly, "Do you want to change my nappy, or can I go myself please."

Nainny smacked the back of his head as she shoved him towards the stairs and he giggled as he wandered off to pee.

Jack rose and followed.

"So?" Ianto asked as he looked up from his aim.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he leered at him.

"We are going exploring, right?"

"Ianto!" Jack tried to chastise him back couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"We will need a team of about five, I think. Owen is afraid of small spaces, will never tell you but have a reason ready for why he can't come so he can save face. He's not enjoyed it since Lisa. Art would be a good choice, Hailey too. She loves adrenaline, will love the chance to explore. Young enough to run like fuck if we find anything."

"OK, one more then?" Jack watched as Ianto washed his hands and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Travis will want to but I know Sarah would have kittens at the thought" Ianto straightened up and sighed softly.

"What?"

"Vic" Ianto said softly.

"What? Bigoted problem Vic?" Jack snorted.

"Exactly. Everyone thinks of him like that, he's been marked. If he can prove himself with this, he may settle better in the community." Ianto turned to face Jack, "Those kids need to stay here, they also need their dad. He needs to find a place."

"Yeah, but Ianto do you trust him?"

"As far as I can spit him facing into a high wind" Into snorted, "But I think that's the point."

"You never fail to amaze me Mr Jones" Jack said softly as he pulled Ianto into a hug.

"I like the sound of Harkness-Jones more" Ianto whispered as he reminded Jack of their ongoing games.

"Really? Not Jones-Harkness?" Jack asked, "You know, maybe you should just take the Harkness, make things easier."

"What?" Ianto swung to gape.

"Yeah, Jones is so … well." Jack squealed as Ianto swung at him and danced away laughing.

"You bloody arse!" Ianto was laughing as well as he slapped at him again and soon they were kissing.

"You two had better be behaving yourselves, the children are waiting!" Nainny yelled through the door and they both blushed as they straightened their clothes.

"Sorry Nainny" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah, me too" Jack said with a contrite look that made her snort.

"Get back down there!" Ianto was told and he grinned bashfully as he scuttled down the stairs with a giggling idiot half falling behind him.

She stood and watched them go, shaking her head as she wondered what they were going to get up to next.

Then she smiled.

Love is not just for the young, she thought as she walked down and watched her husband laughing with Rhys.

No.

Love can last forever.


	80. Chapter 80

80

Owen was already rising from his seat when Jack calmly said, "You can't go."

"what?" he spluttered, trying to hide his relief.

"Piece of mind" Jack said, "I know you said our stink was OK but we would feel better if his God Father was looking after him while we were exploring."

Owen's mouth opened and closed, then he puffed up as he sat back down and looked around the meeting table with glee.

Ifan nodded silently, smiling as he winked at Ianto.

"Art? I was thinking you and Hailey would be up for a challenge and it would be a good chance to check the training me and Jack had been forcing on you" Ianto smiled.

"Oh, really?" Art grinned as he looked at Hailey, "Sounds brilliant, but what about …"

"I can be God Father there, too!" Owen was on a roll, leaning back as Tosh snorted softly.

"Why not a camp out in the Big House living room?" Ianto said softly, "Then the bubs can join in."

"Awwww" Owen turned to look at Tosh as their little girls were considered.

"We could picnic and everything while still being warm and safe" Tosh agreed.

"We could have a pretend camp fire and a sing along" Ifan nodded as Owen jigged in his seat.

"Vic" Ianto said softly and Vic's head swiveled.

"Yes Ianto?" he asked nervously.

"Would you like to come?" Ianto looked at him calmly as Vic gaped, then stood with excitement.

"I … I mean, I don't know if my boots … I'm sure the missus has cleaned them after the …. oh wow" Vic stuttered, unable to believe the invitation.

"Why not go find out, sort your kit and let us know if you need any gear" Jack waved a hand in Sean's direction, "Sean is staying behind for security, in case something gets stirred up in there. It is inside the dome so we need to be vigilant."

Sean nodded as he showed no animosity at staying behind. He and Ianto had spoken the night before and both shared concerns about the cavern being inside their safety zone.

"Worst case scenario?" Rhys asked as he placed a hand on Alice's arm to stop her speaking.

"We find something unfriendly down there, or some Zs follow us back" Jack shrugged, "We have to agree a time frame, call signs and such."

"Agreed" Ifan huffed, "We need a safe word and a warning phrase so we know if you are coming back up with friend or foe."

"God, good idea Poppy" Ianto smiled and he watched the hand on Alice's arm squeeze.

"Alice?" Ianto decided to just ask, "Anything to add?"

Rhys sighed and removed his hand as she spoke, "You just got back, you have been through so much and I would rather just fill it in and forget about it."

"Lissy, we have to …" Jack began then stopped and laughed softly, "That's why you chose Alice. I never thought about it before, Melissa. I called you lissy and Alice sounds similar."

"Dad." Alice sighed, "I just don't want to lose anyone."

"Of course not Lissy Loo" Jack smiled and she snorted as she canted her head.

"Well, the warning phrase has to be something they wouldn't suspect if you are returning against your will" Owen raised his pen, "Something that sounds normal."

"How about … Tell Gwen we're on our way?" Ianto asked.

"Good. Good. Gwen would be a perfect code word" Jack leaned forward, "If those … things are telepathic it means they would 'see' Gwen in our minds and knew she is a real person. They would not know she is gone if we keep a picture of her in Torchwood on our minds."

"Agreed." Ianto nodded, "As the others never knew that Gwen their thoughts would be muddled, and we would project."

"God, sounds tiring" Owen grimaced and Ianto laughed softly.

"So, if Gwen is mentioned we know it's not friendly … if no Gwen …."

"Wait." Ianto frowned, "If Jack and I aren't front runners, you need something to let you know we are coming fast with something chasing. I think … 'Myfanwy' if we are friendly but need back up?"

Good. Good" Owen nodded enthusiastically and Jack clapped his hands.

"Right, let's get ready and we leave in the morning" Jack said as he rose.

"Dawn?" Vic asked.

"Nah. About tenish. Wouldn't do to go without a Nainny Breakfast!" Jack scoffed and everyone laughed.

As they walked back to their home Ianto slid his hand into Jack's and squeezed.

Jack returned the squeeze and pulled him closer.

"When we get back I want a nice big bath" Ianto muttered.

"It's only four in the afternoon" Jack said then snorted as he caught up with the play. "You minx!"

"Our boy will be busy with the other kids, creating his area of the 'camp' at the big house so we have all afternoon" Ianto purred as he picked up speed and Jack followed with an excited giggle.

Minx!


	81. Chapter 81

81

Bubbles.

Jack decided that he really loved bubbles.

A great invention.

Brilliant.

He watched the bubbles undulate and part as Ianto's head slowly rose from the water, dispersing the bubbles, his tongue licking as it trailed up Jack's stomach.

Jack swallowed compulsively as he felt Ianto's fingers tickling his scrotum and he leaned back, canting his hips to let Ianto reach further back.

"Ah, Gods!"

Ianto hummed and seemed to purr as his tongue reached Jack's left clavicle and teeth nibbled.

Agile fingers fondled.

Fingernails dug into Jack's hips as he was lifted effortlessly and Ianto slid into his slick hole with ease.

Jack looked at his sexy mate and wondered idly why the water didn't boil with the heat they were creating.

 _Gods, he is beautiful._

Ianto Withdrew and slid home again.

Jack gasped and welcomed an open-mouth kiss as a warm, calloused hand enfolded his throbbing member, sliding the foreskin back and creating a warm, wet, recess with his fingers and thumb.

Jack felt Ianto's thumb rubbing the tip of the helmet and he started to keen as his orgasm crashed over him like stormy ocean waves.

Ianto bit down hard, his fangs piercing the skin of Jack's shoulder as he laid his whole body over him to hold his convulsing body down and he wrestled Jack as he thrust into him repeatedly, filling him with his seed.

They lay panting as they clung to each other.

Both laughing breathlessly.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed as he nuzzled his neck, licking and nipping some more.

"Oh Gods, more?" Jack moaned.

"Always" Ianto whispered.

Jack sighed as the second round was more languid, the occasional whine or growl the only reminder that wildness brewed beneath the gentleness of his mate's administrations.

Jack was gone.

The world whited out and he was temporarily blinded by the passion that flowed.

He found himself on his knees, draped across the edge of the bath as Ianto licked his butt cheeks, then parted them to nip and nibble and Jack barked with surprise as Ianto surged up and entered him, pounding with a more intense franticness.

"Ianto" Jack gasped, his hands slipping as he tried to maintain purchase.

"Oh, my love" Ianto cried, then he threw his head back and howled as his hips stuttered and Jack was winded, slammed against the edge of the tub and helpless in his own release.

The water cooled.

They moved to the bedroom, Ianto helping Jack walk as he stumbled and swayed with fatigue.

"Gotta stop" Ianto whined, "Gonna shag ya silly when we need to be wide awake tomorrow."

"You know I bounce back" Jack snorted, "Rather have a silly shag than a boring one any day."

Ianto laughed softly as he pulled up the covers and snuggled in, smiling as he scented the air.

Testosterone was getting a workout today, he thought to himself as the scent of their lovemaking seemed to permeate the air like a thick fog.

This is love.

This is everything.

This is mine. 


	82. Chapter 82

82

They enjoyed a marvelous breakfast and strode purposefully to the entrance as Owen stomped after them, still bemoaning being left behind.

Ianto took a moment to pull him onto a gentle hug while the others walked ahead and Owen bashfully hugged back.

"We'll be OK" Ianto assured him and Owen nodded as he patted his shoulder.

They climbed down and Ianto watched Art check Hailey's head lamp and smiled, turning in time to see Jack looking at the ceiling.

Ianto looked up.

"Wow, I didn't see that least time!" Ianto said with wonder.

"Nice. We were a bit excited at the time" Jack smiled as they looked at the small light fissures in the rock.

"What is that?" Vic looked up with them.

"Alien technology has turned the quartz in the rock into a light source." Jack turned to face him, "Hopefully this is representative of the entire system."

"But … was it lit last time?" Vic frowned.

"I don't think so" Ianto sighed, "Damn. Someone or something must have activated it."

"Or it could be time sensitive, it's still half-light. We were in full light when we were searching, this could be the equivalent of to a night light. They may have been nocturnal." Ianto pondered.

"Don't know, not much information on them, except that they were fierce warriors" Jack agreed as they started to walk.

"I hear water" Hailey informed them as she canted her head.

"Yeah, a spring running under our feet" Ianto agreed, "goes to our well."

"Really?" She looked down with interest.

"Better not pee then!" Vic said dryly and Ianto snorted at the unexpected humor.

They walked for about an hour, Ianto mapping their progress on a PDA as Tosh tracked them the same way. Hopefully a map work of the underground lair would ensure streamlined escape if necessary.

Ianto secretly hoped a breach of the dome would never happen but if it was one thing he had learnt, it's never say never.

They came to a crossroad and Jack stood back as he considered options.

Ianto stepped forward and sniffed the air in each tunnel, then frowned as he turned to face his mate.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he felt Ianto's unease.

"I smell something down this one" Ianto thumbed over his shoulder at the left hand one.

"Left!" Jack said commandingly, striding forward and everyone giggled as they strode as well, hero poses and all.

Jack stopped and eyeballed them with a frown, "Smartarses, should have let Owen come for the difference it would have made then!"

He then gave a brilliant smile to show he was fooling about and everyone tittered.

"Can you still smell it?" Art asked as he walked alongside Jack.

Ianto looked back from the lead and nodded, showing confusion.

"What is it?" Art asked, "What do you smell?"

"That's the weird thing" Ianto said softly, "I could swear I smell curry."

"Curry?" Hailey asked with surprise.

"Yeah. A good old curry!" Ianto huffed, then paused.

Jack gave the hand signal to stop and hold as Ianto stepped carefully forward, scenting the air with his mouth open, tasting as his fangs gleamed.

"Babe?"

"Curry. Rice and curry" Ianto muttered, "Beer too. Not as good as Poppy's."

"That can't be right, I mean… do reptilians eat that? None I ever met did" Jack followed quietly.

"How many have you met?" Vic hissed.

"You've be surprised" Jack turned back to waggle his eyebrows.

Ianto reached a cavern and hesitated, then stepped through before Jack could reach him, his hand grabbing at air where Ianto's arm had been.

The yell had them running and it was only Jack's whoop of happiness that had the rest of them lowering their guns.

Ianto was hugging a thin blonde man as they both jumped up and down with excitement.

Jack stepped over and welcomed Andy Davidson.


	83. Chapter 83

83

"I still don't believe it's you two" Andy grinned, "I'm like …. Wow … ya know … I …"

Andy broke down and Ianto pulled him into a hug as a young woman sidled closer to them.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness" Jack smiled at her.

"Oi! Behave!" Ianto growled.

"Gods, you sounded just like the Doctor then!" Jack laughed, "He always growls when I'm just saying hello!"

"It's the way you say hello Cariad, all … sexy!" Ianto smiled.

"For you darling, always." Jack simpered.

"You know the Doctor!" she said with surprise.

Jack turned to reappraise what he thought was just another random person hiding in the semi darkness.

She was black, pretty in a Jamaican kind of way. Jack then saw a piece of string around her neck and he sighed.

"Tardis key?"

She grinned and pulled it out as she nodded, bursting into a wonderful toothy smile when he retrieved his own.

"Martha Jones" she held out her hand and Jack accepted the handshake.

"Martha … you must have been after me and Rose." Jack said softly.

Martha's smile faded slightly and he nodded as he looked at Ianto.

"This is my bond-mate and soon to be husband, if we ever get the ceremony actually completed, Ianto. He's a Jones too."

"Pleased to meet you" Ianto said politely, while looking behind her.

His eyes shone like iridescent lamps and she took a step back.

"There are others" Ianto said softly, "I see your family came with you, Martha."

"Yes" she turned to look into the dark, unable to see down the corridor, let alone where she knew her family were hiding in silence.

"Well, what are you down here for when we have a whole village back this way, hope you like kids. Bloody things are everywhere. If I didn't know better, I would think the little buggers are multiplying." Jack said happily.

Andy was still standing nearby and she looked over at him, "Why not?"

"Why not indeed" Andy smiled, "How's Gwen?"

Ianto made a small huffing noise and Jack squared his shoulders.

"Ah. Bugger" Andy sighed, "Gone then?"

"Definitely!" Ianto snapped with finality and Andy shrugged, then waved Martha in the direction of the rest of their family.

She soon returned with a group of people and Ianto counted eight hopeful faces, turning to nod slightly to Jack so he could see that there was no animosity felt.

"This is me Mum - Francine, Dad - Clive, Sister - Tish and Leo my brother. This is his little daughter Amber." Martha smiled.

"And the other three?" Jack stepped to one side and looked at the three people huddled behind the Jones family.

"I'm Anton Jeffries, everyone calls me AJ. This is my sister Rebecca, but everyone calls her Rebel." He motioned to the girl with brightly colored hair at the tips, proof that she was a wild one before the end of the world did for the hair dressers.

"And this one?" Jack knelt and smiled at the small child owlishly blinking.

"We don't know her name, she doesn't speak. Found her like that" AJ said sadly, "We call her Baby."

"Well now, hello there Baby" Jack said in a voice that was guaranteed to make a grown man swoon and the child smiled shyly.

"Well, with such a sweet simile, how could they call you anything else, except maybe …. Angel!" Jack crooned and she giggled.

"No, Cariad. Much more like a Madonna or a Barbie to me" Ianto canted his head.

"Don't listen to the wolf, he is just silly. You are an … Ariel. No …." Jack hummed, "Peaches? Oh, oh, I know. Bartholomew … no that's a boy's name."

She laughed, high pitched like a music box and Francine gaped as she heard the child laugh for the first time since they found her.

"You really do know the Doctor" Martha said softly, "You are just like him."

"Not really, I would never leave someone behind for dead" Jack said as he straightened, his smile gone.

Martha's faded as well.

Maybe they didn't know the same Doctor at all.


	84. Chapter 84

84

As they followed Ianto, Andy assured them that he had secured the London entrance.

"You, ah …. You never said. Leo's partner?" Jack asked softy and Martha shook her head.

Jack pulled a face and looked to the little girl who was following Francine like a lost puppy.

"And her?"

"We found her in a minivan. She had been there god knows how long. Shitting and pissing in the front passenger foot well, she was out of food and water." Martha checked she couldn't hear, "The car shows evidence of at least two other kids as well as parents. We assume they made a go of foraging. There was also a baby in a car seat in the back. We think it had been dead for at least a week."

"Oh gods!" Jack swallowed at the thought of the poor little thing trapped for so long in that misery. First the parents would have gone, then the older kid or kids once they realized they were abandoned.

The smell was almost real, his desire to choke strong.

"You called your partner the wolf?" She asked, checking the thin man at the front of the team. He moved like a dancer.

"A wolf. I suppose thee wolf" Jack snorted, "Ianto is … unique. He is immune to the zombie virus."

"Oh my god, you are joking!" Martha hissed.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea of what it might mean?" Martha enthused, "We could …"

"No!" Jack spoke softly, just the finality of the word was like a slap.

"I didn't mean … I'm sorry, of course you must be protective, I just …" she stammered.

"We have a doctor who has been trying to isolate whatever has happened to him" Jack said, wanting to lessen the blow, "But it was more than just one thing. Ianto's father worked for the people who designed weapons for the government, we think they did this. He died when Ianto was still a young child but Ianto remembers being injected with something when very small, he was then bitten during this fucked up shit and almost turned but … became something else."

"I'm a fucking mutant" Ianto snarled, closer to them than she thought.

Jack sighed as Martha jumped with surprise.

"You are unique. Beautiful and so fucking sexy I want to jump you at any and every given time" Jack replied.

"So, this … is it just you that's immune?" she asked.

"We don't know. We have discussed the possibility of a blood transfusion to see if it works in another host but the thought of … passing on my other … the side effect to this …." Ianto struggled with a word to describe what he still wasn't fully comfortable being.

"Gift" Jack supplied, "I think it may only work for Ianto because it is at a DNA level that his change occurs."

"Change?"

"You'll see soon enough, it's up to him to show you, when he's ready" Jack assured her, then strode forward to where Ianto was walking with Andy.

"So, how did you meet them?" Ianto asked.

"When it all hit the fan, so to speak, I came looking for you guys." Andy smiled softly, "I figured that if anyone was up with the game, it would be you."

"I guess we had already bugged out" Ianto said with a nod.

"Yeah, I found the back door open for me, thanks for that by the way" Andy reached out to pat Ianto's arm, "That code you gave me for emergencies saved my hide."

"I hoped it would never be needed" Ianto sighed as he accepted the touch with good grace.

"I spent a couple of days licking my wounds, feeling sorry for myself and thinking I was the only one left" Andy laughed at himself, "Then someone was talking to me. Seems someone else had a way in. Dr Jones and her family, looking for you guys as well. Apparently the Doctor told her that if there was ever a shit storm, to look for Captain Harkness."

"They got in?"

"Nah, they were using the Tourist entrance and were not alone" Andy sighed, "That's how we lost the young mum and another fella. Tom something."

"We've all lost people, it's important to remember them and learn from our mistakes" Ianto murmured, "We are more organized now, I wonder how many we might have saved back then if we were as efficient as we have become. Mind you, things do happen for a reason. After all, we did find you."

"And I'm so bloody glad to see ya Ianto, mate!" Andy said with delight, "Man. I do like these people but I miss certain creature comforts, you know? The chance to take a good long shit in peace!"

Ianto snorted with laughter and drew Andy into a quick one-armed hug, "Poor baby."

"Stuff off!" Andy spluttered, then giggled as well.

"Been a bit of hand holding" Ianto prodded.

"Yeah. Martha is fine, a real bloody trooper but the others spook easily." Andy looked up at the ceiling, "A bit … 'but why' ya know?"

"Yeah. A bit Gwenish" Ianto snarled and Andy snorted as he nodded.

"Yeah, the time taken to explain can be the time needed to act" Andy turned to look at Ianto, "Is that what did for her?"

"No. Her actions when she should have asked why" Ianto said cryptically.

"Typical" Andy laughed, "She never did get it right."

"No." Ianto said sadly, "Sometimes that's life too."

"Yeah, glad to still be in it!" Andy clapped his shoulder and Jack stepped forward to throw an arm around each man's shoulder.

"So, do you think Nainny will have a cow at new people to fuss on?" Jack asked.

"Nainny? Jesus, Nainny and Poppy?" Andy asked with Glee, "Oh god, I love her scones!"

"You know them?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Sure. Ianto and I were on the same footy team as kids" Andy said casually, "Did he never tell you?"

"He does like his wee secrets, this one!" Jack smiled to show no ill will.

"Oi, I'll have you know that I'm all Welshman, thank you very much" Andy said with fake annoyance, his twinkling eyes giving away his mirth, "Nothing 'Wee' here!"

"That's for sure, Lover" Martha purred as she strode past to check the next intersection.

"Oh wow!" Ianto hissed, "Martha?"

"Once you go Welsh you'll never want naught else!" Andy quipped and Jack laughed, his booming bellow echoing.

Couldn't agree more.


	85. Chapter 85

85

Nainny did fuss, combined with Francine's fluffing, everyone was soon fed and watered.

The little girl was sliding around the table, heading for Jack and the napkin he had folded into a frog for the children's amusement.

She made it to the side of his chair and tentatively reached out to snatch it.

"Ah! Bartholomew! There you are my good man!" Jack boomed and her eyes widened as she stared up at him, then came the sunshine again as she grinned at him. Showing her little teeth as she closed her fingers over the napkin and pulled.

Of course, it undid the folds and the frog disappeared.

Everyone waited for the tears but she looked at it sadly and then handed it back.

Ianto felt his chest heave for the poor little thing, so used to failure in her world now.

"What we need, Barty old man, is some stiff paper so the folds will crease and stay" Jack said softly as his mate rose to get some.

The little girl blinked and then calmly climbed into his lap to wait.

Jack folded another frog and placed it on the table.

The little girl examined it, then plucked it from the table by a leg.

It remained a frog.

"The best part is the hop" Ianto whispered and she turned to look into his eyes, seeing him at her level and seeing the real him without glasses in the way.

She froze, then reached out the other hand to touch his cheek.

"Look darling" Ianto crooned, taking the frog and placing it back on the table, then flicking the butt of it so that it jumped forward.

She jumped as well, a small squeak of pleasure as she motioned for him to do it again.

He did it slowly, explaining where he was placing his finger and why it had to be done quickly.

Then she tried.

It jumped.

She laughed, soft music as she clapped her hands with glee.

"Well done, Barty" Jack said with a grin, "Everybody, this is Bartholomew. The Frog wrangler!"

Everyone clapped and laughed as she waved the frog with glee, then Billy walked over and smiled at her.

"I know how Daddy makes those, want some more? We could have a whole herd of them … oh. Taddy, are they called a herd?" Billy turned to Ianto for clarification.

"Army" Ianto said softly, "An army of frogs."

"Cool!" Billy enthused and Micha giggled as she agreed.

Soon the children were all making frogs, some were great and some seemed a bit … handicapped.

Ianto made a mental note for more art supplies as he applied googly eyes and the kids were all excited as they filled the hearth and surrounding area.

"An army of frogs" Liam declared, "Barty's Army!"

"Barty's Army" the other kids chanted as she jumped up and down with delight.

"Finally, I see a little girl" Francine sighed, "She remembers how to be one."

"Ianto was like that when we got him, too scared of doing wrong to do anything at all" Ifan sighed softly, "Poor little bugger. His arm in a cast from the beating his bloody father had …."

Ifan rose and walked over to where Ianto was kneeling and reached out, touching his head. Ianto looked up with a face of open joy, rising to his feet and enveloping his grandfather in a hug.

"You OK, Poppy?" he murmured as he kissed the old man's cheek.

"Just loving my boy" Ifan said thickly, swallowing as he stroked Ianto's cheek.

"Softie!" Ianto crooned and Ifan laughed.

"So he's your grandson" Francine said as she watched.

"Our daughter's baby. Sean is his older brother. When she was killed, we took them and adopted them legally so they had the Jones name. Poor little Ianto was so traumatized. He had seen his mother murdered" Anna whispered, still receiving a look from across the room as Ianto refocused his gaze. "Sorry baby."

Ianto winked and then looked away.

"My god, good hearing" Francine said with surprise

"You have no idea what our boy can see, hear and know" Ifan had returned to his wife's side, "he will love you like a son, or strike you down like a bolt of lightning."

Francine nodded as she watched him stalk around the perimeter of children, lithe and animalistic.

She wondered if that was an explanation….

Or a warning.


	86. Chapter 86

86

The children all wanted another camp out so the large living area was soon packed with mattresses and children, all yelling and yahooing as they raced around.

Yeah, that big kid called Jack was in the thick of it.

Pirates seemed to be the decision so he was roaring as he wrestled with "Avast me hearties" booming out from the huddle.

Ianto had helped the women clear the tables and then started to move them back to the walls so the children had more room.

Leo went to shove a table back like Ianto was doing and grunted as he found the weight too much to move.

Ianto walked past and shoved it with one hand and Leo gaped as it slid back with ease.

"It's all in the footwork" Ianto said cryptically as he moved on and Leo tried the table again, still amazed.

"Look mate" Owen had watched the encounter with glee, "It's gonna do your head in trying to work out how he did it and when you know the truth, you'll feel twice as stupid. Just let it go."

Leo frowned and then shrugged as he turned to his baby's cry.

Tosh was arguing with Blossom, who wanted to ride on Ianto's foot as he walked around and Ianto was being no help as he pretended there was not a naughty child attached to his shin with her butt planted on his foot.

"Oi! Give me back my baby girl!" Owen blustered, "I need this one!"

"Why" Ianto bantered, "You have a new one!"

Owen laughed as he pretended to wrestle his toddler away from her favorite uncle.

Finally, Jack was able to pull Ianto outside to look at the emerging stars.

"Peace in the valley" Ianto whispered softly as he closed his eyes, listening to the crickets, frogs and the last birds calling out their dusk chorus as they bid the world goodnight.

This is what they would wake up to tomorrow, the dawn chorus more full of promise than the last.

Jack stood behind him, his arms wrapped around his middle as he swayed them both gently, the silent music only in his head, mixing with the music of life all around them.

Ianto breathed the last of the day and let it go.

A success.

Aching tension between them built and Ianto pulled away, the evocative stroll to the front gate beckoned Jack like a siren's song.

Jack stood watching as his lover turned at the bottom of the steps and grinned, then fled into the house.

With a soft curse, Jack started to unbutton his shirt as he followed eagerly. 

Jack found him on the bed and his saucy grin invited his touch. Firm curves and slender limbs were traced and memorized as Jack peeled off Ianto's tight blue jeans.

Clothing pooled in the corner of the room as they quickly got into their respective spots, a familiar dance now. 

The room radiated each other's heat as firm male lips that knew what they were about tasted the wild honey from the bushes Ianto had run through earlier that evening.

A kiss spoke of things left unsaid, unnecessary strength not wasted on trivial things like speech. 

Jack fused his flesh with Ianto's as he loved this swarthy virile man, a tender assault on their senses as ragged breathing increased to the shattering climax that had Ianto howling and Jack roaring his own melody. 

Jack's voice quavered with the after effects, "Fuck I needed that!"

"Me too Cariad" Ianto sighed.

"Always."

Just right. 

.

.

.

 **Been sharing my stuff for a couple of years now and just want you all to know that I am still enjoying the process.**

 **I know I owe my development and improvements to you, my lovely friends.**

 **Thanks to those who review and support/cajole/beg/plead/boss/threaten/drool.**

 **Thanks to those who read and most of all …. Thank you John and Gareth for being such lovely men.**


	87. Chapter 87

87

Ianto walked around the back of the sheds to find Art on his hands and knees as he spoke softly to the small group of children.

Ah. Class time.

Ianto settled to listen to the lesson, smiling as Art described the life cycle of the caterpillars currently chomping away on the plant.

The children all had books and pens, scribbling notes and some even drawing the caterpillars eagerly.

Ianto was pleased with the school supplies they had managed to procure but knew they could still have more. Some microscopes and such would really help.

He then rose and nodded to Art before walking back to where Poppy was showing a small group of villagers how to make a water filtration unit out of charcoal.

Again, books and pens were visible, as were the odd tablet or PDA.

Into frowned, technology was almost nonexistent around here. With the discovery of the energy source below their feet, maybe he should rethink that as well.

A mental note to talk to Toshi.

He found his beloved on the roof, retiling with some pupils.

Everyone was learning.

Well, almost.

Hailey was sitting in the long grass, making daisy chains.

"Hey baby" Ianto said softly as he sank down to join her on the cool grass.

"I know I should be cramming in the kitchen at the moment but I'm so tired" she sighed, "I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Ianto frowned, "Is it the heat? Or dreams?"

"No, I don't know" she slumped, "It's like I'm in overdrive or something, my brain won't go down through its gears."

"Ah. You're so tired that you nod off at the dinner table but when you lay down you're wide awake?"

She looked at him with relief, he understood.

"Have you tried Yoga?" Ianto asked, stripping off his t-shirt.

She gaped and then shook her head as she rose and removed her wrap around skirt, showing Daisy Dukes underneath.

Soon several women had joined the view … er class and when Ianto showed them the downward dog Jack's groan of delight made them giggle.

Ianto looked between his legs at his leering mate and grinned, "Joining in Cariad? Or just window shopping?"

Jack blew a kiss and showed the women he was just as limber.

As they toweled down and walked towards the big house Hailey stepped in beside Tosh, "God, they are so bloody hot!"

"I know, Yoga has never been as interesting" Tosh answered, "Ianto's private yoga sessions with me did help get the baby fat off, I felt pretty too. He is so … well …. Affectionate."

"What?" Hailey goggled.

"telling me I was pretty, he loved my boobs, I smelt like summer, stuff like that" Tosh sighed as she smiled, "Owen tries, bless him, but he has no idea what a girl wants to hear. Ianto does."

"Well, if this helps me sleep, I'll give it a go" Hailey giggled, "And the dreams might be sweeter as well."

The two women laughed as they fell against each other, stumbling back to the big house.

Ianto smiled as he listened and reached for Jack's hand.

"Talking about us?" Jack asked hopefully and Ianto snorted as he nodded, wouldn't do to pop the bubble when Jack was feeling a bit left out.

"Billy seems to really like botany" Ianto changed the subject.

"Yeah, wants to keep a few bugs and stuff, we need those glass things" Jack scowled.

"Terrariums?" Ianto guessed, "I was mentally thinking we need a few more bits for the kids, I know Nainny was cursing a bit about the old creamer seeing it's final days."

"Yeah, I think we need a few more chickens now" Jack looked at the sky and saw rain forming in the hills, "So many mouths to feed, we need more eggs for baking and stuff."

"Yeah, a few more sheep" Ianto muttered, "I think Hailey would be a natural for spinning."

"Yeah?" Jack turned to watch his husband to be.

 _Actually, good point._

"Ianto? You ever gonna marry me?" Jack asked and Ianto laughed.

"Ready when you are Sir" Ianto snorted.

"Then this weekend!" Jack declared, "No more delays. We tell Nainny and Mama Francine so they have time to sort the food. The kids can help with decorations. This weekend, Poppy to officiate."

"Agreed" Ianto said, sealing the deal with a chaste kiss before moving off.

The two women shrieked and flapped their hands with glee as they started to brainstorm for food ideas and Ianto wandered off to leave them to their noise.

He found Owen sitting at one of the smaller tables going over a text book.

"Owen?"

"One of the kids asked me about herbs" Owen explained, "I thought I would brush up."

"Me and Jack are doing our vows this weekend" Ianto said softly and Owen's face lit up.

"Yeah" Jack sat as well, "You gonna be my wing-man?"

"What?" Owen gaped with glee.

"I'm asking Tosh" Ianto supplied and everyone looked at each other for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Well, both couples will be up there, easy to reverse roles and do a double, all I'm saying" Ianto shrugged as Owen took a sharp breath in.

"Ah. Owen springs a surprise wedding on Tosh as well" Jack grinned, "I like that idea!"

"Do you think I could do it?" Owen whispered.

"Three days away" Ianto grinned, "I need a little recon but if I go tonight, no one would know it was for more than a fresh suit."

"You will be safe?"

"Of course" Ianto smiled, "I'll take Jack with me. We'll take a quad with a mini trailer and be back before daybreak, they won't even know we were gone and if anyone asks, it was supplies for the wedding. No lie, right?"

Owen jiggled with glee.

No real lie.

Right?


	88. Chapter 88

88

Time to go, a quad to go.

Jack chose the red one … of course.

The trailer had a pen on the back in case they found sheep or chickens, more than enough room on the quad's back tray for goodies.

Ianto chose to run.

They were heading out of the village when Ianto stopped and turned, looking into the dusk.

"Hey" Andy's voice relaxed them both.

"Andy?" Ianto returned, "What's up."

"Any chance I can come with?" Andy asked, "I would love to get out and see what it looks like on top. After weeks of walking those tunnels, it would be nice."

"Go back and get the yellow one," Jack smiled, "It has a great back tray but will need some extra bungee cords."

They waited and soon the quad bike was screaming to a halt with an eager Andy at the helm.

"Ianto?" he frowned at his friend, "What about you?"

"I'm running" Ianto smiled and enjoyed the look of surprise.

"Just remember, Andy" Jack called out as he adjusted his aviator goggles, "Ianto goes like a bat out of hell, gotta keep up!"

Andy laughed and saluted, then fell in beside Jack with Ianto running between them.

"Go Tosh" Jack said as he tapped the comms and the bubble fell to allow their exit.

"Cool" Andy said, looking in the side mirror as it shimmered back to life.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" Jack laughed as he throttled out and left them behind.

"well?" Ianto said like he was walking, not running, "Don't keep 'im waiting'."

Andy throttled out and caught up to Jack, only to scream like he was an extra in a horror movie as a large beast lumbered past, flicking something into Jack's tray.

"Go baby," Jack yelled, "We'll catch up when you stop for a drink at house 1"

The beast lengthened it's stride and the huge horse sized wolf disappeared into the gloom.

"Beautiful, isn't he" Jack called out as Andy sat with his mouth hanging open.

Jack was pleased they were on a straight stretch of road because he had the distinct impression that Andy would drive straight off the road otherwise.

"What the fuck!" Andy finally said.

"Ianto." Jack called, "That is what they did to him, those bastards."

"Fuck" Andy repeated, then to Jack's relief Andy grinned as he turned to him again.

"Now I see how he can control you!" Andy laughed, "Always wondered how wee Ifan got such a larger than life libido for a partner."

"Oi!" Jack pretended to be hurt, "I'll have you know he is insatiable!"

Andy roared with laughter and they sped on, finding Ianto right where he should be, drinking from the well bucket at house 1.

"Hey babe!" Jack called out as he climbed off the quad bike and walked over for his own drink. "This full moon is brilliant."

"Yes" came a throaty growl that made Andy giggle nervously.

"Right!" Jack turned to Andy, "Check the fowl house for chickens. Night, so if any are still free ranging this place they'll be roosting."

Ianto was stalking to the house as Jack trotted behind him, eager to find goodies.

They found an old hand mixer for ice cream, another butter turn and to Jack's enthusiasm, they also found a donut maker.

"I know it's electric, but we are connecting to the underground grid, right?" Jack whined and Ianto finally shrugged and gave in as Jack hugged the appliance like a teddy bear.

Andy called out that he had chickens, a couple of rabbits also in the nest box as well as a miniature horse in bad need of TLC.

Ianto hung back, not wanting to startle the poor little creature as Jack checked it over.

"Needs its hooves filed, also needs a good groom but it has survived the winter by eating the winter feed in the stable. See? It broke out of its pen and the scars on its chest shows how it pushed through" And said as he stroked the flanks.

"Poor baby" Jack soothed, "Get it into the pen, the Chickens can go in a box or something on the back of a quad."

The team headed back with their goodies and a little horse guaranteed to please Poppy.

Andy enjoyed watching the wolf lopping between the two quads, his tongue lolling as he galloped.

He looked fantastic.

He looked ….

Powerful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Just a reminder, the wedding during the harvest was a play one, remember Poppy declaring them Perverts. Jack promised everyone a proper one before winter.**


	89. Chapter 89

89

They reached the outskirts of the village and Jack throttled back, drifting to a halt and Andy followed suit.

Ianto came alongside and Andy watched him transform back to his human form with horror.

"Does it always fucking hurt like that" he asked.

"Every time!" Ianto gasped, "Like crawling through broken glass."

"Fuck!"

Andy had seen Ianto naked before, as children they skinny dipped in the river and as men they shared a changing room. He did note the more defined muscles these days.

Ianto removed the bundle from Jack's quad and revealed his clothes, dressing quickly so they could end the quest.

They entered the village and Andy watched the bubble reanimate again.

"That is bloody brilliant, that!" he laughed softly.

"Tosh will happily tell you all about it, just don't expect to understand her" Ianto snorted.

The rain had started to fall as soft dewy drops and Ianto stood with his head back, letting it settle on his face.

Andy and Jack took their bikes through to the barn and Ianto lopped over to the big house to tell Poppy about the little horse.

"Pops?" Ianto said softly as he approached his grandparents in the kitchen.

They drew apart and Ianto rushed forward when he saw tears on his Nainny's face. He cuddled her close, crooning as he kissed her.

"Don't mind me" she smiled, "Just a silly old woman!"

"Nainny!" Ianto scolded, "Are you getting happy about the wedding?"

"Oh sweetheart, I can't wait" she sighed softly, "It will be so lovely! And now Owen … he told us, so sweet of you to think of sharing your day."

"Well, he won't forget the date if I can remind him each year" Ianto brushed it off and they laughed softly.

"Poppy, we found a miniature horse at House 1, must have been in the back of the barn. It broke out of its stall and ate the winter feed to survive but it needs a good seeing to."

"Bloody hell, how did we miss it!" he blustered as he pulled his boots on.

"Behind the hay bales, of course we were moving quickly. I worry, what else did we miss?" Ianto sighed, "I think we need to do concentrated recons of all the surrounding homesteads before the autumn weather settles in. There is more winter feed we can use as well."

"Yeah, I agree" Poppy rose and looked back to blow his wife a kiss, "Going with the boy, mother. Be back for lunch."

"You kids play nice" came a reply and they walked over to the barn where Jack was cajoling the horse from the trailer.

"Damn! Look at the poor thing's hooves!" Poppy reached for a leg and inspected the poor creature's hoof.

"Right, a pen to start!" Poppy decided, "We'll quarantine him while we sort this mess out, give the other horses a chance to get used to him around before we mingle them."

"He'll be OK?" Andy asked as he stroked its muzzle.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Poppy assured the gentle man, "you didn't find any kit for him?"

"No, but it may have been in another part of the barn, our main concern was getting him back" Ianto said and he patted Andy's arm to show that it was OK.

Tish had arrived and leaned back against the wall of the barn as she watched, smiling at her sister's partner. He was such a big softie.

"I don't recall them having a wee horse" Poppy frowned, "Must have been new. Poor little bugger."

"So, can I name him?" Andy asked with glee.

"He's yours, so you should" Ianto replied and watched Andy's face light up.

"Well, he is sweeter than candy" Andy frowned, "But Candy for a boy sounds wrong!"

"Taffy?" Ianto asked, "He's the right colour."

"Taffy!" Andy said with glee, "Perfect"

"The kids are going to drive you insane, you must be firm. No riding until Poppy say so!" Ianto told him and he nodded.

It was decided that next week they would go back to H1 and onto H2 to do a full recon. The thought of other animals possibly trapped was starting to upset Poppy and Ianto agreed.

They should have done this already.

Ianto kicked himself for the oversight that might have made animals suffer.

Jack held him as they watched the huge horses take turns to peek in on the little horse, nickering to him for comfort.

A little nose poked out from the window and the horses crowded around to touch, smell and welcome their little friend.

If only humans could be as easy.


	90. Chapter 90

90

Next morning, Ianto woke with purpose.

He walked into the dining room of the Big House and sat, watching everyone eat.

Andy was picking at his food, deep in thought and he knew why.

"Andy, would you like a wee trip in the Transporter?" he asked calmly.

"Really?" Andy perked up, "I would love to. I thought you only took it out on recons and stuff."

"Nah, I think you could have a drive, not much different to the tractor we used to nick … I mean borrow from Poppy's shed."

"You little buggers, I knew you were sneaking out at night when he stayed over in school holidays!" Ifan growled, then grinned.

"So, Andy and I might just go for a blatt this afternoon so he can get a feel for her, she does tend to pull to the left when you go over sixty." Ianto was making a bacon sandwich as he spoke, careful not to make eye contact and Jack wiped his mouth before agreeing.

"If you do, I can come and check the orchid over to the west, the plums might be ready for jam" he said as he nodded to Nainny.

"Oh!" she clasped her hands at the thought of preserves.

"Can I come then?" Hailey asked, "I can pick plums."

"Sure," Ianto shrugged, "Only going into the orchids beyond the dome."

"Yum!" everyone hummed as they remembered Nainny's plum sauce last autumn.

Jack looked at Ianto and nodded slightly to show he knew what he was doing and they were soon ready to go.

"But if you are only going to the orchids …" Billy was wailing as he pulled on Ianto's arm and he looked ot Jack for help.

"Come on, I'll watch him" Hailey said.

"I don't … I don't know" Ianto considered the problem and then told him to wait while he talked to Daddy.

"Jack?" Ianto peered into the Transporter.

"Yeah?" Jack appeared from under the flooring.

"Billy wants to come"

"Shit."

"Look, if he is to be a leader one day, he needs to learn about what is out there" Ianto frowned, "I just … it scares me to think of him out there, in the Z world."

"We know the orchids are safe, we know Hailey is well trained" Jack sighed, "We also know that's not really where we are going. Is it!"

Ianto grimaced at his love.

"I just can't stop thinking of that poor wee horse" Ianto sighed, "I want to check for tack and anything else we left behind. I …"

"House 1 is safe. We know because we were just there but the orchids are to be done with caution. Jesus babe, at this stage the house is safer." Jack reasoned.

"So … we take him into H1 with us and leave Hailey and someone else picking in the orchard." Ianto considered.

"Well, I'll do the orchard with her" Tish said as she swiveled in the driver's seat.

"You sure?" Ianto asked and she nodded with a smile, "I love plums."

"Then it's a plan" Ianto sighed, "I'll tell him."

"I already hear you" Billy said as his head popped up through the undercarriage, "I wanted to see what Daddy was doing, honest."

"Little shit!" Jack laughed.

"Secret!" Jack warned, wagging his finger as Billy nodded with glee.

"Yes Daddy" he enthused, "I'll go change now."

"Daddy means it!" Ianto back his partner up, "Tell nobody. If Nainny knows, she will stop you from coming."

The look of horror on Billy's face told them that the ruse had worked and Billy would keep quiet about the plan.

Jack patted him on the head and told him to go change to old clothes and he took off.

"A wee bit mean" Jack said, then grinned, "Look at him go!"

Ianto laughed as he considered the new plan, including their child.

With the wedding only a day away, they knew they were tempting fate.

Well, tempt away!


	91. Chapter 91

91

They left knowing the bubble would be interesting for Billy who cooed with delight.

Ianto had insisted on a couple of dogs as well, just to feel better.

They stopped at the orchid and not just plums, but apricots were waiting.

They promised ot help pick some on their return and headed to H1.

They pulled into the yard just before lunch and Billy waited excitedly as the dogs did a sweep with Ianto before being allowed out.

He looked around with glee.

"Anything I want?" he finally asked.

"Yes, in the house with me!" Ianto said, "When we're done you can have a look at the barn and what's in there."

Billy yelled and ran into the house.

Ianto shook his head, then followed.

Billy was looking forlornly at the blank TV screen, running his fingers over the screen.

"I know" Ianto sighed, "You do know Aunt Tosh is thinking about movie nights where one night a week we can watch a classic on the big screen. If we only do it once a week the batteries can handle it until we have the village on the underground grid."

"Really? I can take some of these movies?" he pointed to the shelving unit full of DVDs and Ianto nodded.

"Whatever can fit into this bag" Ianto said, dumping a kit bag onto the coffee table.

"Awesome!" Billy enthused.

Ianto headed upstairs and went through the wardrobes.

Some of the clothes were nice and he hit pay dirt with the suits.

Then he found it.

A dress for Tosh.

He couldn't believe it, a beautiful gown of pale ivory with small hand sewn butterflies around the hemline, flying up towards the waist at intervals. The butterflies were all colours of the rainbow and Ianto held his breath as he checked its size, confirming what his eyes had already measured.

He found several pairs of shoes, just a half size larger than Tosh normally wore and he included those with the dress.

Pearls and sweet silk gloves.

Other items of jewelry and some makeup also made the cut.

He was hungry and he made his way downstairs to find everyone else had the same idea.

Sandwiches were being pulled out from the basket Nainny had made up and Ianto had tried not to tell her off when she had presented two, knowing she had some idea of what they were up to by making sure two sites could be fed.

Billy was humming around a chicken leg and Ianto grinned as he shook his head at him, little heathen using his fingers.

Ianto let him go, just this once.

Andy told him there was a tack room, more chickens and even a tame goat who was happy to see them.

Apparently the overgrown veggie garden was quite well eaten away by the creature and Ianto laughed at the scandalous look in his face as he told him.

They made their way back to the orchard and found baskets waiting as Hailey dozed in the long grass, the dog left with her on alert as it scanned the area, then barking with glee as they approached.

More fruit was quickly picked and they headed back, glad of the day's work.

Ianto couldn't wait to see Tosh's reaction to the dress.

Or Owen's.


	92. Chapter 92

92

Tosh loved the dress, crying softly as she fingered the fine silk.

Ianto grinned as he revealed the suits he had found as well, knowing he could easily retailor one to fit him as the other would fit Jack like a glove already.

Jack's was midnight blue and would make his eyes pop.

Ianto's was grey with a fine pinstripe that made the wide lapel almost mobster-like.

Tosh still had no idea about the plan and Ianto was trying hard not to slip, but it was so hard.

They were all ready to go and Jack was relishing the idea of unwrapping his gift later, all done up in a pretty pinstripe grey.

Hailey held the little Ifan who was watching with big eyes.

Tosh stood next to Ianto in her lovely gown, feeling like a princess and when a poesy of flowers was presented by little Blossom, she was almost in tears.

Owen stood next to Jack in a suit of his own, causing her to peek more than once at it as it had clearly been Ifan's and he looked so cute in it, a touch too big.

Ianto could have fixed it but Owen was Owen, who refused to let him measure him with his tape.

Ifan stood before them, blustering as he took the vows and threatened them both with terrible things if they ever betrayed each other.

Everyone giggled as Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack looked scandalized at the thought.

Billy looked on proudly as his fathers kissed and everyone cheered.

Then each man seized the person beside them, swinging them together.

Tosh wobbled on her heels and Owen grabbed her into his arms as Ifan calmly asked if they were ready to wed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready, you ready toots?" Owen grinned.

"What? What? You … you … oh…. You …" she slapped at him, then turned to Ianto with wide eyes as she finally got the reason for the flowers.

"Come on babe, before you start showing!" Owen snorted and Ianto now grinned.

"What?" Jack yelled as he clutched at his hair and everyone exploded with delight.

"Well, whether you wed or not, it if comes out looking like him it will be a poor wee bastard either way" Ifan snorted.

Tosh couldn't help but laugh as Owen gave him the finger.

"Come on little man, let's get you wed to your princess before she sees that you're just a toad" Ifan huffed lofting the bible up pompously as everyone laughed.

Owen finally joined in.

There were no real vows to be said, only the confirmations of love.

Ianto felt it was not enough, not right to end it like that so he stepped forward.

"A true love, a real soul mate is the one you dance with to an unheard song." He began as everyone went still to listen, "Jack is my soul mate. When I hum, he sings. When I sing, he dances. When I need no words, he hums."

Jack smiled lovingly at his beloved wolf as he spoke.

"The rhythm of life is different for different couples, just as mine and Jack's song is long, orchestral and delicate, Owen and Tosh have one with crescendos, crashing music and small respites of dancing notes. Nainny and Poppy have a song of soulful simplicity, a waltz of ever I heard one."

Ifan reached for his wife's hand as he pulled her near and she leaned against him.

"For as long as we hear the beat of our own heart, we shall hear music. To find the one who accompanies you, is a blessing. My wish for you all"

Everyone cheered as Jack stepped over, crushing Ianto in a kissing embrace and Owen kissed his bride.

The Mara listened in the trees and agreed with their Wolfling, he and Jack did have an orchestral piece.

Written in the stars and longer than starlight, their melody would play for eternity.

They would make sure of it.


	93. Chapter 93

93

They moved stealthily, watching their quarry as a head turned in their direction, tracking the waving grass.

A hand went up, signaling a halt and the three of them dropped their bellies and waited, watching their leader.

He looked back, his grin splitting his face as he reassured them with a wink that they had not been seen.

They waited a few more breaths and he hazarded a check, seeing the red head turn away. He signaled a resumption of the hunt and they rose, each of them checking their paths as they crawled, commando style in the long grass left over from the summer harvest.

They had been tracking this one for some time, sure it was one if the few hoarding.

The redhead was not alone, joined by one of the blondes and a soft curse behind him, alerted the leader to the fact that a blonde had circled around and found them.

 _Bloody blondes always travelled in pairs._

He sighed and they all watched the blonde approach, then pause as they were eyeballed. Her stance was one of righteousness and they knew that she could raise the alarm easily, making their efforts a wasted afternoon.

Then to their relief, she walked away with a soft shake of her head.

They were not rumbled.

The captain sighed softly and then nodded.

They moved closer, the red head now settling in a small area under some bushes.

This was when it happened.

Paige stepped on a stick.

The Rhode Island Red let out an almighty cackle, rising from her nest beside the white Leghorn.

Billy swore softly and motioned for them to close in, Liam giggling as the chickens started to curse at them for finding their secret nesting site.

They moved their baskets and began to reach in, ignoring the complaints of the red chicken who refused to get off the eggs.

Paige counted.

Fifteen eggs of assorted colours were removed and placed in their little baskets, ready for Nainny who would no doubt reward them for their hunting skills.

Billy fingered the stone in his pocket, the same size and shape of an egg.

He replaced the last egg with the stone, removing his hand and watching the redheaded fowl as she spat at him, then fluffed her feathers, before settling back with a soft 'book' of outrage.

The kids ran to the big house, their leader resplendent in the red bandana he wore for a cape.

Taddy had found it on a retrieval and saved it for him. It was almost big enough to be a table cloth and when he had first seen it in his Taddy's hands, Billy was reassured that he would always get good stuff.

Nainny turned from the bench as the noisy of children slammed into the space, their baskets held high with glee.

She clapped at their mad hunting skills, then to their upmost delight she reached for a forbidden jar.

One chocolate each, after dinner mints that melted in their mouths and a kiss as well.

What a haul!

Billy kissed his Nainny and whispered about the stone, getting a small squeeze as she told him he was clever.

They would keep laying there now, he could check the nest every day.

The kids went out into the sunshine with the taste of chocolate still in their mouths.

Paige and Liam looked to their leader.

Billy considered as they waited for his next move.

Where to next little captain?


	94. Chapter 94

94

Jack was chopping wood, his shirt off and his tanned skin moving like a horse's flanks as he swung the axe.

The women folk had pulled up old deck chairs and settled to watch as the men stacked the wood.

Ianto's pale skin seemed luminescent in the sunlight, giving him an ethereal look as he laughed at them and flicked bits of bark their way.

Tosh crowed that her husband needed a bit of colour and bullied him into removing his shirt as well.

The women cheered as Owen stood, his arms folded across his naked chest screaming at them that he was not a sex object, he was a man damn it!

Nainny brought refreshments and everyone enjoyed the cold lemonade and fresh scones.

"The babies found the nest" she told Ianto and he hummed, having already smelt the cakes in the large wood stove.

"That boy of yours is getting smarter by the minute" Ifan smiled, "Where is the little bugger anyway?"

"They said something about getting pies?" Jack frowned and Ianto snorted.

"Cow pies" Ianto said and Sean crowed.

Several people stopped to listen as Ianto laughed along with his brother.

"Cow shit!" Ifan elaborated, "Horse shit is good too."

"For what?" Art asked as he wiped his mouth.

"We collect the ones dried by the sun, petrified and solid." Ifan explained, "We have a place in the barn to stack them. Brilliant firelighters."

"Bullshit!" Owen snorted.

"Exactly" Ifan grinned as everyone laughed.

Ianto grunted, looking at Jack as he formulated his next move.

Jack caught it and turned to look at him, "Babe?"

"The police station" Ianto said softly, "All concrete."

"Good if we get visitors" Andy scoffed, then frowned as Jack laughed.

"Any unwelcome visitors will need a hole in the ground, not a cell" Jack informed him as others nodded.

"It's a new world" Ianto said softly.

"The Police Station?" Jack prompted.

"The gun safe in the floor, would make a nice root cellar. Also, being concrete, it is nice and dry" Ianto pointed out.

"A cold store?" Jack asked with growing agreement, "Gods, we could fill it with a couple of truckloads of goods."

"Going to be a long, cold winter" Ianto shrugged, looking over at Ifan who was listening intently.

"The boy is right; we need a proper storage area for the food. The filing room could be emptied out and turned into a meat hanger" he smiled, "I could fit a couple of beasts as well as some fowl in there to cure."

"I would feel safer with the guns under me bed anyway" Andy grinned as Martha rose languidly from the chair.

"Let's go look" she said as she motioned for her sister and mother to follow her, "I think we need shelving units."

"The metal shelving in the little maintenance store would be best" Francine said as they started to walk, Ianto falling into step.

"It was raided early on, cleaned out by the time we got here. I had forgotten all about it" he sighed, "Could be a few things in there of worth."

"We'll do that darling" Francine smiled, "Things like light bulbs and such will be useful again, so I'm told."

"Tosh is quite sure that she will have the grid hooked in by winter" Ianto smiled, "I hope so. A bit of heating would be great, especially for the little ones."

"So, another recon in the wind?" Tish asked.

"Yeah. I think we will go next week, plenty of time for people to … ah!" They had reached the old store and Ianto went inside, looking around in the children's area. Not much was left but he found what he wanted.

He went back outside and over to the large chalkboard on the side of the building that was once used to advertise specials.

He pulled a drum over and placed the handful of calk on it, then taking one, he wrote …

Recon List of …. Want …. Need …. Miss

He then wrote under need, garlic press.

He walked away as the women crowded around and knew that by the next day, the board would be full of ideas.

They would all be written down, thought of and categorized.

He would do his best.

It was going to be a long, cold winter.

He could smell it.


	95. Chapter 95

95

Ianto was running.

His usual early morning lope across the fields before the day began for the rest of his pack …er .. Family.

He had long since tuned out the background noise of Tosh and her morning checks in his ear, the music from his I-pod all he needed.

Since Tosh had managed to rig power from the underground grid to their new hub, Ianto had enjoyed the recharge of devices such as this.

Bob Marley told him 'every little thing was going to be alright' as he rounded a tree and he thought of the 'I Am Legend' with Will Smith in it. A remake of 'Omega Man'.

He has watched them both and had thought about the last people in the world, ironic to find himself here.

The recon was in two days and he wanted to please everyone, something he knew would not be achievable but I guy can dream.

Right?

He felt something in the edge of his thoughts and slowed as he recognizes the stirrings of the Mara in the trees around him.

Pulling out his ear buds, he took a knee and controlled his breathing as he waited for them to decide if they wanted to talk.

 _This way, Wolfling. Quickly._

He rose and followed the direction of the voices, no fear as he blindly trusted these creatures.

Why wouldn't he, they are part of his very being.

They led him to a small cave and he squatted, peering inside.

A growl echoed like a conch horn.

"Hello?" he said softly and another growl, followed by a whimper.

A dog.

Ianto was on his belly, slithering into the small space without hesitation, letting his eyes adjust in the dark.

A dog lay on her side, panting with exertion and fatigue.

She was near death and Ianto could tell straight away that she had given birth.

Two little puppies lay dead around her, a third stuck and flopping.

He wept as he gently helped it into the world, checking and discarding the dead baby with sorrow.

She was flagging and he crooned as he comforted her, stroking her face lovingly as he told her she was loved, beautiful and a good girl.

She groaned and convulsed, one last effort.

As she went still, Ianto looked down and saw a fourth puppy and slipped into this realm of sadness.

He scooped it up, removing his jacket from around his waist and wiping it clean.

It was in bad shape, the birthing had been too long and it was feebly crying as he checked it over. He tried to get it to suckle but realized the mama dog had checked out.

Her head in his lap as she started to cool in the cold autumn air, the poor little dog had given her last to save one.

Ianto rose and tucked the baby into his shirt, giving it much needed warmth in the cold morning air.

He ran for home, for Poppy and for hope.

He barely remembered to warn Tosh to lower the bubble as he careened into town and into the main street.

More than one early riser was taken with the fleet footed Welshman as he roared past, eyes wide with excitement.

Poppy was sitting by the fire, sharpening his knife and looked up with surprise as his grandson slammed through the house. He knelt and opened the front of his shirt as he gushed how he had found the poor wee scrap.

Nainny had heard him enter and came to listen, gasped with horror and then hurried to get Owen and some supplies.

Soon the little puppy was warm, safe and being fed her first milk with an eye dropper.

Too young to suckle, too weak to care, each drop of milk carefully eased down with a gentle manipulation of her throat.

"Poor wee bugger" Poppy crooned, cuddling the tiny pup.

"Looks like terrier crossed with lab?" Ianto surmisssed and his grandfather hummed as he looked at the pup.

"The poor mama was a terrier?" Owen asked as he peered at the little creature in Poppy's lap.

"Yeah, a standard. Poor cow. She was so thin, had been running, hiding for so long." Ianto rose and walked away, suddenly overcome with remorse that he had forgone the run yesterday.

He may have found her in time, he may have saved her and her babies.

Another death, more nameless souls gone.

"Darling" Nainny was there, cuddling her baby boy, "My wee baban."

Ianto breathed her in and held her gently, kissing her face.

His lovely Nainny, her hugs could make everything better.

Poppy hummed softly as he wished he had his pipe. Always good to keep him focused when he had a long term patient to care for.

Little Hope needed him now.


	96. Chapter 96

96

They all spilled into the transporter and joked about being sardines.

Tosh wished them well and warned them that the warm day would not last. As this recon was going to be a couple of days, they were looking forward to an adventure.

Ianto found it funny that none of them were nervous, or afraid.

Their faith in their leaders was unshakable and Ianto really wanted to do well by them.

Llyswen was one of the stops and they admired the old buildings as Ianto scouted around.

Zs came in small snarls, giving everyone a chance to practice the skills learnt. Hailey showed her moxie when Art got his blade stuck in a skull and everyone hooted as she got a reward kiss.

Ianto saw another wedding talk soon.

The museum was calling to him and he gleefully headed for it, knowing it would have hidden treasures.

Washboards, clothes wringers, meat grinders, spinning wheels, tilly lamps and such all waited to be loved again and Ianto knew he was grinning.

When Rhys gleefully informed them that the old army transport truck was in working order, Ianto immediately demanded they clear out as much of the pioneer section as they could. Laughter turned to serious gapes as they looked at what Ianto was pointing at.

"I want that coat!" Art said as he examined a mannequin with a Wild Bill style animal pelt jacket.

Hailey giggled as she helped him leave a naked mannequin behind.

He strutted out and everyone hooted as he struck a pose.

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Look!" Vic said with glee, "I found a bloody army motorbike with a sidecar!"

"Oh my god!" Owen gasped, clapping as he examined it.

Having two medics in the village meant Owen was finally able to argue for a recon and he was going to make the most of it.

"I suggest we park this up out of the way and collect it on the way out" Jack said as he watched Ianto looking around.

"Babe?"

"Sleep, a doss house. I suggest that motel over there, might be musty but it was always a clean establishment" Ianto pointed. "We can park the truck up in the front loading bay."

They walked to the motel as Rhys drove the transporter behind them.

They all made a show of checking in, giggling as Ianto demanded IDs and sniffed pompously at them, making sarcastic comments about the sleeping arrangements..

Jack argued that he and Ianto needed the honeymoon suite and nobody wanted to ague, letting them go with glee.

What they didn't know was that the two men were not going to have a bit of slap and tickle. They chose the highest vantage point with windows overlooking their transport.

The two men took turns keeping watch over both the vehicless and their fellow travelers. A bit of kissing and soft petting was all they indulged in.

When they got home, they would celebrate a safe journey.

Early hours of the morning, dawn starting to brighten the streets and Ianto saw something that drew him downstairs to the road.

A little dog was scrounging around and he whistled softly as he flicked a chunk of tinned beef at it.

Three more dogs appeared from the shadows, obviously pack as the little dog allowed them to join in eating. They were hungry but not starved and they all watched Ianto warily but without aggression.

He opened another can and tipped it out, rising to retreat and finding his way blocked by the large wolfhound.

He squatted, allowing it to check him over. It came face to face after circling him a few times and he spoke softly as he told it they were safe and could go or stay.

The other dogs watched, waiting for the alpha's decision. When he walked over to the truck and peed on the tires, Ianto grinned. He folded down the tailgate and they hopped up Ianto lifting the small one.

He then climbed up and made them a little bed in the corner near the cab, sheltered from wind and coming rain. The dogs were happy and smelt everything, excited to smell other people as well.

When the others came looking for him they found him curled up asleep, the dogs all cuddled in. They went crazy with pleasure when they saw more humans and Art found the little mutt adorable, declaring him the newest member of his family.

When Hailey pointed out that it would be cruel to break up the little pack he shrugged and said they would take them all. They would all be Ianto's anyway.

Ianto was happy to move on, letting Owen take the lead and the chemist, local doctor surgeries and little dental clinic were raided.

Owen enjoyed the sidecar, making little noises of glee at each set of traffic lights, long since dead.

Ianto relaxed as they hit the little craft store and the hardware store next door. The seeds and such were all eagerly loaded up, the truck finally full and forcing everyone not fitting the transporter, to walk.

Things were going well and the dogs were on point with him, showing their enthusiasm for the job.

Ianto was looking forward to the toy store next, that list was burning a hole in his pocket.

They just needed another mode of transport.

Then Ianto saw it.

A lovely Double Decker bus.

He decided he loved buses.


	97. Chapter 97

97

Ianto swung the wheel as he negotiated the streets, checking the map in his hand again as they neared their destination.

The bus slammed through the double gates and into the yard, Jack already disembarking as he raised the automatic weapon and checked for Zs.

Ianto was out next, checking the yard for what they needed.

Soon the top deck was full of timber and roofing material, as Ianto checked the stacks.

Owen found a soccer ball and they kicked it bout as Hailey went in search of Ianto.

Ianto was on his knees, rifling through little paint samples, throwing them in to a large box.

"Hey, what are all those for?" she asked and he turned with a grin.

"Winter activities with the kids" he explained, "I need those boxes too."

"You're mad, you are!" she laughed as she started to carry them out.

Soon the deck was full and Ianto had started on the steps, then threw his hands up when Jack cleared his throat.

"I know, I know. Enough." Ianto huffed, turning to kiss his beloved.

"OK, next we go to the shelters?" Jack guessed.

"Yep, the Civil Defense shelters next" Ianto agreed, "Lots of good long life food and such on there."

Jack took the wheel, letting Ianto navigate as he looked for the signs that would lead them to the shelters.

Ianto was right, of course. The shelters boasted dried food, canned food and bedding, first aid etc.

Owen was beside himself with glee over that one.

Such a pretty little town with the old air raid shelters becoming excellent little hoard stores.

Ianto was also enthused to find the seed aisles in the garden centre still intact, it was quite pretty with all the overgrown plants turning the building into something out of a sci-fi movie.

More than one joke about triffids was called out as they pretended they were in an Indiana Jones shoot, Owen gushing more than once over some exotic breed.

A furniture store was cleaned out, including the antique one next door and Jack leered at Ianto was the mattress for the bed was wrestled onboard.

They were almost full.

Ianto wanted to go back home but had that little niggle telling him the snow would not let them this way again, so he pushed on.

The clothing stores were then cleaned out and Ianto hesitated as he saw signs of pillaging from a sports store.

Once they were ready to go, Rhys sat on the deep air horn of the transporter and they waited, watching a few Zs stagger about.

Everyone hoped.

But, there was no contact from survivors.

They rolled out and Ianto looked back, still hopeful.

Long after the town was a speck, Ianto looked.

They rolled along with Ianto silent, deep in thought as those empty hangers seemed to mock him.

There had been survivors.

Where were they now?

Jack tried to pull him back into the adventure and he knew when Ianto was chewing on something.

They were nearing the next village, just three or four homes clumped together at the corners of their farms, when Ianto called out for them to halt.

Everyone looked back with interest to see what Ianto had spotted, surprised when a glint showed on the horizon.

They were being followed.

Ianto turned to Jack who motioned with his hand, then Ianto turned and headed back into the bus, emerging naked.

Hailey cleared her throat and whispered "Never gets old" as Art nudged her with a mock frown.

Ianto started to change as he ran, heading along the grass verge as he slunk in the long grass.

No harvesters here, no roadside management either, the grass was higher than their hayfields had been and he was easily hidden.

Ianto made sure he was a good three miles from the team and settled in the ditch to wait.


	98. Chapter 98

i98

A pushbike whooshed past with a small trailer pulled behind it.

The woman seemed to be in her mid fifties, her blonde hair flying out as she stood up on the pedals, going with all she had to catch up.

Her clothing was active wear and Ianto knew she was the one who had pilfered the sports shop.

He waited until she was well past, then rose and stared to follow, effectively boxing her in.

Jack waited in his hero pose, smiling softly as she came to a halt, panting from the effort.

Ianto was visible in the distance as he loped up and then came to a stop behind her, sitting primly with his tail tucked around his legs.

Jack could see his curiosity and nervousness as he shrunk to a much small wolf.

For some reason she unnerved him.

"Well?" Jack said as he stepped forward, "Why didn't you answer our horn?"

"I … I was nervous" she answered, still standing back, "Last time someone came through they only wanted the livestock and crops. There was another family, they welcomed them and were robbed. They didn't last the winter, I tried to help but their pride was their downfall."

"Pride cometh before the fall" a deep booming voice said and she spun to stare at the huge animal that blocked her escape.

"Yes baby" Jack said absently, "So, why now?"

"As you were leaving, I saw the dogs" she pointed at the little heads watching for the back of the truck, "I … you aren't like them."

Ianto rose and walked past her, sniffing as he did so and Jack watched the fur shudder as it rose.

"Babe?"

"Scientist. I smell chemicals, she is a chemist." Came a whisper.

"A scientist?" Jack said with surprise.

"I am!" she looked surprised, "I am. Well, I was. I worked for the CDC but when it all hit the fan I got out of there. I had the flu the day it all went down, tried to get in but by the time I overrode the system they were all dead, or … undead."

Ianto had entered the bus and the suspension reflected that as the bus groaned and lowered.

Jack grinned some more.

Ianto stepped back off the bus soon after, shooting his cuffs and he leaned in close to Owen, "She has a living thing in the little trailer."

Owen walked along the edge of the road while the woman and Jack were speaking, her showing her old credentials to Jack.

Owen knelt on the dirty road and peered in through the mesh, watching as something moved.

"Hey!" she turned with horror on her face as she watched him reaching for the zipper.

Owen, being Owen took the challenge and thrust the zipper down.

A small monkey burst from the trailer and onto the road as the woman howled with open distress.

Ianto was faster than Owen, scooping it up with one arm while grabbing the back of its neck with the other. The monkey twisted in his grip and froze as it looked into his face.

"Hello little one" Ianto said softly as he rubbed its little head.

The spider monkey made a little chirping noise as it reached out and touched his face.

"Oh my god, he's never done that" she marveled, "He hates to be touched."

"He is just nervous, aren't you wee one" Ianto crooned.

"I don't believe it" she smiled, then frowned, "Where did the big wolf go?"

"He has his own life, comes and goes as he pleases" Jack shrugged as he watched Ianto melting.

"You got a new friend there?" Art asked as he peered at the little face.

"Isn't he cute" Ianto crooned as he walked over to the group and the little monkey chattered excitedly.

"He was all there was left in my lab, I couldn't' leave him!" she defended, watching the way Ianto was comforting the little creature.

"Of course not" Ianto agreed as Owen wheeled the bike past and began to load it onto the bus.

"I'm Ianto" Ianto said softly and she smiled.

"I'm Selena" she answered, taking his hand in a firm shake.

"You can travel in the truck" Ianto said calmly and she looked at the bus with surprise.

"It's pretty full" Ianto shrugged and she smiled as she walked forward to the truck.

"Why?" Jack whispered, knowing there was room on the bus and Ianto had just lied.

"She smells like my father" Ianto hissed back, "She is still involved with clinical things, she smells of antiseptic. I don't trust her yet."

"Ok"

Jack nodded and accepted the explanation.

If Ianto didn't like it neither did he.


	99. Chapter 99

99

Ianto sat in the bus going over the events as he drove towards home.

Selena confused him, for all her bag lady appearance, she was clean and polished beneath.

Ianto was not sure if she was OCD or just a very good liar.

He also knew he was tired and might do better to rest before judging.

The bubble lowered and they entered the village, Selena was one of the first out as she looked around was awe at her new surroundings.

"Doctor Selena Woodrow" Tosh said as she stood by the side of the house, "Former expert in mutation research. Didn't you create a six legged rat?"

Owen face palmed as he finally recognized her, so different without her horn rimmed glasses or perfectly coiffed hair.

"I remember you now, you did that dissertation on the fall of man based on his arrogant manipulation of the gene pool!" Owen pointed at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"How do I know you?" she stepped closer.

"Doctor Owen Harper, this is my wife Doctor Toshiko Sato" Owen said softly, "We used to correspond.

"Torchwood" she whispered.

"You!" her eyes bugged as she pointed at Owen, "You were studying Weevils!"

Ianto looked at Jack with a fresh frown as it finally fell into place.

"And for you to know that, it means you are Unit!" Jack sighed.

"Was, I retired and only did free lance work for any agency with enough money" she shrugged, "I ran my own lab independently!"

Billy was running to them shouting happily and the other children were streaming out behind him.

"Oh my god" she gasped, "babies."

Ianto scooped Billy up and kissed his face as Blossom toddled over.

Owen walked over to Tosh and took little Ifan so she could talk to the doctor, their agreement for their girls to keep a distance from new arrivals in case of possible contamination in full effect.

The dogs were ecstatic and were all running around as Ianto remembered the monkey, clicking his tongue for it to come out.

Billy crowed as he begged for a cuddle and to his delight the little monkey climbed onto his shoulder to examine him closer.

It had never seen a child before and a miniature human was a novelty. It hooted softly as it examined his ear and leaned into his face to pluck at his eyelashes.

Billy giggled.

Ianto went home, wanting a bath and bed.

Whatever was going to happen about Selena, it would happen as a family.

He was no longer on duty and allowed himself a few minutes to sit on the toilet with his head resting against the cistern as he breathed

Jack found him like that.

His pants around his ankles, dead to the world as he slept on the john.

Jack sighed and turned off the water threatening to overflow and reached down to let some out.

He them started to undress the tired Welshman.

"I hope you wiped" Jack whispered and the grunt told him Ianto had heard.

Jack lifted him and placed him in the water, Ianto moaning with delight as it closed around him.

"It has been quite an adventure" Jack slurred, his own fatigue catching up as he struggled out of his own clothes so he could join his beloved in the bubbles.

Finally, the two men were entwined in the hot water, foreheads together as they slept.

Ifan stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching and wanted to check the water temperature but he knew it would probably wake the boy the moment he entered, so instead of disturbing them, he closed the door.

Billy was hovering and he assured him that they were fine, freeing him to play with the little monkey.

The little creature was equally pleased with the decision, having decided that these miniature humans were funny.

Plus they had food.

Good food.

Selena sat and sipped the herbal tea as an open debate took place on where she would stay. To her shock it was decided that there were three small cottages she could choose from and she placed the cup down with a clunk.

"You don't want to keep me under surveillance? I mean, I could be anyone!" she spluttered.

"You have already been judged" Sean informed her, "Ianto decided you were safe enough to enter the bubble. That's all the reassurance we need that you have potential."

"One man" she asked, "You base your survival on one man?"

"Two actually" Alice finally spoke.

"Two?"

"Yes. My father-in-law is a powerful man but my Dad is powerful too"

Selena gaped.

"Captain Jack Harness, Torchwood, is my father, Ianto is his husband" Alice explained, enjoying the flickering emotions crossing the older woman's face.

"My father is older than he looks" Alice smiled.

"I did hear whispers …." Selena said softly, "My god. He really is immortal?"

"I think they both are" Alice finally said out loud what everyone had silently suspected for some time and everyone hummed their agreement.

Selena felt like she had just fallen down the rabbit hole as she stared at Alice.

Just needed a white rabbit to run through the room.

Alice could only sympathize.


	100. Chapter 100

100

Selena proved to be a fair to decent cook, helping in the kitchen as she told stories of her large family while growing up.

Nainny grew quite fond of her, watching as she seemed to have a soft spot for the children.

Vic and Fay's little Shiloh seemed quite smitten as well, bringing wild flowers for attention. That poor wee one had been overlooked a bit lately, seems a few of the little ones were as preparations for winter got underway.

Selena was currently sitting with Shiloh in her lap as she worried out a splinter for her, the child watching the way the adult's tongue came out as she concentrated.

Ifan entered and kissed his wife, turning to watch the display of domesticity.

Finally splinter free, the finger got a kiss better and Shiloh lisped her gratitude before sliding off the lap and running off.

"And there she goes" Selena sighed, "like a little bird that perched on my finger for a mere moment!"

They all laughed as a cup of coffee was offered.

"I've not seen Ianto or Jack today" Selena finally said, "Is everything OK?"

"They're in the barn, relining it before winter comes, I think this avo is going to be the roof on this place" Ifan said and they nodded.

"They do seem quite hands on" she smiled, "Such a nice little community."

"Yes, we are blessed" Ifan smiled, and then crowed as his wife placed little pumpkin pies down.

"They're still hot old man!" she warned and then sighed as he bit into one anyway and panted through the heat.

"Bloody man!" she said without any malice. "The age of you, and still worse than the children!"

Selena laughed and accepted one to cool as she sipped her coffee.

"The cottage is lovely, I was just wondering about electricity. I see a few places have it and I would like to continue my little experiments so …"

"Tosh said by this avo" Ifan said around a second searing mouthful.

"Oh! Wonderful" Selena grinned, sipping some more.

She found the men in the barn, as Ifan had predicted they were almost done lining it.

"Hey Selena," Jack grinned, "Just in time to help bring the horses in!"

She balked, showing her fear of horses as she begged off and Andy took pity, telling her Tosh was finishing up her joining to the grid so she might go home and check if the ice box worked.

Selena happily went to her wee cottage and checked the lights, refrigerator and such, pleased to find everything in working order.

The care box still sat in the middle of the table, the toaster, jug and assorted utensils poking out.

She now found a second box that someone had dropped off, no doubt Mama Francine as it contained perishables that were soon happily placed in the fridge.

Selena looked around happily, enjoying her new home, then she took the stairs down to the cellar, calling out to the monkey as she went.

She fed the animal; pleased it was not being missed in the flurry of activity within the village and checked her lights and such worked down here a well.

This was a large cellar, largest and roomiest in the places she had been shown, also great ventilation.

She had made a mental list of things she needed and had been quietly loading up from the huge supply shed that everyone openly took from. It held everything from furniture to clothing.

The Bunsen burners and microscopes had been a surprise until she learned that the children were being taught by the adults and it was easy to pilfer a few things to add to what she had brought with her.

Soon, she had a working lab again, determined to make a difference this time.

Selena then closed everything down and went back up into the sunshine, just in time to see Andy chase his little pony along the main street as it pranced away from him.

Ianto's laughter carried on the breeze and she turned to watch as the captain joined in pulling his husband in for a kiss.

What a fine specimen, well they both were I suppose, when you think about it she had never thought she would fall on her feet like this.

She began to laugh as the pony trotted past again, this time dragging Andy by its halter rope as he cursed.

For a little creature, it was surly.

So idyllic, so surreal.

Like it had never gone tits up out there, past that incredible bubble protecting them now.

If Selena knew one thing it was that she was not going to stuff things up this time.

This time she was going to get it right.


	101. Chapter 101

101

Ianto was sitting in the top of the roof, watching Jack as he clambered over to pull another piece of iron up.

Jack slipped; wind milled his arms, then regained his balance amid cheers and jeers from below.

"If you think you can do better, Owen," Jack called out teasingly, "You can come up and help!"

"Stuff off!" Owen replied, puffing out his chest.

Selena had joined them, enjoying the children as they all sat on the picnic blanket watching the show.

"Are they always like this?" she asked and Billy grinned.

"Taddy and Daddy are never gonna change!" Billy informed her with glee.

"So, how long have they been your Taddy and Daddy?" she asked as she watched Jack reach for the hammer Ianto was waving at him.

"Before here!" Billy said, "We were at a big lake but it wasn't safe. We came here before the winter came so we were all safe."

"And the cool bubble?" she asked.

"Aunty Tosh. She's way wicked clever" Billy pointed and Selena looked over at the small Asian woman nursing a wee baby.

The small child was babbling as it looked up at the men on the roof and Ianto was calling out to it, making it more excited.

"That's baby Ifan. He loves Taddy. Everyone does, really" Billy grinned.

"Don't blame him" she whispered and Billy grinned as he reached for a pumpkin pie.

The day wore on and they were finished, putting things away when Ianto cursed and leapt back.

"What happened!" Jack demanded, reaching for Ianto's hand.

"That off-cut just sliced right through my fucking fingers, shit it hurts" Ianto groaned, letting Jack inspect the neatly cut finger tips.

"Shit baby, better let Owen fuss over them" Jack sighed.

"Don't know why, I'll be fully healed by tomorrow" Ianto sighed.

"Because he's bored, come on, you know he's feeling like a spare wheel at the moment" Jack reminded him, the leg that Owen broke last time he was up high was still aching at times and the unspoken thought between them was that it always would.

"Ok!" Ianto sighed, stomping off as he clutched the limb to his chest.

Selena wandered over and pulled the offending piece of metal to one side, then put the rest of the tools away for them, it was the least she could do to fit in.

There had been whispers of another recon as the winter was still encroaching, she wondered when and for how long.

She had seen the blackboard people had dubbed the "wish wall" and had considered adding a few things but when she had started exploring the supply shed she found almost everything she needed.

She did add tinned nuts and sci-fi books because the one thing they lacked was a proper library. Ianto had been pleased when he read the comment and had mentioned it at the evening meal, praising her for the idea and she had felt quite warm.

Nobody seemed to belittle anyone, Vic seemed a bit abrasive and she had been told he had trouble adjusting at first but Ianto and Jack seemed quite comfortable around him.

It was the children though, they were the little stars of the show.

Billy was obviously the ringleader, leading the others through the pretend jungles and monster mazes built in the remains of the hay fields.

The dogs were all treated as one large pack, this did confuse her.

Ianto seemed to control them without words, she had heard of this. Vaguely remembered seeing a documentary on dog trainers that could train them to respond to a flick of a finger or something.

So many though.

She also heard the stories of the Zs.

While folding laundry with Alice, weeding with Sara or polishing shoes with Heather, she had listened with rapt attention as they told her of the different Zs they had seen.

Selena had been enthralled by Ianto's comment about no fat Zs and had agreed, they did seem to want fat flesh.

The hospital had sounded quite frightening and she had gained a new respect for the two men who ran this place with military precision while seeming to have no control at all.

They were crafty, those two.

Selena wished everyone goodnight and headed home, stopping to retrieve the hunk of sharp roofing iron from under the bush, where it had been waiting.

She walked home as calmly as she could while looking at the blood that shone black in the moonlight.

She headed straight for the cellar, pushing a few nuts through he bars for the monkey, and then examined the piece of tin, carefully running her finger along the edge as she gauged the sharpness.

This would do nicely.


	102. Chapter 102

102

Selena woke to the sound of beeping and looked around blearily, her eyes still adjusting to life without her glasses. They were lost during the first year of chaos.

Owen had confided that he had some as his place had also been an optometrist's office but she kept forgetting to scavenge.

She turned off the alarm and checked her cultures, then gave the monkey fresh water, noting its red eyes that followed her silently in rebuke.

The cage was a large aviary cage, bars about an inch apart.

"That's enough of that!" she scolded it, "I am too busy for you!"

She went upstairs and had a shower, dressing for the day.

Breakfast was just starting so she was pleased she had timed it right, helping enough to set things out without being under the feet of the two older women, who had a strange sort of truce in the kitchen they shared.

"Found these, you said your monkey liked them" Tish said, offering a bag of pretzels, "Don't know if they are still fresh but the best buy date is not for another month. These seem to last forever."

"Oh! Thank you, he is having a bit of a problem adjusting" Selena smiled, "These will please him."

Tish smiled and then moved over to where Martha and Andy were sitting down.

Mickey was on patrol with Vic and Art so Jack and Ianto were both expected.

Selena did not expect the healed fingers reaching for the milk jug like they had never been damaged. Ianto caught her looking and drew the hand back, placing it in his lap as he showed his discomfort in her attention.

She moved her gaze to the children, telling them she was going to plant some hydroponic lettuces for winter if they wanted to help and they all cheered at the prospect of a school day spent with her. She was fast becoming a good teacher and she was pleased at how most of them were quick studies.

Little Freddy had worried her, but there was clearly no need as the other children were overly attentive.

It was Shiloh who seemed to fall by the way, easily forgotten as she sat waiting for her turn.

She had noticed Ianto's morning run and sometimes in the evening he would leave the bubble to walk in the trees.

He seemed quite animalistic at times and she almost asked if that was where the wolf resided but nobody seemed to speak of it.

With the children issued homework, a set of books she had found in Ianto's boxes carefully marked "Baby work" handed out then they had wandered off to sketch plants.

She now had the rest of the afternoon and she returned to her underground lab, showing the monkey the pretzels, relieved when he showed interest, taking one and looking at it.

Used to be his favorites.

She then drew some blood while he sat unresponsive, used to the unpleasant things that made up his daily life.

She then spent the next couple of hours doing cultures and running blood spectrum tests.

Then it was dinner and she again timed it right, getting a grateful smile from Francine.

Roast Lamb that was to die for, Ianto making decadent noises as he ate, Jack hardly eating at all as he spent most of the time watching each mouthful his husband ate with a rapt attention that was almost verging on voyeuristic.

Then she went home with dessert, a chocolate mousse that she enjoyed while checking the first of her tests.

She was ready, turning to the monkey and taking a deep breath as she injected the serum, crossing her fingers as she watched the monkey respond to her new formula.

It took such a small amount of time.

She knew it was dead and she waited, waiting with rapt attention herself, reminded of Jack's and laughed softly.

Then the monkey stirred and she clapped with glee as it sat up and looked around the room, settling it's gaze on her.

"Well?" she said softly, "How do you feel?"

The monkey blinked.

She offered a pretzel, looking at the way its eyes seemed to flick back and forth as it reached out, then she was screaming as the small hand grabbed her fingers holding the pretzel and pulled her hand in.

It was strong, so dammed strong and she struggled against the cage, trying desperately to regain control.

When she felt the teeth piece the glove, she started to scream.

Ianto had been walking with Jack, arm in arm as they watched their wee pup skipping ahead.

Ianto heard the scream and started to run, images of Selena trapped under a fallen piece of furniture or something spurring him on.

What he found was much worse.

Much worse indeed.


	103. Chapter 103

103

Selena had made it up to the kitchen by the time her front door splintered and she stood looking at the large beast in her hallway.

"Move!" Jack demanded, pushing it aside and rushing to her, "What the hell happened."

"The monkey" she said lamely as he seized her bleeding hand, "It went a bit nuts. Tried to … I don't know."

The black furred creature swung its head towards the cellar door and she gasped as it started towards it. Her blood splattered across the floor, causing it to smear underneath the huge paws.

"No! Baby, you know you are shit on stairs while half transformed" Jack said absently, then calling "Back here" when Owen started yelling from the doorway.

The creature snorted, "Sez you Cariad!"

Selena felt the air leave the room as she finally saw Ianto, gleaming through the eyes at her.

"What about the monkey?" Owen asked, looking up as Ifan swore.

"It's contained" she said, "Please. Don't go down. It just needs to calm down. My fault, spending time with the kids, it's a bit jealous."

"Not deep" Owen said softly, "A lot of blood, but not bad."

"Thank you Owen" she smiled, "I feel a bit silly, I overreacted, I guess I'm just tired."

"Yeah, this place does that to you" Owen grinned.

It was long after they were gone that she struggled downstairs and poured more burning alcohol on the injury then lighting it so her hand sizzled, hoping she had acted quickly enough.

Thank god she had the cut off hunk of roofing iron, able to cut into the bite and suck as much blood as possible at the time of the initial bite. She certainly felt OK, just a bit woozy.

She glared at the monkey as it sat regarding her, scenting the air like it could still smell the blood.

The second test was not far away, she couldn't muck this up now.

She was running out of time.

She decided to rest while she waited, the next morning would be the second round.

She woke to find Ianto sitting by the bed, a basket of food on his lap as he looked at her calmly.

"Thought you may have questions" he said softly, "About my other self."

"That … that wasn't a dream?" she asked sleepily, grunting with pain as her hand throbbed.

"Did Owen see that?" he motioned at the heavily bandaged limb and she nodded.

"All good" she assured him, "I feel so stupid. Such a simple mistake."

"Is he OK?" Ianto asked, than saw her confusion, "Monkey?"

"Oh, yes. Thinks its funny, little beast" she smiled.

After he left she realized they never discussed the wolf, somehow she wasn't sure she was ready for that. He kept looking at her, like he sometimes did at the dinner table.

Showing his distrust.

She knew he moved away from her when she walked into a room, wondered if it was the dogs. They hated her, would avoid her in the street. Had he noticed that?

She had seen Ianto and Jack talking about her, if Ianto's eyes rolling towards her were anything to go by.

Animals could sense things.

Could he too?

He seemed almost empathic, the way he moved to cuddle a child before the wails had even started.

She wandered down and burst into tears as she found the monkey.

It had tried to get out, forcing its jaws through the bars, then panicking … or just being so far gone that it kept struggling.

It had torn the bottom jaw off and it sat looking at her with dull eyes, one hand still holding the bars and the other calmly plucked at its fur, coming out in handfuls.

"Why" she asked it, "Why could you not wait. The antidote is almost ready, I need you to bloody help me out here."

The monkey's response was the lunge at the bars, slamming its ruined face into them while making a blood curdling gargle.

Its tongue was gone and she wondered if it had eaten it, the hand not clutching the bars seemed chewed as well.

She sat, feeling sick as it dawned in her that she had misjudged the timelines.

The monkey was not going to make it, the time between infection and antidote too long.

She would need another subject to test her Z antiserum on.

It was later in the morning as the children ran about and she was looking through their workbooks the she felt a small hand touch her arm.

"Miss?" Shiloh lisped softly, "I hungry."

"Didn't you have breakfast darling?" she asked with hidden annoyance.

"Was playing hidey seek then they forgot me" she said in a sad little voice.

Selena sighed as she rose to usher the child away, then felt the shiver go down her spine.

"Come to mine darling, I still have chocolate mousse from last night, you can say Hi to Marvin Monkey too" she offered.

Shiloh ran ahead eagerly and Selena looked around furtively, amazed how easy it had been.

She was sure it would work this time.

If not, she had to have a good story for this little one's disappearance.

Also had to get a shovel from the storage shed, just in case.

Just in case.


	104. Chapter 104

104

Shiloh didn't turn up for lunch and Ianto noted the small chair was empty, turning to Billy.

"Didn't play with us today, maybe she's sick" Billy shrugged as he ate. "Ask Sean, he was out with the early group."

Ianto went to ask Fay about her youngest and found she had gone out to play early, before breakfast.

She hadn't been at breakfast, Ianto was sure of it.

He headed to the woods and was assured by the Mara that she hadn't left the bubble, the little soft mouthed one was still in the village.

Ianto then searched silently, finding no sign of her.

Now he was worried.

He sent out the dogs, waiting on his front stoop and cursing softly as they all came back without her.

Then an old boxer he called Rocky came up and told him he has smelt her outside the tin lady's house.

That's what they called Selena, her metallic, antiseptic smell seemed like tin to the dogs.

Ianto then went to Selena's and knocked, finding nobody answering.

Now he was confused.

He went to Tosh and they checked the CCTV, Ianto rising with alarm as they clearly entered the house and never left.

Mickey looked up with surprise as Ianto entered the gun locker and snatched up a semi-automatic before storming off, so he grabbed one and followed.

If he had learnt one thing about Ianto, he was never angry without reason.

Ianto strode up to the still broken door and forced it open, calling out as he flicked a hand at Mickey to search the top story.

He made his way down as he heard Jack enter behind him and follow.

He found the lab locked and snorted as he threw a shoulder against it.

Opening it with ease.

Ianto stood with confusion as he looked at the scene before him.

Jack, being the soldier that he was, acted.

He started to spray the room, hitting the Z-Monkey as it feasted on Selena's face, her own eyes rolling back as she dragged her body towards them.

Shiloh was strapped down on a table, seemingly oblivious to her saviors and Ianto started to cry as he took in the machines and tubes, wires and straps.

It was like a conversion unit, not a cyber unit.

A 'Z' one.

Shiloh's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at their dead emptiness as her jaws snapped at the air.

A tiny little Z.

Ianto howled.

Jack raised his Webley and took aim at the little face, then lowered it as his own tears made hard work of the task.

Mickey stepped around him and fired a single shot to the child's temple and mercifully, she stopped.

Ianto was sliding down the wall, great heaving sobs raking his body as he looked at Jack for guidance.

Jack scooped him up and ran, leaving the carnage behind as he raced for their home, their bed, their nest of love.

Billy and several other children looked up from their game as they watched Jack running past and Billy looked around, then followed, sure something was wrong.

Jack tore Ianto's clothes off, placing him in the bed in just his boxers, and then did the same to himself, spooning with the grieving Wolfling.

Ianto took a deep breath and his wail was heartbreaking, Billy finding them like that and retreating to get his Poppy.

Ifan quickly raced to the house and Jack said Selena's name before turning back to Ianto.

Ifan entered the house of horror, finding Mickey still trying to get the child's body off the table.

Vic and Fay were told by a somber Ifan, holding their hands as he tried to be calm, weeping with them when it all became too real.

Ianto's howls were rolling around the village, moving between the houses like a thick fog of sorrow.

Mickey carried the small body out, laying it in the grass, surrounded by the last of the flowers.

Tosh took the laptop, memory sticks and exercise books, then ordered it razed to the ground with an unnaturally hard snarl.

Everyone pitched in, helping ready it and then stood back as Mickey lit the pyre.

As Jack held his beloved they could see the light from the flames as it flickered on the wall of their bedroom, burning through the night as they mourned.

How had this happened?


	105. Chapter 105

105

Ianto rose at dawn, dressing for his usual morning run and Jack kissed him lovingly as he whispered his affections, getting a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The dogs fell in around Ianto, eager for the release as Ianto used the garage door opener in his pocket that Tosh had engineered to lower and raise the bubble for him, giving her much needed sleep.

Jack watched Ianto disappear into the mist, knowing deep down that he wouldn't stop running until he dropped.

After cleaning the house and changing the bed it was time for the rest of the village to rise and Jack rousted Billy from his bed and they made their way to breakfast, Billy running ahead to join his friends.

He entered the big house and froze.

Everyone sat looking at him in silence, food untouched.

"Where's the boy!" Ifan demanded.

"Gone" Jack said shortly, reaching for a slice of toast.

"We were hoping for a meeting" Sean said softly and Jack shrugged.

"Go head, he won't care. Right now he's uninterested in words" Jack sat and stared morosely at the jug of orange juice. "I don't think they will help him right now."

"Well, I want to know how the bloody hell she managed it!" Art spluttered, thumping the table as others agreed.

"Where are the kids?" Jack looked around with a frown.

"Foal born last night, Andy and Martha are distracting them out there with a breakfast picnic with the new arrival so we can talk." Ifan rose from his chair, officially starting the meeting.

"We are all horrified by what has happened; we all feel betrayed and fucked off!" Ifan said to the room, "We all want answers. Someone to blame, punish and vent at. The bitch is dead, we can't bring her back for you to fry over a fire pit."

"Where did the virus come from?" a voice piped up, "That monkey was all over the kids!"

A few more murmurs were heard.

"Please!" Tosh rose, "It's no good being angry. There is too much grief already without adding anger to the mix. Please!"

Owen spoke, "Judging from the files we recovered from her …. Lab … she was working on this serum for well over a year. Brought it in with her. She did not get the Z virus from anyone here."

Jack relaxed as it was spoken aloud for the first time that Ianto had not infected her somehow.

"And Ianto?"

Jack swung to see who had spoken but got blank stares as he bristled.

"The strain of Z virus was pure. Not Ianto's. She brought it in a test tube, hidden in her luggage. There were others" Owen continued, "She did obtain a sample of Ianto's blood when he cut himself roofing, she was trying to find a cure with it. We think."

"What. Wait, she took his blood?" Hailey gaped, "So she was trying to make another … Ianto?"

"I don't think she fully understood what Ianto is, that he's unique" Owen replied, "His blood will not cure. Only infect. I think a bite from him would definitely carry..."

"Jack rose from his chair and started to leave, "If this is going to turn into a talk about my mate without him here to defend himself, I would rather not be here either. Ianto did not do this. Ianto didn't like her, remember?"

"My brother was antsy every time she entered a room, remember he said she smelt funny?" Sean spoke as he defended Ianto as well, "He was nervous of her from the get-go. We all told him he was just biased because of her scientist title. Even I said he was just thinking of his father and she was harmless. That poor we baby's death is on my hands too. As much as anyone's here who welcomed that bitch!"

"Sean's right" Tish nodded, "Ianto told me this is a democracy, that you all get a choice, all vote. I asked him if you ever disagrees and he just shrugged. I ask you all now, have you ever disagreed with him and regretted it? Has he ever led you astray?"

"Ianto has never harmed us, he would die for us!" Tosh said with conviction as others nodded.

"Ianto has saved us, he has died for us" Alice said softly as she watched pain cross her father's face.

"Yeah. This will be killing him, he's not going for a morning jog, he's bloody run off to hide and beat himself up, hasn't he!" Rhys was no nonsense, as usual and Jack was again reminded why he liked this Welshman.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll see him until sunset, he always comes back" Jack sighed, "If only for our boy."

"This isn't your fault either Dad!" Alice sighed.

"We failed, your failure, is my failure. Don't you see? We are all one entity. Injury to one is injury to all. This was bloody uncalled for and ….. shit" Jack turned away and fled the room as Alice rose to follow, Rhys stopping her with a hand on her arm.

"Let him go pet, he needs to grieve as well. He can't in front of Ianto, let him be weak for a moment" Rhys soothed and she nodded, sitting again.

"We need to make sure this doesn't happen again" Rhys said as he addressed the table, "We need to check people, bloody search them if need be and surveillance in the houses of the newbies."

"Like, a couple of houses set up as temporary accommodation where we spy on them?" Hailey asked as she looked to Art.

"Yeah, I guess. When we feel more comfortable, we let them move to a house permanently, but the first … well, however long we agree to, they stay in our quarantine house!" Art nodded.

"Agreed!" Ifan huffed, "Vote!"

All hands raised as Ifan grunted, then rose.

"If you will excuse me, I have a little girl to prepare for burial, fucking horrible!" Ifan spat, storming from the room.

It was a meek breakfast with no appetites, the day ahead set to be a sad one.


	106. Chapter 106

106

Ianto sat under a tree and watched the dogs play.

He felt the arrival of the Mara but did not acknowledge them.

They left and he looked at the space where one had hesitated, finding food.

He snorted as he accepted a berry and wiped his face as he chewed, more tears quickly replacing those he has taken.

If only babies could be so easily replaced.

Ianto lay in the cool leaves as the rain began, watching the leaves jump as they were bombarded.

Tiny wee blitz.

Boom.

Ianto sighed and rolled onto his back, chastising himself for his self flagellation.

He then opened his eyes as he felt breath on his face and couldn't help but smile at the large dog laughing at him, covered in mud so it resembled a mud monster.

As if sensing his amusement, the dog rolled in the leaves and finished the effect.

Ianto laughed softly.

He rose and sighed, scrubbing at his face with his hands as he stretched.

He walked slowly back towards the village and he slowed as he found himself passing a homestead.

House three.

It had been owned by an elderly couple, well cared for and lovingly restored.

Open plan one side for a great living area and four bedrooms running along the back, two bathrooms.

Ianto stood staring at it and hummed softly, then continued to walk.

He wandered into the hay fields and entered the bubble, finding the men digging on the rise.

He knew before he even got to them that it was a grave and he wordlessly picked up a shovel and joined in.

He didn't speak during the service, choosing to hug his boy to him as Jack hugged them both, taking part in the singing with a hushed voice, raw from his crying.

Jack then led him home and they fed their child in their own home, choosing not to be at the wake.

Billy voiced the desire to return to the other kids for the evening, a play fort being ideal for a sleep over and as Nainny had already said yes, they let him go.

Ianto stood on the front porch, watching his baby walk across and then Art opened the door to let him in and waved, Ianto turned away without reply, entering the bedroom and climbing into bed.

"Want those shoes off?" Jack asked softly, kneeling to do just that.

"Want you in me" came a sad little voice and Jack sighed, rising to remove their clothes before loving his mate.

They lay in the dark, clinging to each other as Ianto's hand stroked Jacks' smooth chest.

"It wasn't your fault" Jack said to the darkness surrounding them.

"Didn't save her though, did I!" Ianto huffed and Jack hugged him closer.

The next morning Ianto wanted to stay in bed but Jack prodded him by telling him he had nothing to be ashamed of and should walk tall.

Ianto reluctantly agreed and walked to breakfast.

Everyone stopped talking as they entered and Ianto hesitated at the threshold, a look of horror on his face.

Jack calmly pushed him through and led him by the hand to the table, then seated him in his usual spot.

"Taddy?"

Ianto turned to face his son.

"Are you OK?" a small hand reached out and was placed over his, "It will be OK. We will not forget her and we will be careful next time."

Ianto smiled and reached for his son, breathing him in.

"Yeah, we had some ideas" Owen said as he slid a report over to Ianto.

As Ianto ate, he read the report and nodded now and then.

Finally he was finished and he wiped his mouth politely then spoke "I agree, but would like a few amendments."

Everyone leaned forward.

"First, I think the quarantine house is brilliant, I was thinking along the same lines so we should meld the two ideas." Ianto leaned back, "I remember Rhys saying that the firm he worked for hauled houses?"

"Yep" Rhys nodded with a grin.

"Me Da was a builder" Andy suddenly said to everyone's surprise, "We used to do house removals, renos and stuff. The plumbing and stuff is the main pain in the rear."

"If it was going to a section that had once contained a house?"

"No probs" Andy shrugged, "Why?"

"OK, House three is large and homey but also compact. If we moved it onto the empty section opposite our current house then …"

"Current house?" Jack asked softly.

"Four bedrooms, as opposed to our current two." Ianto explained, "We make our current house the quarantine house and House Three becomes our home. The rules are that any new arrival stays with us for the first week or so, giving us time to get a feel of their intentions, then they move to the quarantine house with constant monitoring as well. After an agreed amount of time, they can choose a forever home."

"We can wire up both houses, set them to go through Mainframe so she can filter for any tell-tale signs of problems" Tosh smiled.

"Four rooms, so one for us, one for our boy and two for guests to be wired for sound" Jack smiled as he caught on, "So if it is a family the parents can be separated from the kids so they talk more freely."

"A bit invasive" Hailey frowned, the sighed, "But I agree. We can't make a mistake again."

"No, we can't" Ianto said with finality.


	107. Chapter 107

107

The empty section had held a house of horror.

A cannibal's house had been raised and Ianto had helped clear it when they first arrived. Pipes poked out where plumbing once was.

Ianto had spent the morning walking around it. Feeling the soil between his fingers.

He felt no sorrow so finally said he was ready and they went to look at the house.

Andy and Rhys had brought Mickey in to help, climbing under the house to check the plumbing

"Yeah" Came Andy's faint yell, "All good. We just need to pilfer some plumbing stuff from another house but the hook ups won't be a problem"

Ianto smiled and then Rhys yelled.

"Good piles, Mick and I can easily do a cut and paste with this, we just need to plant the new piles now we have the measurements" Rhys told them and Ianto stood, rubbing his hands together.

"Can we keep the furniture and stuff in it or do you need it empty?" Jack asked.

"We can move the furniture to the walls and stuff but any breakables should be on another truck." Mickey said as he appeared by their feet.

"Cool" Ianto smiled softly, the first real smile.

"I like the sideboard" Rhys said as he peered through a window.

"Oh, we want the one from the other place, that one will be up for grabs" Ianto said and watched Rhys grin.

"Alice has a pretty tea cup collection, seems she's been exploring the empty houses and pinching them" he laughed.

"God! Her mother was the same, loved fine china" Jack laughed.

"I can't talk" Ianto muttered.

"No, not with your love for glass!" Jack smiled, pulling him in for a kiss.

"She's gonna love it!" Rhys grinned.

"What, what was that?" Andy asked as he canted his head under the house, "Guys? Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped talking and listened for a moment.

Ianto started to call, "Kitty, kitty, kitty come on"

A little tabby cat came tearing from the barn. Followed quickly by several more. All meowing like crazy, then a couple of little ones cautiously peeked out.

"Aw, look!" Andy crooned as he got on his knees, "The babies have never seen humans before, wee things are scared."

The older cats were clambering over him, exited to find people and the kittens, now in the light looked about six months old and were approaching with tentative flicks of their tails.

Ianto joined Andy, "Kitties, come on babies."

They finally smelt his outstretched hand and the allowed him to touch.

"We can't leave them, look how skinny they are" Andy crooned as he hugged a thin fluffy one.

"We need some boxes" Ianto told Jack and he walked with Mickey to the barn to search.

They returned with some cat carriers that would be a squeeze but doable.

As they caught the cats Ianto decided to go through the barn, remembering the wee pony.

He was satisfied that there was not a little litter somewhere not found, all cats were caught and the barn had been well raided.

They headed home and Ianto started to giggle softly.

"What!" Andy demanded, seeing the way Ianto's eye kept flicking to the carriers.

"First time I saw Martha, I thought of Halle Berry." Ianto said.

"Huh?"

"You know?" Ianto slapped his leg, "Cat Woman!"

Andy blinked and then started to laugh.

"Yeah, Cat Woman. She's gonna love my pressies" Andy roared with glee and Ianto joined in.

Rhys looked at Jack and smiled as they listened to the two cackling in the back like a pair of mad chickens.

Jack relaxed as he listened to his mate.

They were getting back to business now.


	108. Chapter 108

108

The piles were sunk and concreted into place, the plumbing corrected and Andy was well pleased with their work as he crowed happily to everyone.

Ianto was apprehensive, slightly eager and also mindful of the last recon needed, even more so as electronics for Tosh were top of the list.

The tiny power generator that was here when they first came was long since burnt out, the solar panels and the underground power source doing the job now.

Winter was coming, they would be more ready this time, the last winter had been their first in this unknown land. Although better than the lake, this had been a quiet and rationed affair. This winter, he wanted them to all be comfortable.

The children were not going to want this winter.

Things they had left behind as too power consuming were now back on the table as the village started to come to life. Two years here soon, it will be three since the whole thing went tits up.

Little blossom was a precocious two and a half years worth of energy and wee Ifan was now toddling as his eleven month old brain craved to touch anything and everything.

Especially anything that he wasn't supposed to.

Billy was now twelve and a half and growing into a wonderful young man.

He had been enthused to learn that Janet's quarters were going to be built onto his bedroom, forming a built in protector, the only way Ianto felt comfortable with strangers in the house and Ianto knew Janet would love the idea as well.

A shipping container already sat on site, ready to be moved into position at the back of the house and joined to the room, Janet's room would be easily detached if they wanted to change to another house at any future time.

Things were coming together and they had almost everything they needed to defend their new way of life.

Almost.

He knew where they really needed to go.

He just really didn't want to say it out loud.

As they watched the truck slowly lumbering up the road with Mickey and Art walking alongside to provide Z sweeping, Ianto felt the first stirrings of excitement.

It looked huge.

Everyone was ready, even the older children allowed to help as it was maneuvered into position and the hydraulic crane on the back of the old fire truck was used to settle it into place.

Ianto found that he couldn't look, the image of it crashing too real so he turned his attention to Wee Ifan and enjoyed cuddle time with his little star.

When Jack gave a holler of joy, Ianto finally relaxed and Tosh laughed softly beside him as she cuddled a sleepy Blossom.

"Such a good Mamma" Ianto said softly and Tosh glowed.

"Oi!" Owen yelled from the side of the house, his hammer dangling from his hand, "No chatting up me bird when you have ya own rooster to play with boyo!"

Everyone laughed as Jack strutted around crowing while flapping his arms in a fair bird dance.

Ianto's booming laugh was calming for everyone and the village started to feel alive again.

Finally, the house sat.

Andy and Rhys were underneath with Vic, a surprisingly good plumber. He was putting on a brave face since the loss of Shiloh and everyone was making sure he was involved.

Apparently they had rented some real dumps and had always done their own plumbing so soon the house was hooked up to water and sewage, the power to come once the recon had provided Tosh with her toys would ensure security.

The front steps were being banged into place as everyone excitedly took part in welcoming the new home into the village.

Jack and Ianto stood back, little Ifan on Ianto's shoulder as he snuffled in slumber, a tiny hand tucked into his shirt.

"We need a big push, one more." Ianto said softly.

"I saw the board, some excited demands this time." Jack was smiling, watching Owen swing the hammer as he helped fix some loose weather boards and he flinched as Owen yodeled.

Yeah.

Hammer meet thumb.

Ah Owen!

"We need Tec" Ianto sighed, slowly turning to face him. "We need Tosh's toys."

"Well, some of the stores …."

"We need to revisit the hub."

Jack looked at Ianto long and hard, then nodded.

"The Zs will be our real problem, that area of Cardiff is still heavily infested" Ianto continued, "The CCTV Tosh has managed to hook into shows they have reached the outer hub. By the time we get there they may be in."

"Holdfast" Jack said, using the Boeshane term of affection that Ianto hadn't heard since they first arrived, "I will follow, just lead. No need for explanations."

Ianto smiled and nodded, pulling Jack into his arms.

Determined to live up to the name of Jack's people.

Time to hold fast.


	109. Chapter 109

109

Ianto stood in the vehicle yard, looking at the transporter and the Unit vehicle they had travelled from the lake here in.

They had heard the axle grinding as they pulled into the village and had all taken a moment to thank it for its service.

Now, Ianto was looking at it for another reason.

"Whatcha doin?" Owen asked from the doorway of his golf cart.

The golf cart had been found in a garage and Owen had been enthused to find a way to zip around the village without straining his leg.

It had never fully healed, aching now the weather was changing and Ianto worried that this winter might be harsher than the last for him as he now had two children to run after as well.

"Does this have any life left?" Ianto asked as he turned to face Owen, "Can we move it a little bit?"

"How little?" Owen climbed in and looked affectionately at the old transporter. "We can't take it for your wee trip at the weekend, ya know."

"The section by the tree."

"Selena's?"

"Shiloh's" Ianto corrected softly, "It is Shiloh's place now."

Owen was interested and leaned back with a raised eyebrow.

"As we grow, so will the village. There will be more houses reclaimed but I don't ever want that section to be housed again" Ianto explained, "I want to move this into the back corner as a cubby house and let the kids plant a garden in remembrance of all those we lost. We will call it Shiloh's place."

"Good!" Owen nodded, looking around, "Don't know if it will fire up, but it will roll. We can use the fire truck to tow it over and then we can settle it for the beasts."

"You think it's a bit over the top?" Ianto grimaced.

"Nah, I love it!" Owen grinned, "Tosh can get a picture of Shiloh and we can pop it here in the dash, the kids can see her every day."

"Ah, brilliant!" Ianto grinned, hugging Owen and Owen squeaked with surprise.

They went and found Art who was enthused as well so by the time others started coming to watch the truck was pulling the old Unit Transport into the section.

"What's happening?" Vic asked Art and then he stood with a look of shock as Owen explained.

Shiloh's playground started to take shape and by the afternoon children were happily digging a flower garden around the old truck.

"Nice idea boy" Ifan said as he hugged Ianto awkwardly.

Jack was opening old paint cans so the kids could paint the fence and truck, lots of shrieks and cheers as they saw Alice coming with plants.

"well, it might take their minds off our wee trip, as Owen calls it" Ianto sighed, "We will be at least two days, three more likely. They will need something to do, this is a good one. We can have them preparing for our return with the finished product to show us."

"Good idea sweetie" Nainny smiled as she watched Jack approach.

"Hey." Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

"Did I hear one of the children wanting gloves?" Alice called out as she arrived with a box and the kids ran over to see the tools and things it contained.

Ianto pulled Jack over to the transporter and showed him the need for bean bags as he pushed him into the cushions on the floor.

"The kids can see" Jack panted.

"Really?" Ianto laughed, "Does everything have to be foreplay with you?"

"Ah …. Yes?" Jack replied and Ianto laughed as he kissed him and settled next to him.

"Billy wants to sleep in here" Ianto sighed, "Some of them think a summer game like that would be fun once winter is done with."

"Shit" Jack sighed, "They won't all fit!"

"No, so we need to think of another …. Something to go in the other corner so they can all camp out in this garden." Ianto snuggled in.

"So, another cubby house of some description, check" Jack said softly, watching Ianto's eyelids droop.

"I love you" Jack whispered as Ianto's head rolled to find his chest and Ianto was soon breathing deeply in this little oasis of calm.

Jack looked around the transporter and frowned.

This was a boy's toy.

The girls needed something as well.


	110. Chapter 110

110

Jack had been feeling on edge most of the afternoon and as he watched Ianto playing with the baby after his impromptu nap in the transporter, it finally hit him what the problem was.

"Owen?" Jack said softly as Owen knelt by a small bush.

"Yeah?" Owen looked up and squinted into the sun.

Jack squatted to adjust his eye-line and Owen smiled his thanks.

"Could you add something to your list for me?"

"Sure, what?" Owen pulled out his pocket PDA.

"Contraceptives" Jack said softly and Owen stopped fiddling to look at him again.

"No more estrogen in the rain, Owen" Jack sighed, "It has been years since the pill has been cycling in the rain. I'm fertile, feeling me oats a bit, like … you know. Ovulating."

"Shit!" Owen boggled and looked over at Ianto who was laughing as Ifan tweaked his nose.

"Does he … I mean …" Owen nodded in Ianto's direction.

"We never talked about it but do you think a preggers me is a good idea in this shit storm?" Jack scoffed softly, "Imagine me out of commission for nine bloody months. We can't expect Ianto to take the full load."

"No, shit" Owen sighed, "I never thought about it. You two give up so much to protect us as it is, Jesus. I never thought about it."

"I can't get preggers, I cannot afford that luxury." Jack said as he rose to move away, "No kids for me."

Owen sighed again as he looked over at Ianto who as now gushing as Ifan kissed said nose.

Shame.

It was about an hour later that Jack lost his temper with a shrub they were trying to relocate and started berating it as he tugged at it ferociously.

"Shall I get the big gun sir?" Ianto called out, "Want me to do some attacking?"

Everyone laughed, and Jack threw his arms up as he stormed off.

Ianto caught him, "Hey. What is wrong with you today!"

Jack didn't want to tell him so he just pulled him into a hug.

"Come with me, I think you need a time out" Ianto said softly, leading Jack away from the group and out of the bubble.

Jack found himself standing in the woods, at the site of the nest he had originally found Ianto in.

Ianto pulled him into the leaves and began kissing, biting and stroking him.

Jack sighed as he let himself be maneuvered into position, then he realized what was happening and started to struggle.

"Jack?" Ianto asked with a hurt tone, thinking he was being brushed off.

"Can I be on top?" he asked softly, "I want to be inside you, that OK baby?"

Ianto didn't care either way as he breathed in that heady scent he loved so much, as long as they scratched their respective itches and Jack found Ianto equally as pliable. Ianto had been more amenable to this position the last few months and Jack was grateful as he had been so lax about the birth control.

Ianto was on his knees with his head resting on his folded arms as he lay against a huge root of the tree, Jack lying over top of him as he pushed deeply, grunting and whining with need.

"Come on Cariad" Ianto moaned, his face twisting with agony/pleasure as Jack's fingers pressed hard enough to leave bruises and he gave into the animalistic scents and sensations.

Their skin slid against each other and Ianto's hard-on slapped between his thighs as he came, crying hoarsely as Jack slammed into him as hard as he could, forcing him forward against the tree root.

"Jack" Ianto cried, and then grunted as the air was forced from his lungs, slammed again. Harder his time as Jack reached forward for the tree root and used it as leverage, his muscles straining in the dusky light as he threw his head back and filled Ianto.

They fell into the leaves, careful not to hit the spot where Ianto had sprayed the tree and panted as they regained their senses.

Ianto huffed with mirth, rolling to face his love.

"Good thing Tosh doesn't have cameras this far in" Ianto said softly as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Love you" Jack gasped, still spiraling down.

Damned hormones swirling around them.

Ianto smelt incredible and Jack licked his neck experimentally as Ianto laughed softly and slapped at him.

"Dirty dog" Ianto huffed.

"Your dirty dog" Jack replied as he rose and looked for their clothes.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed with a soft sigh and soppy grin, "Mine."


	111. Chapter 111

111

Ianto lay in the leaves as he watched Jack dress and then sighed as he rose and accepted his pants.

"No cuddle?" he finally said and was answered by his t-shirt as it hit him in the face.

"No time" Jack was still looking for his sock and didn't see Ianto look of confusion. "Gotta fuel up and check the tires."

Ianto pulled the t-shirt on and stalked off in anger, seething as he waited at the edge of the bubble.

"You didn't wait for me" Jack accused as the bubble came down and Ianto shrugged as he strode into the village limits.

"Ianto?" Jack called, "Come on. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ianto answered, turning to walk backwards, "Lots to do apparently."

Jack swore to himself as Ianto turned forward and sprinted off then headed for the Transporter where Owen was already arguing with Hailey.

"Jack!" she said as she saw him approaching, "I don't see why I can't come!"

Jack turned and frowned at Owen then watched him mouth 'hub'.

Jack nodded, "Sorry love. We don't have an ETA and Paige will have kittens if you aren't back at the time you promised, you know she is such a clever thing."

Hailey groaned and looked at Ianto as he approached, "I suppose you agree."

"With what?" he asked as he threw a kit bag into the back of the transporter.

"That I can't come"

"Of course you can't" Ianto huffed as he reached for the PDA in Owen's hand, "Not in your condition. You're benched!"

"Ah shit, she's preggers?" Owen spluttered and Art flew from the bowels of the Transporter with a squeak of shock.

"What?" he and Hailey asked in unison.

"Oops?" Ianto looked up, chastened by the realization that they didn't know, "Er, you are pregnant. I can smell the change in you, just like I did in Tosh."

"Oh my god" Art cried, grasping her and falling to his knees as he kissed her belly. "Thank you, oh god, my babe is having a baby, oh god."

Ianto looked happily at Jack as Owen spoke.

"Well, glad someone is happy to have one, so happy for you both" he said and then blanched.

"What did that mean?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"Well, you know" Owen blustered careful not to look at Jack, "Some want to wait and some are unsure of the commitment."

"Yes, well." Ianto grinned widely, looking incredibly young and sweet, "I think it's wonderful news. A baby is the ultimate display of love."

Owen finally looked at Jack, then quickly turned away and Jack sighed internally as he knew a talk was in the future.

"We good to go?" Ianto asked Art and he nodded happily.

"I wished I was going but now, god, now I just wanna celebrate" Art laughed, hugging her tight.

"We'll try and find a little something special for a gift" Ianto assured him, grinning as he looked at Jack.

Jack smiled back and Ianto's smile slipped as he frowned and canted his head in question.

"Just nervous" Jack said softly, "big day tomorrow."

"Big couple of days" Ianto grinned, "God, I am so hungry all of a sudden."

Jack felt his smile widen as it finally reached his eyes and he motioned towards the big house, "Well come on, let's get you fed and watered then."

They walked to the main hall and settled for the buffet style meal being put out.

"You two are early" Francine said without any malice in her growl and Ianto grinned up at her from his chair.

"Starving" he said with wide eyes and she laughed as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Plates were placed down and both men moaned with delight as they dug into the fresh lamb and mint sauce.

"Any salad?" Ianto asked and he crowed as a fresh bowl was placed in front of him.

"The nettles and flowers are all edible darling, we been reading up on it from that book you found at the homestead" she said softly as Ianto plucked some and chewed.

"Never thought I would see the day when you would eat your greens!" Jack snorted.

"Yummy!" Ianto said as he twirled a small bloom, "so cute too."

Francine looked over at Anna and the two older women smiled at each other as their boys tucked in.

Their morning of hunting not a lost cause after all.


	112. Chapter 112

112

They rolled out at sunrise, breakfast done and dusted, and children waving forlornly.

Rhys, Mickey, Martha, Tish, Andy and our three Torchwood boys were settled in the large transporter, again determined to bring back their finds on new transports like before.

As the village grew, Ianto wanted their vehicle pool to grow as well, something Rhys agreed with wholeheartedly as he checked his own list.

Ianto was nervously checking his kit bag, then his PDA as he felt the pressure of this being a final hunt before they dug in for the winter chill.

They travelled in silence until Rhys leaned forward and popped an old eight track cassette into the port.

Paint It Black echoed as they rolled along and everyone started to giggle.

"Should have painted our faces for this recon men!" Ianto said with authority, "Gotta make sure we get our targets!"

"Yeah, gotta watch out for those man traps!" Rhys replied with glee.

"Bloody bitey ones!" Andy gibed and they all laughed, the nervous tension gone.

Cardiff was close and Ianto slid from the seat to the door, exiting as it slowed and transforming in the daylight.

His clothes were placed back in and Jack kissed his muzzle, then slapped his flank as he said "Get along little Dawgie!"

Ianto huffed with amusement, then lopped ahead.

Zs were not apparent for most of the way, but as they reached the roadblock it became apparent why.

Bodies were scattered, rotting and stinking in the hot sun.

Ianto turned to stop at the side of the road and the Transporter rolled to a stop as Jack climbed out and ran to him.

Ianto was throwing up his breakfast as the smell assaulted his nostrils.

"Jesus, babe!" Jack yelled as he stepped back and Owen pushed past.

"You OK?" he demanded, "Feeling woozy? Light headed?"

"I'm fine" came a growl as Ianto shook his head to clear it, "Smells bad."

Ianto started jogging again, angry at himself for his weakness.

Owen checked a nearby Z and was angered to see the bullet wounds still evident.

"Not recent, this cull is at least three months old." He called out.

"Why are they still here then!" Mickey demanded, "Why didn't the wildlife clear them away?"

"Seems mother nature wants nothing to do with them" Owen sighed, "We can expect the city to smell worse if whoever is hunting had left more to rot."

"Brilliant" Martha said sarcastically as she hunted around in her bag, coming up with some vapor rub to put under their noses.

"I don't think I will last in this stench for a day, let alone almost three!" Tish said to Martha who shrugged.

"Might just be the outer limits" Jack surmised, "The hub will be the real problem."

"Great" Martha said to Tish and they rolled their eyes.

Ianto was a shadow against the concrete, moving swiftly like a wraith. He reached the hub without the sound of gunfire and wondered if those responsible were nearby or from London.

Were they hunting as well?

What for.

This?

Ianto checked the hub entrances and found evidence of tampering.

He swore as this meant the hub was in full lockdown and he settled to argue with the locks, finally convincing mainframe he was really him and letting him in.

Zs were waiting, of course they were.

Ianto wondered how they got in, there being more than the handful he thought had entered while they were exiting and then looked up, cursing as he saw the aviary doors still open.

The blade was used to dispatch those in the main hub and Ianto stopped to take a few breaths as he watched another one fall from the roof, landing in the water pool.

Then he heard rustling and he looked up with shock, calling out softly. He was rewarded by a screech and then Myfanwy appeared, wool hanging from her beak as she left her fresh kill to welcome her friend.

Jack entered and froze with his little piece of coral from his desk clutched in his hand as he watched the mighty Myfanwy lay on her back while she wriggled like a puppy with glee and Ianto knelt, rubbing her belly and crooning.

"Hello girl" Jack called and she rolled her head to look at him, cawing with glee.

Ianto was so happy he was weeping, hugging her neck as he told her she was a clever girl.

Jack wondered if she would follow them and what would the village think of her.

What a day.


	113. Chapter 113

113

Ianto was searching the shelves for more little baby things, his heart doing little back flips when he found another tiny pacifier in the shape of gaudy lips.

Owen found what he was looking for and was calmly packing the bottles into his hold-all not hearing Ianto's approach until a hand reached for one of the pill bottles.

"Birth control?" Ianto asked, "And pre-natal vitamins? A bit of an oxymoron."

"Like I said, some don't want, some aren't sure and some need" Owen said as he reached for some condoms next.

"Tosh?" Ianto canted his head. "Not Alice, god I don't think I want to know who."

"If you must know, Jack!" Owen said snatching the pills from Ianto's frozen hand.

"Pardon?"

"Jack. Needs these so there isn't an … accident!" Owen said as he dropped more meds into the bag.

"What?" Ianto blinked with horror.

"He doesn't want a baby, hence he needs birth control as it is no longer in the water table" Owen said as he looked at a display of hemorrhoid crèmes.

Ianto was holding a small t-shirt that declared the wearer "Daddy's Angel" and he laid it on a table, walking away from it quickly as he looked back at it over his shoulder.

Owen looked at his departing back and frowned.

Ianto found Jack in the sporting goods store next door and stood watching as Jack threw another bag of goodies towards the doorway.

"Hey babe" Jack called out, grinning as he motioned at the bags, "Look, lots of indoor activates for those snow days."

"You … you asked Owen for birth control and didn't think to ask me?" Ianto asked calmly stepping over the bags.

"What?" Jack gaped with confusion.

"You unilaterally decide these things? No babies for us? Just like that?" Ianto demanded, angrily kicking a bag aside.

"Hey, there could be something breakable in there!" Jack growled, angry at the sudden attack from the last person he expected it from.

"Jack? Answer me!"

"Yes! Jesus, yes!" Jack swung to face him, then stepped back as he found Ianto right in his face, pushing him away with a snarl, "Christ. A baby is the last thing I need right now, get your head on straight!"

Ianto took a step back and bit his bottom lip, betraying his dismay as he took another, stumbling over the bags and then struggling to his feet as Jack rushed to help.

"Ianto!" Jack called after him, "Stop, shit come on. I'm sorry I should have …"

Ianto was gone, running for the transporter where he burrowed into the new bean bags stacked in the back and settled to ponder this turn of events.

He had thought of them having children so many time, holding his own flesh and blood up to the heavens.

Now it was all as ash in his mouth.

Rhys found him there, returning from taking a leak and squatted by the impromptu nest.

"You OK in there buddy?" he asked, reaching out to pat a leg and drew his hand back as the leg was pulled into the huddle.

"Ianto?"

"Jack doesn't want a baby with me" Ianto's voice was muted and Rhys had struggled to hear, sighing as he caught the words.

"Well, plenty of kids need love, so what if they aren't young-uns …"

"No. I mean, a baby, between us. A pregnancy, a whelp." Ianto's face appeared, tear streaked as he struggled out of his own self made mire.

"Ah. Didn't know that was possible" Rhys said with surprise.

"Full of secrets, us" Ianto snorted, rubbing his face dry.

"So, you two could have a baby of your own, made by the two of you" Rhys asked with wonder.

"Apparently not" Ianto snorted, then let his head fall back as he looked up with despair.

"Sorry." Rhys said softly, "At least you know now."

"Yeah" Ianto's head rolled back down so he was eyeballing Rhys.

"Yeah" he repeated as he climbed from the Transporter and stalked off, starting to hunt again.

"Yeah" he muttered to himself as he stepped into a bookstore, "At least I know now, when I can still do something about it."

He looked at a book of baby names and threw it across the store, narrowly missing Tish.

"Oi!"

"Sorry wee bit, I didn't see you there" Ianto said dully as he pulled at a horticulture book.

"You OK?"

Ianto didn't answer, moving down the stack without looking at her and she let it drop.

Another book, this time on animal husbandry made the grade.

Ianto swallowed down the bile as he tried to accept what he must do.


	114. Chapter 114

114

They had found a second mode of transport, no not a bus this time, the truck was huge and although it was normally hauling coal, it was perfect to fill with their finds.

The tarp stretched over its huge scooped tray was almost the size of a swimming pool and they were all enthused with the thought of their village's excitement when they folded it back.

Ianto was still quiet, walking slowly along the road as he still pondered Jack's ultimatum.

He felt it before he registered it, the bite in his shoulder that had him spinning towards the ground.

He rose with a grunt of pain as he looked at the bullet wound with anger, turning to signal everyone to stay inside the vehicles.

There had been no gunshot so a silencer was being used, thinking they would down him.

A mortal man would have been but as Ianto started to transform he couldn't help but wonder if they realized, how scared they must be about now.

He stood in all his glory, roaring with rage as the bullet worked its way out of his pelt and fell to the ground, turning in the direction of the shot.

He looked with Wolfling eyes and saw the glint of the rifle, squatting as he gauged the distance, then started to run towards the building.

As he got near, he could hear Jack's panting as he followed his mate and Ianto crouched again, leaping like a large cat.

The man on the roof of the building was crouched behind the facade, thinking himself hidden and the appearance of a huge angry beast was not expected, by him or his two colleagues.

Ianto roared into their faces, spittle dripping from his jowls as he leaned on and snarled.

"How many of you are there and what the fuck do you want with us" he growled.

"We only wanted in the secret base" the one to the left answered, "We know they have things down there."

"Had. We removed what was worth it and have blown the rest" Ianto lied and he watched them all gape.

"Torchwood?"

"There is no Torchwood little man" Ianto snorted, "This is the new world, we are all fucking aliens here."

Ianto left them there, unable to complete the task of murder today.

They waited down below and Jack's relief was obvious as he stepped forward, calling his name.

They began to clamber into the transporter, Martha standing beside the truck as Rhys called at her to get into the cab.

Ianto felt something stirring behind him as he walked and his animal instincts screamed as he pushed Jack in and slammed the door then ran for Martha, tackling her and rolling them both beneath the truck as the building behind him exploded.

There was a bright light and Martha screamed as she hid her face in the fur of her hero, his body covering her protectively as the world turned too bright, then dark.

Then came the shock wave, shaking the vehicles and Ianto felt the pounding against his back as he howled with pain, never releasing his hold in his friend.

Then came silence.

Ianto knew hands were grabbing, pulling and he feebly struggled until he smelt his mate amongst them and finally released Martha.

Hands on his face, body and the sensation of being lifted.

He woke in the back of the Transporter, snuggled in the beanbags with Jack holding him.

He had transformed during his slumber and was relieved to find a blanket covering his nakedness as he gingerly checked himself for injury.

Owen was sitting beside them, looking over Jack's sleeping body at Ianto and the accusation was apparent as he looked at his PDA then Ianto.

"Why did it blow up?" he asked croakily.

"They had it rigged, I think they panicked after you spoke with them and they tripped their own defenses" Mickey said from the driver's seat.

"When were you going to tell him" Owen asked softly.

"Probably never" Ianto said as he closed his eyes and listened to Jack's heart beat, "It doesn't matter now. I'll take care of it."

"Take care of what?" Jack asked sleepily, his arms rising to gently hold his bruised love.

"How?" Owen asked, ignoring the Captain who was now blinking away his sleep.

"The Mara, they had a part in this so I think they can take it away, or get rid of it" Ianto's voice was flat, hollow like his heart and soon his belly would be.

"Fuck. Just like that?" Owen said sadly.

"Jack is my world. His word is the final say. He does not want a child with my blood." Ianto rolled away from them both, presenting his bruised and battered back.

"So, what. They take it and what. Can it survive out of you?" Owen asked as Jack now sat up with open confusion.

"It will probably die once they cleanse me" Ianto muttered, "Doesn't matter. Look on the bright side."

"What bright side" Owen demanded as he and Jack eyeballed each other.

"I probably lost it in the explosion anyway" Ianto sighed softly, "I feel pain in my lower back."

"Fuck!" Owen moved to examine him and Ianto slapped him away.

"Leave it!" Ianto roared, startling everyone in the small space "Doesn't matter now!"

"It's still a life!" Owen argued, "You once told me that is what we are fighting for, our kids. Iife!"

"Yours, not mine" Ianto started to weep, burying his head in the pillows as Jack finally caught up.

"What the fuck!" he demanded, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your unwanted baby in his fucking belly, ya soulless twat!" Owen snarled.

Jack gaped as it all ran through his mind, finally making sense.

"Ianto?" Jack asked softly, reaching for his husband's shoulder, "Are you pregnant?"

"Not for long" came a mournful reply, "Just leave me alone to grieve."

Martha had swapped places with Tish, wanting to travel with Mickey after the scare and she now moved like a cobra, her slap was vicious as Jack's head was slammed back against the gun-works.

Everyone sat in silence as Ianto wept.


	115. Chapter 115

I know this is not Jack's fault, you know this is not Jack's fault but you may agree that Ianto plays the victim quite well and will always get the sympathy vote.

Posting the two chaps at once so you don't bay for blood over the slap, so you see there is closure here.

...

115

They found somewhere to bunk down for the night, not as comfortable as the hub had been the night before but good enough.

It was Z free, clean and warm.

Voices were muted as everyone tried to come to terms with what had been learned during the drive and as Martha told Rhys and Tish what they had missed, Tish's cry of horror was audible as she slapped her hands to her face.

"Come on" Jack said to Ianto, "We need to talk, need to sort this out."

"Fuck off, I wanna stay here" Ianto moaned, "Leave me."

"Never" Jack said with venom, his despair making his hands shake. "Please baby, we need to clear the air, you don't understand and I …"

"You don't get it do you" Ianto exploded, rolling gingerly to face him, "I can't fucking move! I am in agony and I am losing the whelp. Leave me to bleed it out in peace will you!"

Jack burst into tears, noisy and ugly as he pulled at Ianto's arm.

"Please, please" he kept repeating, begging as he pulled Ianto into his arms.

Ianto groaned with new pain as his back complained at the movement and Owen was there, pushing Jack back as he settled Ianto back in the bedding.

"Lay back down ya Muppet, let me have a look at you now" Owen said softly as he expertly ran his hands over Ianto, soothing and calming as he reached for the PDA.

Ianto groaned as he settled on his back, giving in.

"It's still there" Owen finally said, leaning back to allow Jack back into Ianto's space, "The baby's heartbeat is strong and steady. Seems to be a wee fighter, like its parents."

Owen placed a shunt in Ianto's hand and started an IV line to stop the contractions before they got into gear, monitoring as the bleeding slowed and then stopped.

Ianto lay with big fat tears rolling down his face as Jack reached out and laid a hand on his taught stomach.

"Our little baby" he marveled and Ianto watched Jack's face light up, "My little angel."

"But you said …" Ianto frowned with confusion as he watched Jack lean in to kiss his stomach.

"For me, not you!" Jack sobbed, frustrated with the turn of events, "I can't afford to be pregnant, I didn't want … not me! God, I never thought, I never even considered you might be able to have a wee pup for me!"

"So … this is not a no?" Ianto's hope gave him the strength to rise to a sitting position as his hands covered his stomach protectively, as if to shield it from any negative response.

"Oh Ianto" Jack burst into more noisy tears as he lay at his feet, clutching at the blankets, "Forgive me, please forgive my stupid fumbling words. I would lose the baby if I die, each factory reset would be baby-less. You know I would run into every fight, regardless. I cannot be benched, I can never allow myself that freedom of being …."

"Weak?" Ianto challenged.

"Beholden" Jack amended, "But you, my sweet will be coddled, cuddled and smothered within an inch of your life, oh Gods, you are going to hate it so much!"

Ianto held out his arms and Jack fell into them, his face beside the stomach that held such wonder.

"You would have gotten rid of it" Jack marveled, "For me."

"I would gladly lose my limbs for you," Ianto sighed, "It could feel no worse than this did."

"Oh baby, I am so sorry" Jack shuffled up to hug Ianto to him and kiss his forehead.

"I don't know ... I mean … I am so confused now" Ianto sighed, "my whole body aches."

"Sleep" Jack soothed, "Sleep and repair, then let me repair my hurts against you."

Ianto hummed softly as he let himself drift off again, Owen rising to leave them alone.

He found everyone waiting in the house, waiting for news and Owen smiled as he saw their worried expressions.

"Fathers and child still OK" he said and everyone cheered.

"End of the world and we have a pregnant man" Rhys said with wonder, "What a bloody world!"

"Is he OK? Does he need anything?" Martha asked softly.

"Rest. He has suffered quite a lot of bruising and some lacerations to his back. His kidneys took a beating as well, they will need a bit of watching during the pregnancy." Owen said as he accepted a plate of food, "the baby is sound though, strong little bugger."

"Thank god" Tish said softly.

Martha snuck onboard with a couple of plates and some drink, placing it near the sleeping men, she rose to leave.

"M'tha?" Ianto groaned as he blinked at the woman moving towards the exit.

"Hey baby" she knelt, reaching for his pale hand. "Wow, Babe with a baby, isn't that how Art put it?"

"Everyone OK?" he asked softly and she grinned, still in love with this man who lay injured and weak yet still more worried about everyone else.

"You know if you didn't have him…" she hooked a thumb at Jack, "I would gladly become a polygamist, have myself two men at my beck and call!"

Ianto huffed softly, squeezing her hand as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"If I didn't have him, you wouldn't want what was left of me" he whispered and she grinned as she watched Ianto pull the covers up over Jack as he slumbered.

"You are a beautiful couple" she said as she rose to leave, "I cannot wait to meet my little nephew, he will be so handsome."

"Shame" Ianto whispered and she hesitated in the doorway.

"Why?"

"I hear a little girl laughing on the wind, not a boy" Ianto whispered, then held his finger to his lips as her eyes widened with delight.

Jack slept on as his daughter listened within Ianto, giggling at her Daddy's gentle snores.


	116. Chapter 116

116

They rolled into the village and were met by the overly excited children and adults alike.

As agreed by the party, they let Ifan and Anna into the Transporter as everyone unloaded having told them that Ianto was resting after a long haul.

Ifan knew immediately that something was wrong and rushed to the bedding, falling into the bean bags as he reached for Ianto's hands.

Anna held back, grasping at her apron.

"What happened" Ifan demanded, reaching now for a pale cheek.

"Ambush" Jack answered, "As we were heading out, we were attacked by a small group of survivalists. There was gunfire and an explosion."

"Boy?" Ifan was gentle as he pulled back the bedding to look at the now livid bruising along the side and back he could see.

"Marta was exposed, I covered her" Ianto whispered, still tired.

"Darling" Anna finally crouched and patted the hand with the IV still running.

"Just fluids, I need to keep them going for my kidneys" Ianto whispered. "They took a bit of a hit."

"Owen was worried about his kidney function after the shock wave hit so hard, he's going to be fine." Jack assured them, and then grinned, "We all are."

Ifan was sitting back on his heels as he looked at the discarded bags from the IV and plucked one from them, "Terbutaline, why did he give you this?"

"Poppy" Ianto sighed.

"It's to stop preterm labor." Ifan looked at his grandson with open confusion, "What's going on here boy?"

"My unique … I mean, the way I am … the changes …." Ianto tried to start, several times but each one stalled out as he struggled to explain what was still so new to himself.

"Ianto's with child" Jack said calmly, pulling the bedding back up.

The two elderly people stared and blinked for a few minutes.

"Really?" Anna finally spoke as her husband clutched the empty IV bag.

"Yes Nainny, we are going to have a baby, seems Ianto is more of mate than I could have ever dreamed of" Jack gushed happily.

"Bloody hell!" Ifan roared, "Let me see!"

"Easy old fart, you'll burst a blood vessel" Owen snorted as he knelt and held out his PDA, "Here, footage ready for you, don't go upsetting him with touching him and stuff, Jack is being a bit feral with the protectiveness."

"Am not" Jack muttered, even as his arm was stretched across Ianto and holding down the bedding lest Ifan try to lower them again.

Ifan sat in a bean bag and gleefully looked at the still shots, cooing as he took in the small baby.

"Christ in a Harley, you must be a couple of months along, I can see wee fingers!" Ifan gushed and Anna demanded a look.

"Dad?" Alice's head appeared around the door of the Transporter, "What is going on? Why is the team going nuts in the new house? It's not finished yet."

"Change of plans" Jack said as he ushered her in, "We want to go into the bedroom now. Tosh will just have to work around us."

"All this fussing" Ianto groaned, "I'm OK."

"Owen dug shrapnel out of your back while you were asleep, your kidneys are still producing blood and you do know I am going to carry you whether you like it or not Mister Harkness-Jones" Jack growled and Ianto groaned again.

Alice knelt and lay her hands on Ianto's legs as she looked into his face, "Oh Ianto, you look so pale sweetheart."

"Oh yeah, and he's pregnant!" Jack whispered, watching his daughter's face as it went blank, then erupted with pleasure.

"Oh, oh, no, oh, oh, really? Oh god" she was gushing as she launched herself into the bedding and Ianto grunted as he caught her in his arms.

"Oi! Steady on, don't want to pop it out like a bloody ping pong ball!" Owen groused and everyone laughed.

Then Ianto grimaced and moved as his back cramped.

"Baby" Jack was instantly pushing Alice aside as he soothed Ianto, pulling him onto his side and kneading his back.

"Ahhh, lower, god, lower, ahhhhh, hurts …. Ow!" Ianto was whining a Jack crooned and manipulated the knot he found.

"MY beautiful husband" Jack said as he kissed Ianto's face, lips, cheeks, eyelids, any part he could, "My lovely giver of life."

"Stop it ya Twypsn" Ianto giggled, pushing at him.

Alice decided to hug Anna instead, needing to share her glee.

Ianto relaxed as Jack soothed away his hurts.

Like he said he would.


	117. Chapter 117

117

Mickey poked his head around the door of the transporter and nodded to Jack, who scooped up a protesting Ianto and strode carefully down the steps of the vehicle.

The village stood as Jack adjusted his hold and then calmly walked to the front door.

"Get the door for me Billy bum," Jack said softly and then he entered as the village clapped with glee.

"Welcome home baby" Jack crooned as he walked through the half finished house to the bedroom, pleased to find a fully functional room complete with bedding and bedside tables all set.

"The power will be on late this evening" Tosh said with a look of confusion, "what's going on?"

"Ianto's with child" Jack said proudly, sounding solemn as he grinned anyway.

"Oh my god" she looked at him with wonder as he nodded and rolled his eyes.

"With child?" Billy asked behind them, "What does that mean?"

"I have a baby growing inside me" Ianto explained, "You are going to be a big brother."

Billy's eyes bugged and then he snorted, "Yeah. Good one. Boys can't have babies!"

"Boys can't turn into handsome Z killing Wolflings either" Jack agreed with a nod of his head.

Billy looked at them both and then smiled, "You are kidding. Right?"

"No" Ianto's face started to fall as he saw the change in Billy starting. "We are not playing with you darling. I'm pregnant."

"That's not right" Billy said, "You can't."

"Can't what, have a baby?" Ianto said softly, "Or replace you with a real boy, is that what you think? We will have our own baby and not need you for a boy anymore?"

"Oh Billy" Jack sighed, pulling him into a hug, "You are a silly Billy."

"Listen to me" Jack knelt and looked him in the eye, "You are our first, bestest and most wonderful son. If Ianto gives me another son he will be hard pressed to measure up to his big brother and will probably spend his whole life wanting to make us as proud of him as we are of you."

Billy's lip wobbled, "Promise?"

"Could be a girl" Ianto said softly, and they turned to look at him.

"Could be a silly princess that needs the protection and security of her big brother who will keep away monsters and dance with her in the flower field" Ianto said as his hands went to his stomach, "Could be, she will need a big brother that can make her feel as special as he already is."

"A girl?" Billy considered.

"I never thought about a baby sister" he climbed onto the bed, "Or brother. I guess that was a bit silly."

"Well, one day a little boy or girl might come to town that is all alone and needs a family." Jack rubbed his back as he spoke, "What if that child is lost, afraid and so alone. It would be our duty to make that child a home here in our hearts. You would be the first to defend, love and hug."

"Sure I would" Billy grinned, "But this is different. Wait a minute."

Billy leaned back and frowned at them, "Where will it go? We have no bedroom for it."

"Well, we will have to build on" Jack shrugged.

"We can't have strangers in the house, not with our baby in here" Billy was becoming agitated and Ianto laughed softly.

"Look at you, gone from why to mine."

"Well, it will be mine. My responsibility for the rest of my life" Billy huffed, "I need to know these things. I have to be a good brother and a good leader to our people. If I am to be Captain one day I need to understand what is going on."

"Billy" Ianto's' voice was full of emotion as he opened his arms, "I love you so much."

Billy climbed into the hug, humming happily as Ianto kissed his face, "MY cub, my precious wee cub. Taddy loves you to the moon and back."

"I'm sorry, I do want a little brother or sister" Billy said softly, "Or maybe one of each would be nice. Not both at once though, can't do twins."

Ianto giggled as he agreed.


	118. Chapter 118

118

Ianto had considered Billy's comment about people in the house and decided to talk it over with Jack.

Alice was arranging a vase of flowers, humming softly to herself as he lay watching her, unaware that he was awake. He felt a rush of love for her, the child of his mate.

Jack entered and kissed her cheek as he hugged her, then turned to face the bed with a grin.

"Good morning sleepyhead" he crooned, "Mama Francine and Nainny are hoping you feel up to a walk to the big house this afternoon, I think they want to fuss a bit."

Ianto hummed as he stretched, wincing at the residual discomfort.

Jack noted this and frowned, "You still in pain darling?"

"Just a bit of aching, nothing like yesterday" Ianto smiled, "Thank the Mara for my quick healing abilities."

Jack knelt and reached for the nearest hand.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly.

Jack looked up with open love.

"Billy. What he said about having strangers in the house with a baby, also … we will need room for a nursery." Ianto explained, "I know we could build but …"

Alice had turned to listen, "Thank god. You're reconsidering, aren't you? I mean, this little one will be so loved and special; we all worry about someone so close by that is under…. Oh. Sorry."

"Its OK sweetheart" Ianto laughed at her blush, "I didn't realize everyone was worried, I agree. I do. I think our old house will just have to be their first point of observation now. This place is our own little safe place."

"Good" Alice grinned, leaning in to kiss Ianto's cheek.

"Speaking of Billy, where is my pup?" Ianto asked as he stroked Jack's cheek.

"Preparing" Jack waggled his eyebrows and Ianto giggled.

"For?" Ianto finally asked.

"Apparently a big brother needs to know things" Jack said with mirth, "He's driving Tosh crazy wanting to change the baby and stuff."

"Oh god, no. Really?" Ianto laughed softly, glad that the movement caused no discomfort.

"I think that by the time our wee one arrives …" Jack stopped talking as his hand found the stomach it had been covertly seeking, "Hon? You getting big?"

Ianto looked down and his hand moved to the stomach that showed a small mound.

"Well …" Ianto considered an answer and then decided to go for the truth, "Cariad, I won't have a conventional pregnancy, you know? I am Wolfling, Wolves only have two months to a human's nine."

"Oh gods, you mean …" Jack's eyes widened as he stared at him.

"Yes. I don't know how long, but we will definitely have a winter baby" Ianto grinned, "Nainny will love the knitting."

Jack leaned in to kiss the swelling stomach, crooning at the baby.

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair as he lay with his face against the baby.

Alice quietly left the room and headed for Owen, Poppy already there examining the scans.

Ianto had dozed off and woke to find Jack had fallen asleep where he knelt, as well as visitors.

"Incredible" Owen whispered as he checked the PDA, Poppy looking over his shoulder at the latest scan.

"Aw, look. Little nose!" Owen crooned, totally smitten.

"I hope she behaved for you" Ianto said softly as Jack stirred.

"Yeah, she's a wee star" Owen gushed, "Look at her little ears!"

Ianto would never had imagined Owen had such a soft side, something he had learnt since the shit hit the fan and he now looked lovingly at him as his baby got extra loving, Owen not even aware that he was stroking the side of the bump Jack's faced was not occupying.

"Getting big" Poppy said softly, "Almost four months along now"

"I thought so" Ianto sighed, "No wonder my back is aching, my pelvis will start to change soon … wait, how … shit. How is it gonna come out?"

Jack was awake and he kissed the baby then straightened up.

"You will either grow a birth canal like in my time or have a C-section" Jack told him calmly, "Either way, this baby will be safely delivered."

Ianto stretched and yawned, reaching back to touch the wall and Jack growled as he nuzzled at him.

"Stop it ya bloody Twypsn" Ianto laughed, slapping at him, "That tickles!"

"Come on, up you get!" Jack crowed, "The girls want to fuss."

"Oh God help me!" Ianto groaned as Owen slapped at his naked butt, "Come on Wolf boy, up and at 'em!"

Poppy crooned softly as he sat back with the PDA cradled in his hands, watching the image of his great granddaughter waving back.

Growing so fast, she was definitely going to be a winter baby.


	119. Chapter 119

119

Everyone was excited when Ianto entered the room, the chair by the fire waiting again.

"Oh Ianto, I am so pleased for you" Hailey enthused, "We can share!"

"My little beast will be here before yours" Ianto laughed softly, "She's growing faster, I think it's only going to be a couple of months."

"Oh god, really?" she enthused.

"Gonna need more stuff" Jack said softly and Ianto frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ianto demanded.

"Our wee petal, she will need stuff!"

"No more recons, we agreed that it would be…"

"Just a few farms" Jack said quickly, "nothing outside the valley but you know as well as I do that there are still homesteads with stuff we can use. I would rather strip them now we have the barn room, giving us all a good chance."

Ianto huffed quietly as he rubbed his tummy.

"Hungry sweetheart?" Mamma Francine was there, a plate of yummy smelling pancakes.

"Oh Mamma, yes please" Ianto crowed with delight as he watched the maple syrup pour slowly over his meal.

Billy was laughing at the table, the house filled with joy as Ianto settled back against the back of the chair.

He felt a fluttering and froze as his child moved within him, his hands cradling her as he closed his eyes.

"You OK babe?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled, hoping soon Jack could share the experience.

"Right!" Owen barked, "Time for a scan, then."

"Are you going to do that every day?" Ianto eyeballed the PDA.

"Yep"

Owen swung the PDA and Ianto grinned as the baby kicked, doubling over.

"Shit, what was that?" Owen demanded, dropping the PDA and placing his hands over the lump.

"She doesn't like the scan" Ianto gasped, "Wow. Strong."

"Shit" Owen repeated, feeling the undulations.

Jack reached out and crooned, his own hands seeking and Ianto gave a groan as the pain eased.

"Typical, already a Daddy's girl!" Ianto laughed weakly.

"Shit, if she doesn't like scans this might be tricky" Owen said to Ifan who stood watching with a frown.

"Agreed," he nodded.

"We need to be careful, there are no real hard and fast rules here," Owen said softly, "We have no idea how your body will respond, how the baby will develop, what you need, lack or what might change."

"But … Cariad" Ianto looked at Jack for support and found a frowned answer.

"Well … bugger!" he huffed as he slumped in the chair.

"Enough of that young man!" Nainny said softly, "You have cared for all of us, it's our turn to care for you. Now your man has some work to do."

"But … what can I do" Ianto said softly.

"Time you learnt to knit" Francine said firmly, "Or crochet."

"What?"

"I knit" Jack said, poking his husband in the ribs.

"I didn't mean it like that" Ianto laughed, "I just … well … I would like to paint."

"Paint?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Oh darling, you were such the little artist as a child" Nainny crooned, "Some wonderful stuff, we had some at the homestead still."

"Well, maybe an easel and some paints, a canvas or two" Ianto grinned, "I know we have all that in the supplies."

"I can't wait to see what you create!" Jack crooned, leaning in to kiss him.

"Quite creative, me!"

"Of that, I have no doubt" Jack huffed, patting the belly of his beloved.


	120. Chapter 120

120

"What is it?" Ianto asked as he watched Tosh wring her hands.

"Something on the long range camera" she said softly, "I could be wrong but … I think it's Myfanwy."

Ianto gaped as she showed him the footage, a sheep plucked and then dropped from a great height by a large shadow.

"It's her" he crowed, "God."

Tosh nods silently as she agrees.

"Oh god, where can we put her" Ianto sighed.

"The barn of farm 2" Jack said as he entered the conversation from the doorway, "Owen just told me."

"Oh Cariad, the sheep there are plentiful" Ianto agreed.

"Our flock will be protected by the bubble but the others around the place will feed her well" Jack agreed. "The flock out there has been wild for so long they are bound to have lung worm or something. Drenching would be an epic problem, not to mention the quarantine while we sorted them out."

"Shit, agreed. We don't have the facilities for that level of fussing" Owen grimaced at the thought of all that sheep poo.

"Nah, let her have them. She only eats about one a week, enough there breeding away to feed her for years." Jack smiled, "She's close to us then, can even visit outside the bubble."

The bubble" Ianto's eyes widened.

"Tosh says it won't hurt, just a bit of a tingle. She'll soon work out what the rules are" Jack assured him. "I'll spend a bit of time with her, you know Owen is dying to as well. Once she's calmed down you can too."

"I'm so glad she followed us" Ianto sighed, accepting a cuddle.

"Is the barn stable enough for her?" Ianto asked, already plucking at the blanket as Jack rushed to stop him.

No you don't!" He scolded, "Art and Vic are already checking it out by Drone, no need for anyone to leave the bubble. Isn't that why we got the drones and instituted the training program?"

"I'm not a child!" Ianto pouted, as if to prove otherwise, "I do remember the Drone Program, I was quite good t it."

"Yeah, Owen's the best, but don't tell him that" Jack whispered and kissed those pouting lips.

"I'm going mad!" Ianto howled.

"How! It's only been a week since we got back!" Jack laughed, "How will you survive three months?"

"Probably more if the C-section carves him up too much" Ifan said helpfully from the doorway, gaining a poked tongue from the childish one.

"Bastard!" Ianto muttered as Jack laughed.

"Come on pumpkin" Jack crooned, then yelped as Ianto slapped him solidly on the thigh.

"Ow!" Jack whined, rubbing his thigh.

"I'll be saying a bit more than that when the baby comes" Ianto growled, "You can suffer for my sins!"

"That doesn't make any sense" Jack muttered with a frown.

"I don't care, you are going to take partial responsibility for my insanity!" Ianto demanded.

"How about I lay with you and snooze" Jack offered, gaining a heart melting grin.

"I am not done though" Ianto muttered as they settled and Jack sighed.

It was going to be a long few months.

.

.

.

Owen was watching the drone footage as Vic and Art argued about which drone was in front.

They swooped over the house and overgrown gardens, leaning forward to count the chickens fluffing about.

"Shit, I thought we got them all!" Owen sighed as another chicken ran across the screen.

The Drone was sitting on the picnic table facing down, so the ground was the main target for its camera.

The little red gumboots that ran past after the chicken had them all frozen in their seats.

Then the chicken flew/flapped/ran past again, causing the child to fall to his hands and knees, a cherub-like face crowned in golden curls.

A well fed toddler that was scooped up by feminine hands.

Owen was the first to speak.

"No one tell Ianto until after we've left!"


	121. Chapter 121

121

Ianto first felt something was up when Jack didn't return with his drink, Martha did.

She sat and talked to him about her adventures with the Doctor and it was over an hour that he realized he was being entertained.

 _Distracted._

He made to get up.

"No, no. What do you need love?" she crooned.

"To … um … toilet" he smiled weakly.

"Oh, I'll fetch a bottle."

He was always allowed to the bathroom and back.

She didn't go to the bathroom for the supplies already there for later months.

Jack was still absent.

Ianto waited until he heard the front door slam and slid from the bed, walking to the window and watching her scurry for the big house.

He considered dressing but then simply slipped out the back door and made for the bubble and the woods beyond.

Tosh saw the indicator for the manual bubble drop, knew the signature was Ianto and cursed a blue storm as she watched him calmly walk out of the grid in his PJs on the CCTV.

Once in the woods, he disrobed and transformed, reveling in the freedom as he loped along.

Mara called to him happily, reaching for a touch of his coat as he passed and some followed with interest.

The SUV was making its way back and he sat on the rise watching it, judging the weight by the space between the road and the running boards.

It was fully laden.

Yet, only Jack, Mickey and Owen had been absent from the scents of the village.

Hmmmmm.

He decided to see where they had been and continued in the direction they had come from, just as the brakes announced its sudden stop.

Ianto hesitated, then cursed softly as he walked into the open so he could see seen, then started for home.

Bloody tosh had told them once they were in rage.

The SUV restarted and Ianto lopped for home, transforming and re-dressing. He then went to the house and ignored his grandfather who walked with him, scolding him thoroughly as he dressed appropriately for guests.

He made it to the meeting spot as the SUV ground to a halt and watched Owen fly from the vehicle with his gob already going.

Owen had an arm grabbed as Jack hauled him out of Ianto's face, reminding him that they had guests before the "B" word was used in front of them and Ianto was grateful for that.

He knew by Jack's glare that he would hear more than enough about the baby later.

A man exited, followed by a heavyset woman and they helped out a young woman, the child that sat waiting for his on release was just a toddler.

Ianto cooed softly and the wee face lit up as the dogs came to see.

"It's OK, he's safe here. We have state of the art defense systems" Jack assured them as he glanced at the big house, then calmly maneuvered them towards the house he and Ianto had once occupied.

Tosh quietly told them through coms that the house was live and they hustled them thorough to the bedroom where Ifan joined them with his medical bag, Owen's carried by Martha.

"Cheers" Owen grunted, pulling out the PDA and checking the young woman.

"How old is he?" Ianto asked as a squeal told them the dogs were entertaining him well.

"Twenty months, gonna be two soon" a soft Irish lit told him.

The children as well as those not part of security for the afternoon shift were all in the big house where they would remain until told it was clear to engage the newcomers.

Ianto followed Mickey to the other room where he was sorting through the spare clothes and asked for a head count.

"There were pretty furtive, can't say I blame them. We're worse" Mickey shrugged, "What I saw was at least twelve adults and three kids. She had was a hard birth. Has lost another since then. Owen is worried about her kidney function, apparently they starved through winter and she gave what she could to the wee fella first"

"Oh god." Ianto sighed.

"From what I can see they need fucking everything mate" Mickey groaned.

"We have to be careful, we can't show our wealth. Give what will last a few weeks, we can watch and decide in that time if we bring them in or support them in their own habitat."

"Agreed" Jack said from the doorway.

"What's the set up out there" Ianto asked, nodding his head at the other room.

"He's the leader, the older woman is called his sister-wife so I assume they are a polygamist society" Jack shrugged, "The wee one called him Dada on the SUV."

"So the younger one is a sister wife as well?" Ianto frowned.

"Yep. Didn't see any other men, not older than about fiftenn or sixteen" Mickey confirmed.

"May have been lost in fighting" Ianto said, "Lets hold judgment until we know."

Ianto remembered Jack telling him about the polygamist society he was raised in on Boeshane so he knew they would not be judged on that. He hoped those young boys were going to strengthen that society.

He walked back to the house and changed into PJs, climbed into bed and waited for his tongue lashing.

When Jack arrived he was asleep, his face turned towards the door and his hands covering the barely-there bump.

Jack stood as the late afternoon sun shone though the window into the pillow making him glow and marveled at his beauty.

He forgave him.

He cuddled with him to catch a few moments before they returned the guests to their own compound and the leaders could debate their next move.

Ianto hummed softly as he smelt his mate and even on sleep he reached for him.

Jack closed his eyes and rested.

Safe.


	122. Chapter 122

122

"Swansea?" Ianto asked with surprise as he offered a refill and the man smiled politely as he offered his coffee mug.

"We started there, made our way up the coast hoping the water … well."

Ianto noted the fact that only he spoke, the others silently eating as though it might be taken away.

"We considered the water as an escape as well, but it seemed more appropriate to think long term" Jack agreed, "We needed a home; a water based home like a boat was just going to be too unsafe for children."

The child had gravitated to Ianto, as all children do and he absentmindedly picked the child up by its clothes and hooked it onto a hip as he moved around the table refilling and offering.

"I hope he's not too heavy" a woman finally spoke and Ianto smiled politely as he shook his head, looking at the child now snoozing against his shoulder.

"Ianto is a nurturer, aren't ya mate" Owen smiled as he held his plate out for a pastry.

Ianto deftly slid one from his plate onto Owen's without dislodging the child and Owen said his thinks as he watched Ianto mothering the child happily.

"So, no other men in your group?" Sean decided to bite the bullet and they watched the man blink as he considered a response.

"My brother, Martin was with us most of the way but …" he cleared his throat, "He fell on the outskirts of Cardiff and we retreated this way."

"You ran into interference" Jack guessed, "A hard world when it's not just the dead you need to worry about."

"Yes" the older woman sighed, "We have been betrayed so many times."

Ianto had been watching the young woman and he sat, reaching for her hand, "You are unwell."

"The babies" Owen said as he licked his fingers, "It took a lot out of her. She needs a lot of care and I'm just waiting for the blood tests to finish compiling but I am pretty sure just from initial examinations that there is retarded kidney function."

"Owen, she might not like her business spoken about over the table" Nainny scolded and Owen shrugged.

"End of the world Nainny. Secrets can kill" he said softly as he made begging eyes at Ianto who sighed and hooked another pastry onto his plate.

"Thank you dear" he said as he picked it up with glee.

"So, there are others here?" the older woman asked as her eyes went over the pictures on the wall, hand painted by the children to brighten up the room.

Sitting in their house felt weird now, it being the safe house now. Ianto looked around and was pleased at how homely it still felt.

"There are others yes" Jack nodded, "they are shy. As I said, not just the dead to worry about these days."

"The children …."

"Yes. We have babies" Ianto said as he maneuvered the sleeping child onto a nearby sofa and crooned softly as he pulled a blanket over him.

"You have a mother's heart" the man said, pointing at Ianto, "Rare these days."

"My mate is very loving" Jack said, emphasizing the 'mate' part. "He is the heart of this village, we all feel better with his hand over our hearts and lives."

Ianto smiled happily and looked over at the child again, worried if he was warm enough.

"We have slept under vehicles, inside empty water barrels and even one night we slept on the roof of a transport carrier. He doesn't feel the cold so much" the young woman said softly, guessing his concern.

"What is your name?" Ianto asked, "I am Ianto."

"Keisha" she said with a soft blush, "My son is called Joel."

"Like Billy Joel?" Ianto asked and she nodded with a smile.

"My son is called Billy." Ianto laughed, "We match!"

She smiled fully, her face showing beauty despite her poor condition.

"Well, it seems fitting that you and your son stay here, this was our first house when we got here" Ianto told her, "You and Little Joel will find bedding and food, I think there are toys in the cupboard in the spare bedroom which was Billy's room."

"We will not have time for that" the man said as he straightened up.

"Oh, no. She can't leave." Ianto shot back, "She is sick and needs rest, medicine and care. That little one has a problem with the big toe on his left foot Owen hasn't even seen yet!"

Owen rose and shot over, lifting the blanket and Ianto's soft growl of warning had him patting it back down.

"I wasn't going to wake him fang-face, I was just peeking" Owen protested.

"Poor wee mite needs lots of warm sleep and food!" Ianto snarled, "Don't' you dare upset the wee cub!"

"Bossy!" Owen poked his tongue out and returned to the table.

"SO?"

"Don't' touch him, leave him alone you big mean Owen monster" Owen flapped his hands as he spoke in a snarly voice, "Then you want a diagnosis?"

Ianto stared silently.

"Shit!"Owen sighed, "Looks like he stubbed it and it's infected. Don't worry, I won't cut it off!"

Ianto glared for a while longer, then nodded and returned to the food.

"Nurturing and possessive" the man said under his breath to the older woman and they both froze as a low chuckle sounded from the other end of the table, gaping with surprise they looked at Ianto.

He had heard them.


	123. Chapter 123

123

The two had been reluctant to leave Keisha and Joel behind but Ianto was imposing as his glare told them it was not a matter for discussion.

Ianto watched them roll out and then headed for the big house, knowing there were a lot of questions waiting.

Jack and Sean drove back to the homestead and they helped unload the supplies agreed upon. Those helping unload were amazed at the gifts with more than one bursting into tears at the sight of the fresh fruit and meat.

"My husband was worried about the cold coming." Jack informed them, "Winter will be harsh and we have blankets and other bedding coming as soon as it is sorted. Please let us have the sizes of your children so we can try to accommodate them all with waterproof footwear."

"The angels have sent you" and old woman said, taking his hand and Jack smiled politely as he pulled it back, "No old mother. My husband did."

"And he is an angel, is he not!" Martha smiled, "Ianto has a heart larger than the moon. Please know we want only to help."

They headed back to the village in silence, the piece of paper provided had fifteen names and sizes, the children aged from about three to fourteen.

"God" Sean finally said softly and the others nodded.

The combined adults and children were almost thirty and there was another pregnant woman in the house that refused to let Owen examine her.

Ianto was waiting, little Joel on his hip again and Jack swallowed his annoyance as he knew any comment would only push Ianto to bite back.

He wasn't an invalid.

He looked at the list and they all waited as he read the ages then nodded.

"Impressions?" he asked as he set Joel down to play.

"There might have been more hiding but there are definitely no males over the age of twelve there" Sean confirmed, "He only said his brother was with them … saw some wedding rings so … don't' know."

"So either there aren't any, or they are hiding their strength" Ianto frowned.

"Yeah" Jack sighed, "Either way, we want them there, not here."

"Agreed." They all turned as Keisha approached, smiling as she joined the conversation, "It was only ever him. His brother died early in the piece and … no. No other men. We fight, we protect and in the end we women are his …well … things."

"So, he is the leader." Jack nodded.

"No" Ianto answered before she could, "It was her. The older woman who never gave her name. He deferred to her more than once."

"His mother" she sighed, "A child-bride and teen mom, she lives for him, she calls the shots and lets him think he is in charge."

"Dangerous" Ianto sighed, "She didn't seem fazed by much and she noted the children's pictures pretty damn quick."

"We will gather what we need and return with it tomorrow" Sean said, "We will be able to take them back as well." 

Ianto turned to where Keisha was kneeling with little Joel petting a dog and frowned, something still didn't feel tight.

"I don't know if we should …"

"Ianto! We can't keep them. Not part of the deal!" Jack sighed and Ianto nodded sadly.

He left them to gather and went down to Tosh in the coms room.

"Anything?"

"The bug we planted on the man went offline, he must be underground but the woman is still transmitting from the one we placed on her jacket" Tosh confirmed, flicking a switch so her earphones were connected to the speaker.

They listened as their village was described and the woman's voice was harsh, not the soft spoken woman they had met.

Ianto sat and groaned as his fears were realized.

These people were playing games and he didn't have the time or energy for this.

"So far, I've not heard anything that might be perceived as a threat" Tosh assured him, "Seems they do want a go at our orchards, good thing we kept the weapons hidden because she was asked about that too."

"Something else" Ianto frowned, "I can't put my finger on it but I feel there is something else."

"Agreed" Jack said as he entered and stood by Ianto, "Something smells off."

"Keep monitoring sweetie" Jack sighed, "Ianto, bed. I know you are fine but I need a cuddle."

Ianto perked up and shot from the chair as Tosh giggled softly, shaking her head.

"Worked, didn't it?" Jack hissed as he turned to leave.

"He will catch on!" she hissed back.

Ianto grinned as he walked to their house, having heard everything.

Of course he knew, but why deny the chance of a cuddle.

Let Jack think he had won when it was really Ianto winning.

Cuddles.

Win – win.

Yeah.


	124. Chapter 124

124

Ianto had snuck out early for his morning run, determined to keep in shape even if it killed Jack.

He kept to the tree line, humming as he lopped and yet he found himself at the homestead.

He knew he had stuck to his usual route and silently chastised the Mara for whatever game they were playing here.

He stuck to the outskirts and scented the air, closing his eyes to better understand what thy were doing.

Livestock.

Children.

Ah.

Sickness.

Ianto opened his eyes and regarded the place, then turned and fled.

Running low to the ground he was unseen, a wraith as he shot over the rise and through the woods where the bubble shimmered.

Owen listened and sighed softly, then went to check the overnight recordings.

Sickness.

"Seems a couple of the kids have caught something" Owen informed the council, careful not to look at Ianto, "The Mother thinks they got it playing in the barn. Perhaps a contamination from the animal feed or something"

"And you?" Sean asked.

"The symptoms sound like a bacterial infection" Owen concurred with Ifan who nodded.

"I listened as well, no bites or sunken eyes. Seems it was either an animal or maybe they got into something they shouldn't have." Ifan shrugged.

Jack watched Owen as he fiddled with the paper and wondered why he was so quiet, as was Ianto.

"That was a good save" Ifan was saying to Owen, "Good thing you went back over the night tapes."

Jack glanced at Ianto and found him staring into space.

"Ianto?"

"Underground" Ianto said slowly.

Everyone turned and Mickey suddenly stared cursing as he rose. "The tunnels. Shit, what if they found the tunnels we've not been down there in weeks!"

They sent a crew down as Jack followed Ianto to the bathroom.

"I have a shy bladder Cariad" Ianto reminded him as he heard the door click.

"You went and checked them out" Jack accused, "You tipped Owen off!"

"I went for my morning run and did not enter their homestead. I just happened to creep past!" Ianto said haughtily as he sighed and gave up, closing the lid and sitting instead.

"With my baby on board!"

"Our baby and I will not be treated like I have some handicap!" Ianto bristled.

"And when we have to bring you home broken, bleeding and babyless because you got into a scrap?" Jack knew he sounded cruel but he was unbelievably freaked out, "Do you tell me it's not my problem?"

Ianto sighed and leaned back.

"Not fair. You promised I would not be bubble-wrapped!" Ianto huffed.

"Look, asking you to stay within the bubble is not locking you up like a breeding sow!" Jack threw his hands in the air, "Gods Ianto! What about me?"

"Not fair!" Ianto repeated, pouting as he slouched.

"Oh gods, how are we going to survive winter with you like this already? What example is this for the kids, aye? Cabin fever already?" Jack growled, then stormed off as Ianto sat there with his bottom lip wobbling.

Jack was almost to the big house before it registered that Ianto's lip had been wobbling and he cursed himself as he turned and ran for their home.

Ianto had finally peed and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to sulk.

"Hey" Jack crooned, climbing into the bed and reaching for Ianto.

"The incubator is in shutdown mode!" Ianto snarled robotically as he squirmed away.

"Stop it, I'm sorry" Jack laughed, hooking him by the waist and pulling him into his arms.

They kissed and Ianto moaned as he rubbed against Jack for more.

"Nope!" Jack said as he bit into Ianto's shoulder, "No nookie! You were bad and that's your punishment."

"Fine" Ianto huffed, "But it's a weird punishment when you have to go without too!"

Jack hadn't thought of that, had he.

Jack sighs.


	125. Chapter 125

125

Ianto was keeping to the agreement.

Mostly.

Today he had been good and was expecting a foot massage in the very least as he sat in the big chair by the fire stroking his stomach.

As he had feared, he was growing in girth faster than a human gestation and Owen's delight had turned to concern when the first stretch marks appeared as livid purple streaks of pain when Ianto's flesh tore beneath the surface.

It did slow him down a bit, that's for sure.

Rubbing seemed to help, as did Jack's soothing voice but in the last few days Ianto had little of that as Jack had focused more on the young woman and her boy.

Keisha had come down with a cold, followed by Joel and Owen had been lax to let them return to the homestead. So they had stayed past her tests and medication for her damaged kidneys, settling into the village like they belonged.

Jack was doting on the boy, perhaps feeling hormonal with his own child so close and Ianto seethed at the irony.

Lovely Billy had also wandered off, more interested in watching the week tot get a nappy on at bedtime and learn that some little kids still wore them for nighttimes and as Tosh was limited in her ability to let him 'practice' on Blossom he was trying to be a big brother to little Joel.

At that particular moment the little boy was cuddled in the bean bags on the corner of the room as Billy cuddled with him and Ianto sighed softly as he saw them both asleep.

"Cariad?" Ianto called softly, hoping for some degree of interest but Jack did that vacant hand waving he did when he was more interested in a conversation.

Ianto slumped and rubbed some more then froze as he felt it.

This was not your run of the mill little kick.

This was a roll of circus proportion and he huffed as he folded over, trying to ease the pain as his child pushed.

Hands were trying to comfort as he gasped and struggled to breathe and he looked up into Francine's eyes with embarrassment as he realized he has lost control of his bladder.

"Oh baby" she gasped, "Oh god."

Ianto groaned and rocked forward as another spasm hit, this time the baby had pressed against a small cluster of nerves in his lower back and his lower extremities went numb, then flared with fire.

"Jack" Ianto gasped a tears of pain and shame rolled down his cheeks but Jack was still laughing with Art as they discussed the pig cull before the winter snows.

Francine was calling out and Poppy was there, stroking an soothing as Ianto let out a sob, arching his back as he felt torn apart.

"JACK!" Francine screamed and Jack finally turned to see his mate's distress and he dropped the record book as he sprinted over to grab Ianto.

"Easy baby, easy" he crooned as his trembling hand felt the rock hard stomach.

"Hurts" Ianto sobbed, grabbing a handful of Jack's shirt and growling as he was hit with another wave.

"Stop it!" Jack demanded and Ifan looked up, ready to chastise Jack but then saw him leaning close to the stomach.

"Do you hear me? Stop hurting Taddy this instant!"

Ianto collapsed and wiped his tear streaked face as he regained some breath and cried out as the baby move once more, finally stopping the onslaught.

Jack lifted Ianto and felt the wetness, cursing softly as Ianto hid his face.

Francine quickly pulled the rug from the back of the chair and threw it over Ianto, hiding the stains on his clothing and they rushed him home.

Tosh ran for Owen as Art headed for the bathroom, running a bath as Ianto argued at the waste of good water.

Finally Jack had him naked in immersed with Owen pouring over him.

"This is not a mapping expedition" Ianto snapped, still angry.

"New ones. Fuck, at least four new internal tears" Owen sighed as he leaned back, "I don't know how much more you can take."

"As many as need be" Ianto retorted, then rubbed at his face.

"Come on baby" Jack lifted him and they all rushed for the bedroom and the towel covered bed where Jack dried him.

"Shall we sell tickets?" Ianto snarked as he tried to cover himself and everyone blushed as they apologized and left Owen and Jack alone with him.

"Bastard" Ianto spat.

"Who. Me?" Jack asked with surprise. "Or Owen? You don't mean our child do you?"

"You" Ianto said sullenly, frowning at him.

"Sorry" Jack sighed, trying for a kiss but Ianto angrily turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry."

"You promised I wouldn't be left out or forgotten" Ianto accused as he pulled the blankets up in sharp jerky movements.

"The cull is …" Jack began.

"Important, yes I bloody well know. Shame we aren't" Ianto knew he was being childish and was horrified at his behavior but his hormones were in overload.

Owen fortunately understood and produced something from his bag of tricks that soothed the savage beast in an instant.

All was forgiven as Ianto hummed around the cake of chocolate and Owen glared at Jack as he reminded him this was his first propriety.

Jack agreed and thanked him for being there.

Ianto snuggled down and rubbed his bump as the sugar hit reached the baby and it finally stilled.

Little sugar baby.


	126. Chapter 126

126

Ianto looked up from the book he was reading as Jack entered with a bowl of water and some things on a tray.

"Cariad?"

Jack looked up and leered.

Ianto watched the large bowl reach the bed and then started to catch on as soap and a wash cloth were produced.

Ianto held his arms up as the blankets were gently folded back and Jack grabbed the book, grinning as he threw it behind him and Ianto giggled.

Jack undid the buttons down the front of the enormous shirt Ianto was wearing as a night shirt and Ianto let himself go limp as Jack kissed the bump before starting the sponge bath.

It was heaven.

The kisses and soft stroking cloth so calming and soothing that the baby must have gone to sleep.

Then came a kiss to a certain part that elicited a soft moan.

Jack sucked him into his mouth and looked up with fake shyness as Ianto reached out to stroke his hair.

"Oh Cariad" he sighed, letting his legs flop.

Jacks' fingers mapped the growing mound and it's destructive lines on Ianto's belly as he sucked, nibbled and licked Ianto to the edge of insanity.

"Jack"

Jack grinned and watched those eyelashes flutter as Ianto lay panting and whimpering for release.

There was no hurry here, time meaningless as Jack's fingers now moved south.

Ianto threw his head back and cried out as he came, pushing against those fingers inside him.

He lay moaning softly as Jack milked him, then relaxed him. Jack started cleaning him again.

Once Jack was sure he was asleep he tucked him in and took the water away to tip out.

Owen was waiting.

"He's going to catch in" he said softly.

"I know" Jack sighed, "I just want him safe. I know he's dying to check on them but the first snow is about to arrive. If I just keep him here a few more days, he will agree to stay. The agreement was no more morning runs when the snow comes."

"He's going to catch on" Owen repeated as he walked away and Jack rubbed his face.

He went to the command room and found Tosh breastfeeding as she watched the feeds.

"The cave system still clear?" he asked as he slid into a chair and made grabby hands as the baby finished.

Tosh handed the baby over and fixed her clothing as wee Ifan got a burping from an expert.

Jack loved the wee guy, not just because of his namesake but also as he was proof that there was still a place for love.

His own baby about to join the mad, mad world.

Proof that they still had a chance.

Tosh assured him that the tunnels were intact and the homestead didn't appear to be near their underground systems.

Jack relaxed.

He checked the kids and then went back to find Keisha sitting by the bed watching Ianto sleep.

"How did you get in" Jack asked as he checked Ianto worriedly.

"That's a baby" she said softly as Jack pulled the blankets up over the slumbering man who was laid out in all his splendor.

Damn it he was still getting hot and kicking the corers off.

"A medical condition" Jack said tersely and she snorted.

"Yeah, so I've heard"

Jack looked at her again as he pondered the comment and she seemed to be considering something.

"Jack … I …" she looked again at the sleeping Welshman, "Jack. If I tell you, if I make you understand, can you keep me safe? Can we stay?"

Jack settled in a chair and nodded as he glanced at Ianto and found the breathing had changed.

"They .. .I mean … I was told …" she seemed to be struggling so Jack gave her time.

"They want the bubble down" she finally blurted, "They mean to take the village."


	127. Chapter 127

127

"But how did she get in!" Owen demanded again.

"She knew where the CCTV was from helping change the bedding and was able to hide from it" Tosh repeated.

"Well, if she can, so can anyone else!" Owen sneered, then sighed, "Sorry babe. Not your fault, it just freaked the fuck out of me."

"Yeah, well if it scared us, imagine how Jack feels" she returned to the screen watching as Owen moved to join her.

.

.

.

"So tell me more about this plan" Jack asked as he reached for Ianto's hand.

"I am supposed to gain Intel so that they know how many there are, what you have and how we can get it" she replied.

"And?" Jack prompted.

"I tell them I'm restricted to the house" she assured him, "I feel something here. It's safe, my boy is safe. Please I don't know what to do, he's all I have. I know without Doctor Harper saying it that I will not have another."

Ianto was now watching as he gripped Jack's hand tightly.

"I am with child" Ianto said softly, "I am a freak …"

"Stop doing that!" Jack sighed, "You are wonderful. Amazing and a gift!"

Ianto smiled and rolled his eyes at her, "Listen. You must tell us everything, you must. It's not up to me and Jack, the whole village has to have a say."

"I hoped .. I mean …. They will hate me" her face crumbled. "We may as well go back."

"No." Jack sighed, "Until we know what is happening we will protect you."

She burst into tears with relief and Ianto watched as Rhys silently entered the room.

"Hey. The wee fella is looking for you" Rhys told her and Keisha left.

"What do you think?" Rhys asked.

"Not sure" Ianto sighed, "my hormones are all over the place, and talking about babies … feels like she was tugging at my heart strings there."

"Well, I don't know either" Rhys sighed, "I sure am getting attached to the wee man."

"Yeah" Jack nodded, he had noticed that.

"So, committee?"

"Yeah, she goes before the committee. I think I need to sit out as I'm compromised and would do anything to keep wee man safe. My vote is to believe her and offer sanctuary." Ianto offered.

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "They will want to grill her, ask for more info and I just … I think my main concern right now is Ianto." Jack said firmly, "You don't need me to know the rights and wrongs of this."

Ianto's worry was filling the room as Rhys left to gather the committee and Jack found himself on the bed cuddling the Welshman.

"I'm hormonal" Ianto muttered, "I know it's influencing my thoughts."

"No. Your heart is true" Jack crooned, "Has always been honest and kind. You want to save them because it's the right thing to do, nothing to do with bubba here."

"I just …" Ianto sighed, "The first snow is coming, tonight or tomorrow. I can smell it."

"Yeah?" Jack asked with delight.

"Yeah. By this time next week we will be in snow, and maybe… just maybe in a few weeks we'll have our cub" Ianto looked Jack in the eye, "And we will be vulnerable. "

"No" Jack whispered as he kissed the pout.

"I'm scared, what if this goes tits up?"

"It won't, and it's not up to us baby" Jack reached out and stroked his face and he leaned in for a kiss, "This. All we need to do right now."

"Really?" Ianto raised an eyebrow. "All we need to do?"

Jack's face lit up as Ianto pulled him in to the bedding.

"We'd better get to it then" Ianto murmured as He kissed Jack and they giggled as the bedding was pulled up round them.

Work to be done, ya know.


	128. Chapter 128

128

They agreed with Jack and Ianto.

The bubble was reinforced and the village put on alert.

The baby was quite active now and Ianto knew it was not going to be long before they had a new member of the pack to coo over.

Jack had gone to inform the homestead of the decision and Ianto was waiting nervously for his return, smelling the snow on the breeze.

As the transporter rolled into the main street Ianto breathed a sigh of relief.

A picnic was planned for the afternoon and Ianto begged off, feeling … off. The snow had started as small granules that had no teeth but the picnic was moved to the big house in case it got more compact.

Owen had said it was probably hormones and left Jack to fluff. Ianto felt bad as Billy had been looking forward to a picnic with his parents and told Jack to go. After hesitating for a little while, Jack relented and Ianto settled to sleep.

.

.

.

He woke to Janet standing by the bed, wringing her hands.

"Hey pretty lady" Ianto crooned and went to sit up, then suddenly double over with the pain that tore though his midsection.

"Oh god" Ianto panted, reaching for the coms and hitting empty space.

He tried to remember where he had put it after the run this morning and then looked at his jacket over on the door, where he had hung it with the ear piece in the pocket.

He was about to speak when Janet slid back behind said door and placed a finger to her lips in the same way Owen often did to her.

Footsteps and Ianto smiled as he opened his mouth to call out to Jack, then he looked at Janet again.

She didn't look like she was going to jump out and scare him like she did the other day.

No.

She crouched like a predator and Ianto was instantly in alert.

He hastily pulled the blankets around himself to hide his belly and sat with a book, trying to hide his fear as the door swung open more and hid the weevil in the corner.

The man who entered was definitely not Jack and Ianto swallowed as the homestead's Dada stepped into the room and looked intently at Ianto.

"You!" he pointed at the hapless Wolfling, "You are the one who decided to keep my boy child."

"It was the decision of the whole village" Ianto said as he gripped the covers tightly.

"They are mine!" he snarled at Ianto, "My baby and my sweet. You have no right to …"

Ianto couldn't contain the moan as another pain tore through him and the man took a step closer.

The door swung gently as Janet pushed it closed and stepped up behind the man.

"What is wrong with you" Dada muttered as he reached out to wrestle with the bedding.

.

.

.

They were walking back, Jack and Billy hand in hand as Andy walked along side.

It was a nice picnic but the first of the snow had turned into soft flakes and they had finished it in the big house.

There was a light covering on the ground, making Jack melancholy.

By this time tomorrow they would be in a winter wonderland. And Ianto was missing it.

Jack stopped to talk to Andy before they parted ways and then Billy wandered over to the transporter and looked at the strange markings around it.

"Look, the dogs have been sniffing about" Billy laughed and Jack hummed softly, then turned back to Andy

Billy crouched and looked underneath then frowned as he found a weird mix of ropes and straps hooked in amongst the undercarriage.

"Dad? What are they for?" Billy asked and Jack turned to him again.

"In a minute" Jack promised, and then resumed the talk with Andy.

Billy frowned as he reached for a strap and pulled.

.

.

.

.

The blankets had slid easily from Ianto's grip as another contraction hit and Dada stood with a look of shock as Ianto gripped his stomach and cried out, writhing in the bed.

"Is that …. Are you in labor?" he asked with open disgust, "Are you transgender or …"

He had reached for Ianto as he spoke and was silenced by a low snarl from behind.

He swung to face the danger.


	129. Chapter 129

129

It was Keisha was a knife in her hand from the kitchen, she had it raised to shoulder height and her lips were peeled back as she advanced.

Dada started to laugh as he mocked her, then he paled as Janet stepped in behind her, her own lips peeled back as she locked onto the danger to her beloved handler.

Ianto was oblivious to it all, wrapped in the throes of labor and he gasped for air.

Keisha gave a scream of righteous fury as she launched herself at Dada and he slapped her away then squared his shoulders as Janet stepped forward, her slowly rocking head focusing on both Ianto and this interloper.

"Jack!" Ianto cried, trying to untangle his feet from the pooled bedding.

Janet moaned as she pulled her head back and locked eyes with Dada.

Then she advanced.

.

.

.

.

Billy was getting tired of waiting so he flicked the strap about to make a whipping noise and Jack swing to look at what he was playing with.

"Where did you get that?" he asked and Billy sighed.

"I told you!" Billy huffed, "Under there!"

Billy pointed to the transporter and Jack fell to his knees to look underneath at the nest of ropes.

He then saw the small imprint on the ground where the first snow was melting and the slide up to the new snow.

The fresh snow had obliterated any tracks but Jack's eye followed the invisible path to his home and saw two things that froze his blood.

The garden gate wide open when everyone was keeping it shut for the dogs and another strap was hanging from it.

Jack started to run.

.

.

.

Dada bent and picked up the knife that Keisha had dropped as she fell and she groaned as she stirred at his feet.

He held it in front of himself as he made slashing motions at Janet and she never flinched.

In fact, it looked like she was smiling more than snarling as she advanced.

Dada backed up to the bed and reached back to stabilize himself, touching Ianto's leg.

Janet had seen enough and that was the last straw.

She let out an almighty roar as she struck with the speed of a rattle snake, swinging her hand and ripping his throat out, then stepping back as he crumpled to the floor.

Keisha pulled herself to her knees and reached for Ianto, calling his name as she checked him for any sign of injury.

Jack slammed into the room with his Webley raised and Andy following, and then let it drop as he took in the scene.

Janet had pulled the body over to the corner and was calmly cracking his skull with her fists as Keisha held Ianto.

Jack took in her bloody nose and the bruising coming up on her cheek, then Ianto's pain filled face.

"Shit, get Owen" he barked and Andy fled.

Jack slid in behind Ianto and felt his stomach, noting the tightness and he swore as he realized his mate was trying to give birth.

Ianto cried and grabbed at Jack's forearms as he bore down, giving a scream of pain as another contraction tore through him.

Owen ran in and fell to the bedding, trying to examine Ianto and Ifan hobbled in after him.

"Shit" Owen grabbed for his bag and Jack watched with horror as Owen extracted a scalpel and placed it against the tight skin of Ianto's stomach.

Owen looked at Jack, who nodded his agreement and Owen looked back to his hand.

There was no time for pain relief and no time to second guess.

Owen took a calming breath.

Then he sliced.


	130. Chapter 130

130

The blood was everywhere and Jack bit back the desire to chastise Owen as he thoughtlessly wiped his hands on a corner of the top sheet.

Ianto was being stitched up as he moaned softly through his pain.

The baby was not making a sound as it lay in the bed, practically in Jack's lap and he gently eased his love back into the bedding as he picked up the small bundle made by scooping up the blanket around it.

A girl.

A perfectly formed little girl, but oh so still.

"Ianto" Jack said softly, "Our baby … she …"

Ianto groaned as he reached for the baby with trembling hands.

"Ianto, baby ... she … darling sweet …. Oh god" Jack sobbed and Ianto tore the baby from his grip, looking at the limp limbed child with a whine of disbelief.

"Too much" Owen sighed, "The drama was too much for the little thing, I think … her heart maybe."

Ianto placed the baby on his chest and rubbed her back as Jack let out a sob.

"Ianto, she … she didn't make it darling."

Ianto looked at the tiny hands, letting the fingers wrap around one of his and marveled at the little fingernails.

She looked at real.

"So perfect" Ianto whispered as he stroked the fine dark hair.

Ianto struggled to get out o the bed and Owen tried to push him back, "No. Let me stitch you up for god sake!"

"No, no time" Ianto struggled more and Jack saw his despair, helping him from the bed.

"Let me help, where do you need to go baby" Jack begged, feeling useless.

Hopeless.

"The woods, get me there!" Ianto snarled and Jack scooped him up, running outside and placing him in Owen's cart.

They sped towards the dome and Tosh raced to drop the bubble before they reached it, watching them scoot out into the field and head for the tree line.

Ianto cried out as they hit uneven ground and his poor broken body felt like it was being crushed by an invisible vice, the pain was so great that more than once he blacked out momentarily.

Once there, Jack lifted Ianto and struggled into the dense bush.

He instinctively headed to the nesting spot where he placed his love in the leaves.

Ianto still held the baby and now he opened his arms and stroked the tiny face of the still baby, whispering to her that she had to come back.

Jack didn't know what was happening, what Ianto wanted or hoped to have happen but he was willing to go along with whatever calmed him right now.

The rustling leaves alerted Jack to visitors and he drew back to watch as the Mara arrived.

They all converged on Ianto as he begged, pleaded and cursed at them.

Jack was at a loss for words as they all burst into … hum?

A low melodious hum filled the woods and the very trees seemed to sway in time to their music.

"Ianto" Jack whispered.

"Not now, "We're talking" Ianto answered.

"Talking? To who?"

"Her"

Jack turned to look in the direction Ianto was indicating and saw a figure, bathed in golden light striding towards them.

Ethereal and eternally beautiful as her smile widened to include him.

"Rose?"


	131. Chapter 131

131

"I am the Bad Wolf" she said in a deep voice, the Mara echoing her words.

Jack rose and looked at her more closely seeing elements of Rose but at the same time … not.

"What .. I mean …" Jack stammered as she looked at him with golden eyes.

"Jack, not now!" Ianto snapped, holding up his limp child.

She made a low growling noise as she knelt and ran a finger down its chest, clicking her tongue as she canted her head.

"I need her" Ianto sobbed, "Please Mother, mine. I need her."

She blinked as she pondered, "I gave you life!"

"Yes, and I would gladly give it!" Ianto whispered even as Jack leaned forward to demand she take his.

"Good" she smiled softly, "Good."

The leaves in the nest blew into the air then seemed to still.

Jack blinked as the world stopped.

The woman who once was his Rose leaned in, blowing her breath on the still body and it convulsed as Ianto cried out, tightening his grip.

"I am the mechanism" she whispered, "I am the machine. I am the giver of light. Of Life. Of hope."

"Hope" Ianto whispered.

A sonic boom sounded, the leaves dropped back with a whoosh and Bad Wolf was gone.

The baby cried.

A kitten's call.

"My love" Ianto crooned, clutching at the cold baby as she kicked with annoyance.

Jack sobbed as he watched his daughter take a deep breath, and then bellow.

Ianto reached out for an offered fur from a Mara and wrapped the baby, his hands shaking as he warmed his child.

Then Jack saw that he was naked except for his soiled boxers and swore, rising to remove his coat.

More furs arrived, knitting together as they fell over Ianto and they started to resemble his pelt.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly as Ianto handed him the child, rising as the fur fell around his body as a coat.

His taught stomach showed no scar as his hands slid over the creamy flesh and the eyes that blinked at Jack glowed with golden light.

"Ianto, did we just condemn our child?" Jack asked.

"No. She only took a drop" Ianto huffed, "I felt it."

"Jesus" Jack gasped, looking at little blue pools of trust.

"Hope" Ianto said softly.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded, shaking as he sank back to his nest.

"She's tiny" Jack whispered as he marveled, finally allowing himself to fall in love.

We best start back" Ianto sighed "It's cooling."

"Will the rain hold off?" Jack asked with worry and Ianto sighed.

"For us, it will." He assured Jack.

They drove back at a more sedate rate and found everyone waiting, the house cleaned and all evidence of the attack gone.

Tish was weeping as she reached for Ianto and he shied away, clutching the wrapped baby to him tightly as he fled for his bed.

"Tosh, follow him" Jack said softly and she rushed after him as Jack wearily hung up his coat and walked down the hallway.

Ifan and Owen looked at each other and then started to shoo people away, begging for time.

They entered the bedroom to find Tosh with the baby at her tit, breastfeeding as Ianto moaned in the bedding, Jack piling more on in an effort to warm him.

"Shit She's alive" Owen gasped, surging forward to peer over his wife's shoulder at the tiny child.

Ifan sat on the corner of the bed, shocked and overcome, watching his great granddaughter's tiny hand wave.

A lot said for Hope these days.


	132. Chapter 132

132

Ianto woke to the feeling of sticky wetness and looked down to find he was lactating.

He struggled from the bedding and reached for the tiny baby who was starting to stir, no doubt smelling her sustenance.

She latched on eagerly and Ianto grunted as she sucked, taking his goodness.

He had been afraid he would not have this connection, this ability to provide. He had been prepared not to, knowing that many women suffered with the same problem of no milk, or hungry babies that needed more than they could provide.

He settled back, letting the baby lay on his chest as she drank, their eyes trapped in each other's gaze.

Hey, someone awake?" Jack's sleepy voice asked as he sat up and watched the little mouth work.

"Such a good girl" Ianto crooned, stroking the soft curly scalp.

"So small" He whispered as his grandmother fussed around the bedding.

"Are you feeling better love?" Nainny asked and he nodded silently, finally feeling warm again as his baby drank her fill.

"Didn't know if I would be able to do this … no real rules here with male birth" Ianto said softly as he stroked a fluff of hair.

"Her hair is dark" he wondered softly and his Nainny hummed as she leaned over to look.

"I think it will lighten, you were dark when you were first born, then you turned blonde in a matter of weeks" she smiled, "Sean was the same."

"So … this doesn't mean she's going to be dark?" Ianto asked with surprise, "I thought with Jack …"

"No darling." She laughed, "Babies make up their own mind. She definitely has his eyes though"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled softly, "His lovely lips too."

Lips that were currently pressing against his neck as Jack watched their cub drink.

"I don't know … I see you in there!" he smiled, looking at the tiny wee bub, which was looking back with an unnaturally steady gaze.

"That's Nainny" Ianto whispered, "She always has the nicest treats and biggest hugs for you wee Hope."

"Hope. So that's what you are calling her?" Jack asked as he slid up in the bed to croon at his daughter.

"Well … Hopeful Rose. Hope for short, if that's OK." Ianto asked and Jack grinned widely as he nodded.

"Hopeful Rose" he whispered, "Like the rare beauty you are."

"I wanted her name in there, she is as much a part of this as we are" Ianto whispered and Jack nodded, reaching out to stroke a wee cheek.

"So, missus." Jack crooned, "Happy there are you?"

A tiny yawn answered as her eyes fluttered and the door was pushed open to reveal a very nervous boy.

Jack grinned and opened his arms as the boy flew to the side of the bed and then, ever so carefully climbed into Jack's lap.

"This is your big brother" Ianto whispered to his cub, "He will love you, protect you and keep your secrets."

Billy cooed as he shuffled closer and Jack carefully arranged him while Ianto turned and placed her in his eager arms.

Billy looked down at her and burst into tears, startling both men.

"I didn't want her" he sobbed, "I was jealous. I thought she would take you away from me and I wouldn't matter and you wouldn't want me and …"

Ianto threw his arms around him with horror, hormones making his own eyes water and Jack took a moment before talking softly.

"You are our son. Our beautiful, wonderful, perfect son." Jack told him, looking him in the eye by holding his face in his hands.

"She's mine too?" Billy asked in a small voice as he looked at the little mouth form a circle at him, then a bubble started to appear.

"Ah, someone's got windy-pops" Jack gushed, gathering her onto his chest and leaning back as he patted her little back in long strokes.

A tiny pop and she relaxed.

"Ahhh, so cute" Billy gushed gleefully, "And she's mine. Right?"

Ianto laughed as he watched Billy hold out his arms determinedly and Jack gently returned her to her gallant protector.

Billy gushed.

Ianto settled back in the covers to sleep some more and Jack smiled as he saw the colour had returned to his face.

The feeding had helped.

Now, all Ianto needed was feeding too.

Jack rose, not worried about leaving them as Billy cooed and crooned to the little rose bud.

He liked the name, Rose, was so glad Ianto liked it too.

Hopeful Rose. Hope for short.

Or Rosebud.

Jack was sure he could slide that one in now and then.

He slide his hand into Nainny's as they walked together in a happy bubble of delight.

Gods, he was walking on air.


	133. Chapter 133

133

Ianto knew the first snows were nearly here and time was running out as he settled in the chair at the meeting.

Hope was playing parcel in a 'pass the parcel' game as everyone wanted a turn and his arms felt strangely bereft. Even with her being close enough to ask for at any time.

"So" Ianto decided to start things off or little stink would keep them occupied all afternoon and he wanted to be home before the night air on her little lungs, "The homestead."

Everyone was suddenly alert, sitting up to listen as he spoke.

"He's dead, the one he thought would help him has proven herself loyal to me and mine so the homestead are oblivious to their failure right now. We know the matron is the real leader and he was likely sent to take me, not kill me. A man able to sire as well as deliver a child would be a boon to them."

"I overheard conversation before the batteries ran out to that effect" Tosh said as she passed around transcripts of conversations detailing their desire to procure Ianto as a breeder.

Ianto felt sick at the word and when Mickey said it out loud like a curse word, he blanched.

"How did they know?" Martha demanded, slamming er hand down, "If she is loyal to us, how did they know?"

"We aren't the only one with drones, I think" Tosh frowned, "My cameras are all at human height, none wrath the skies. There was talk of aerial shots."

"Right. They gotta go!" Ifan snorted without preamble.

"Pop .."

"I agree."

"I second."

"Agreed"

One by one they all agreed and Ianto looked around the table at the serious faces, and the downcast looks as they condemned a community.

"Them or us" Ianto said softly, "This is the new world. Welcome to it."

"So, tomorrow we can all sit down and go through our cleansing procedures" Owen said, taking charge as he watched Ianto's face fall at the thought of another nasty bit of business.

"This is the decision of all of us" Hailey said with more gusto than she obviously felt, "We must all take this as ours. Own it. This is not blood on our hands, this is the future of our children. The continuation of our blood, which is more important. I don't care how selfish that sounds."

She sat and let a hand travel to her stomach. As Art moved closer to her and Ianto smiled softly with affection.

No.

This could not be on her hands.

Baby in there too.

Ianto sighed again and rubbed his face.

"I would like to put forward a vote of no more assistance to large groups. They have gotten this far by themselves, they can jog on!" Andy said surprising everyone with his fierce declaration.

"I agree" Mickey nodded, "We can't' keep carving off slices of ourselves to help to hers. We need to be all we can be right here!"

Ianto rose, asking for his child and begging off using the evening air as an excuse to flee, wanting nothing more to do with their self strengthening.

Like this wouldn't kill a part of them.

This would be different to the militants, these were women and children.

They should not do this.

Not them.

There still had to be some sort of honesty and purity here.

Ianto spoke with Jack in the warm bed and Jack sighed softly as he agreed, reluctantly giving Ianto the green light.

Jack knew that deep down Ianto had lost something with the birth, that moment of sheer hopelessness, the bastard looming over him and unable to defend himself, or his child.

Ianto needed to regain his edge.

His teeth.

It was just after midnight when he slid from the bed and kissed his baby goodbye, taking a moment to adjust his coms for Jack.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Jack smiled as he cradled their child in his arms.

"I know you want to come" Ianto sighed, "But I need a clear head and a clear run. Just the thought of anyone else under fire right now … I need to be able to explode without having to check my marks"

"You need this, I understand" Jack said as he watched Ianto slide out the door, across the yard, though the gate then lope towards the corner of the houses, heading for the dome, and the wood beyond.

The dome simmered as if fell and Ianto was gone.

Tosh whispered in Jack's ear that she had eyes on and he smiled.

Of course she did.

That girl would always have his back.


	134. Chapter 134

134

The homestead was in darkness as he walked cautiously into the yard, sliding around the buildings like a wraith.

"Heat signatures in the main house, as well as a lump in the barn. They don't have livestock so I think some are in there for some reason" Tosh's soft voice calmed him and he smiled as he marveled at her ability to know what he needed.

He looked up in the direction of the drone and waved, then moved into the barn. He found a group of women huddled together and he knew before his blades even found their marks that these were turned creatures.

They were huddled over the corpse of a young boy and Ianto felt sick as he examined the body, a healthy boy of about twelve or thirteen. His hands tied behind his back.

A leg was missing it's thigh meat already, as well as the poor child's gutting.

An offering?

Ianto stood and looked around the barn, finding evidence of at least two more 'offerings' had been provided.

Swallowing back the bile, Ianto moved towards the main house, still scanning for cameras or motion sensors.

He shook his head at their stupidity in thinking they were superior whilst maintaining absolutely no security. Then he halted, wondering if it was a trap and Tosh whispered question in his hesitation.

"Trap?" he whispered and she hummed as she checked things with the drone.

Ianto canted his head as his eyes gleamed, watching the drone fly down to his level and then move around the corner of the building ahead of him.

Ianto grinned to himself as he watched the tiny drone slide into another dark area, it's red eye taking everything in.

He moved forward, into the dwelling as the drone slipped over his shoulder,

The stench of death made him hesitate, then he backed into the room and checked it. Finding it clear, he took the time to transform, feeling safer in the Wolfling form.

His blades safely tucked into the bindle of clothes, the it drone took to the edge of the woods. While he waited for it to return he listened to the house and closed his eyes as his other senses kick in.

He heard the drone return, the soft whispered hum of its little motor alerting him before he opened his eyes.

It occurred to him that she was filming and he made a mental note to ask her for a look at himself, he had no idea what his other self looked like.

A noise had him refocusing as he tensed, crouching as a light came on in the kitchen, voices as two moved around.

Ianto considered.

He moved into the kitchen and loomed in the doorway as the two women talked, pushing open a door to a large dining room.

There were several women in there, obviously preparing for the day and he was unnoticed as he silently padded in and sat by the fire.

Then a gasp.

Ianto opened his eyes, unaware he had been waiting with them closed and he looked into the eyes of the Matriarch, who was clutching at her chest as she slowly backed away from him.

"Hello" he snarled, letting his lips peel back.

"My lord" she whimpered, the other women rushing to the side of the room and the sound of a shotgun pumping had him slowly turning his head to regard a woman who had the stock hard against her hip as she advanced.

"Are you going to shoot me?" he growled, "Because that will really piss me off."

"Put it down" the Matriarch hissed, "You cannot kill him with that."

Ianto blinked at the statement, wondering how much she knew about him and then stifled a smile as he realized she knew nothing. She was kneeling.

"My lord" she repeated and Ianto took a look around the room at the women.

"You have been sinful" Ianto said in his soft growl, "You have thought yourself better than normal men."

The woman with the gun frowned and looked at the Matriarch, "But that is your teaching. We are to stand shoulder to shoulder, without the help of men."

"So you feed them to your pets?" Ianto canted his head as he stared at her unblinkingly, "I know those boys who reach puberty are being sacrificed, you think I don't?"

The women all looked at each other, and then at the Matriarch, "You said that was his will!"

"Not mine" Ianto as catching on and looked as the large portrait of wolves with open disinterest.

"My Lord, we have ever served the harvest and the Watcher" one simpered.

"So, you were taught that you were to worship the predator of men" Ianto asked.

"You are a predator of men" a woman said as she stepped forward, shaking with fear but rising her head, "We can breed, continue mankind for your worship. You give us form."

"And there is the word … man. You keep one to breed with? Kill the rest?" Ianto snorted, "I understand it is necessary when a zealot tells you so but I do not condone the genocide of your male young. I have a son of my own."

Now several women had turned to stare at the Matriarch who was whimpering.

"As for those in the barn, I have dispatched them" Ianto told them as he watched them shrink from him.

They thought he was some apparition, a representation of their Harvest God or something and this revelation hit Ianto as he looked at the meager table of food.

"Where are your children?" he asked softly as he stared at the bowls of broth.

Enough for those present, none aside for …

Ianto knew this was not a sweet meat he was staring at, a lump that resembled pork floating in the brine.

"You are eating your own children" he hissed with horror.

"Only one limb!" a woman argued, "We provide. We take some for us and provide for those suffering."

"you cut hunks of flesh off your children, then throw their half dead bodies to the biters in the barn" Ianto felt the need to clarify, of only for those listening back under the safety of the dome, "There are none left?"

"I am breastfeeding one" a woman said softly, "She is … our last girl child."

"Given your love of men, I take it she is your only child" Ianto huffed and they all nodded silently.

"Where is the child, bring her to me so I might bless her" Ianto rose his head so his snout pointed to the heavens and the woman rushed to collect the child.

Three? Four yers old?

"Not on solid food?" Ianto asked as he eyeballed the underweight waif. "You are breastfeeding this one still?"

"No point. We cannot breed from her, this winter will be too harsh. We can only fatten her and the other one once he is returned." The Matriarch spoke, "Besides, we can have more."

"Not with no man, you cannot" Ianto said sadly, "I have already taken your man and cleaved him. There will be no more children in this harem."

The Matriarch let out a blood curdling scream as she launched herself at him, a knife held high.

The blood on the blade most likely that of a child.

Ianto met her in battle.


	135. Chapter 135

135

The blade was a mere mosquito bite to Ianto as he sank his teeth into her face, clacking his jaws together.

She screamed as she struggled in his grip, her blood tasting sour and metallic, something Ianto did not care to have in his mouth any longer than necessary so he placed a paw on her chest and heaved, tearing her head partially from her shoulders.

He then dropped her and stood watching her bleed out.

It didn't take very long.

The women had scattered, screaming and roaring as the little girl crawled under the table and closed her eyes, her wee filthy hands covering her ears as she rocked.

Ianto felt disgust, deep seated rage and pity for the child as he roared at the women.

Then he felt it, hesitating and looking to the windows as they shattered.

The Mara worked quickly, with surgical precision and in the end only the child remained.

 _Come away_

She looked up at the huge wolf with big brown eyes, then at the fairy folk dancing around.

"I could take her" he offered.

She is already ill, we can save her. We can love her. She can live forever in our kingdom of light.

"She is bitten?" Ianto cast an eye over her and found no bite, but a yellowish pallor that suggested illness of some kind.

 _We want her, she wants us_

"Do you child?" Ianto demanded, "Do you want to go with them?"

The child smiled and nodded, climbing out from under the table and he saw and malformed limbs of a starved child.

"Is there nothing I can do to comfort her, or ease her suffering?" Ianto asked the nearest Mara and it smiled as it reached out to stroke his face, crooning.

 _Lovely Wolfling, our beloved child, sweet hearted one_

"I thought not" Ianto sighed as he watched the child reach for the Mara.

A bight flash of light and they were gone.

Ianto set fire to the lot, watching it all burn with disgust.

He headed home with a heavy heart and a lot of confusion as he wondered yet again how humans can get it so wrong.

He walked into the village to find Jack waiting in the front room of their house, sitting by the roaring fire with a sleeping baby in his arms.

No words were needed as Jack stood, placing the wee girl into her Taddy's arms and Ianto felt at peace again.

The bright morning bloomed and the village was in an uproar with the knowledge of Ianto's actions spreading fast.

Ianto sat silently as he was yelled at, berated and basically punished for his actions.

Once they had all worn themselves out, he spoke.

"I killed for my baby. I will kill for yours as well" he said as he rose and plucked his baby from the arms of a cooing villager and stormed off, fuming at their allegations that he was just a control freak.

Freak.

That was what he heard and Jack had too, cringing and turning to see who had said it.

"Well?" Jack demanded, staring down each person, "Who just used the word freak."

"I said Control Freak" Vic said with horror, "Christ. I didn't even think. I call the missus that all the time!"

"Yeah, well Ianto heard the same word I did and he's a bit hormonal at the moment!" Jack sighed, "Apologize tomorrow when he is calm again, this has all been a horrible time for all of us. Ianto did what he had to, to protect you. Are any of you saying you wanted to see a half eaten child?"

There was silence as Jack left.

He knew Ianto was at home and found him in the bedroom.

Ianto was changing Hope, cooing as she waved her little arms about.

"You OK?" Jack asked as he sat to watch, "Vic didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I know, Vic and his mouth are never to be taken to heart" Ianto snorted, "I'm just so tired. Sick and tired of trying to keep everyone safe for … well. No thanks."

"What would you like to do then" Jack asked.

"Explore the tunnel system? Spend time with our daughter, with you." Ianto shrugged.

"Hide?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah."

"OK"


	136. Chapter 136

136

Ifan sat watching his great granddaughter blow bubbles.

He was just as smitten as everyone else with this wee rosebud and Jack was enjoying watching his face as he cooed.

"Poppy?" Ianto entered, still wet from the shower and Ifan looked up with an affectionate grin.

"I'm gonna build a smoker." Ifan barked, "Need a strong hand."

"What happened to the one from the lake?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"Blew its side" Ifan sighed, "Was a good one too."

"Sure" Ianto shrugged as he kissed Jack and followed his grandfather.

As they walked he kept his head down, not acknowledging anyone who called out and Ifan sighed softly as he watched the display of submission.

He had taken the dressing down to heart, damn it all.

They got to the workshop and Ianto dragged two large drums around, looking at them with a soft frown.

"Whatcha doing?" Sean asked, Liam and Billy in tow.

"Boy is making me a new smoker." Ifan settled to watch as Sean went over and helped examine the barrels.

The two boys settled with their great-grandfather, interested in the process.

Ianto got a rreciprocating saw and cut a cross section of barrel. Making two halves, one half larger than the other.

"That's the lid" he whispered and they nodded.

Ianto stood for a while staring at the drum and then placed the tools down and stepping back.

Ianto then moved off as Sean took over, creating a mesh top for cooking, and to the bottom for a place for the charcoal to sit.

Ianto was back, dragging a large kitset box and Sean canted his head as he studied the picture on the box, and then started to laugh.

"You can't be serious!"

"Yep. We can do beef jerky, duck, chicken, even bacon in this!" Ianto grinned, opening the box to reveal a child's cubby house in kitset form.

Now the kids were interested, three of these already dotted around the village.

Soon they were all hammering and it took shape.

"Looks like a long drop" Billy snorted and then watched his Taddy make wire selves out of a clothes rack, then he dragged over an old bathtub from one of the houses that had been dumped by the barn.

"Taddy?"

"We need a fire to create smoke beast, we can have the fire in this old enamel bathtub, we just need to cap it and make a chimney to the smoke house, then we are all go." Ianto explained, "Then we build one of those aluminium garden sheds so we can have a meat cooler as well, come winter and the snow, we can transfer meat directly from the smoke house to the meat racks."

"Brilliant" Ifan grinned, "I never considered a full smoke house."

"A little bit of hunting in the future, a deer or two" Ianto shrugged, handing Sean some wire cutters as they worked on the bathtub.

"Why are you doing a grate?" Billy asked.

"We need air around the fire to make it go, then we shut the lid to make it smoke" Ianto explained, Having a grate means the fire goes longer if the ashes had somewhere to go in the bottom of the tub."

"Cool" Liam grinned.

"Now, my baby needs feeding" Ianto rose and started as he found Jack waiting with the baby in his arms.

"At home Cariad" Ianto said softly.

"No shame in feeding your child" Jack said firmly, "Let her get a bit of sun while feasting on you!"

Ianto sighed and settled in a deck char, pulling up his t-shirt to bare a breast and then latching the wee beast on.

She suckled happily, her gaze adoringly set on her Taddy and Jack took a look at the creations.

Little sweetheart" Sean crooned as he leaned over his brother's shoulder to look at her, finding the sight of his brother breastfeeding not as confusing as he thought it would.

As the baby fed, Vic approached nervously and cleared his throat.

Ianto looked up at him warily and raised an eyebrow.

"I use the wrong words" Vic explained, "I was not calling you a freak, just an OCD nutta."

Ianto blinked and then snorted.

"I know why you did it, I understand your need to protect us but this is a new world. You said so yourself. You have to let us sink or swim sometime." Vic pointed out, "We have to fall to learn how to fly."

"God. I'm gonna burn those inspirational books!" Ianto growled and Vic grinned as he was forgiven.

"Ah come on. The women folk love reading bits out loud as they have their cuppas, becoming a wee bit of a book club" Vic settled in a chair and was openly pleased when Ianto handed him Hope.

"W need to add to the library" Ianto nodded in the direction of the house they had transformed into a communal book signage and they had started calling it 'The Library'.

"After winter babe!" Jack warned, "Plenty to do for those months. Spring might be nice for new surprises."

Ianto looked at him and smiled, knowing Jack didn't want any recons now, not when they both wanted to stay here with their wee girl.

Jack was right.

More with the thaw.


	137. Chapter 137

137

Ianto was taking his early morning run.

Hope had woken with the sparrow's fart and he wanted Jack to sleep a bit longer, as he had taken the night watch.

So a front pack that suctioned the baby to his chest and a good pair of shoes had Ianto pounding around the village wishing he could go beyond the dome but determined not to with the baby.

He was rounding the old church, (turned into a school house) when he saw Janet wandering across the street. He altered his course and came up to her, throwing his arms around her for a hug and she hummed happily as she stroked the baby's little head.

"Do you like her hat? Pink. Nainny knitted it for her" Ianto said softly and Janet hummed again, leaning over and rubbing her face against the little hat.

She then wandered off towards home, to be in her room before her little boy woke and Ianto smiled as she watched her go.

He took off running again, one hand against his baby's head as he picked up speed.

He wanted to explore the cave system today, while the weather was good and knew Jack would be fine with it. Funnily, the thought of leaving his little rosebud (Don't let Jack know he used that name as well) made him anxious.

He knew she would be fine, he had expressed milk and Tosh as well as Nainny would smother the poor baby while he was gone, not to mention Mama Francine who was dying to get her hands on her.

No, it was the worry of being apart.

He slowed to a gentle jog as he glanced down and saw her blinking up at him, her wee mouth opening in a yawn.

Almost asleep.

He leaned into the next corner and started up the main street, humming softly as he kept his gait even, feeling his baby relaxing more as she was lulled to sleep. He kept one hand cradling her head to stop any jarring.

Owen came out of his house and stretched, yawning and then saw Ianto and waved.

Ianto waved with his free hand and kept going, turning to the grass verve as he started a perimeter run again, his feet hitting the soft ground near the circle of rocks the children had put there to show the edge of the dome, as some had slammed into it while playing.

He saw Sean up ahead, running with Andy and Rhys so he sped up to match them.

"Hey, how's the wee poppet?" Rhys asked, peering at the little head and Ianto slowed to let her head loll back enough for her face to be visible.

Dead to the world.

They all jogged along as Andy breathlessly asked if he could come on the 'cave raid' which had Ianto giggling.

"I can't believe you are so fucking fit!" Sean sighed, "Look at you, not even sweating."

"Every morning, we run this dome at least five circuits" Ianto shrugged, "its part of her routine now. She fusses until we get out here and start moving."

"Sort of like wee Liam," Seam agreed, "He would be pitching a right royal fit and the moment we drive out onto the street with the music blaring he's out."

"I remember that" Ianto huffed softly, seeing Martha loping into view, "Hey. Joining the team?"

"Team?"

"Team Hope" Ianto chortled and she giggled softly.

"Have you seen Tish anywhere?" she asked the crew and Andy waved his hand towards the big house.

"Kitchen. She wanted to get the bread in the oven early so we can have some for breakfast" Andy told his partner, "She wanted to try the new sweet bread with currants."

"Yum" Ianto crowed.

Billy was running over, his face still red from sleep and he reached for the baby, "Please?"

Ianto squatted and carefully undid the straps, then let his boy take the baby. Billy cooed as he walked away, telling the sleeping babe that she was the prettiest girl this side of the Mississippi.

That boy had been listening to the old radio stories again.

Movie night had been through most of the movies so the CDs of old radio plays were now the in thing.

Ianto knew it would be a long winter without movies and considered looking through the books for some plays, maybe a little drama class where the kids could entertain the pack would be nice.

He walked back home and had a quick shower, then went in search of his children.

The big house was humming with life as breakfast got underway and several children were huddled by the fire. Ianto knew it meant his wee imp was there with the baby so he leaned over to find her awake and happily being entertained.

Hands slid around his hips and he straightened as Jack plastered himself against his back and kissed the back of his neck.

Ianto smelt the fresh bread, the bacon and eggs and he moved to sit down.

Jack loaded his plate for him as Billy came over with the baby for his own feed, handing her over. Ianto reached for her but Francine was quicker, even poking her tongue at him as she swooped the child away and Ianto laughed softly.

Breakfast was delicious.


	138. Chapter 138

138

Andy and Rhys were waiting impatiently as Martha calmly checked her coms with Tosh, Owen and Jack talked over to one side as Jack once again checked Owen's footwear.

Ianto had been worried about Owen coming, knowing his leg might not hold up to a long hike but an old mobility scooter that Rhys and Ifan had been working on as a sarcastic Christmas Present was presented early and already lowered into the pit before the new stairs were lowered into place, creating easy access.

Next recon after the thaw would require two more of those, according to Owen as they would be a boon in the tunnel system and nobody could really complain about it. The tunnels were quite wide enough for them and it made sense.

Rhys and Sean were the last to arrive and they were ready to go.

Ianto knew Ifan would have liked a peek and knew that next time they went down Owen would probably stay back to let his friend have a turn with the scooter down there.

Ianto took one last lingering look at the big house where his baby girl was currently being smothered with love by those who gleefully snatched her away and then entered the maze.

Tosh had everything up and running, the grid was on her screen, ready to map and record their journey for future reference. Hopefully by the time summer was here, they would have the entire system mapped and recorded for a bug out as well as areas designated for storage.

She took a sip from the large thermos of coffee Ianto had lovingly provided and hummed.

Ianto went to move off, only to have Jack slap a hand over his shoulder and pull him back.

"Let Martha and Andy go first" he whispered, "they need the practice."

Ianto frowned but nodded, knowing this was not the reason.

It had been a quick and fierce argument when he said he was going, Jack's accusations of abandonment and Ianto's return retort that he may have larger breasts but he had definitely not lost his balls recently.

Jack had finally relented, but only if he took it easy.

Now as they walked he wondered if he should have a little trolley made for Owen to pull so he could just lay in it for them.

For some reason, the image of himself laying, sulking in a little trailer started a giggle that he couldn't quite smother and Jack looked over with a questioning look as Ianto waved him away.

They wandered for over an hour before anyone spoke and it was Andy who broke the ice.

"Sorry"

"What?" Rhys looked at him with surprise.

"I shouldn't have eaten the bacon at breakfast, always makes me fart" Andy stage whispered and everyone started to giggle.

Owen was the one who answered.

"Motherfucker, are you sure there's not a dead thing up your arse?"

Now they were all laughing as Tosh asked what was happening.

"You are lucky there ain't no smell-o-coms baby" Owen sighed, "You remember that nappy the first time Ifan tried peaces?"

"EWWWW"

Everyone laughed some more. Then the lighting seemed to change, become softer.

Muted.

"Shit. This must be the sleeping quarters" Sean whispered and Ianto felt that giggle again as he watched his brother tiptoeing about like there were people down there.

The benches looked like normal beds, even had pillows and blankets.

"They look near new, no degeneration" Martha pointed out, "The air is filtered so no mould or mildew, also no dampness."

Jack hummed as he agreed.

"Eight?" Sean moved in a slow circle. "Eight to a room, how many rooms?"

"Eight?" Rhys answered.

"Well, that makes sense" Ianto said softly, "They seem to like the number eight. Often there are eight seats or working areas."

They had agreed not to play with the tech they had found, instead marking those areas on the map as no-go zones and moving on.

If Jack had learned one thing from his time with the Doctor is was that you don't push the buttons no matter how much you want to. And when he does, run.

Jack watched Ianto as he headed towards a room and he gave a low whistle of warning. Andy immediately cut him off, telling him that it was already checked and Ianto frowned as he pointed out that it was clear he should be OK to go look.

Andy argued that not everything had been categorized and Ianto opened his mouth to retort that he was a bloody archivist when Jack interrupted the almost argument.

"Moving out!" Jack barked, making Ianto turn and glare at him as everyone prepared to move on.

They finally reached a dead end and everyone cheered as Tosh told them they were still on coms and still able to be read with their beacons by the drone flying above land.

Ianto turned to lead the way out, again finding Jack pulling him back and hissing that he was to let Andy go first.

Ianto seethed as he fell back to the scooter again, walking along side Owen, then falling behind so he was walking at the rear.

Everyone was in high spirits, laughing and talking about what they had seen and they knew the video footage would be watched several times, first by the security team and then by the village as an evening treat.

They entered to the dying day and headed to the big house for tea, Ianto seething still.

Rhys slapped him on the back as they entered and pointed to Hope who was happily laying naked on a blanket in front of the fire.

"There's your main job there mate" Rhys crowed, "She'll be hungry for ya by now, and judging by the front of ya, you're ready for her!"

Ianto looked down to see small wet patches and ground his teeth as he was once more reminded of his place as the little woman.

He settled on the blanked and scooped up the baby, releasing a tit and letting her feast.

At least someone thought he was capable of something around here.


	139. Chapter 139

139

That night Ianto was first to bed, snuggling in and by the time Jack got there he was asleep.

Jack didn't blame him, it had been a long day and he was still feeding Hope, he had worried about it being too strenuous but as always Ianto had been stubborn.

Once Jack was asleep, Ianto's eyes opened to stare into the darkness, still trying to accept his new place in the community as delicate.

He rose and saw to his wee one, chastising himself for any ill feelings as she was worth a year of hardship … more.

Then she smiled and he knew he would gladly spend the rest of his life in a cage for her.

Jack rose and went in search of his family, finding their boy already running around, released from the table as he was finished eating and Ianto was in the kitchen, helping dish the meals with their child on his chest. A front wrap was holding her snuggly against him as she slept.

Jack leaned in for a kiss and found a cheek presented, but accepted it and moved away.

Ianto didn't sit and eat, still working in the kitchen and when they were done he started to clear the tables.

"Babe? Wanna come for the debrief?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm not needed there. I didn't see anything different to any of the others" Ianto shrugged, "I'll stay here where I am useful."

Jack caught something in the words and hesitated but Ianto was already moving away.

Jack saw him again at lunch, this time feeding Hope as he read a story to the children gathered around his feet.

Once again he declined to go with him on a perimeter sweep and Jack was left was a feeling of a brush off.

That evening their son was asleep, Janet bedded down watching over him lovingly and Jack was sitting in bed reading a repot when Ianto entered.

"You must be exhausted, you've been on your feet almost all day" Jack scolded, "Can you not take more breaks?"

Ianto froze and stared at him, then to Jack's horror he burst onto tears.

"Baby?" Jack rushed to comfort him but Ianto pushed him back angrily, shaking his head.

"Hormones" Ianto choked out, "Go away. Go to bed. My work is not done yet. Not for a good wee wife!"

Now Jack got the barb and sat as he watched Ianto angrily settle their daughter and climb in, presenting his back.

"Babe?"

Jack closed the report and shuffled closer, "Yani?"

"Don't call me that. You know I hate that name. Go to sleep. I need to work on the morning bread tomorrow, if that's OK with you" Ianto snarled, "Then the cows need milking."

Jack lay there with confusion, trying to work out why he was so angry.

Daylight and Ianto was gone again, the smell of the bread already wafting out as Martha told him that Ianto was milking now.

He walked over to the red shed where Ianto sat chatting with Hailey as they milked a cow each, baby Hope laying in some hay on the spread blanket and she cooed and waved her little hands at him.

"Is she warm enough out here?" Jack asked, reaching to check and finding several layers on the rosy cheeked child.

"I do know the temperature Sir" came a soft growl, "Apparently I did remember to dress her this morning."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jack huffed.

Hailey straightened her back and moaned as she stretched.

Ianto calmly milked on, ignoring Jack.

"Well, I'm taking her in, this is no place for her this early" Jack said as he scooped the child up and stormed off, missing the way Ianto stalled out and leaned his head against the cow.

"So I can't even have her now" he muttered.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked softly.

"Jack has benched me, apparently I am too delicate to do the things I always did. My tits are too precious or something" Ianto sadly admitted, "Each time he speaks he seems to point out yet another failure. Gods, to be the man I was before my pup. I grew boobs and lost my balls."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it the way it comes out" Hailey said softly as she went back over the visit and saw it from Ianto's point of view.

"Whatever!" Ianto shrugged, lifting their buckets and starting for the kitchen.

Ianto then sat and expressed, sniffling as he felt those bloody hormones taking over and trying not to because he didn't want to sour the milk.

He passed the bottle to a surprised Tish who excitedly went to feed Hope.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he watched her reach for the baby.

"Ianto is still doing the soup for lunch so I get her" she crooned.

Jack rose and entered the kitchen where he asked Ianto why he didn't have time to breastfeed their daughter if he had time to express and Ianto took a deep breath before explaining that there was too much steam as Hailey turned and stared at Jack.

Now she saw it.

Ianto was right.

Jack didn't even know he was doing it.


	140. Chapter 140

140

Owen noticed.

He then spoke to Ifan as they checked the pigs. He found himself looking to Ifan as a father he wished he had been blessed with, instead of a single parent mother who hated the bones of him.

Ifan nodded and said that Hailey had been about to ask him about it as well.

Ifan found it strange that he was considered the old wise man and smiled softly as he watched his grandson approaching, a look of doom telling him the subject matter was not going to be a surprise.

"Poppy, have you seen my child?" Ianto asked, surprising him after all.

"Which one, the beast or the poppet?"

Ianto blinked, then seemed to deflate. "The beast. He was supposed to be in class but has bunked off."

"There are some kids playing on the western side of the village, near the dome. Apparently they think they found a mole hill." Ifan waved his hand in that direction as he spoke, "Where's the wee rosebud? Sleeping?"

"Yeah, Tish has her" Ianto nodded as he moved off, not insulted by the question as he might have been if it had come from Jack.

As he walked, Ianto considered this and asked himself if he WAS being precious. These hormones had made him more conscious of people's moods and attitudes.

Billy looked up as his Tad approached and had the good grace to look ashamed as Ianto silently regarded him.

"Sorry Taddy" he said softly, "I was worried that it was ants. I didn't want them to hurt anything."

"It's OK, I understand and should have come look as well" Ianto said softly, peering at the mound, "Mole."

"Cool!" the kids all cheered as they ran off and Billy walked with Ianto towards the school house.

"It's boring" Billy said to Ianto when asked why he was really bunking off, "I don't care about volume or the pie root of something. I want to know how to protect us, how to feed us."

"The summer months are for that training, winter is the theory, the hard graft for your brain so you know what to do before you act." Ianto explained, "Fuel needed to get from here to town and back, how can you be sure you have enough if you can't calculate it? How can you build a house or shore up a wonky roof without knowing the fractions to cut at the correct angle and size?"

"I didn't think of that" Billy said softly.

Ianto entered the school house to bedlam as Clara and Alice struggled to bring the children to order.

"OI!"

All children froze at the bark and turned to see Ianto gaping at them, then they all meekly sat on the mat.

"Oh thank God!" Alice sighed, "Thank you Ianto."

"Right. It had come to my attention that some of you are finding the prospect of winter school work horrible so I will make a deal with you." Now he had their attention, "Four days a week you will do as you are told by Alice, Clara and Emma. I will know if you misbehave. Then on Friday, if you have earned it, you get to spend the day with me, learning in the barn. We will do animal husbandry, basic care and then I will teach the older ones self-defense while the younger ones get to help with the little animals."

The kids all cheered excitedly and Ianto raised his hand.

"Starting now!"

Excited children rushed for their books as Clara hugged her brother in law and whispered her thanks.

"Poppy and I were thinking of a wee bit of responsibility with the animals anyway. Maybe assign an animal per child. Give them a sense of purpose as well as reconnecting with life. So much death, they need to be reminded that life is precious, but worth giving your heart to." He whispered, "Keep them busy after school as well."

"Not the eating stock though" Alice said softly and Ianto laughed.

"No. Horses, a certain pony, dogs, cats, rabbits …. Plenty to interest them. You can build it into your classes, no excuse to not have anything to write about in their diaries either."

"Diaries" Clara said slowly.

"Really? You aren't keeping records? Where is the proof of our existence? The children ten, twenty, a hundred years from now will use these simple diaries as part of their history." Ianto scolded, "We need to rebuild our minds as well as our stock!"

"Yes Headmaster" Alice said primly, then smiled.

Of course he was right.

She kissed his cheek affectionately and he smiled back, then wandered off with his hands in his pockets.

She watched him go and frowned.

He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Ifan found Jack in his usual place, the garage.

"I want a word" Ifan said, not going to beat around the bush.

Jack put down the carburetor he had been playing with and wiped his hands on a piece of rag.

"The boy is unhappy" Ifan pointed out, "He thinks you are treating him like your delicate little wifey."

Jack reared back with surprise.

"He had done so much for us, bled for us and gnashed those big teeth of his, now you are making him feel like a little scruffy dog that needs to lay by the fire and be quiet." Ifan continued, "Do you want him to resent Hope for taking his manhood? You?"

Jack looked abashed as he looked over the last few weeks.

"Poppy, I … I didn't think he saw it that way" Jack spluttered.

"Sort it!" Ifan demanded, "He'll sour his milk with all this sorrow he's swallowing down instead of good food!"

Ifan stormed off and Jack stared after him as he thought about what had been said.

He had been treating him like an invalid.

Jack swore softly as he went in search of his ruffled mate.

He had some apologies to make.


	141. Chapter 141

141

"Right, so what's the story with these caves?"Rhys asked Jack as they all settled for dinner and Jack looked to Owen who spoke.

As per the debriefing, they had agreed to be as honest as they could about what was happening. With the children eating in the classroom with Alice, the babies were the only little ears present.

"Right! Remember those power drains they talked about on Wenley Moor? Over in Derbyshire? Unit investigated and they got the Doctor involved. Apparently these lizard people called Silurians had woken from hibernation in these vast underground cave systems. Some sort of world ending event or something was involved and the Doctor prevailed in both stopping some sort of viral outbreak as well as shutting down the nuclear facility before it went tits up." Owen saw that he had everyone's attention and cleared his throat as he tried to remember the rest and Jack leaned back in his chair to indicate that Owen had it right so far. "A third tribe, found in Wales moved and spoke much like humans. This tribe also appeared to have extended into the London area as well, with the colony uncovered during an expansion to the London underground. One of them called Madame Vastra is apparently a good friend of the Doctor's"

"Where is the Doctor" Hailey asked and Jack frowned.

"He's not a god" Jack finally said softly, "I know there are times in his life where he goes many years without coming back to earth. Maybe this is one of them. Maybe he has abandoned us all together now that it is apparently a manmade fuck up."

"The point is … these tunnels are empty now. Whichever strain of lizard … sorry… Silurians inhabited them, they are clearly gone and have been for some time. Maybe these tunnels connect to those that move under London, which would be a boon if they do. We could move undetected and safe from biters while scavenging." Owen pointed out, "This will mean more exploring. More mapping and a little more security as we get into the far sections. So far there are no signs of life and I get the feeling they are all long gone."

"Does this mean the power source is nuclear?" Clara asked and Sean shook his head.

"No honey, it's thermal, seems this strain of creature worked out how to tap into the planet's natural resources." He told her with a soft smile, "Natural, limitless."

"Oh my god" she breathed, "We could live down there!"

"If we have to" Ianto finally spoke, "But this life, above ground is the one the children need. My children need. In order to have food, we need to be up here. I would suggest if some want to live down there once we have secured our area, then it might be a good idea. Might be good to get things up and running once Tosh has completed her diagnostics but I do not want us to become cave dwellers. We would lose what we are fighting for, a normal life for our children."

"I agree with Ianto" Vic nodded and Art quickly seconded it.

"This isn't a meeting" Hailey laughed.

"Isn't it?" Art answered, "I think this is the first of many village meetings about this. I think we should all be involved in this. Like you said, this is for our children."

"Yep" Vic nodded vigorously.

"Well, I agree as well" Ianto finally said, "A tablet will be set up in here so everyone can look at the tunnel footage whenever they like and we will take different groups down to look."

Everyone made agreement noises as Ianto lifted a fussing baby to his shoulder and shushed her gently.

"The kids really want a look" Clara pointed out.

"The winter is closing in and is going to be long and boring. Maybe, if they can behave then once a month they will be allowed a little tour of each section, the old reward system" Ianto suggested and everyone agreed.

"I liked the Diary idea" Art said, "The kids making a record for their children. Freddy loves talking into the recorder Tosh gave him."

"We all need to start thinking like that" Jack said as he smiled and accepted a sleepy bub, "What we learn has to be passed on."

"Paige and Michael are the most compitent with the animals so far" Ifan decided that if this was a meeting, he would give a report.

Everyone settled into the role of village elder as they talked about the animals the children would foster and the coming winter activities to keep them engaged and learning.

It was decided that a walkway would be build between the big house and the large barn nearby so the children could moved freely without rain or snow hampering them.

Owen also talked about inoculations and immunizations.

This was also agreed to as Owen started getting serious about building medical records for the member of the village.

When Ianto went to put the rosebud down Jack waved him away, "I'll do it love. You take a break,"

Ianto settled back into his chair as Jack walked over to the bassinette by the fire and placed his baby down, watching her wee mouth pucker.

Cheeky wee thing.

She had Ianto's pout for sure.


	142. Chapter 142

142

Jack had been attentive all evening and had got up to the wee bub this morning.

Ianto stretched as he walked out into the morning air and started to jog in his slow circuit, feeling strange without her strapped to his chest.

He knew Jack was trying to apologize and also knew he wasn't ready to let him off the hook. Not just yet.

He neared the stone circle that signalled the dome and slowed, feeling something was not quite right.

Maybe it was the foot or so of snowfall in the night that gave everything a strange air, maybe the lack of weight on the front but something was definitely different as he slowly turned to do a lap.

As he jogged slowly he watched a little rabbit start at the sound of his footfalls and it darted past the rocks, out into the meadow.

Ianto took about four more steps before it struck him what he had just seen.

He ran for the main house, looking desperately as he did so, scanning for any other signs of footprints.

He slammed into the house and did a quick head count.

"Where is Billy!" he demanded, "And Poppy"

"In the barn" Jack said with confusion as he rose from the blanket their wee Hope was asleep on.

"I need you to go to them, I also need a more advanced headcount, "Nobody leaves!" Ianto was turning to leave as Jack headed after him.

"Babe, what is wrong?" he called out and Ianto swung back, his eyes wide as his hands were already growing into paws.

"The dome is down!"

Everyone scrambled as Jack ran for the barn, also scanning for signs of infiltration as Ianto transformed, running on all fours now as he started to check around the main house, heading out in a circle in the hopes that no biters would get past him.

Jack was yelling at Tosh over the coms and Sean was running low to the ground, followed by Mickey as they started to scan around the barn.

Billy looked up from the pony's hooves he was cleaning with surprise as Jack slammed in and Ifan immediately reached for his sawn off shotgun, seeing the fear in Jack's face.

"Bills, I need you and Poppy at the main house, we have a breach and you need to protect your sissy for me" he said and Billy reached out, removing the knife used to cut the string on the bales, his face determined as he stepped closer to his Poppy.

Ifan waited as Jack opened the door a crack and checked, then stepped out into the soft snow.

Scanning for tracks, he led them to the main house where Vic stood silently with a semi-automatic resting on his hip. He stepped aside to let them in and then nodded to Jack who moved off through the snow.

Tosh was in his ear, telling him that the entire grid was done, only backup kicking in as Owen struggled with the generator.

"How did the bloody thing fail!" Jack demanded.

"Overloaded somewhere" Tosh replied, "I need to do a full diagnostics but I think a house newly added has an electrical fault."

"fuck!" Jack huffed, "We can't have this."

"No, we need to check before we connect them to the main grid, agreed!" Tosh said softly as Owen's snarls of rage filtered through in the background. "I thought we already were but someone must have cut corners."

Then Jack let go off all thought processes as Ianto's roar echoed across the village and he started to sprint in the direction it had come from.

Ianto's roar echoed again, like a fog horn as his rage made widows rattle and Jack turned the corner of the school house to find his beloved in battle.

A pack of biters, some in surprisingly good nick were struggling with him as he snarled, snapped and bit, yelping as one took a bite of Ianto's ear.

Mickey came around a corner and dropped to a knee and he opened fire, Sean continued to run in order to flank them as he yelled, "Protect the barriers!"

Jack heard voices answering in the coms and realized that others had run with guns to patrol the fallen dome edge in case of more biters about and as Mickey exploded a head with a perfect shot near Ianto, Jack saw that his mate was starting to slip in the soggy ground.

Jack kept running, launching himself at a biter who was latched into Ianto's flank, choking it off as Ianto kicked out with a shriek of pain, flesh coming away with the biter's teeth.

Sean screamed as he saw his brother's pain and dropped his spent gun, running with his blade from his boot, driving it into the head of a biter that Ianto had pushed back towards him.

Finally the battle was won.

Ianto stood with his back bowed, his head down as his blood dripped into the pristine white snow.

The village adults were out with their weapon's safeties off, patrolling the barrier mark as Tosh struggled to bring the grid back up and finally the dome flickered back to life.

Ianto was panting as he struggled to move towards Jack and Jack caught the huge head in his arms as Ianto fell, crashing into the snow with a grunt of pain.

"What the fuck!" Vic was roaring as he run over and threw his gun to Hailey who was following.

"He's OK" Jack hastened to assure everyone, "He's OK."

"Can he transform?" Owen's voice came over the coms and Jack said no.

Martha drove a four wheeler over with a large flat bed trailer, specially made for this event as the two double bed mattresses showed the width of the trailer.

It took six of them to struggle Ianto onto the trailer, with him trying to help though his growls of pain.

As they slowly moved him towards their home, Jack let his hands start to shake, keeping one on Ianto's paw.

The Dome was up again.

Ianto was hurt.

The head count came back as one missing.

There was no sign of little Freddy.


	143. Chapter 143

143

Ianto rested as Art panicked in the corner of the room, begging Jack to help.

"There is already a team out following his footprints" Jack said for the fourth time.

"Oh god, he's blind. He never knew the dome was down and walked straight out, oh god, why was he alone" Art wailed.

"He wasn't alone" Jack sighed, "Emily was with him and the little one, Leon, ran after a rabbit. She told Freddy to stay there and chased after her toddler, turned and he was gone."

"Oh god, why!" Art demanded.

"Maybe he heard something, maybe he thought the dome was up and wanted to touch it" Jack surmised, "We all know he likes to lean against it as it's warm!"

"Oh god, I …god. I know I'm being unfair, I know .. .nobody is to blame … oh god, my little boy" Art started to cry softly as Ianto grunted and shifted on the bed, shaking Owen off.

"Fuck!" Owen spluttered, "I'm not done with the bloody stitches ya numtpy!" he growled as Ianto rolled to his stomach, then rose to his feet.

"Later" Ianto snarled, "I'm not bleeding. We need to find our Freddy."

Ianto struggled from the bed and Jack reached out to steady him.

"Babe, you …"

"One of our pups is loose, I must find him" Ianto said as he shook himself to regain some control, "Come on. I will go on foot, follow in the snow cat."

Ianto exited the house at a run and some outside turned to watch the great beast as he crossed the street in two massive bounds, heading for the dome.

Tosh swiveled in her chair as she tapped the dome down, calling out the coordinates over the loud speaker as he passed under the last marker post with CCTV and disappeared.

Owen clicked into his drone program, sending a long distance one up to follow their fearless leaders, the snow cat churning through the snow as Jack ground his teeth and followed the tracks left by his beloved.

Back in the main house, Billy was gathering his baby sister in to his arms as he settled by the fire, talking softly to the other children as he told them what was happening, his Taddy's com in his left ear.

He then opened the tablet to the drone's camera so they could watch on the big screen, the delay Tosh and Owen were keeping a tight rein on in place.

They had a ten second window to cut the link, the time delay in case a body was found or Jack fell to a pack.

Although everyone knew a sudden loss of picture would mean something bad had happened, they all settled with their children to watch with baited breath as Ianto finally came on screen, his mouth open and tongue lolling as he loped across the landscape, the small tracks left by Billy mowed under as the large dinner plate sized pads hit the snow every car length, such were his large bounds.

"Go Taddy" Billy whispered with pride as Teddy was seen in the distance, standing in the snow and turning in a slow circle, obviously lost and afraid.

The drone came down close to skim the ground as Tosh used the speaker to comfort the child, telling him that Ianto was almost to him and he was a good boy to stay there and not keep going once he had realized he was lost.

His hands were wringing against his chest, large tears rolling as he sobbed and Art was clinging to Hailey as he watched his son's fear over the feed.

"Please" he whispered, "Please don't cut it. Don't cut the feed."

Ianto's bark had the boy turning and the drone had a clear view of the huge Wolfling as he was skidding to a halt, and Freddy burst into fresh howls as he reached out his hands to feel for the beast, handfuls of fur comforting him.

The snow cat purred in the distance as Ianto softly told him that Uncle Jack was almost there to take him home.

Jack climbed down and scooped up the child, checking him and calling out to the drone's mic that the boy was unharmed, then lifting him into the cab and they started for home, Ianto walking along side and then he slowed, canting his head.

"Babe?"

"I hear something" Ianto stopped walking and moved around, "Turn the engine off please."

Jack assured Teddy that he was completely safe and turned off the motor, letting silence fall over them.

Ianto stood with his muzzle up, eyes closed listening.

"There" he turned and frowned again.

"What is it babe?" Jack whispered.

"A voice. Someone calling for help." Ianto frowned, "Tosh please look over the copse of trees, I don't want to go into a trap."

Tosh sent the drone up and over the tree belt, a Range Rover bellied out in the snow and two people on the roof were now seen, one calling out as the other calmly struck at each biter that tried to reach for their feet.

She sighed and remembered their decision.

No groups.

Singles or small roamers will be helped.

The man was on his hands and knees, driving back the biters as he wife stood with one hand on his head, the other across her chest as she screamed and danced away from the hands.

Tosh told them what she could see, then gasped as the woman turned towards the camera and the baby in the front pack moved, showing a little hand.

Damn.

Ianto was running before she had even explained the reason for her exclamation.

Nainny and Francine started to discuss where they were going to put them as they moved to prepare hot food.

There was no doubt that they had incoming.


	144. Chapter 144

144

The woman saw the beast coming towards them and fell to her knees as her partner looked up and over with open awe.

Ianto started swiping at biters without a second thought, chomping, smashing and crushing with gusto.

Then they saw the snow cat and the man slid down the bonnet and reached back for the woman, scooping her into his arms and they ran towards the oncoming vehicle, the tracks crunching snow out to the sides as it moved full tilt towards them.

Jack swung out with the door to stand on the track, yelling at them to hurray as he watched Ianto roar and swipe again and the man helped the woman up, her sobbing soft as she climbed into the warm cab and crouched in behind the seat with the baby against her.

The man started to thank Jack but he pushed him in and yelled at Ianto to retreat as he slammed shut the doors and started the machine forward, Freddy still in front of the pedals with one hand on the floor to feel the vibrations of the engine.

"It's OK, Uncle Jack will take us home" he told them, "Don't' cry. Uncle Ianto will kill the bitey things."

"Uncle Ianto?" The man asked softly, looking at the child with interest.

"He's the big Wolfy thing." The boy smiled, "He loves me."

"We all love you darling" Jack crooned as he swung the machine back around some trees and watched the beast out the windows of the cab.

"What is he?" the man asked, stroking his woman's hair as she rested against him.

"My husband is a changeling." Jack said calmly, "He can take this form, as well as human form. An experimental test subject, he is one of a kind."

"God." The man gasped, "Humans created him?"

"Just like humans created the virus that had destroyed our world, humans created the …whatever it was that changed him" Jack told them, "As far as we can ascertain, nobody else survived the experiments. He is not contagious, it is not passed through blood or sex, it is not passed to children he might have."

"God."

"God?" Jack snorted, "They are a bit busy at the moment, we do not have the right to ask them for anything. Not when we did this."

"Is he OK?"

Jack turned to see the man talking to the woman and she nodded as she opened her jacket and the small baby was seen to be sleeping.

"How old?" he asked softly.

"Four months" the man said proudly, "We … we had a little girl but she was lost. This little miracle was so unexpected."

"We have a daughter too" Jack grinned, "Hope. She is six … Six?"

"Yes Uncle." Freddy grinned, "She is a prefect, six weeks old tomorrow."

"Ianto shouldn't be out in this" Jack sighed.

"Sorry Uncle" came a sniffled reply.

"Not your fault baby. There was a fault in the grid, the power went down and we lost the dome, that's why you got out. Somewhere, we failed to see a problem before it happened" Jack explained as the village appeared in the distance.

"Wait, did you say power?" the man asked with disbelief, "You have power?"

"Yes" Jack confirmed, "We have a place of safety, power and food. Protection."

Oh god, thank you" the woman started to cry softly as she clung to her man.

"Thank him" Jack said as he pointed out at Ianto, "He heard you, he came to your aid. I wouldn't have heard you over this engine."

"He understands …shit. He's human too, sorry" the man stammered.

"It's OK, it is a lot to take in" Jack said with open humor, "Ianto is a whole lot of wild beastie to take in."

"I hear you Cariad" Ianto growled and Jack laughed as the large head swung to peer into the cab.

Jack blew him a kiss and Ianto started to lope ahead.

"Where is he going?" the woman asked.

"He will make sure the dome is dropped and everyone is ready" Jack replied, "He will probably also transform to human form to greet you, he won't want you to see him do it yet, it is kind of startling."

"Is anything about him not?" the man asked with a snort of humor, something that Jack was pleased to hear.

"One thing you need to know about us is that we never do anything little!" Jack laughed and they rumbled into town, the couple watching as the dome flickered and reset over them, then looked at those who had come to greet them.

Jack helped them down as Art scooped his son up, chastising him even as he kissed his cheeks and cried.

A young man stepped forward with a baby in his arms and the woman immediately cooed as she rushed forward to compare, the nice Asian lady laughed as she showed one of her own, hidden beneath folds of blankets.

"So perfect" the woman gushed, "Oh my god. Children."

"Yes, you are safe here" the young man smiled as he took her hand and squeezed.

"Oh, thank you. All of you for saving us, I'm Patsy and this is my brother Robin." She turned to the man who was grinning at her, "Oh. And my little baby is called Olivia."

"Welcome Patsy, Robin and Olivia" the man smiled, his soft Welsh lit so sweet "But we've already met."

They looked at each other and then at him with surprise as Jack laughed softly behind them, then walked forward to lean in and kiss the man with open passion.

Then the young man grinned as he canted his head, "I'm Ianto. The Wolfling."


	145. Chapter 145

145

Patsy was a homemaker, had been a receptionist.

Her brother, Robin was a mechanic, something that pleased everyone no end.

Baby Olivia soon had many cuddles and hugs to keep her happy as they settled to talk about their ordeal.

They had headed for a refugee camp that was reported to be virus free. It was the third day in when her little boy had been killed, run over by a transporter during a food riot. Ianto was not sure what was more sickening, the fact that she had witnessed his death or that it had been other humans that had killed him, not Zs.

Her partner had been so traumatized that he started going out on raids and never came back.

Well, not in human form.

Ianto wished he could have been there to put him down before she had to see him in a turned state.

Robin had searched for months, hoping to find more of their family before accepting that their four siblings and their families were gone, as well as their parents.

A large family boiled down by the heat of battle to three souls.

Ianto knew they were both worth the risk of including and was glad to see the 'Welcome House' was already being kitted out for the baby.

His own baby started to fuss and he leaned back, flicking open his shirt to breastfeed and then realized what he had done as Robin's mouth dropped open.

Ianto smiled softly.

"I carried my child" he told them. "A real …"

"Horse of a different colour" Robin whispered, then snorted, "Christ. Zombies, genocide. What's a shape-shifting creature that can breed. For what it's worth I'm glad you are here."

"Thank you" Ianto smiled, "I am glad you are too."

"That Snow Cat is quite impressive, you got any more?" Robin turned to Jack and Ianto watched Jack light up as he started to talk about two more not going.

Soon they were heading to the green barn and Ianto watched as Jack's arms wind-milled with exaggeration as he showed Robin around.

"He's like that" Patsy sighed, "A people magnet. Even when we were kids, there was always others calling around, staying over. He seems to have a natural way of making friends."

"Me sister was like that" Ianto smiled softly, "even my own birthday parties had more of her friends than mine there."

"Yeah!" she laughed softly.

"It must be hard" Ianto said, "I was lucky to have my Jack with me."

"I thought we would be fine, that this would be sorted out and we would be home in no time" she huffed, "God, I was so stupid."

"We all were" Ianto agreed.

"Not all!" Owen snarked as he spoke from behind them, "Ianto here was on the ball, if not for him we would have wound up trapped in Cardiff."

Ianto turned to smile at his acidic friend and Owen patted his shoulder as she slid between them, "I am Doctor Owen Harper. I would like to give you a full exam, all of you. Start your medical chart and see what you need."

"A real doctor?" she asked with surprise.

"Yep, had a piece of paper saying so once, hung it on a wall somewhere" Owen snorted as he walked off and Ianto smiled.

"His bark is worse than his bite" he whispered, "He's a lovely guy. The pretty Tosh and her babies are his."

"Ah!" her face cleared as she watched the house he was going into.

"He comes off as abrasive, but that's just his natural ...er ... charm." Ianto winked and she grinned.

"Oops" Ianto felt a slight release of suction as Hope left go and lay panting and he gently lifted her to his shoulder and patted her back until she burped.

"She is so cute" Patsy giggled as the baby blew a little bubble.

"Cheeky! Like her father" Ianto huffed with fake annoyance and she giggled some more, "Right pig he is too!"

She watched her brother as he strode across to another building, talking animatedly to Jack and another man.

"That's Rhys" Ianto supplied a name, "He was a truckie. Good man."

"You all seem good people" he sighed, "But I've met good people before."

"Same" Ianot nodded, "The house we will put you in is called 'the welcome house' and this is where you acclimatize with us. At the end of that time you will be allotted a house from one of the vacant ones … or two if your brother needs his own."

"Just like that" she scoffed.

"Yep" Ianto shrugged.

"Just like that."


	146. Chapter 146

146

Ianto woke and snuggled in the covers as the cold air bit at him.

"Christ" Jack muttered, reaching out to hook the baby into the blankets and finding an empty basket.

"You snooze, you lose!" Ianto giggled, lifting the covers enough to show the baby suckling energetically.

"Oi you!" Jack grumbled, "You are lucky that you're mine and I'm willing to share those!"

Ianto laughed softly, leaning forward for a kiss and Billy's call to Janet to go for a walk filtered through the wall.

Jack yawned as he stretched and let the covers slide down so Ianto could see his abs and Ianto smiled at the blatant offer.

"I have school today Cariad" he whispered sadly and Jack moaned as he knew this meant Ianto was going to get up as soon as his wee Hope had finished.

As Jack let Ianto drape the now full and sleepy baby on his chest, he got a good view of a naked Wolfling and he huffed softy as Ianto waggled his butt at him.

"Cheeky"

"Yep, got two of those" Ianto quipped as he padded off to the shower and Jack laughed softly as he settled back to snooze.

The village had a good routine going and Ianto stood under the hot water as he went over the schedule for the next couple of weeks.

Everyone had a job to do and everyone was more than capable of doing what was required.

Ianto knew that there were other survivors based on the Zs still roaming and he didn't know what was worse.

The knowledge that one day they would stop coming, which would mean the others were all dead, or the knowledge that this was one day going to be all there was left of the human race around here.

He wished his children had more, wished he could do more but knew to be thankful.

Things were going well with the underground caverns and it seemed settled that some would be moving down there in the summer months to prepare for the next winter.

They still had so much to explore but for now ... all was good in the village.

Where they might be in five … ten years?

Ianto hoped they would still have it together and his grandparents would still be here to help the younger generations adapt.

He knew there was more needed, there would always be more needed but as long as there was breathe in his unique body ... he would provide.

Owen's voice was faintly calling to him as he hastily dressed and he headed out to start the morning run around the dome, now glad Owen was happy to go with him for a small distance.

Owen's leg would always slow him down, but he still kept up for short distances, like a Dwarf in Lord of the Rings he was an excellent sprinter over even ground for a little way. First time this had been pointed out Owen had bristled with anger, made worse by the fact that nobody could stop laughing long enough to defend him.

Ianto looked to the woods, knowing he needed to visit there soon as well.

The Mara wanted to see the baby, now a chubby little beastie.

Yes, it would be a simpler life.

But one he would embrace.

After all …

This was his home.

His lair.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading ... there will be a third one coming, but not sure when.


	147. Chapter 147

As they came to a halt beside him, the dome flickered back to life and Ianto was about to chastise the two boys when something hit the dome.

Ianto looked up with surprise as the dome seemed to shudder and then he knew what it was and he was yelling as he raced to check the dome's perimeter.

It had been a bullet.

.

.

.

It has been three years since we last checked in with the village of Holdfast.

They have got comfortable and their routines are engrained. Ianto may never forgive himself for getting lax.

Because someone just gave him a wakeup call that is like a bucket of iced water over his heads.

Someone had just shot at him.

At his boy.

.

.

.

Holdfast Lair - Zombie Apocalypse III is coming at you.


End file.
